A Roman Holiday
by Runawaywriter28
Summary: When Anastasia Steele, a British journalist meets Prince Christian Trevelyan Grey, heir to the English throne down a dirty alleyway in the dead of night her life will never be the same again. Their connection is undeniable but will she choose to wear the crown or will she walk away? *No Cheating*
1. Chapter 1

The sunshine through the sheer curtains warmed the side of his face and he smiled slightly from his dreams. This was what he enjoyed; laying in bed, the sun on his back and pretending that he was anywhere and anyone else. He was far away from England in his mind, laying on a beach out in the sun and watching the waves crash against the sand. It was blissful serendipity where he ended up in his dreams but they always had to come to an end. The small smile that had been etched on his face fell and his eyes popped open when he heard the distinct sound of someone knocking on his bedroom door. He groaned and moved his arm over his face trying to hide from the sound.

"Prince Trevelyan?" a female voice called. He rolled his eyes. His maid Gretchen was here to bring his breakfast to him before Taylor came in to help him dress and then finally, his mother would come in with his schedule for the day. Every day was the same; like clockwork. Never any spontaneity, never a change in the days plan. He tried to ignore the sound of Gretchen's knocks for as long as possible, his mind somehow thinking that if he didn't reply she would eventually go away. Of course, this was never the case.

"Your Highness?" she knocked louder this time. He slowly sat up knowing that he had no choice in the matter. If only he had been born into any other family; if only he could have just one day to himself. Just one day to be a normal man instead of a prisoner in his own home.

"Yes, yes, leave it by the door," he called angrily. He stood from the bed in just a pair of white pyjama bottoms. He pulled on a burgundy robe and went to collect his breakfast from the door. After Taylor had come in to help him dress and his slight stubble had been perfectly groomed he went over to the mirror to take a look at himself. He was handsome, he knew that much. Very handsome, rich and powerful. What man wouldn't want that? a life of privilege and gold. Never having to worry about money or paying the bills. It was almost unthinkable that a man of such wealth and fortune could look so sad but his eyes conveyed his hidden sorrows. His smiles were forced and hollow; his words rehearsed and unfeeling.

"Good morning son," his mother said, opening his door and closing it behind her. His father had been in Israel on tour for the past month so he had been completely taking over all royal duties which he hated but was used to by now.

"Hello mother," he nodded, going to stand over by his window. He could see people walking around by the palace gates. A young couple who had gone out for a morning stroll in the bitterly cold weather, wrapped up in coats and scarves with their hands clasped together. He could see in the distance a man walking along with his dog and a woman with a stroller sweeping down the street. He wondered what it would be like to have a choice in what you'd like to do for the day; to be able to do as you wished, when you wished, how you wished. He wondered what it would be like to get up at midday; to be able to stay cooped up in the library all day with a good book and relax. He wondered how it would be to be free; to live outside the title he was trapped in.

"Today's timetable," she started, clearing her throat and sitting down on the end of his bed. Christian rolled his eyes, his back facing her. His mother didn't understand his feelings. She didn't see the pain behind his eyes or in his words.

She turned the page of the scheduel she had in her hands, "you have a meeting with the Ambassador in 30 minutes followed by lunch with the King and Queen of Spain. This afternoon you have two royal visits and then late on tonight, your father has organised another ball with potential suitors invited. You really do need to try this time Christian, you know that you need to find yourself a wife if you ever want to rule this country," Christian sighed.

His mother had made his father organised a number of these balls for him in the hopes that he would pick a wife among the guests. The women who attended were very beautiful, shooting him smiles and flirting with him mercilessly but he knew it was all fake. They wanted to be royalty, they didn't want him. He'd decided long ago that he couldn't just settle for anyone. He didn't want to marry a woman who only cared about the title. His mother had married his father for that very reason and now, she was as miserable as could be; Christian didn't want that for himself. He was sure that somewhere out there was a woman who he could spend his life with and who would love him and make him happy. At least he hoped there was.

"Yes mother," he sighed. He knew there was no point in arguing with her when it came to his daily routine, she never listened to him. All she cared about was Prince Trevelyan the future monarch, never Christian, her son. His mother had never wanted to be Queen so made sure she was never known as that. She was Lady Grace Grey and preferred to look after her home and son than do any of the Royal business.

His day was long and boring. A charade of fake smiles and laughs. He lost count of the amount of people he shook hands with. His meeting with the ambassador was long and boring; his lunch with the King and Queen of Spain was a myriad of polite conversation that didn't delight him too much. He was quiet; even quieter than usual. By the time of the ball, he could barely manage a smile any longer, his hands were clenched at his side in frustration and his lips were upturned in annoyance. His mother was gripping his arm, smiling and waving as they walked into the full room of his potential matches. His eyes scrutinised the room of women. None of them looked in the least bit fun; all big gowns and fluttering eyes but no one that caught his eye as a genuine match for himself. Once again, he was forced to be polite, kissing hands and introducing himself to more people than he could count. Later on that night, he found himself alone outside nursing a scotch. He didn't know how he'd managed to escape but he felt trapped in the ball room and needed some air; some time to think. He was on his third scotch of the night and felt a little light headed now. He heard footsteps crunching the immaculate lawn behind him and then a hand on his shoulder.

"You can't hide out here all night Christian, you need to find yourself a wife. Do you know how many phone calls your father had to make to get all of these women to come today? they're of the highest fortune and so..." he managed to drown her voice out, the scotch sending his mind into a gentle buzz. None of the women appealed to him. They were all far too quiet, barely daring to speak to him, eyes downcast as though asking for his approval and judgement. He wanted someone he could laugh with; converse with.

"I'm going to bed mother," he said, starting to turn back from where he'd been stood and walk in the direction of the ball.

"It's still early Christian, come back inside, Lady Leila Hunt was speaking of you so highly, I think you ..."

"Mother please, I'm not feeling great, I want to go to bed," Grace sighed.

"Yes, all right then, I'll have Taylor walk you up there," it was infuriating to him that he couldn't even walk from the outhouse where the ballroom was held to his own bedroom without a guard. He followed his guard up to his room and heard the door lock behind him as Taylor left. On more than one occasion he'd threatened to leave so his mother had insisted he be locked in at night. He was a prisoner and no one ever heard his cries for help.

Running his fingers through his hair he stared out into the dark, cold night from his bedroom window and wondered what a free man would be doing right now. He wondered what it would be like to have friends, a family and a job. He wondered what it would be like to have meaning to his life other than to serve his country. He looked down from the sky and onto the ground wondering how high the drop was to the grounds at the bottom of the castle.

It was a stupid thought; he knew that. The drop itself would hurt; it was at least 30 feet and then what would he do? wander around the streets all night? he had no friends to stay out, he didn't know anyone outside the castle walls. He didn't even have any money; he didn't need it, everything he ever wanted he only had to ask for. It was a stupid fleeting idea to jump, one that usually only stayed for a second in his mind before he would climb into bed and prepare himself for the next day of being the heir to the throne.

But tonight was different. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol going to his head or the thought of waking up tomorrow in this castle but he was seriously considering the jump. He opened the window and climbed up onto the ledge. There were bushes and shrubs below his window. He closed his eyes, let out a deep breath and jumped.

Pain. That was all he felt. He whimpered at the pain not to cry out in case he alerted any guards. The bushes scratched his face and arms as he got up, his foot hurt from the awkward landing and his back had hit something hard but other than that, he was alive. He dusted himself off, now looking more of a vagabond than an aristocrat and peered around the grounds.

There were guards at the gate but he couldn't see any in his direct vicinity. This gave him one chance to run and if he was lucky, no one would spot him as he darted over the wall. He prepared himself for a moment, gingerly stepping from one foot to the other as the nerves spiked through him before taking off into the night. He reached the wall and hauled himself up and over it before anyone had even noticed. The streets were deserted and the cold night stabbed at him through his thin jacket. He was free; finally free. He smiled to himself, and ran off down the street.

Soon the weather got a little too much for him and his foot started to ache as he trudged along the concrete. He found himself sitting down an alleyway near some bins and rubbish, his jacket tugged tightly around him trying to ward off the biting wind. He told himself it was worth it; that the chill surrounding him and the pain was worth it for one night of freedom. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't see a figure stop at the top of the alley when she saw him. He only noticed that there was anyone there when she was right in front of him. Instinctively, he tried to cover his face, hoping that whoever the person was wouldn't recognise him.

"Your Highness?" _too late._ He didn't look up at the woman who had spoken to him. He continued to cover his face.

"Your Highness, are you alright?" a gentle voice asked, concern evident in her tone. He sighed in defeat. She knew it was him, there was no use. His charade was over. He'd been free for 5 minutes and now he was a man in shackles once more.

"I'm fine," he said softly, trying to keep his tone neutral.

"Sir, do you need help getting back to the castle?" she asked softly.

"No I..." he looked up and his words faltered. All he could see was a beautiful face, plump lips, and the most gentle blue eyes he had ever seen. If he hadn't been sitting down already, he'd have probably fallen to his knees at the sight of beauty before him.

"Your highness, your face," she gasped. He reluctantly moved his gaze from her eyes and dabbed at his face with his fingers to feel blood. The biting air had numbed his face so he no longer felt the sting.

"Please let me help you back to the palace," the young woman asked.

"I'm not going back to the palace!" his tone was a little harsher than he anticipated and he swallowed, his face softening when he saw her take a step back and bite her lip nervously. She was so beautiful.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to shout, I'd rather stay out here and freeze to death than head back there," Christian said with finality in his voice.

"Well, you can't stay out here all night," the woman said carefully, her eyebrows furrowed as she surveyed him.

"I have nowhere else to go," Christian sighed, rubbing his hands together to bring some form of warmth to them. He was sleepy now, the alcohol still potent in his system.

"You can come to my house and I can fix you up, I can't leave you here all night, you'll freeze to death! it's only a few minutes away," Christian looked into the beautiful kind eyes of the women before him. She was offering him a smile and her hand to go along with her kind offer and he'd never felt more grateful to anyone in his life. No one had every done anything for him out of the kindness in their hearts before, only for their own benefits. This angel had come to him at his lowest moment and restored his faith in humanity.

"What is your name?" he asked, taking her hand in his and pulling himself from the ground, keeping her small hand clasped in his when she tried to pull away. It felt so right to hold her hand.

"Anastasia, your Highness, Anastasia Steele but my friends call me Ana," he smiled, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman.

"Nice to meet you Anastasia," she giggled softly and he thought it to be the most incredible sound he'd ever heard.

"So would you come back with me?" she asked.

"I'd be honoured," he smiled. His foot aching under his weight and he hobbled along the street. She giggled when he stumbled a little, trying to stifle it with her hand that she'd retracted from his hold and he wondered if it was possible to fall in love with someone at first sight. She was so different from anyone he'd ever met before and as he walked beside her, he felt warm and fuzzy despite the biting weather.

"You look like you need a doctor," she said, a little more relaxed around him than she had been before.

"I took a bit of a tumble," he shrugged. "It's not too bad, just hurts a little when I walk on it,"

"I'll see if I can find you some ice when we get inside," Ana said. "I warn you Your Highness, my home isn't very grand," she smiled looking up at him apologetically. He frowned wondering if that's what she thought of him as. Some spoilt aristocrat who was going to judge her on the state of her home and how much money she had. He really hoped she didn't think that badly of him. For some reason, he really cared what she thought of him. He'd never felt he needed to work for someone's approval before but with Ana, he was willing to do just about anything to gain approval.

"Ana you could live in a barn for all I care, I'm very much grateful to you for your kindness," he flashed her a smile and she blushed and giggled nervously. He decided in that moment that making this woman giggle would be all he endeavoured to do for the rest of his life.

"It's just down here," Ana said, turning down a street of small brick houses. The streets were deserted, no one out at this time of night. He wondered why Ana was out at this time but before he could ask her, she was opening the gate and pushing open the door allowing him inside and then slamming it shut and locking it to ward off the weather. Her ground floor flat was small and pretty just like her.

It comprised of a little kitchen, a bathroom, a sitting room and a bedroom all on one floor. It was nothing like what he was used to but Christian could imagine himself living like this. He could imagine coming home after a days hard work and sitting with Ana on the couch whilst they chatted about their day. He could imagine them cooking in the small kitchen... well, he could imagine her teaching him to cook anyway, he'd never been allowed near the kitchen, and then them eating together. He could imagine her round with his child, he could imagine a normal life with her. What was this woman doing to him?

But just as he let his fantasies start rolling through his head two words brought him crashing back down to earth.

"Your highness?" he whipped his head around, realising he'd been staring into space and watched as blue eyes surveyed him worriedly, "are you alright?" she asked gently.

"Sorry, I got a little lost in my own mind there," Christian chuckled, "Please, call me Christian, I can't stand that title," she looked a little perplexed by his request obviously not expecting him to ask for his real name to be used but after a moment she smiled, an infectious grin which was then reflected onto his face. It was amazing to really smile for once. Not a forced fake smile put on for the public or his mother, but a proper smile that made his eyes light up and crinkle at the edges.

"Okay, Christian," she giggled and his smile widened even further hearing his name curl on her tongue, "do you want to take a seat?" she asked, pointing over to the couch. Christian nodded and went to sit down.

"Can I get you a drink?" Ana asked, heading into the kitchen. He could see the top of her head slightly as he bent down to reach into a cupboard and then she popped up again looking at him from over the kitchen counter with a smile on her face. Their eyes locked for a moment, grey to blue but she looked away quickly, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Yes please, Anastasia," she watched as he sat back on the couch, his head lolling against the cushion and his eyes closing. He was clearly tired and stressed. He was nothing like she imagined him to be. She thought the handsome prince would be cold and aloof but he was anything but. When she saw him sitting in the cold she couldn't believe her eyes. He intrigued her more than anyone she'd ever known. He fascinated her not to mention the way his grey eyes and handsome smile made her feel.

She wanted to find out when he'd run away from the castle, she wanted to find out everything about him but at the same time, she was cautious. Surely the palace would find out he was missing soon. And then they'd send guards and soldiers far and wide. What would happen if they found him here? would she be jailed for kidnap? he'd come here of his own volition but would that matter?

Shaking her head to get rid of her wayward thoughts she made him a glass of piping hot tea asking him how he liked it before sitting beside him on the couch with her own mug. He took a sip and moaned the taste.

"You are full of talents Anastasia," he praised and she smiled at him.

"I have been told I make a great cup of tea,"

"Well I believe whoever told you is a great judge of tea and talents," she giggled and took a sip of her own drink, "my sister used to tell me that anyone who can make a good cup of tea would be a friend for life," she hummed her affirmation settling back against the couch a little to get comfier. She knew she should be careful. Maybe she shouldn't be sitting so close. He was the future monarch of the country and she was sitting next to him and chatting to him like he was an old friend but she couldn't help feel at ease in his presence and he didn't seem to mind.

"You're sister seems very smart," Christian's expression fell and his eyes popped open, relaxation gone from his features. Ana sat up too, alarmed, wondering what she'd said wrong. She waiting for him to speak, to move, to do anything but instead he moved a hand to brush through his hair turning it into an unruly mess.

"I haven't seen her in months. She's not allowed visitors that often, her course is strict and visitation days are few and far between but I always go when she tells me I can. She was my only friend and my mother sent her off to France to go to a boarding school, I miss her dreadfully," Ana wanted so much to take her hand in his, to rub his arm or wrap her arms around him and take away the pain but she knew that would be crossing a line. She couldn't stop her body moving a little closer to him.

"Christian? C..can I ask you a question?" Ana asked. Her curiosity was getting the best of her, she wanted to know more about the Prince sitting on her couch, sipping tea and looking so sad and forlorn. He turned to face her, smiling although his eyes were sad and vacant.

"Of course," he nodded.

"Why.. why did you run away tonight?" he snorted, throwing himself back on the couch and tugged at his hair.

"You have no idea what its like, no one does," he sighed. Ana decided not to comment and to let him continue, "You can walk out of your home Ana, you can go out and do whatever you want with your day. You could go for a walk in the sunshine, meet up with your friends, go out to work, go shopping or even sleep all day. I don't have that freedom. I have a set routine down to the minute from when I wake up to when I go to bed. I'm a prisoner. Do you know something. You're the first person beside my mother that I've spoken to for more than a minute for years. I just needed a day; a night of freedom. I just needed to see that there was a world out there beyond the walls of the palace,"

Ana didn't say anything for a while and Christian opened his eyes to look at her. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders from saying the words he'd been bottling up. Nobody listened to him. Nobody ever let him speak but he'd just opened up to a stranger; a beautiful stranger with eyes that pierced his very soul. She was gazing at him in awe, her fingers fidgeting with the bottom of her dress like she was trying to distract herself from doing something. He looked away from her and sighed taking her silence as a bad judgement on his character.

"I know it must seem ridiculous that someone with my privilege in life could be unhappy with it and I'm not ungrateful but I..." he stopped suddenly when a small hand brushed over the top of his as it lay in his lap. Electricity and warmth flew through his veins making him feel more alive than ever. His eyes found hers and he didn't see the judgement he feared, only understanding and acceptance.

"I can understand. Everyone expects you to devote your life to the country and that's a huge sacrifice. I couldn't imagine not being able to go out and do what I want. Thank you for telling me that," she went to remove her hand but he clasped it between his own, squeezing it like it was his lifeline.

"I've never had anyone to tell before, no ones ever treated me like a man instead of a Prince," he shrugged sheepishly. She smiled and curled up, her knee touching his as she got comfy on the couch. Her scent was all around him and he was drowning in her.

"What do you think you're going to do now? when they realise you're missing?" Ana asked softly. He was distracted by her knee touching his wondering what it would be like to have her completely curled up in his arms but her question brought him back to reality.

"I have no idea to be honest, it was a fleeting decision that I didn't think through properly. I dreamt of it every night but I never believed i'd actually do it. If you hadn't come I'd have probably frozen to death on the streets. I can't go back Ana, not now that I've met you, not now that I know there's so much out here," he sighed. She shivered at his words. _'Not now that i've met you.'_ She wondered what he meant by that.

"Won't they come looking for you?" Christian sighed.

"Yes, all the kings horse and men will be out looking for me come morning and for once in my life, I don't care. Besides, they won't announce it to the public in case it causes a panic; you know what the media is like. So I'll only have to answer to my mother really.. although, that thought isn't much better." He smiled at his new friend leaning back against the cushion so he could face her.

"Enough about me though, I want to learn more about the woman who saved me from being frozen to death." Ana blushed at the turn of conversation. She didn't like talking about herself, prefering to hear more about Christian.

"Well... there's not much to know," she shrugged shyly.

"Nonsense," he smiled, taking her hand in his again and squeezing it in encouragement causing her eyes to look down to where they met. "I want to know everything. What do you do for a living, what are your family and friends like? what do you like to do for a living? do you have a boyfriend?" she glanced up at him at the latter question and his eyes glistened in mirth. She giggled and looked at him.

"Okay, well I work as a journalist, my best friend Kate is probably the person i'm closest to, she lives around the corner from me. My Dad is amazing, he's called Ray and he works on the oil rigs most of the year so i miss him a lot. I don't speak to my mother much, she divorced Ray a few years back and we haven't spoke since. I don't have any brothers or sisters and no, I don't have a boyfriend." She giggled when he grinned in delght at her final answer. She knew all along that was the one he was most interested in but decided to make him wait for her answer.

"Thank you for telling me about yourself Anastasia." He said, his voice like warm honey to her ears.

"Thank you for listening." She smiled.

"You know, I was wondering earlier, what were you doing out so late?" he asked, stroking his thumb across her knuckles. It was as though they'd known each other for years, not mere hours. For once in his life he was a normal man and he loved it.

"Oh well, I was actually coming back from Kate's house, her brother Ethan was home for the weekend so we had dinner together and I was walking back when i noticed you."

"I'm very glad you did." He smiled, squeezing her hand. She was about to reply but was unable to supress a yawn showing just how exhausted she was from the day.

"You're tired Anastasia, you should sleep, I'll leave you in peace," she frowned as he let go of her hand and went to stand up but was stopped when she grabbed his arm.

"You're not going anywhere." She frowned before realising what she'd said, "unless of course you want to leave, I just thought you wouldn't want to go out in that weather again, and I have a couch you can sleep on and blankets." She said, shyly.

"Thank you Ana, I wasn't sure if I'd be welcome to stay."

"Of course you're welcome to Christian, we're friends now."

"Friends," Christian repeated the word as though it was foreign on his tongue. He'd never had a friend before and couldn't help the beaming smile that erupted on his face at the prospect of having Anastasia as his friend.

"Yes friends." She giggled, "and friends don't let each other go out into freezing cold weather with nowhere to go." he nodded.

"I'll fetch you a blanket." She said getting up from the couch. He followed her with his eyes as she left the room, her hips swaying and her hair flowing down her back. God he wanted her. He wanted her more than he'd ever wanted anything. She was perfect; absolutly perfect in every way. She treated him as her equal, not as a Royal. She was kind, gentle, funny. She was everything he'd ever wanted wrapped up in a beautiful woman with eyes like the ocean.

If he were a normal man he could have a life with her. He could marry her and create a family with her and life happily every after. But the reality was that he wasn't. Royal blood pumped through his veins and no one would ever accept him wanting to marry a 'commoner'. Once again, life got in the way.

"Here you are," her sing song voice and smile came walzing through the door instantly brightening the room and his somber thoughts like a ray of sunshine. She handed him a blanket and a spare pillow. She went into the kitchen taking their mugs with her to be washed whilst he took off his suit jacket and his smart leather shoes which had been scuffed from his jump wincing when he tried to pull it off.

"Are you alright, is it still hurting you?" Ana asked from the kitchen, eyeing him worriedly as his face contorted in pain. He plastered on one of his infamous fake smiles but she wasn't buying it. She might have been the first person in his life to ever see through the façade he'd been using all his life and break down the walls surrounding his title.

"I'll get you some ice," she came out a moment later with a bag of peas and a tea towel to wrap around them. She reached for his foot, instantly retracting her hand when he winced.

"Sorry, just be gentle," he said. She put the bag of peas on his foot and he sighed as the cold food set to work numbing the pain.

"Will you be alright?" Ana asked suddenly. Grey eyes met worried blue ones and he knew she wasn't just talking about his foot. She was talking about tomorrow or the next day or whenever he was forced to go back to the castle and retain his duties as a monarch.

"After meeting you Anastasia, yes," he smiled.

* * *

 _ **AN - For some reason fanfiction decided to delete the first chapter so I've re-uploaded. I watched Roman Holiday last week and came up with an idea for a story involving our favourite characters. I've also set myself a small challenge with this story and that is no mobile phone's because that's too easy ;) and I don't want to take too much away from the plot. Please let me know what you think of the first chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of pots and pans and the smell of bacon wafting through the room work him from his slumber; not the knocking of Gretchen on his door nor his mother with his daily schedule. He opened his eyes and was a little disorientated for a moment before remembering where he was. _It wasn't a dream._ He could hear the pretty lady who had been the subject of his dreams last night humming in the kitchen and he wondered if any man could be luckier than him right now as to be in her home.

But then it all came crashing down on him. He couldn't stay here forever. His mother and father would stop at nothing til they found him and probably chain him to his bed to stop him ever escaping again. If that was the life he was set to lead from now until the end of his rein; if this was his last day of freedom, then he planned to make the most of it. He hoped his new friend would be willing to allow him to spend the day in her presence because he could think of nothing he'd love more than to get to know more about her. He sat up and wiggled his foot around, the ice pack had helped a lot and there was only a little twinge of pain.

He stretched and yawned before standing up, neatly folding the blanket he'd used on the couch and padded into the kitchen wearing what he fell asleep in last night, his dress pants and vest. The subject of his dreams was dancing around the kitchen to an imaginary melody, poking at bacon which was fizzling on the hob and buttering toast with her other hand. She really was a vision first thing in the moring; her hair in a lose bun on top of her head, her dressing gown stopping at her knees showing a hint of creamy skin and little pink booty slippers to cover her feet. She was adorable and he wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and never let her go. She didn't notice him at first, too busy preparing breakfast and dancing around but when she turned to put something in the sink, she saw him and froze in place staring at him; an embarrassed blush tinting her cheeks and a shy smile playing around her mouth.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Good morning," he smiled, leaning against the kitchen doorway, surveying her with his eyes. She blushed even more under his gaze and played with the bow of her dressing gown.

"I..er... I made us some breakfast, I wasn't sure what you wanted to do today... whether you were heading back to the castle or... but I knew you couldn't make any sort of decision on an empty stomach," he chucked and nodded, touched by her thoughtfulness.

"Thank you Anastasia, it smells delicious," she turned back to the bacon as he walked further into the room.

"It probably won't be what you're used to for breakfast but I'm sure it will taste good," she said as she turned off the hob. He frowned at the back of her head.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm guessing you get all your meals made by a professional chef, I just about get by," she shrugged, handing him a plate of bacon and toast and a mug of coffee.

"Ana, the fact you made me breakfast already makes it ten times better than anything else I've ever eaten. You could have burnt everything or given me it cold and I'd still think the same because you made it for me," he smiled at her, eyes soft and pleading with her to believe him. She smiled back at him. His smiles and words effected her in ways she had never been effected before. His eyes could melt her on the spot and leave her wanting. Reality was in the way and nothing could ever happen between them but that didn't mean she couldn't dream a little.

They ate side by side on the couch, occasionally conversing but largely just wolfing down breakfast. Christian thought it was the best thing he'd ever eaten and told her that much. She looked at him sceptically but the beaming smile on his lips told her everything she needed to know.

"Do you know what you're going to do today?" she asked him. He looked at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"No,"

"You don't think you should go back to the palace?" she asked. He looked at her warily as though he thought she was judging his choices or lack thereof but one look into her eyes let him know she was just curious.

"I don't think so, one more day of freedom won't hurt anyone,"

"But what if they come looking for you? surely they'll have already noticed you're gone,"

"I'll just have to hide away somewhere they will never find me," he winked at her and lay back against the couch letting her know exactly where he planned to stay and she giggled.

"Well, you're welcome to stay here but Saturday is shopping day for me, I need to go to the market," Christian jumped up in excitement.

"Can I come? I've never been to a market before?" the beaming excitement evident on his face reminder her of a child asking to go on an adventure and she found it utterly adorable. How is it that this powerful figure who had the power to rule a nation one day was nearly jumping up and down at the prospect of going to the market with her.

"As much as I'd love to take you shopping with me, there is one small problem," she pointed to his face, "you're on a stamp for goodness sake, everyone knows what you look like and sound like. Plus, the king has probably already given orders for the whole British Cavalry to come back to look all over the city of you and it's not like we're far from the castle," his face fell, eyes downcast and his hands wrung together in front of him as reality came crashing down on him like a bucket of cold water. She instantly felt bad, but there was nothing she could do was there? it's not like she could make him into a new person? unless...

She suddenly broke out into a smile and stood up startling him.

"Wait here," she said, determinedly walking out of the room. He nodded and sighed when she left the room. He'd really wanted to go outside and enjoy the good weather with Ana today. Looking out of the window the sun was out and shining brightly breaking the clouds up in the sky, the cold weather of the night giving way to a gentle breeze and warmth. How he'd have liked to have been able to walk around the streets among the people instead of watching them from his castle window. He'd have loved to have been with all of them, Ana's hand planted firmly in his preferably. He'd have loved to have watched the sun's ray's shining on her face as she walked around happily, their hands swinging between them. He'd have loved to have shown her off to the world, pride within him that this beautiful creature was indeed with him. She was his friend; his only friend and they were going out for a day of shopping and fun together. How perfect that would have been. But the life of a Royal once again interrupted his fantasies.

Ana's feet slapping against the floor in her pink boots as she walked back into the room interrupted his musings and he looked up to see her beautiful smile and gleaming eyes. She was holding something behind her back and he looked at her curiously.

"What have you got there Ana?" he asked, trying to peek behind her back from his position but to no avail.

"Something that might help you today," she giggled, before moving her hands from behind her back to reveal a pair of black sunglasses and a cap. He looked at her astonished.

"I thought they might help you to blend in a little, put them on and I'll turn around and tell you if I can recognise you," she smiled. He grabbed the items and placed the cap on his head to cover his head of distinctive copper waves and a pair large black sunglasses to cover his eyes. She turned around when he told her he was done and she smiled instantly. He looked so ridiculous. She burst into giggles and he found himself laughing along with her. He couldn't even imagine what kind of trouble he would get in if his mother thought he was going to go out into the public eye with a cap and sunglasses on.

"How do I look?" he asked, giving her a spin so she could see the back too only making her laugh more. It was a sound he could hear forever. He would be willing to do just about any silly task in order to get her to laugh in that fashion.

"You look ... very handsome," she said as her laugher died down. He smiled at her compliment.

"Thank you, but I was more asking if I looked recognisable," her cheeks flushed as she realised what she'd just said but seeing his smile at her compliment calmed her a little.

"No, no at all. Well you are to me but only because I know you," she said and he nodded.

"Only one more problem," Christian said.

"What's that,"

"Well.." he pointed to his clothes all folder neatly into a pile. A dress suit completed of the highest quality complete without the bowtie and west (he'd taken those off before his jump).

"I see, that is a problem," Ana thought for a moment and then went back into her room. Christian stood puzzled for a moment still wearing his ensemble. Surely she couldn't have...

"Here you are, they might be a little small on you, Jose is 5'10 and I'm guessing you're about 6'2 but they're a little big on him so they might be perfect," Ana said producing a T grey T shirt and a pair of black slacks. There was only one thought running through his mind right now and it wasn't about the clothing... _Who is Jose?_ It was on the tip of his tongue. She said she didn't have a boyfriend but why would she have a mans clothing in her house... in her room no less if she didn't? She noticed that he hadn't taken them and bit her lip making his eyes darken instantly.

"What's the matter? do you not like them?" she asked nervously.

"Who's Jose?" Christian asked, trying to keep the jealousy and bite out of his voice as he said the word of the man whose clothing Ana kept in her bedroom.

"Oh he's just a friend, one I've known since child hood, he does photography all over the world, he actually did a few pieces for your family a few years back. I let him keep some of the things he didn't take with him in my house," Ana smiled and Christian relaxed. She was so kind and thoughtful.

He thanked her and accepted the clothes, going to the bathroom to try them on. She was right, they were a little too small and the shirt was quite tight against his abs but he was grateful to her for lending him them. He looked in the mirror and almost laughed. He looked nothing like himself. He always wore the highest quality suits, even his pyjamas were the finest silk. he'd never worn a T shirt before unless he didn't want to wear pyjamas for bed never mind a pair of sunglasses and a cap but he liked it. He looked normal, he looked ... happy. Smiling, he left the bathroom and headed into the sitting room where Ana was waiting for him with her handbag. She looked up and he couldn't help but notice the way her eyes darkened and her breath hitched when she saw him.

Her eyes roamed from his face down to his sculpted physique down to where the trousers fit him a little too tightly. She licked her lips and pride swelled through him. She found him attractive. He cleared his throat and she realised she'd been caught and giggled shyly, his favourite blush covering her beautiful cheeks.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"Good," she breathed, her eyes widening, "erm... I mean, you look like you'd fit in," he supressed the grin that wanted to break out onto his face watching her fluster and followed her as she went to the door. She opened it and they headed out. Christian looked up at the sky seeing the clouds bumbling around and the sun beaming down, a drastic change from last night. He could hear children's laughter down the street. He could see cars going past Ana's house and people milling around. He could see couples holding hands as they walked around together, chatting amongst themselves. This was what he wanted more than anything. A life of this.

"You ready to go Mister?" Ana asked, coming to stand next to him after she'd locked up.

"Of course," he held out his hand, wiggling his fingers to her and she giggled as she interlocked their fingers. They'd known each other a day, not even 24 hours yet and here they were, happily holding hands as they walked down the street. He was the Prince of England, the heir to the throne, she was a beautiful journalist who lived in a modest flat and here they were, talking happily amongst each other, hands swinging between them. An elderly couple nodded to them as they walked by, smiling at the couple. Christian breathed a sigh of relief that no one had recognised him yet.

Yes, he knew he looked daft but it was better than being recognised and Ana didn't seem to care, happily holding his hand and chatting to him like he was an old friend, not a stranger that she'd only met last night.

"I always do this on a Saturday," Ana confessed as they headed down the main street. At first they were cautious, Christian trying to keep his head down but after a few minutes of people walking past them and not giving them a second glance, he'd relaxed and was looking around smiling at their surroundings.

"What, take Prince's into town?" he asked mockingly making her laugh.

"Yes,"

"Well I'm glad it was finally my turn to join you," he smiled, squeezing her hand. She looked up at him for a brief moment biting her lip before looking back down. She couldn't believe they were holding hands; she couldn't believe she was so comfortable around him; she couldn't believe how attracted she was to him after knowing him for mere hours. This was something she never expected to happen but was glad that it had. She was happy as she walked along the street with him. He babbled about everything around him; the weather, the streets, the shops, the people. Everything was new to him and his excitement was infectious.

There was a huge difference in what she thought he'd be like when she first met him sat in the alley way and what he was actually like. In the public eye he seemed so serious and unapproachable. The handsome, noble son of the King who would one day rule the land she walked along everyday. But he was nothing like she'd first imagined. His public image was on the cover page and when she opened the book, she found him to be charming, funny, lovable, polite... the list was endless.

"Can you believe it Ana?" she was broken from her revere when her Prince squeezed her hand to gain her attention, "I've just seen a child being pulled along on his bike by a dog," he chucked, "I can't believe how different the city is from what I imagined," he said more to himself than her.

"So have you really never been outside the castle before?" she asked.

"Well I have, I've travelled to meet monarchs of other countries but I never get to walk around like this. I'm loaded in a car or onto a plane and constantly surrounded by guards. I never get to do what I want. I can't do this for example," he surprised her when he pulled her hand and took off running down the street.

"Christian, stop!" Ana laughed, struggling to keep up with him. He stopped and turned around a beaming smile on his face and grey eyes gleaming with happiness behind his tinted glasses.

"You're mad," she giggled rolling her eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me Anastasia?"

"Yes I did,"

"How rude," he shook his head in mock reprimand and took a hold of the hand that had slipped from his grasp again, interlocking their fingers.

"I apologize," she giggled as they started to walk again, turning the corner to the huge array of market stalls.

"Wow," Christians eyes widened and he stopped almost still as he took in the scene before him. Hundred of people were milling around huge tents full of food, clothing, jewellery, shoes; everything you could imagine. Some had huge shopping bags full of goods that they'd bought, children were playing with toy cars and dolls that they'd just got from stalls, some were eating from bags of pick n mix. It was so different yet so unbelievably normal and Christian was in awe.

"Welcome to the Saturday markets Prince Trevelyan," Ana grinned saying the last bit quite enough so that only the two of them could here. Christian winked at her.

"Thank you for bringing me here but I have to tell you, we might be a while, I think I'm going to have to look around everything," he said and Ana giggled.

"Okay well lets start over here, I need to get some bread," Ana tugged Christian over to the first stall where they sold an array of bread. Christian ducked his head, playing with Ana's fingers as she got the attention of the employee in charge.

"Hello," Ana smiled.

"Hi, what can I get you?" the man behind the stall asked. Christian noticed his eyes on Ana and jealousy burned through him. He had no right to be jealous. They'd known each other such a small amount of time but he was and the feelings he had for her already scared him. Christian moved slightly closer to Ana out of possessiveness. No one had recognised him so far so he didn't think this man would either. He removed his hand from Ana's and wrapped his arm around her instead, his hand stroking the top of her arm. Ana looked up at him surprised but gave him a smile leaning into him slightly before turning back to the man who was looking at Christian in slight annoyance.

"I'd like two crusty white loaves please," she said, putting her arm around Christians waist, internally smiling at his behaviour. It made her feel a bit giddy that he was jealous of the look another man gave her. She'd never felt very desirable so the fact that the Prince of England, the future monarch, her _friend_ Christian felt the need to put his arm around her and make his presence known was a bit of a raise to her self esteem. She'd always felt she was too ordinary; nothing about her was even remotely sexy, not like her best friend Kate with her blonde hair and killer smile. So it made her feel good that Christian felt a little jealous.

"That will be £2 please," the man said, smiling at her as he handed her a bag with the 2 loaves of still warm bread.

"Thank you," she smiled handing him the money and taking the bag from him. Christian took the bag from her to hold with his free hand, the other still firmly around her shoulder and she mouthed thank you to him before they headed off into the market. She thought that maybe Christian would say something about what had just happened but instead he moved his hand back down to lace with hers and changed the subject.

"So what sort of things do you write as a journalist?" he asked, looking around curiously again. She looked at him for a moment slightly confused by his change of demeanour before answering his question.

"Well at first I mainly wrote columns about local crime and cleaning up the area, sort of nagging people to make a change which they just ignored so I asked to be transferred. Now I'm one of four royal column writers in the company," Christian chuckled giving her a glance.

"Ahh I see, and what sort of column's do you write about us Royals?"

"I write updates about the Royal household as well as events going on and what happened at different trips, funnily enough I wrote one about you the other day," Christian raised his eyebrows.

"All good things I hope?" he asked tentatively.

"Well it was pretty vague. You're a public figure who is also a mystery because so few people know you and you're very private so my column was titled 'Prince Trevelyan the man who will one day wear the crown' and just about your early life mainly, what's known about it to the public anyway," Ana said, stopping them near a butcher stall.

"You won't... I mean I know you wouldn't .. put you won't write anything about.. this," he pointed between them, "would you?" Ana furrowed her brows at him.

"Of course not," she said, slightly offended that he's even ask that, "I would never want to let the country know that you are funny and wear the hell out of a t shirt and a pair of sunglasses," Christian chuckled and stood beside her analysing all of the produce as Ana bought some meat. They stopped at a few more stalls, the most exciting of which was a fruit stall which was the first Christian wanted to buy something at.

"Ana," he said excitedly holding up an apple. "Can you get me this? I'll uhhh.. I'll pay you back," he grinned sheepishly. She rolled her eyes before taking the apple from him to add to her pile of fruit to be purchased receiving a dark look from her Prince.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to head to a café and get some lunch but now you've got your apple," Ana said as they headed out of the market.

"No, please I'd love to go and get some lunch with you, I've never eaten out before," Christian told her, putting the apple in her bag again and squeezing her hand. She grinned at him.

"Okay lets go," they went down the street and turned a corner when Christian stopped them suddenly, pulling them down an alleyway quickly, so quickly that Ana almost lost her step and had to grip onto Christian's arm to stop herself from falling. He stopped when they were hidden behind the wall and peeked his head out to look down the end of the street where people were walking around.

"Christian, what is wrong with you? why did you..." he cut her off with a look.

"Do you see those two men down there, one's got a moustache," he nodded his head and she looked around the wall seeing the two gentlemen in question. She looked back at him puzzled. There was nothing special about them, they were in casual dress and looking into a shop window.

"Yes, what about them?"

"They're guards, they've been sent out to look for me," Christian sighed, taking off his sunglasses, "they're never going to leave me alone," Ana looked at the expression of his face; it broke her heart. He was utterly deflated. She rubbed his arm to get his attention and he looked at her with sad grey eyes. She wanted to pull him in for a hug but first, she was going to help him.

"No one has recognised you so far and they won't recognise you now, come on Christian, we've got a day together; one day and I'm not going to spend it standing down an alleyway hiding from those guards. If I can only give you one day of freedom then that's exactly what we're going to do, we're going to leave here, walk straight past them and go and get some lunch okay?" Ana said encouragingly. He nodded, willing to follow this beautiful woman anyway and they went. Ana's plan worked, the disguise worked and the guards didn't even bat an eyelid at him. He was a normal man, even just for a day.

* * *

 **A/N - Sorry about the glitch with the first chapter, I know some of you got a bunch of emails with different links on them and I stayed up for hours trying to fix it after getting no reply from FF so I can only apologize. Thank you to the people who messaged me telling me about the issues or I wouldn't have known. Anyway, hope this goes out alright and you all enjoy it. Next chapter, Christian continues his day of freedom...**


	3. Chapter 3

Ana took him to a little Café behind a bus stop which was almost deserted. The area looked run down and nothing like the busy markets down the main street.

"It doesn't look like much," Ana shrugged sheepishly looking at him, "but they make the best cup of tea I've ever drank and home made chips,"

"I'll have to trust you, so far you haven't led me astray," he winked and she grinned at him, pulling him into the café, "you might have to take off the glasses, you can leave the hat on but the glasses may look a little strange, I'll protect you," Christian grinned at her final words and pulled off his sunglasses, putting them in his pocket and pulling the cap a little further down his forehead. It was empty inside except for a waitress who looked to be bored out of her mind, tapping her pen on the table in front of her. She popped her head up when she saw she had customers and smiled at them. Christian relaxed a little when she seemed not to notice him as he was.

"Hello, table for two?" she asked grabbing some menu's.

"Yes please," Ana said, following the waitress over to a table near the back of the small dining area.

"Here are your menu's, can I get you some drinks?" she asked, pulling a notepad from her apron.

"Two tea's please, milk and two sugar's in both," Ana said watching Christian with amusement as he studying the menu in awe as though it was the most interesting piece of literature he'd ever read.

"Of course, I'll give you two a moment to decide what you want to order," the waitress smiled, only glancing at Christian for a moment before leaving.

"She doesn't seem to recognise you, even without those huge sunglasses," Ana smiled, opening her menu.

"Yes, the hat must be turning her attention away from my face," Christian nodded, "this place is amazing Ana, you can get chips inside bread! they call it a 'chip balm'," Christian said excitedly. Ana loved how excited he got about the tiniest things that she'd always taken for granted. A 'chip butty' was quite common in England but Christian seemed to have no idea that it even existed. She imagined they didn't serve that particular delicacy in the palace. He continued to study the menu with nothing short of fascination whilst she watched him smiling.

"Have you decided what you want to get?" she asked him after a few minutes of looking at her own menu and deciding what she wanted.

"There's so much to choose from," she smiled.

"Do you not get a choice of what to eat at the palace?" Christian shook his head looking up for a moment at her question.

"No, never. I get whatever the cooks wanted to make, I complained once when I was a child and my mother simply sent me to bed telling me I was ungrateful," Christian sniffed as though he'd been hard done by and Ana giggled.

"My parents used to do the same to me, If I didn't like what my mother was making then I went to be hungry," Ana shrugged.

"Atleast you can choose for yourself now. I'm 29 years old and I can't even choose what I want for dinner," Christian sighed.

"Well you can today," that seemed to perk him up and he slammed the menu down on the table.

"I'm going to get this famous chip balm that the café seems to rave about on the menu, it sounds delicious," Ana giggled.

"I'll get one as well," the waitress came back a moment later with two mugs of piping hot tea. She placed them down on the table and pulled out her notepad again, licking her finger to turn the page and then looking at them both expectedly.

"What can I get you to eat today?" she asked.

"Two chip balms please," Christian said, trying to keep his head low in case she recognised him.

"Okay, would you like anything else with that?" Christian looked at Ana who shook her head at him with a smile.

"No thank you," Christian said as Ana handed their menu's back to the waitress.

"Perfect, won't be long," the waitress headed off into the kitchen leaving the couple alone again. They looked at each other from across the small table, smiling.

"Do you know something Anastasia?" Christian said, taking her hand that was resting on the end of the table into his and stroking over her knuckles with his thumb making her shiver, "I think this is the best day I've ever had," Ana smiled at him and put her other hand over his.

"I've enjoyed today as well," she smiled, "and it's not over yet,"

"Yes, we still have to have our famous chip sandwich's!" Christian said and she giggled.

"Very true," Ana bit her lip and he couldn't help his eyes flickering down to them. God how he wanted to kiss her. His eyes flickered back to hers and she was still smiling at him, a knowing look on her face as though she knew what he wanted. She didn't look like she was about to slap him for having such a thought which was a good sign but before he could do anything about it or even think about asking her if he could kiss her, the waitress came back into the room not noticing the tension between the couple and sat back down at the counter waiting for more customers to come in. Christian sighed and brought Ana's hand up to his lips hoping to explain through his action what he was thinking of and Ana blushed.

Soon enough, the waitress brought out their 'chip butties' and the excitement on Christian's face made Ana burst out into a peel of giggles startling the waitress who quickly left them to it.

"This is unbelievable!" Christian said holding the bread and chips up as though it was a rare diamond, scanning every inch of it.

"It's a simple pleasure," Ana agreed watching Christian wolf his food down with a moan of utter contentment and then stare longingly at the other half of hers. She rolled her eyes and handed him the other half much to his delight.

"Oh Anastasia, you are a saint," he grinned, polishing off the her half within moments. Ana paid with Christian telling her once again that he'd pay her back and then heading back out into the sunshine, Christian putting his big black sunglasses back on his face much to Ana's amusement.

"Where to next my little tour guide?" Christian asked, putting his arm around her. Ana smiled up at him, wrapping hers around his waist, her head resting against his shoulder.

"Would you like to go and sit in the park for a bit?" Ana asked, "that's what I like to do on a beautiful day like today,"

"Lead the way," Christian smiled leaving his arm hooked around her shoulder. It made her feel oddly protected to have this tall figure holding her close to him. They walked slowly to the park, heading into a corner shop to pick up two cans of coke to drink on the way there. The park was always fairly busy even when the weather was cold and rainy, but today, in the beautiful sunshine, it was packed. Children were running around playing on the swings and climbing frame, some men were playing football and a number of people were having family picnics. They headed over to a secluded spot under a tree in the shade. Christian sat down first quickly pulling off his hat to wipe the sweat from his forehead before quickly putting it back on again.

"I can't believe how cold it was last night, look at the weather today," he said, holding his arm out beckoning Ana to cuddle up next to him. She did so hesitantly but before long, she was leaning her head on his chest and they were asking each other questions.

"Have you got a middle name?" Christian asked, his hand stroking through strands of her soft hair as she lay against him.

"Yes it's Rose, Anastasia Rose Steele," Ana said taking a sip of her drink.

"A beautiful name, it suits you," Ana blushed at the compliment and leaned further into him.

"What did you do for fun as a child?" Ana asked.

"Well, I've never really had much time to myself but there was one thing I liked to do when Mia was still at home and that was to play hide and seek," Ana giggled.

"I used to play that too," she said, "must be a lot more fun in a huge palace with a hundred rooms though," Christian nodded.

"Yes that's true, It would take hours for us to find each other, sometimes days," he joked and she laughed.

"So Miss Anastasia Rose Steele, out of curiosity, when was your last... erm relationship?" Christian asked. He didn't know why but he wanted to know.

"I've never really been in a serious relationship, I've been on dates and had boyfriends but never anything too serious," Ana shrugged. "I've been too busy with my job and no boys were really that interested in me when I was in high school," Ana shrugged embarrassed.

"I find that very hard to believe Ana, if I was in your high school I'd have been head over heels for you," Christian said resting his chin on the top of her head.

"You wouldn't have," Ana shook her head, "I was... I am just Ana, just plain old Ana Steele,"

"There is nothing plain about you Ana Steele," Christian said, "you are the most fascinating creature I've ever had the pleasure to meet," she sat up from under his arm to look at him. His glasses had been removed when he'd sat down, feeling that the hat was sufficient protection, and she could see the sincerity in his eyes as he surveyed her.

"Can I ask you one final question?" he asked softly. She nodded, swallowing shallowly knowing what was coming and ready for it.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked, hand threading into her hair and thumb stroking down the soft flawless skin of her cheek.

"Yes," she breathed before crashing their lips together.

It was everything she knew it would be. All consuming and powerful. Her whole body was in tune with him, her lips moving gently against his own, her eyes closed trying to feel every sensation and soft touch that she possibly could and save it to her memory. He had never wanted anything more than he wanted to continue kissing her. She was so soft and sweet just like he knew she would be. Her plump lips cushioned his as they moved against his a soft sigh coming from her lips as they parted, a smile on her face and a gleam in her eye. Their kiss had been unlike anything he'd ever experienced before and he wanted to experience it again and again.

Her lips were slightly red and swollen from his kiss and he looked on proudly. She bit down on her lip and he moved his thumb to remove it. He placed another quick kiss on her lips before laying back again and she cuddled up to him automatically this time, her hand touching his chest. She'd known this man a day and she'd already let him kiss her and it felt ... incredible. She smiled happily against him when suddenly he tensed under her. She looked up at him and noticed his eyes looking across the park as the two men from before clapped eyes on them and started to walk over to them. How they recognised him from such a distance and with his hat on she wasn't sure but she knew there was only one thing to do.

"Christian, quick," she said grabbing his hand as they stood up and sprinted across the grass, laughing all the way.

* * *

They kept running until they were out of the park and onto the street again, down the deserted alleyway where they'd first hidden from the guards. One quick look around told them that they were in the clear and they'd lost them, even just for the time being.

"That was fun," Christian panted, hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. He hadn't run like that since he was a child. Sure he was a bit of a fitness freak scheduling 2 or 3 sessions in the palace gym a week with his mothers permission but that was nothing compared to running from guards who were trying to take him back where he belonged. Quite simply, he'd run for his life taking Anastasia along with him.

"It was but I fear they won't let up now," Ana said solemnly. "They've seen me as well so they'll be able to find the two of us," Christian took in Ana's sad expression and sighed, moving his thumb to stroke down her cheek.

"I'm sorry I got you involved in this Ana,"

"What?" she asked, "don't be sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I meant ... they're going to force you to go back and .. we'll never see each other again," Ana said, her voice soft and vulnerable.

"We will Ana, I'll make sure of it," Christian said with conviction, pulling her into his arms. He held her close, fearing she would break if he held her too tightly but at the same time wanting to crush her into his arms and never let her go. He breathed in her scent and closed his eyes leaning his chin on the top of his head.

"Meeting you is the best thing that's happened to me in a long time Ana. I wish I'd met you sooner but I'm so glad that last night and today has happened and I'll never forget it as long as I live," Christian breathed, kissing the top of her head. She moved her face from where it was burrowed in his chest and looked up at him. She took the cap off his head and smiled at his hair sticking up in all directions. She moved to brush her fingers through the curls to tame them and then dragged her finger tips down his cheek slowly as though she was trying to memorise every inch; every delicate line and feature on his face.

"Neither will I," she whispered leaning up on her tip toe to touch her lips softly to his, her fingers curling into his hair as his went to her hips to lift her off the ground a little. He loved the fact she was so short that he had to lift her into his arms to kiss her properly, he felt so protective over her already. He smiled as she swung her legs around his lips gripping him like a bear.

"Am I supposed to carry you like this?" Christian asked as Ana rested her elbows on his shoulders looking at him and giggling. He started to walk making her laugh and ask to be put down.

"Where to now little lady?" he asked.

"Let's go back, I don't think it's safe for you to be out any longer," she said, placing the hat back on his head for a disguise.

They headed back to her flat, shutting off the world and Ana went to the kitchen to put down the shopping bags full of the things they'd bought at the market. The mood have turned sombre on the walk back, both silent with their hands laced together tightly, lost in their own thoughts. Christian's were still invading his mind even as he stood in Ana's sitting room looking out the window at the trees outside. He was never going to be left alone, never going to have a chance to be with Ana.

He could hide and run all he wanted but that wasn't the life he would lead. He'd come close to being caught twice today and now they knew what Ana looked like. Before long they'd easily find out who she was and where she lived and that would get her into trouble as well. He'd have to go back and face the music. He'd go back and tell his mother that he'd met a beautiful girl who'd saved him. A wonderful journalist who he wanted to see every single day for the rest of his life if she'd let him. He'd tell his mother that he was going to decide what he did during the day; not her anymore. Sure, he'd still do his royal duties, he'd still meet with other royals, the prime minister, do his daily events and openings but he'd also have time for himself and time to visit Ana. He wasn't willing to let her go. He'd known her a day but she'd changed everything he knew to be true. She was perfect. Utterly perfect and he would give up everything for her in a heartbeat.

"What are you thinking about?" a soft voice broke him from his revere.

"I was thinking that I have to go back," he said sadly. He turned to look at her and saw her nodding, tears swimming in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Come here," he whispered, holding his arms out and she flew to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist and breathing in his already comforting scent. This was what she wanted but he was leaving and now she'd never see him again.

"You've given me the best day I could have ever asked for Ana," he whispered, his lips touching the top of her head and she tightened her hold on him, "and I'm not willing to give this up as long as you're not either,"

"What do you mean?" she mumbled into his chest not willing to lift her head from the comfy spot.

"I mean that I want to continue to see you, I mean that I'm going to stand up to my mother and do something that I want for once and what I want is to see you; always," he said with conviction.

"But.. your mother will never agree to that, I'm just me, I'm not Royal material." She pulled away from him and turned her back, her head down and eyes closed. "Christian this can never work, we only met yesterday, you can't make decisions like that," she whispered, "you're meant to be with a princess, not me,"

"Ana," he walking a little closer, cautious as though she was going to slip through his fingers if he got too close, "I don't want a princess, I don't want someone who will only want me for my title, I want a journalist with beautiful blue eyes who's made me laugh more than I have in years today," he moved his arms around her waist carefully, relaxing when she didn't pull away and leant back against him, her hand on top of his arm.

"I've been to hundreds of balls, shook hands with hundreds of princess's, potential suitors that my mother and father had chosen for me but nothing and no one has every affected me like you Ana. I've known you a day but I feel like I've known you forever and I don't want this to end yet, I'm not ready to let you go yet," Ana nodded against him.

"And what if I don't want to be Queen? what if I don't want the media taking pictures of me everywhere I go? what if I just want to be an ordinary girl?"

"Then I'll abdicate," Christian said with finality. Ana giggled turning in his arms expecting him to have a smile on his face but his expression was so serious it worried her.

"Christian..."

"I've thought about it before you know? thought about abdicating and leaving the palace forever, leading a normal life in another country with a new identity where nobody knew who I was, I could grow my hair out like a vagabond and live however I wanted,"

"Christian, you can't say things like that," Ana kissed him gently wanting to get away from such serious talk. This wasn't how she wanted to spend their potential last few hours together, talking about him potentially abdicating. She had to keep reminding herself of the fact that they'd only known each other a day.

"Will you stay for dinner or do you need to leave before that?" she asked, pressing her forehead to his and stroking a soft hand down the skin at the nape of his neck.

"I could never turn down a dinner with you Anastasia Rose Steele," he smiled, leaning down to kiss her again. He followed her into the kitchen and watched as she reached into various cupboards taking out pots and pans and spoons. He couldn't help but admire her figure in her thin dress and felt his pants tightening in reaction. He could imagine lifting her up onto the counter top now, spreading her legs and touching her for the first time. He could almost smell the scent of her arousal, almost hear the breathy moans that would erupt from her beautiful mouth as he stroked his fingers against her wet heat. Her soft moans begging for more, for him to go faster telling him how close she was until she squeezed his fingers like a vice grip moaning his name. His pants were well and truly constricting him now and it didn't help that the object of his fantasies was bent over in front of him reaching for some pasta in a cupboard. Trying to distract himself he stood up, trying to tap down his arousal.

"Can I help you make dinner?" he asked. She turned around with the bag of pasta in her hand and he was relieved to notice that she didn't seem to realise his slight predicimant.

"Of course, I didn't know you could cook,"

"I can't," he chucked, "I've never been allowed into the kitchen in my life, I don't even know how to boil an egg but I'd love to help you make whatever we're having," Ana grinned at him.

"Well of course you can help, we're having macaroni and cheese, is that ok?" Christian's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. That had been his favourite food as a child but he hadn't had it in many years.

"I love macaroni and cheese," he said, licking his lips at the thought of dinner making Ana giggle.

"Good, okay so first we need to put some butter in a pan and heat it up until it melts," Christian happily went to the fridge and pulled out the butter.

"How much?" he asked.

"I don't usually measure, so just a table spoon," he nodded and did as she asked, watching in fascination as the butter started to melt.

"Okay now we need to add the other ingredients, flour, salt and pepper, milk and then cheese in a couple of minutes," Ana said. Christian nodded starting to grab the ingredients whilst she poured water into another pan and put it on the stove, adding macaroni to it. Ana grated the cheese whilst telling Christian how much of each ingredient to put in the pan and before long the sauce smooth. Ana dipped a teaspoon into the sauce to try and moaned as she tasted it.

"Very good Prince Trevelyan, I think you've got the hang of this cooking thing you know," she winked at him. She dipped the spoon in again and offered it to him. He grinned bending down to allow her to feed him the creamy sauce. It was an intimate thing to be eating off the same spoon and Christian craved it. The intimacy, the contact, he loved that she was willing to do those kind of things with him.

"Delicious, just like I remember," Ana smiled as she turned off both pans at the heat and poured some macaroni into two bowls before adding a generous helping of sauce to each and some cutlery.

"What would you like to drink?" Ana asked as Christian grabbed their food to take it into the sitting room. He'd always eaten dinner at a large table on his own in silence; or with his mother which was slightly worse so eating on the couch whilst sitting close to and talking to Ana had become his new favourite thing.

"Anything you have," Christian said.

"How about white wine? it's nothing fancy I'm afraid,"

"Sound perfect," they ate their meal on the couch, laughing and conversing. It came so easily to them to have this kind of bond. To laugh and talk over dinner as though they'd been doing it for years. When they were done, Christian took their plates to the kitchen and they took turns washing and drying before putting them away. Christian pulled Ana into his arms once again when they were done, kissing her forehead.

"You have to go don't you," she stated more than asked in a solemn voice.

"I think I probably should or I'll stay here forever,"

"I don't mind," Ana said, a soft smile on her face that Christian replicated on their own.

"This isn't the end, it's just the beginning, I promise you Anastasia," Christian planted a soft kiss on her lips before heading out to get changed back into his suit, leaving his borrowed clothes behind.

"There's the Prince of England," Ana giggled as he came out of the bathroom looking so handsome. The sparkle in his eye that had been present all day was gone replaced by empty despair and worry.

"He's back," Christian said sadly, looking down at himself in his dress, a sharp contrast to what he'd been wearing all day.

"You're still Christian to me," Ana smiled, "do you want me to walk you back? you're probably going to get recognised a lot so I'll act as your bodyguard," Ana said trying to break the sombre mood by flexing her muscles or lack there of. Christian laughed moving forward to kiss her head.

"I have no doubt that you'd make an excellent body guard Anastasia but I don't want you walking back here on your own in the dark, I'll be alright," he shrugged sadly. She walked him to the front door, hands clutched together even just for the short distance from the sitting room.

"This isn't goodbye," Ana whispered and Christian smiled slightly although it didn't reach his eyes.

"Not even nearly goodbye Ana, this is just the beginning," he bent down to kiss her softly and tried to remember everything about the kiss. She did the same, committing the way he smelled, the way he tasted, the way his hands felt stroking her back to her memory.

"I'll miss you but I'll see you soon, I'll make sure of it," Christian whispered, touching his forehead to hers and closing his eyes.

"I'll miss you too," with one last quick kiss and a longing stare between blue and grey eyes, the door was opened and Christian stepped out into the world again, knowing this time, he would be heading back to the palace rather than out into freedom.

"I'll always be here Christian," Ana said, leaning against the door.

"Thank you Ana," he gave her a half hearted smile and a nod before taking a deep breath and starting to walk down the street, away from where he wanted to stay. Ana sighed as she watched him leave. How had a man she'd known for a day changed everything in her life. How did she feel so much for someone she barely knew? she hoped this wasn't the last time she ever saw him but something inside her told him that the thought she'd see him again was too good to be true. With a heavy heart, she closed the door and went back inside to a quiet lonely house.


	4. Chapter 4

Christian walked the streets back to the castle with a heavy heart. The night concealed his identity, not that he really cared that much if anyone did recognise him. He thought of today and last night; he thought of Ana and that brought a smile to his face before he remembered that he'd just left her and where he was heading. He couldn't even imagine what his parent's reaction would be but he felt strong; strong enough to stand up to them, strong enough to fight to see Ana again. That was his incentive. He'd known her a day and had fallen head over heals. He knew now that she was what he wanted, who he wanted to be with and he'd stop at nothing to make sure that he never had to say goodbye to her for good. He walked up the street passing a number of people, they didn't pay him much attention. One woman's eyes widened when she saw him but he didn't stop.

When he reached the gates to the palace he noticed the guards eyes widen and they bowed their heads. He was Poseidon and they were the sea, ready to part at his command.

"Your Highness," they said in unison, opening the gate for him to enter. It was the first time he'd ever spoken to the guards on the gate and they both looked surprised to see him. Obviously they had not been told that he was missing. His mother would have tried to conceal it from the rest of the household to make sure it didn't reach the press. He walked up the path watching numerous guards bow to him before returning to their stoic positions. This was it, he was returning. A guard opened the doors to the palace for him to enter and he headed inside to be met immediately by his mother, her arms were crossed across her chest and her eyes were cold; as always.

"Where on earth have you been?" she asked. Her voice was calm but he could tell she was holding back.

"I went out for the night," he answered simply.

"That is not an answer! you have duties! you are the future King and I will not have you doing that again Christian." He started to walk away from her and she followed him continuing on her rage.

"...and you missed your meeting with the Prime minister today and you.."

"Mother stop," Christian said turned around to face it. This was it, it was now or never. It was time to stand up for himself; to put his foot down and speak his mind for once.

"I'm not happy mother and I haven't been for a long time. Do you know how much I dread waking up knowing I have my whole day worked out for me without a moments rest. My life isn't my own, I don't have a life. I'm lonely, I'm depressed, I hate it. I ran away last night, I jumped from my window and ran out into the cold just so I could have a moment to myself. A moment to feel normal. I didn't care that I was literally sitting in an alleyway waiting to freeze to death, I was free for once in my life," Christian could see she was about to interrupt him but he wasn't going to let her.

"For once in my life you have to listen to me!" he growled, banging his fist on the wall, not hard enough to do any damage but hard enough to startle his mother and send a thumping echo across the wooden hallway. The secret service guards were watching them closely.

"I didn't ask for this life. I never ask for anything. I do as you ask all day everyday and I'm sick of it. I don't even feel like your son anymore, I'm just the King in waiting to you," he said sighing. "I met a girl last night, she saw me in the alleyway and she took me into her home. She was ..." Christian smiled as he thought of Ana. How could he even find the words to describe her. "She was everything and she made me feel normal for once in my life. Before last night I can't remember the last time I laughed, I can't remember the last time I smiled without it been forced, I can't remember the last time I didn't feel like I had a huge weight on my shoulders. I was happier than I'd been in a long, long time, I haven't been that happy since Mia was here and I'm not willing to give that feeling up lightly. I know what the world is like now, you didn't give me a chance to see it but now I have,"

Grace looked stunned as her son finished speaking. He was out of breath, the force of his words turning him from a strong man into a vulnerable child who'd just breathed his feelings from the bottom of his heart. His eyes were red like he was going to start crying at any moment and she couldn't bare to see him like this. But being a monarch was what she'd been bringing him up to do. All she'd done is try make him into a noble leader and maybe in doing that, she'd lost her way with being his mother and confused her roles.

"Christian, you're just tired, look maybe you can have the day off tomorrow and we'll.."

"No mother don't you see. I'm standing up to you for once. I want to have freedom to do my own things, I'm not a child anymore,"

"Okay Christian," Grace said, her tone fake and condescending, "what do you want then dear,"

"I want to be able to go out of the grounds and meet real people, I want to be asked about things before you schedule them in, I want to be able to go and see Anastasia, I want Mia to come home, you know she never wanted to go to France," Christian said.

"Who's Anastasia?" Grace asked confusion evident in her tone.

"The girl I met last night,"

"You're the future King Christian, you can't just go out with random girls," Grace raised her eyebrows.

"And I'm not asking to, I'm telling you that I will be seeing Anastasia again whether you like it or not,"

"Christian after the stunt you pulled last night you're never leaving this place again," Christian rolled his eyes. He knew there was one thing he could say. One thing that would make her take him seriously and listen to him. He'd said it once before and she'd fretted about it for weeks after.

"Then I'll announce to the public that I'm going to abdicate," Christian said, "in fact, I've recently come into contact with a Royal journalist who will write the story for me," Christian smiled thinking of Ana. Grace's eyes went wide.

"W..What?" she stammered.

"You heard me, I don't want this so if you won't be reasonable then neither will I,"

"Right, let's just calm down a moment," Grace said trying to placate him and calm herself in the process after his words, "tell me what to do and I'll do it,"

"It's not that simple anymore mother," Christian sighed.

"What do you mean?" Grace asked panicking slightly.

"I mean that its too late," Christian said, "but for now, I want to do what I want and I want to see Anastasia and continue seeing her. So no more royal balls where I have to dance and smile all night with people I couldn't care less about, no more trying to set me up with Italian princesses, I'm done,"

"Well I want to meet her," Grace said. She wanted to meet this woman who in a matter of hours had managed to turn her usually perfectly manners Prince of a son into this angry man who stood in front of her and she needed to get rid of her and fast.

"I will be inviting her next weekend and I will be taking the car out to see her,"

"Christian..."

"That's final mother, you don't get to schedule that in for me, that's what I'm doing," Christian said with finality in his voice, "goodnight mother, sleep well," he left the hallway going up to his room leaving his speechless mother to stand watching him open mouthed.

He slammed his door shut and locked it the second he got to his room. He was proud of himself for what he said but he was emotionally and physically drained. He went over to his bed and lay down for a moment heaving out a heavy sigh and closing his eyes. He just needed a minute's peace; one moment to collect his thoughts and get himself together again. Brushing his hands over his face and into his hair he finally calmed down. His mind went over what he'd said, his mothers reactions and he felt himself getting angry again. And then, like an angel, Ana's beautiful face crept into his mind calming him instantly. He thought about what they'd done today, their time at the market holding her hand, their lunch date and their time at the park. The feel of her soft lips when they kissed for the first time and the sadness in her eyes when they kissed for the last time.

Groaning he pulled himself up and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed, when he came back out kitted in his silk pyjamas, he went to sit over at the window. He looked out at the twinkling lights of the city bathed in a blanket of darkness and wondered what Ana was doing right now. He wondered if she was still awake; he wondered if she was thinking of him as he was her. He hoped whatever she was doing she was okay. Pulling back the covers he climbed into bed with Ana in his minds eye and for the first time in forever, he went to sleep with a smile on his face.

A week passed slowly for Ana. The days were somehow more lonely and she knew why. She missed Christian. At first she thought herself stupid for missing a man she'd only known for a day, a Prince no less, but she couldn't help it. She missed holding his hand, she missed talking to him, she missed kissing him and seeing his smile. She'd tried to fill her time as best she could. Her job kept her busy but researching the Royals for her column only made her think of him more. By Wednesday she knew she needed a distraction so invited Kate over for dinner and a girls night. She badly needed to talk to someone about what had happened and see whether she was crazy or not for how she felt.

Ana was making dinner in the kitchen for the two of them when she heard Kate knocking on the door before just pushing it open in typical Kate fashion. She rolled her eyes to herself. Kate had no boundaries but that was one of the reasons Ana loved her. She could talk to her about absolutely anything, even about a certain Prince who she couldn't stop thinking about.

"Ana, I'm here!" Kate shouted and Ana giggled. There was only one floor in the flat and four rooms so there weren't many places she could be.

"I'm in the kitchen," Ana called back. Kate came in looking flustered with a bottle of wine and her pyjamas in her hands making Ana laugh. Kate only lived around the corner so it was easy for them to go around and see each other.

"I brought wine," Kate announced, holding up the bottle.

"Is there any reason why?" Ana laughed.

"So we can drink it of course! I'm guessing the fact you needed a chat means that something has happened so I think we might need it," Ana nodded and smiled. Kate was a good friend; the best. They'd first met each other when they were in primary school. In fact, Kate was the first face she ever saw when she walked through the door clinging to her fathers leg. Kate had burst through the door blonde hair bouncing and a beaming smile on her face like she owned the place and immediately locked eyes with Ana. They'd sat together at lunch and story time that day and had been inseparable ever since. One of the main reason's she picked her flat was so she'd be close to Kate and she liked the size of it. It was just right for one person to live in.

"What's cooking Steele?"

"Chicken, we're having Chicken salad,"

"Sounds yummy, I'm going to go get changed into my Jammies then we'll have a chat," Kate waltzed off to Ana's room without another word and Ana laughed to herself whilst plating up the salad. This was one of her specialities. This and her macaroni and cheese. Christian had loved that, he told her as much. She wondered what kind of meals he had at the castle; probably caviar. She took the food into the sitting room just as Kate was coming back in with her bright pink fluffy pyjamas and Ana's slippers on her feet. She curled up on the couch and grabbed her salad whilst Ana opened the wine and poured them a glass each of the alcohol.

"Right, go for it Steele, vent to me or confide in me, do whatever you have to do," Kate said, waving her fork around, "this is amazing by the way, you need to teach me how to make this," Ana laughed and nodded before eating a bite of her salad.

"On Friday night, after I left your flat I was walking back to mine when I saw someone sitting down an alley in fancy clothes literally freezing to death," Kate raised her eyebrows but continued to eat, "so anyway, I walked a little closer and looked at him and realised who it was,"

"Who was it?" Kate asked curiously.

"Prince Trevelyan."

"Shut up," Kate said, dropping her fork and staring at Ana with wide eyes. Ana would have laughed at Kate's reaction if she could but she couldn't blame her for being shocked. She was still in shock that Friday night and Saturday had happened.

"So I went and got his attention and he was freezing cold with nowhere to go so I asked him to come back here," Kate continue to stare at her friend unblinking with her mouth open in awe.

"Prince Trevalyan has been in this flat?" Kate asked, her tone one of utter astonishment. Ana nodded.

"Yeah, he slept on the couch,"

"You've got to be kidding me! wait why wasn't he in the palace?"

"He'd run away, he told me how much he hated it and that he wanted one night away so had jumped from his window and run,"

"Was he as handsome in person," Ana smiled. Handsome didn't cover it, he was beautiful.

"Even more so,"

"What happened then?" kate asked intrigued, her salad long forgotten.

"We stayed up late talking and then he slept on the couch. I made him breakfast the next day and we spent the day together. I gave him some of Jose's clothes as a disguise, they didn't quite fit him though, he's so tall," Ana giggled. "He put sunglasses and a hat on and then we headed out. We were walking out and he grabbed my hand,"

"No way!"

"Yeah, we walked hand in hand to the market and the bread man made eyes at me so he put his arm around me to show him he was with me," Ana giggled and Kate laughed too.

"Wow,"

"And then we saw two of his guards in disguise but managed to get past them without Christian being recognised and we went for lunch together. Kate you should have seen him, he was so excited, he'd never had a chip butty before," Kate rolled her eyes muttering something about him being spoilt with caviar under her breath.

"And then we went to the park for a while and ... we kissed," Kate nearly spat out the gulp of wine she'd just drank and started coughing violently. Ana smacked her on the back a few times until she stopped.

"You.. you kissed him?"

"Well, he kissed me but yes and it was," Ana smiled to herself reliving the feel of his lips on hers, "amazing,"

"Oh my god," Kate shouted, "you kissed a Prince,"

"I know,"

"Then what happened,"

Ana continued to tell her best friend the rest of the story, from the first hello to the final goodbye and when she finished, Kate looked absolutely stunned.

"So let me get this straight, you met a Prince down an alleyway, snogged his face off and fell in love with him all within the space of a day," Kate summarised.

"Well, I wouldn't say I fell in love with him," Ana said sheepishly.

"Come on Ana, the look in your eyes and the blush on your cheeks when you were telling that story says it all," Kate raised her eyebrows, "So, are you going to see him again?"

"I don't know, I want to and he promised me we would. He was adamant that we would be seeing each other soon. But I'm not so sure, I mean he's royalty and I'm..."

"Don't even finish that sentence Ana," Kate reprimanded, "you are amazing and beautiful and every bit as worthy as Royalty to have Prince Trevalyan's affections." Ana smiled. She hoped she'd see him again but she didn't want to get her hopes up.

Meanwhile, Christian's week had been strange to put it lightly. The morning after his row with his mother he hadn't been woken up to Gretchen knocking on his door at the crack of dawn and Taylor hadn't come into his room. He'd got out of bed in his own time, had a shower and a shave and got dressed at his own pace before leaving his room. He'd headed down to the dining room to see an array of food had been left out for him and his mother was sat with a plate of her own. She looked up at him when he came into the room and gave him a small smile.

"Good morning," she said softly.

"Good morning," he replied, nodding at her before heading over to get some food. He was starving, the last thing he'd eaten had been Ana's delicious macaroni and cheese. He sat down opposite her and started to eat.

"I thought about all of the things you said yesterday Christian and you're right," Christian looked up in surprise, "I haven't been a very good mother and I haven't given you time to yourself but I promise you, that will change," Christian nodded. "But one thing I won't accept is this woman you met yesterday and you suddenly want to court, do you know what that would do to the Royal family if you..."

"Anastasia is non negotiable mother," Grace sighed.

"Christian there are so many beautiful Royals from better class backgrounds who could make you happy,"

"I don't care, I want Anastasia,"

"Tell me about her, if you're going to bring her here I want to at least know a little about her,"

"She's amazing. She's a journalist and she's so smart. She is an amazing cook, she's kind and funny and beautiful," he found himself smiling as he tried to describe Ana. There really weren't enough adjectives in the English language to describe her.

"And you're in love with her," his eyes shot to his mothers who was looking at his curiously.

"I wouldn't go that far yet but I like her very much," he wasn't ready to admit to his mother that he'd fallen in love with her the second he looked into her eyes. Grace nodded and they continued eating in silence. She'd let him have this for now but she was determined to make sure it didn't last.

For the rest of the week, Christian made his own schedule. He went to his Royal visits and met with the people he was supposed to but he was able to exercise his freedom a little more. He went outside and played football with Taylor one afternoon and got to know him a little better. Before Taylor had barely said two words to him but they got into a deep conversation about football and Taylor started to open up and spoke about his daughter. It was a fun afternoon for both of them.

On Saturday afternoon Christian woke up bright and early. Today was the day he was going to surprise Ana and ask her to come for dinner. He'd organised the arrangements with Taylor for the car on Friday night and just hoped that Ana would want to come. He got dressed in a white shirt and black slacks, a change from his usual suit and tie look. He headed down to the dining room and his mother was sat at the table.

"I hear from Taylor that we'll be meeting the famous Anastasia today," she said, a fake smile on her lips. Just like Christian, she'd perfected that look.

"Yes, we will hopefully, I'm going with Taylor in the car to ask her to come for dinner this afternoon,"

"Well then," Grace said trying to keep the contempt out of her voice, "I'll ask the cooks to make enough for one more tonight,"

"Thank you," he nodded, "and please be nice," Grace plastered her fake smile back on her face once more.

"Of course I will dear," she said, biting into a slice of toast, "are you going to your meetings this morning?" she asked.

"Yes, all of them, the Prime minister is coming by in half an hour so I'll be in Dad's study," Christian said, taking his food and morning tea with him to his fathers study.

His day seemed never ending. Maybe it was because of the boring Royal meetings he was doing with small talk and politics mixed in or maybe it was because he was so desperate for them to all be over so he could go and see Anastasia. He was slightly nervous to see her again just in case for some reason she'd changed her mind about him. He hoped she hadn't, he certainly hadn't about her. As soon as his final guest had left, he heaved a sigh of relief and went to call for Taylor who came to the door within moments.

"Come Taylor, we're leaving now," they went out to the car and Taylor drove them taking Christian's directions until they were down Ana's street. The Royal car was unrecognisable. It was simply a black ford and didn't look out of place at all on the road.

"I shouldn't be long Taylor, park up," he said, getting out of the car. No one seemed to be on the street which made walking to Ana's flat easy. He knocked on her door and heard her voice muffled through the door saying she'd only be a moment. He hopped from one foot to the other as he waited patiently for Ana to come to the door and breathed a sigh of relief when he finally heard the latch being opened. She swung the door open and stepped back in shock as she noticed him. He smiled at her and after taking a second to collect herself she smiled back.

"Hi," he said softly.

"Hi,"


	5. Chapter 5

_Continued from last chapter:_

"What are you doing here?" she asked, looking around the street to see if anyone had noticed him. She didn't think they had.

"I wanted to see you," he smiled.

"Well I'm glad to see you as well," his smile widened at her response, "come in," she held her arm out beckoning him in and he did as he was asked happily. He went straight over to sit on the couch and she watched him from where she stood by the wall.

"I came here to ask you something," Christian said, eying her from across the room.

"What's that?" she asked, fidgeting nervously with the bottom of her skirt. She wanted to go over there and cuddle up against him. She wanted to reaquant herself with his lips and have his strong arms around her but she wasn't sure if she would still be welcome to do that.

"I wanted to invite you for dinner," Christian said. Ana swallowed harshly.

"At the palace?" she asked timidly. He nodded with a smile. "Now?"

"Well, whenever you're ready to go," Christian said.

"But.. I have nothing to wear," Ana said, biting her thumb nail nervously.

"Hey," he got up from the couch and walked over to her framing her face with his hands, he stroked his thumb down her cheek and their eyes locked, her hands going to touch his waist. "You look beautiful just as you are, you don't have to change to have dinner with me. I'm still Christian, I'm still the same man you met the other day," he said, resting his forehead against hers. She was desperate to kiss him, needing that reassuring contact but she was still a little shy. She hadn't seen this man in a week and now here he was, in her home once more asking her to dinner. She was overwhelmed to say the least.

Thankfully, he didn't make her wait long and leaned down to press his lips gently to hers. It was everything she remember it being and more; passionate, warm, consuming. She moved her hands up his back as the kiss deepened, lips touching lips and breath in sync. Blood boiled in her veins sending electricity all the way down to her toes and she let out a whimper when he stroked across her bottom lip with his tongue asking for entry which she gladly gave him. She tasted so sweet, exactly what he expected and he couldn't get enough of the way she tasted and felt beneath his hands. Tongues continued to battle, lips moving against each other until they were desperate for air and pulled back. He looked at her swollen lips and dazed blue eyes and smiled at the effect their kiss had on her. He imagined he looked quite the same. He placed another peck on her lips and then brushed his fingers through her hair.

"So will you come for dinner with me?" he asked hopefully, punctuating his words with a kiss on her forehead and then each of her cheeks. She giggled at his affection and nodded. He smiled brightly.

"You've just made me a very happy man Anastasia Rose Steele,"

"Will you wait here while I go and change?" she asked, rubbing her nose against his. Any tension or shyness between them was gone and she was transported back to Saturday.

"You look beautiful as you are," he brushed his hand down her back looking at the gorgeous summer dress she was wearing. It hugged her figure beautifully and showed off her slightly tanned legs.

"Thank you," she kissed him quickly, "but I suspect if we're having dinner at the palace that your mother may be joining us, am I right?" she asked and he nodded. "So I would like to make a good first impression, and that means dressing to impress," she said with a raise of her eyebrows before running off to her room leaving a smiling Christian to sit and wait for her. He was so glad she'd said yes and could only hope that dinner would be perfect and his mother would be nice. He couldn't be sure of the second one but tonight, he wasn't going to take his mother saying anything to Ana. He hoped it wouldn't come to that and she'd behave properly but he could never be sure. If his mother didn't like someone, she let them know and Ana started at a disadvantage already, simply for not being up to his mothers standards as a potential suitor.

"How do I look?" Ana's voice in the doorway made him turn his head and when he did, his mouth dropped open. She wore a black dress; a long black dress showing off her beautiful figure with her hair flowing down her back and bright red lipstick on her lips. Her lips would always be his weakness and she looked so unbelievably beautiful he just had to tell her. He turned his finger motioning for her twirl and she giggled as she did so, turning around so he could see the front and back of the dress. He almost melted to the floor when he noticed the dress was backless. She was trying to kill him with her beauty, he was sure of it.

"There are no words to describe the way you look but the closest one I can think of is exquisite," she smiled and walked over to him leaning up on her tip toes to whisper in his ear.

"That's just the look I was going for," she kissed his cheek and then laughed at the red mark she'd left. Christian was too aroused to even realise she'd left a mark on his cheek until she was smudging it away with her fingers. He imagined her leaving the same mark elsewhere on his body and shuddered before trying to gain composure.

"How do I look?" he asked, wiping his hands over his face in case there was any traces of red still there. Personally, he'd happily be covered from head to toe with Ana's red lipstick marks but he suspected that his mother wouldn't be so pleased.

"Very handsome," she smiled, leaning in to kiss his lips and then wiping away the mark.

"Maybe I shouldn't have worn lipstick, now I can't kiss you without you turning red," Christian furrowed his brow.

"If you think I'm going all of tonight without kissing those lips you have another thing coming Miss Steele, whether or not you stain me red," He said, stroking his fingers through her hair like he loved to do.

"Nervous?" he asked. She didn't seem it but he knew how much of a bit deal and how daunting it would be to go to the palace and meet his mother and dine with the royals. He didn't want her to feel nervous. He was so excited to be in her presence and get to touch and kiss her like he'd wished to do all week that nerves didn't even register in his mind.

"Maybe a little but, I think I'd do anything if it meant I could spend time with you," she smiled shyly and was rewarded by a beaming grin from her Prince. She had no idea what it did to his heart and mind when she said things like that to him. It made him feel like he could fly. She made him think he was going to burst with joy at any moment; like he was living a dream that he never wanted to wake up from.

"I missed you Anastasia,"

"I missed you too," she took his hand, interlacing their fingers like they loved to do and walked outside with him.

"Aren't you worried people will see you... with me?" Ana asked.

"Of course not, I'm proud to be seen with you. Plus secret service have cornered off the area so no one will see us. Why? are you worried?" he asked puzzled. If people were to talk then he wouldn't mind at all. He was proud to be seen with Ana, he was proud that she was coming for dinner with him, he was proud that she wanted to spend time with him. He found where Taylor had parked and opened Ana's door to let her in, she climbed in and then Taylor had opened his door for him. The secret service were on guard and had made sure that they weren't detected.

"No not worried," Ana said once they were on their way back to the palace, "but, I mean, I don't know what this is," she pointed between them. "I've known you for such a short amount of time, this is the second time we've ever met but you're all I've been able to think about all week. I just ... I feel like this is moving a bit too fast, do you?" she asked. Christian smiled softly at her and took her hand in his, bringing it up to his lips and peppering kisses along her knuckles.

"Ana you're all I've thought about all week as well, you're all I've dreamt about. If we're moving fast then I don't think I want to go any slower. We may have only known each other a short time but in that time you've gotten to know me better than just about anyone and I really like you. I'd like to spend more time with you; get to know you more, I'm not ready for this to end and I don't know if I ever will be," he said, pleading with her to believe him and understand. She nodded.

"I feel the same," she said with a smile scooting over in the seat to rest her head on his shoulder and curl into him, breathing in his comforting scent.

"Good, then please stop worrying, baby," she shivered at his term of endearment. It was the first time he'd used a pet name for her and she couldn't help but feel a little giddy. She went over the word a few times in her head testing it out and decided she liked it. He put his arm around her shoulders so she could move a bit closer to him. He was desperate for contact after a week without it and wished this car journey would last forever, but soon enough they pulled through the guarded gates and into the drive way of the palace.

Ana stayed rested against him but watched out of the window as more and more of the grounds and stunning palace were revealed to her. She didn't seem overwhelmed yet and for that he was grateful. Most people would have been a bag of nerves by now but Ana was strong and he hoped she would take all of this in her stride. She seemed to have a knack for feeling unworthy of Royalty but he would never understand why. He thought she deserved the world and then some and he'd endeavour to give her just that if she'd let him.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, just to make sure. She was holding him close, her blue eyes scanning the palace with fascination.

"It's incredible," she whispered. He stroked his fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head. He was so glad she was here with him.

"Welcome to Grey prison," Christian announced and he smiled when she let out a peel of giggles and shook her head at him. Taylor parked up the car and opened Christian's door before Christian went around to open Ana's, giving her a hand as she stepped out. He still wasn't over how beautiful she looked. She tried to pull her hand back from his but he wouldn't let her, linking her hand through the crook of his elbow.

"My lady," he bowed making her laugh and she clutched his arm. Her nerves had eased considerably by being in his presence but as soon as the door were opened they came back to her tenfold. She was in the Kings Palace about to have tea with Lady Grace Grey and Prince Trevelyan. Things like this didn't happen to girls like her and a flurry of nerves built up in her stomach. Christian noticed her clutching his arm a little tighter and moved his other hand to cover hers.

"It's alright baby, just you and me okay?" he whispered and watched as she nodded. She didn't even know the protocol. Should she curtsey when she saw Lady Grace? should she call her Your Ladyship? She was technically the Queen even if she didn't go by that title. Should she wait to be seated when they reached the dining room like in a restaurant or just sit down? she knew the King was still away so at least she wouldn't have to deal with him and Christian had told her his sister was still in France. She felt a little better knowing that she only had Lady Grace to contend with and could only hope she was friendly.

The palace was huge and never ending, walls as tall as tree's held hundred of portraits of past Royals. The carpets were the colour of red wine and everything looked expensive and gold. There seemed to be doors and staircases everywhere and each looked exactly the same. The staff bowed when they walked past the couple and they were led down a corridor that looked exactly like the one they'd just walked down.

"How do you not get lost in this place?" she whispered to Christian as Taylor guided them up a flight of stairs.

"I haven't even seen half of the palace, it was great for playing hide and seek in when Mia and I were young though," Christian smiled at the memory, "not much further now, baby," he squeezed her hand.

They walked until they were met by a large wooden door. Taylor knocked once and Ana gulped as a voice she believed to be that of her Ladyship called to enter. Christian walked them into the room and Ana let go of his arm. Lady Grace Grey was a beautiful woman. Long dark hair, piercing Grey eyes, it was no wonder Christian was so handsome. She was also intimidating - very intimidating.

"You must be Anastasia," the lady eyed her sceptically and Ana bowed her head under the scrutiny.

"Yes your Ladyship, I'm Anastasia Steele, it's a pleasure to meet you," Grace nodded. She had to admit, Anastasia wasn't what she was expecting. She was a beautiful girl, the dress she wore was elegant and she seemed polite if not a little timid.

"Please call me Grace," she said, "and it's a pleasure to meet you too," Christian nodded at his mother in thanks for being polite and went to pull out Ana's chair for her before taking then seat beside her, opposite his mother.

"Will anyone else be joining us?" Christian asked his mother as one of the butlers poured himself and Ana a glass of water and asked what wine she wanted, already knowing his preference. They didn't usually eat with anyone else but occasionally they would have guests or Royal visits were sometimes conducted over dinner.

"No just the three of us dear, I wanted to get to know Anastasia a little better," Grace said. Christian could decifer whether his mother was being genuine or not. He'd found her hard to read over the years, she'd perfected the 'fake happiness' look to his father to keep the public and the family happy and fooled him a number of times with her intentions. She was an expert actress when she wanted to be and he found it hard to trust her at times. Ana was quite next to him and he hoped that she'd relax a little as the dinner went on. He reached for her hand under the table and she gripped it with hers, squeezing it gently. He wanted her to know that he was there for her and that he wouldn't leave her side.

"So Anastasia, what do you do for a living?" Grace asked as the chefs started to bring in the food. It seemed that they were having an English roast with all of the trimmings and every kind of meat imaginable. Ana didn't even know where to begin. She also noticed that there were at least 8 sets of knifes and forks set out in front of her but thankfully, her mother had taught her what to do with them once at a posh dinner they went to. Simply start from the outside and work your way in.

"I'm a journalist, I've done that for 7 years now, since the minute I came out of school really," Grace nodded. It was a good job and the girl was clearly very intelligent.

"Anything particular you write about?" Ana froze. She couldn't tell one of the leading members of the Royal family that she wrote columns about them. She felt Christian squeeze her hand and breathed out quickly hoping her hesitation wasn't noticeable to Grace.

"This and that, I mainly do crime in the local area and daily news reports," Christian flashed her a quick smile letting her know it was alright not to tell his mother what she actually wrote in her columns.

"Fascinating." Grace nodded. Ana smiled but Christian scowled at his mother, hoping she wasn't going to start with her condesending 'I'm a royal and you're not' attitude. She'd done it before numerous time in front of Christian. A woman tried to make him tea once at a Royal visit and she all but said 'we'll have someone better make it' causing Christian to have to apolgize on her behalf. forty years of being Royalty could make people think a little too much of themselves if they let it get to their head and Grace was the epitome of that way of thinking.

"And how did you meet Christian?" Grace asked. He just knew she was going to ask that question to try and make Ana feel awkward. The beautiful woman next to him looked at him for help and he squeezed her hand, jumping in to rescue her from his mothers questioning.

"You know how we met mother." Christian said, digging into his dinner. The fact he wasn't doing anything fancy like using specific utensils made Ana relax and she copied him, laying her napkin on her lap and taking the furthest knife and fork in her hands to eat with.

"I was just curious to hear Ana's side of the story."

"I'm sure it's the same as Christian's," Ana said shyly not particularly wanting to relay every detail of the time she'd spent with Christian to his mother.

"So, are you going to make this public soon?" Grace asked pointing between them. She saw the way Ana shrunk back in her chair a little and smiled internally. _Bingo._

"Ana and I aren't quite at that stage yet mother," Christian said, squeezing Ana's hand once again to reassure her.

Dinner finished with a few more questions from Lady Grace which Ana answered to the best of her ability. After finishing their meals Christian turned to Ana.

"Do you want anything else to eat?" he asked.

"No thank you, I'm stuffed." She turned her attention to Grace who was looking at the couple thoughtfully, "thank you very much for your hospitality and company, that was delicious - the best meal I've eaten in a long time." Grace looked like she was about to make a commment but bit her tongue and smiled, the sentiment not quite reaching her eyes.

"Thank you for coming dear."

"Mother, I'm going to show Ana around." Christian said standing and helping Ana up.

"Alright dear," Grace stood as well, "I think i'm going to go and read in bed, it was nice to meet you Anastasia."

"You too ... Grace." Ana said nervously. Grace left the room and Ana let out a breath of relief. She laced her fingers with Christian's and turned to him.

"Do you think she liked me?" she asked sceptically, knowing herself the answer to that question from the awkward dinner she'd just had to sit through. She wished it had just been Christian and her eating together.

"Grace Grey likes very few people, usually only someone she can use to her own devices but i'm sure you've already started to win her over. You're impossible not to like." Christian smiled. He lead her out of the dining room.

"So I thought i'd give you a short tour," Christian said.

"A short tour?" Ana asked curiously.

"Yes, well it would probably take a week to walk through the whole of this place so I thought i'd just show you the important places,"

Hand in hand they walked through the palace and he showed her different rooms and introduced her to people. She was fascinated by just about everything and Christian smiled every time she looked at something in awe. She gave him a new outlook on everything. Soon enough they reached the library and Ana almost jumped up and down in excitement.

"This is heaven, you don't even understand, this is my idea of heaven." Ana practically shouted. Christian laughed as she ran into the room and stared in awe at the shelves of books as though they were rare and beautiful creatures she'd never seen before. He'd never counted but he estimated there were around 300,000 books in this room alone.

"You can come here anytime you like. One of my favourite things is to sit in here and have a read of a good book. It helps me to forget." Christian said, watching her in fascination as she stroked the spines of various books clearly amazed.

"You have first additions of ... everything!" she said in awe.

"I think we do have quite a few first additions, there are a number of original transcripts as well somewhere, I'll have to find them for you," Christian said, making a mental note. If books made her this happy he'd happily take her to the library every day, it would be nice to have someone to read with. He leaned against the door of the library watching her as she picked up various books, opening them a flicking through them wondrously. His eyes ran down the slope of her neck down the bare skin of her back and to where the dress hugged around her hips. He couldn't help himself as he stepped forward towards her, walking slowly.

She didn't notice his presence until he touched her too engrossed in the book. He slid his hands around her hips, clutching at the silky material of her dress as his arms crossed around her stomach pulling her back against him. He moved one hand to brush the hair from the side of her neck over her shoulder so he could plant a kiss on her neck.

She closed her eyes and hummed softly as he continued planting soft warm kisses on the side of her neck. His slight stubble scratched her as he moved from one point to another and each kiss made the fire that had been simmering since she saw him grow hotter and hotter. She leaned her neck to the side slightly to give him better access and sighed in relief when he took her hint, covering the area of milky skin with his burning kisses. The first edition Dickens book she had in her hand was long forgotten and fell to the floor with a soft thump as she got lost in his lips, his scent, the hard length of his body behind her, pressed against her back so she could feel every inch of his figure. His fingers brushed across her stomach making her muscles tense in anticipation under his gentle touch. She was lost; drowning in him as he consumed her every sense.

"I know I've told you this already," his voice buzzed against hair ear, deep and rich making her hairs stand on end all over her body. "But you look stunning in this dress," he went back to kissing her neck again and she moaned out loud this time, swallowing to try and sooth her dry throat as her body burned all over like an inferno.

"I.. I can't concentrate when you do that," she whispered. He smiled against her neck.

"What do you need to concentrate on?" he asked, his lips never leaving her soft skin, licking a trail to her ear and kissing the skin behind it making her visibly squirm against him at the strong sensation.

"On anything, you make my knees weak," she breathed, getting lost in his attention once more. It was only when a door slammed loudly just outside the library, echoing through the wooden hallway and reverberating through the room like a drum that they pulled apart. Ana practically jumped from his arms, swallowing harshly flushed all over and out of breath, her eyes glazed over. She looked at Christian and found that he was much the same way; his grey eyes were glittering dangerously and very dark. She brought her hands up to her cheeks trying to cool herself down, it was like someone had turned the heat up to maximum in the large library and she felt it... _everywhere._

"Sorry baby, I got a bit carried away," Christian said looking sheepish for a moment after the tension had dissipated slightly between them.

"Don't _ever_ apologize for making me feel like that," Ana said seriously, moving so she could wrap her arms around his neck and plant a soft kiss on his lips, enough to placate them but not enough to reignite the fire between them just yet. They needed to leave this library right now or neither of them would be responsible for their actions.

"So, on with the tour?" Christian asked pulled back slightly to look at her. She giggled and nodded, putting the book she'd dropped back on the shelf.

"Lead the way," Ana hooked her arm through Christian's, still a little light headed from her recent _exertions._ They headed back out of the library and walked up another flight of stairs. She'd never known anywhere to have so many floors before and each one had corridors jam packed full of rooms. She could easily see how someone could get lost in here and never be found again.

Christian showed her the gym next and then his office which was nothing like she imagined. It was made of glass with the most beautiful view. She thought a Royal office would be almost completely made of wood with Royal emblems everywhere and books all over the walls but Christian's was modern and stylish. She walked over to the window overlooking acres of green land at the back of the house. The gardens were even more beautiful than she'd heard. Miles of freshly mown grass, flowers planted everywhere in a dozen different colours and shapes. Trees lining the grass surrounded by rose bushes. It was mesmerising.

"Did you play out there as a child?" Ana asked.

"I was only allowed out for an hour or two a day but yes, when I could, I played out there. If I finished my lessons early or did well in an exam my mother would let me stay out there all afternoon, it was perfect in summer when Mia was around. We'd play games and have competitions to see who was the best gymnast, she always won," Christian said making Ana laugh.

"It's beautiful,"

"It is," Christian agreed, "when I got asked where I wanted my office I chose this room straight away simply for the view. I could stare out of that window for hours and let my troubles melt away, its calming," Ana nodded, still staring outside at the beautiful scenery laid out before her.

"We'll head out there another time if you'd like? it will be getting dark soon and there's one more place I want to show you," Christian said taking her hand in his and leading her out of the room. He walked them down two flights of stairs and along a hallway opening up a door leading to another flight of stairs, these ones were more hidden. They headed up and reached a doorway painted red instead of the usual wood colour.

"This is my bedroom," Christian said before pushing open the door. His room was huge with a large four poster bed with white linen and white drapes hanging down from the top. There was a large window at the back looking out onto the city and Ana turned to look at him.

"Is that were you jumped from?" she asked, heading over to it before he could answer her.

"Yes,"

"It's quite a drop," Ana noticed, looking down below to see a few bushes that must have cushioned his fall.

"Hence the sprained ankle," Christian smirked, watching her walk around his room. She was the first person outside the palace who had ever seen him room; the first woman to have ever see his room besides his family. Of course he'd had his fair share of conquests but never in his own room and never with anyone he particularly cared for. He'd never wanted to show anyone his sanctuary before. It was personal to him and he rarely let people into his life and into his personal space unless he had a good reason to.

Mia was the only person who he used to let come in here whenever she pleased. When she was younger she'd get scared in the large house at night. She'd say that she'd heard a noise in the house and run up to his room in the early hours of the morning. He'd wake to find her climbing into his bed and cuddling up to him almost shaking in fear and he'd sooth her until she fell asleep in his bed with him. Now Ana was here and he was happy for her to be in his space. He was happy to share his life with her and this was a big part of it. His bedroom was the only place in this palace he felt was truly his own.

He hadn't even noticed her disappear until he heard a gasp come from the ensuite. He walked in and laughed at her lounging in his tub, spread out in her silk black dress, legs crossed at the ankle.

"This tub could probably fit eight people in it!" she said, looking around in amazement.

"Well, I've never tried to fit eight people in my tub but yes, I suppose it is pretty big," Christian shrugged sheepishly.

"And your shower! It's huge," Christian followed her as she inspected everything and then turned back to him with a smile on her face and a spring in her step. He held his arms out for her and she walked into them happily, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Your room is beautiful," she mumbled into his chest.

"Thank you my love," he mumbled into her hair. She smiled at the second term of endearment that he'd used. She couldn't decide which one she liked more but she loved the fact that he was using them. It made her feel special that she meant that much to him and she hoped he knew that she felt the same. He kissed her head and watched as she walked from the bathroom, grabbing his hand and leading him along behind her. She needn't lead him as he'd follow her anywhere she went. She let go of his hand, kicked off her shoes and hopped onto his bed laying back against the duvet and sighing at the feeling off the soft bed beneath her. He watched her fascinated as she scooted up the bed and rested her head against the mass of pillows piled up at the top.

"Your bed is so comfy," she sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. He walked around to the other side and kicked off his shoes and jacket, laying down beside her on the pillows.

"I've never had trouble getting to sleep," he said and she giggled, turning to lay on her side and face him, watching the way his chest rose up and down as he breathed. His side profile caught her attention. She followed the slight curls of hair flopping down against his forehead that had fallen when he'd run his hands through it. His eyelashes were long and delicate, a stark contrast to his piercing grey eyes. His nose was perfect, sloping down to his full pink lips that she could still feel against hers if she dreamt hard enough and the lick of stubble against his strong jaw. His skin was tanned and flawless and she noticed when he laughed, his eyes crinkled at the side and it had become one of her favourite things. She moved her fingers to touch his jaw gently turning his face to hers.

"Thank you for tonight," Ana whispered, one finger tracing the line of his jaw.

"Thank you for coming, I can't seem to get enough of you Anastasia," he admitted, shuffling onto his side to face her and resting one arm over her, gently stroking the bottom of her spine with the tips of his fingers. Her eyes flicked from his eyes to his lips for a moment before going back to glittering grey pools. She wanted to kiss him but it was risky. They were in bed all alone and after what had just happened in the library, she didn't trust either of them to behave or be able to stop. She was afraid that if she started kissing him they wouldn't stop until he was fucking her and she didn't know if she was ready to go that far with him yet.

She wanted him; desperately, but she knew if their relationship went to that level; if they had sex, she'd fall for him completely - there would be no going back for her. Her heart was already reaching out to him and her feelings were deep but she knew she could still get out of this relatively unbroken if it wasn't to work out at this stage. If they did this go further tonight, if they crossed the boundary, her whole heart would cross along with her and latch itself to Christian.

Was she willing to trust this man who she hardly knew but felt so deeply about to keep her heart safe and not break it? she wasn't completely sure yet. But when his lips touched hers, his stubble scratching against her chin and his body brushing against hers all thoughts of boundaries were thrown out of the window and she was kissing him back, wrapping her fingers in his hair with abandon. The kiss started slow; soft and tentative but it wasn't enough. Soon the need to feel her, to taste her, to consume her was too much and he deepened the kiss, tugging her closer until she was partically on top of him. His fingers trailed up her back to her shoulders and he pulled back with a groan.

"You're not wearing a bra," he whispered hoarsely. She looked at him innocently biting her lip and shook her head. His arousal grew harder from her expression alone; innocent and dangerous mixed into a lethal cocktail drawing him to her. She was a vision; an angel and the devil wrapped up in a sinful black dress that he wanted to tear apart with his bare hands. He wanted to put his hands all over her, his lips all over her, his hunger for her was insatiable. He crashed their lips back together rolling them on the bed so that her back was against the duvet and his weight was on top of her never breaking their lips.

"You're making it hard for me to be a gentleman," he whispered, his hands pushing her hands to the mattress either side of her head. She bit that succulent lip again and his arousal twitched at the sight of her.

"Well maybe you should be a little less of a gentleman," she whispered, dragging her foot up the bottom of his calf. He groaned and leaned down again, hungrily biting on her lip and soothing it with a gentle swipe of his tongue. She wasn't sure how far this was going to go but she knew she wanted more; more of his lips, more of his skin. He reached down between them, sliding his fingers down the slope of her hip and further down her thigh until he met the hem of her silk dress. He tugged at it as though asking for permission and she nodded subtly against him, moaning as he moved his lips to suck on her neck whilst dragging the dress slowly up her body.

"I'm going to worship you Anastasia, if you'll let me," he breathed against her skin, she whimpered, feeling overly sensitive as he dragged her dress higher and higher, past her hip. "Will you let me touch you?" he asked. Everything in her screamed 'yes', her mind was blank, her heart was thumping and she realised that whatever happened tonight she had already fallen for him. She had crossed the boundary without even knowing and offered up her heart to him. Yes it was fast but she wanted it more than anything; wanted him and his body and his kisses more than anything.

"Yes," she moaned and he hummed against her neck. He moved his kisses down the curve of her collarbone dragging his tongue along her salty skin and then lower, kissing her breasts over the top of her dress. He kissed a trail down her stomach until he met the hem of her dress and then creamy skin. The second his stubble scratched against the skin just below her belly button her hips bucked off the bed in surprise and she gasped. She was so in tune with everything he was doing, so sensitive to his touch. It was as though they were connected and one spark from him ignited her whole body.

His kisses were soft and hot against her skin, he paved a trail just above the top of her underwear and she could feel her arousal pooling between her thighs. She wanted to rub them together to gain a bit of friction but then he was there, separating them and crawling between them, a predatory look in his dark eyes as he drank her in like she was a cool glass of water on a hot day.

"You have no idea what you do to me," he whispered hoarsely. She didn't reply, didn't give a response except to close her eyes and moan as he stroked his hands along the skin of her thighs. She didn't know where he was going to touch next or what he would do but she felt safe in his arms. He planted a kiss on her inner thigh and then peppered kisses along the lace of her knickers, his nose grazing her clit through the thin material making her pant in anticipation. He hooked his fingers inside her underwear slowly dragging them down her legs and tossing them over his shoulder. She usually felt awkward in this position, she didn't feel confident in her own body but with Christian, she felt like Aphrodite herself. The way he stared at her body, the way he touched her so gently as though she would break if he pressed down any harder.

"Do you want this baby? are you sure?" he asked her. She thought she might die if he stopped; her patience was gone and all she could think of was him touching her in some way and taking away the ache between her legs. She nodded and then he was there and _oh_ , the wait had been worth it. Gone were the gentle touches and caress's; his tongue stroked between her legs, his fingers touching her entrance and then sliding in and curling into just the right spot. Her hands flew down to grip his hair and her mouth had a mind of its own moaning and whimpering out various renditions of his name.

"Fuck you taste like honey, so sweet," he growled against her sending tremors of pleasure through her body. He held her thighs to stop her from trembling as she forced herself to withstand the intense pleasure he was bringing to her. He was everywhere, somehow touching every inch of her at the same time and making the pressure in her stomach grow tighter and tighter until she exploded, crying out his name as he continued to feast on her, allowing her to ride out the intense pleasure until she dropped back onto the bed, panting, flushed and exhausted. He planted one last kiss on her inner thigh before crawling over her. She caught her breath and looked at him, he was smiling at her. Not the usual smile that a man gives a woman after making her come so hard they saw stars; not a smug smile. But a gentle smile that showed he was content in her being here.

She moved her hands to his shirt covered chest and started to drag them down his abs and lower but he grabbed her hands stopping her. Seeing her puzzled expression he brought her hands to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on each and then one of her lips. She could taste herself on him and blushed.

"Not tonight baby, that was about you," Christian said. She was about to protest but he kissed her before she could leaving her breathless for the hundredth time that night.

"Ana I wanted to give you pleasure. I was desperate to taste you and now that I have I think I've just become an addict. I don't expect anything in return, I don't want you to feel like we're rushing things and regret it,"

"I don't think I would ever regret anything with you," she smiled.

"Would you like to stay?" he asked. She hesitated for a moment. Her heart was telling her yes, of course she wanted to stay. She wanted to cuddle up to him and sleep with him all night long in this big comfy bed but her head, which had finally regained some control of her body was telling her she should get back.

"I think I should head home tonight," Christian nodded trying not to show his disappointment, "when can I see you again?" she asked him, tracing his jaw.

"As soon as possible," he smiled.

"Would you like to come over Monday night and I'll make us something to eat?" she asked shyly. After the expansive and delicious meal she'd eaten tonight she knew whatever she made would be nothing special but she still thought it would be a nice idea.

"I'd love that Ana," Christian smiled.

"Is six ok?"

"6 o clock is perfect," he smiled, leaning in to kiss her, "come on beautiful, I'll have Taylor drive you home," he smiled. She fixed her dress and pulled her panties back on, her thighs still sticky with arousal much to Christian's delight and then they headed downstairs to leave. It was dark out; the moon gently shining on the palace.

"Sir," Taylor nodded stood by the door and awaiting instruction.

"Taylor, I'd like to take Ana home," Taylor nodded and the three of them walked out to the car again. Ana curled up in Christians arms for the ride home, smiling when he occasionally dropped a kiss to the top of her head. The streets were deserted when they stepped out of the car and Christian walked her to her door stopping before they reached it.

"I enjoyed every second of tonight," Ana smiled.

"Me too, thank you for coming my love," Christian said resting his forehead against hers, "I'll be counting down the minutes until Monday,"

"Me too," Ana whispered bringing her lips to his. They shared a short kiss, knowing anyone could walk out and see them standing there. He kissed her knuckles and then watched as she went inside before heading back to the car. Ana bit her lip as she walked into her flat shutting the door behind her. She didn't know whether to scream in happiness or laugh. All she knew was that she had fallen for the future King of England.

* * *

 **A/N - So Ana had dinner at the palace and then some dessert... I enjoyed writing this chapter. I want to have some dark, jealous and possessive Christian in this story but I don't think I'll bring him in just yet. Anyway, please let me know what you thought :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Ana woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. It seemed to be a regular occurrence since meeting a certain Prince with grey eyes and a beautiful smile. She had relived the previous night in her dreams; not the dinner but what happened afterwards when they were in his bed. She could still feel his hands on her; his lips caressing her until she couldn't remember anything except his name and she couldn't wait for tomorrow night to see him again.

It sounded desperate and needy but she missed him already. Part of her wished she'd stayed the night with him and been able to wake up in his arms this morning but another part of her was glad she hadn't. She'd admitted to herself that she'd fallen in love with him last night and she'd never been in love before. It was a huge thing for her to come to terms with. Her fear now was getting her heart broken if it didn't work out. There were so many reasons why they couldn't be together - so many reasons why this wouldn't work and would end in heartbreak but it was the chance it would work out that was keeping her going. He made her happy and she wanted to be happy.

She'd promised Kate that she'd come over today and tell her all about her dinner at the palace. It was nice that she had someone who she could trust to talk to about everything and Kate always gave her good advice. She got dressed and headed down to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. She turned on the TV for some background noise before sticking some bacon in and pan and putting some bread in the toaster. She looked out the window and saw that it was raining and sighed. The beautiful weather of the last week had clearly gone and in its place was doom and gloom.

Ana ate her breakfast whilst watching the news and then put on her coat to head over to Kate's flat. She knocked on her door and her blonde best friend practically bounced down the stairs to meet her. Kate was always happy and bubbly. That was one thing Ana could _always_ count on. When they were younger Kates mother used to say she'd been born on a sugar high which had never gone away but Ana loved her friends excitable nature; it cheered her up when she was down. Kate opened the door and practically lifted Ana off the floor and into a hug before letting her go and grinning widely at her.

"Ana! come in, Ethan's here but he's leaving soon and then we'll have some girl talk," she winked letting Ana know exactly what they would be talking about. It made her laugh how interested her friend was in her new love life. She'd never been as interested before with any of Ana's old boyfriend or men she'd been on dates with but now Ana was technically dating a Prince, it was all Kate talked about. Ana wouldn't be surprised if Kate had already planned out the wedding and baby shower for her.

She was lead up the stairs to Kate's second floor flat. Kate waltzed into the kitchen shouting something about putting her coat on the usual hook and Ana did as she said before shrugging off her shoes and following her friend. She walked into the kitchen to find Kate's older brother Ethan eating cereal at the table looking like he was about to go out. He was wearing a suit which was a very rare occurrence as usually when she saw him he was still in his pyjamas or wearing jogging pants and a hoodie. He practically dropped his spoon when he saw her, his mouth opening and eyes widening.

"Hi Ethan," Ana smiled, trying not to giggle at his reaction to her presence.

"Hey Ana," he said swallowing harshly and focussing back on his cereal. Ana had always suspected that Ethan had a bit of a thing for her. Kate had told her once and since then she'd noticed him do certain things that confirmed her suspicions. He'd make any excuse to touch her - whether it was giving her a hug like he was getting up to do now or brushing against her with his hands or hip as he walked past her. Then there was the fact that he'd literally sit and stare at her whilst she talked to Kate sometimes until she turned her head his way - at that point he'd quickly glance in another direction like he hadn't just been gawking at her like a child. Then there was the time he asked her out for dinner, she'd gone along but made sure he knew that they were just going 'as friends' although his continuous stares and flirting told her he hadn't gotten the message.

Ana thought Ethan was good looking but she'd never been attracted to him in that way; firstly because he was Kate's brother and secondly because she had grown up thinking of him as a brother herself. She'd met Kate's brother soon after she met Kate as a 5 year old little girl and become friends with him too and her feelings of friendship had never changed towards him but even if his feelings clearly had.

"Make yourself comfortable Ana, have you eaten?" Kate asked as Ana sat down at the dining table in Kate's kitchen. Her flat was bigger than Ana's but she did have Ethan living with her most of the time while he tried to find his own place.. and a job.

"No thank you, I've eaten already,"

"Alright Hun, I'm just going to make something quick then we'll have a girly day, hopefully Ethan will have gone by then," Kate said, right in front of her brother. He scoffed and Ana giggled.

"I know when I'm not wanted," he said, dumping the rest of his cereal in the bin and putting his bowl in the sink.

"Well, unless you want to hear about Ana and her boyfriends date .." Kate deadpanned and the silence in the room was deafening. Ethan was staring at Ana and Ana was glaring at Kate for bringing it up. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk about Christian, of course she did, but not to Ethan - the man who had been looking at her like a love sick puppy since she'd walked into the flat.

"You have a boyfriend Ana?" Ethan asked curiously, but there was an edge to his voice.

"Yes," Ana nodded. Ethan looking at her for a second longer but she couldn't tell what he was thinking. His face was neutral and his eyes showed little feeling. He finished washing his dishes without a word. "I'll see you guys later," he said as he grabbed his coat and then left.

"Kate," Ana groaned and her friend laughed.

"Sorry Ana, we have an argument this morning about him not trying to get a job so I just wanted to annoy him a little. That's where he's gone now, I set him up a job interview for a cleaning position but he's too entitled," Kate rolled her eyes before sitting down opposite Ana with a bowl of fruit and a mug of piping hot tea.

"So anyway, enough about Ethan. How was your dinner date?" Kate asked with a wink. Ana smiled and proceeded to tell Kate all about the tense dinner with Christians mother and then started describing the palace to her. When she told Kate about what happened in the bedroom she didn't go into much detail but enough that she knew what had happened and her eyes practically popped out of her head.

"There's something else," Ana said at the end of her story, "I think... well I'm pretty sure I've fallen in love with him,"

"Ana this is huge!" Kate said, putting her hand over her friends.

"We hardly know each other Kate, I shouldn't like him as much as I do, I shouldn't be risking everything when I've known him for a week. But I am and I can't wait to see him tomorrow, he's all I can think about," Ana confessed. It was true, he was on her mind twenty four hours of the day on a loop.

"Do you think he feels the same?" Kate asked. That was the million dollar question which Ana had been asking herself over and over. His words and his actions made him think that he felt exactly the same as her - maybe stronger. But part of her; the self conscious part of herself was doubting his feelings for her. Her mind kept telling her that he was a Prince and had probably been with hundreds of girls - she was nothing special. She wanted to think that she had a place in his heart but she didn't know if that was getting her hopes up. He meant an awful lot to her and she was sure that she meant something to him too but she wasn't sure how deep his feelings for her ran.

"I don't know Kate, I think he does, I'm so sure he does but part of me just..." she sighed.

"You need to find out Ana," she nodded.

"I know, I was planning on bringing it up tomorrow. Not that I.. think I've fallen for him, I'm not ready to admit anything like that to him yet but I want to tell him that I do feel something for him," she had the rest of the night to decide what she was going to say to her Prince when she had him to herself once again.

Meanwhile Christian woke up feeling light as a feather. He went downstairs whistling and smiling at every member of staff that he saw. Some of them looked shocked. He didn't think they'd ever seen him properly smile before and now he couldn't stop. It was Anastasia Steele who made him feel so light and happy. His smile didn't even fall when he saw his mother walking down the coridoor towards him.

"Good morning dear," She said when she reached him.

"Good morning," she looked at him sceptically with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you alright darling?" she asked.

"I'm absolutely fine mother, dinner was good last night," Christian said as he started walking towards the dining room with his mother following behind him despite the fact she had been heading in the opposite direction when she saw him.

"Erm.. yes it was,"

"And did you like Ana?" he asked curiously. His mother was a brilliant liar so he suspected he'd never know her true feelings towards Ana but he wanted to ask all the same. Whether his mother liked her or not didn't bother him - he was going to continue seeing her regardless of what she or anyone else said or thought.

"Yes she's.. lovely dear," Grace said. He couldn't decide whether she was being genuine or not. She quickly changed the subject clearly not wanted to dwell on last nights dinner. "What time are you leaving to open the new hospital?"

"In an hour, Taylors driving me," Christian replied. He had a pretty busy day today. Three royal openings including a huge new hospital which was being named after his father and then 2 meetings, one with the president of the United States and the other with the Prime minister. He couldn't wait for his father to be back from his tour to help him out a little with things. When he'd mention this to his mother she lectured him about how it was the perfect practice for when he was King and had to do these things everyday and he couldn't help but roll his eyes at her. Everything was about his role as future king, never about him.

"Okay dear," Grace said, about to leave her son to eat his breakfast in peace but curiosity got the better of her, "and when are you seeing Anastasia again?"

"Tomorrow night, I'm going to her flat for dinner," Grace didn't know whether to sigh in defeat or be glad that her son was happy. He was still doing his Royal duties so it wasn't like she could complain _yet._ But Anastasia would not be part of the Royal family. She would make sure of it.

* * *

Monday evening

Ana was cooking in the kitchen humming a tune that was playing on the radio and frying some chicken in the pan. She was so excited to see Christian again tonight that her eyes were permanently glued to the clock watching it tick as seconds rolled by slowly turning into minutes. Since the moment she woke up she'd been thinking none stop about him.

She gone out to buy ingredients for tonight and thought about what he'd like to eat. She'd borrowed a dress from Kate, a short cream ensemble that came to mid thigh and she had curled her hair. She liked having a reason to dress up even if they weren't going out anywhere. It was fun dressing for Christian and seeing his reactions to what she wore. She'd worn a pair of black silk panties just in case things progressed like they did on Saturday night - she hoped it did. Saturday night have been playing out on repeat in her mind since. The way his hands touched her, the way his lips and tongue stroked against her, the way he spoke, the way his body felt against hers. It was all consuming. She wanted it over and over again.

She turned the chicken over in the pan with a metal spatula and added some seasoning before looking at the clock again. She had a feeling he would be right on time to the very second. She had seen on the news and knew from her sources at the office that he'd been in meetings all day with the Prime minister and the president and had to do a number of Royal visits so she just hoped he wasn't too tired. She still had some time so she checked on the vegetables in the oven. She decided she was going to make him some chip butties as well since he liked them so much when they had lunch together. She smiled remembering how his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when he realised that the mixture of chips and bread actually existed. Undoing the back of her apron she turned the heat off the chicken and went to set it under the warmer when there was a knock on the door. She practically dropped the chicken pan onto the hob letting it clatter around and walked to the door as fast as she could, her excitement to see him evident.

He was stood with a huge grin on his face and holding flowers and a bottle of wine in his hands. He was wearing a suit without the tie and sporting a bit of beard growth on his chin which she wanted to run her tongue over. In other words; he looked absolutely delicious.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi baby," he stepped forward closing the gap between them and kissed her softly. It had been too long since he kissed her; two long days he'd been bereft of her lips and he hoped he'd get a few more kisses as dinner progressed. He pulled back must to her dismay and she let out a whimper of protest which he smiled at - stroking his fingers down her cheek and planting another kiss on her plump lips before she let him into her home.

"Erm," he scratched the back of his head, "I got you these from the gardens, I wasn't sure whether you liked flowers or which colour was your favourite so I just picked one of each," he said sheepishly. She thought it was adorable that he'd gone and picked one of every flower just for her. It was so much more thoughtful than just picking up some flowers at a garage on the way over here - not that he'd have been able to do that anyway. She kissed his in thanks and beckoned him to follow her which of course he did.

He watched in a trance, his eyes moving down the dress she was wearing. It hugged her like a second skin and showed off her peachy behind - which had featured in a number of his fantasies since they'd last seen each other. He could feel himself getting hard and tried to tap down his arousal at least until after dinner but it was a tough task. He just wanted to push her against a wall and devour her - he wanted to have his lips and hands beneath her dress once again, tasting her exquisite essence until she was moaning his name. He managed to silence his thoughts when they reached the kitchen and he smelled the delicious food she'd been cooking.

"These are just beautiful," Ana said, going to put the flowers in a vase and some water.

"I'm glad you like them," Christian smiled, standing near the cupboards and watching her at the sink, "something smells amazing,"

"We're having chicken and vegetables and I have a little surprise for you,"

"Is the surprise you in this dress because I am well and truly speechless," Christian said. He moved closer to her where she stood at the sink, slowly walking to wrap his arms around her waist, resting his chin at the crook of her neck, "you're truly a vision, did you get dressed up for me?" he asked, brushing his lips against her neck.

"No, I got dressed up for the postman but then you came and I thought, why not just keep the dress on," Ana smirked and Christian let out a loud laugh, unwrapping his arms from around her waist so he could spin her around to face him.

"Oh so I have to compete with the postman for you affections now?" Christian asked in mock annoyance although, he was a little bit pissed at the thought of another man seeing her in this dress, even if she was joking. "Well Anastasia, I won't give you up without a proper fight, you should know that,"

"You won't ever have to fight for my affections, they're all yours," Ana said smiling sweetly and Christian cupped her face leaning down for a quick kiss.

"Good, and I'm all yours, no 'posh princess' is going to take me away," Christian said.

"I'm glad to hear that," she smiled turning around to plate up their meal. "Go and wait in the sitting room so I can create your surprise," Ana said with a wink.

"Well baby if it's not the dress then I can't wait to see what else you're going to surprise me with tonight," Christian said, a suggestive tone to his voice. He kissed her cheek quickly, grabbing the bottle of wine he'd placed on the counter top and two glasses and then headed into the sitting room whilst Ana plated up the chicken and vegetables and got the chips out of the over to make her surprise for him. She giggled to herself as she plated up the latter knowing he was going to be happy with her choice of surprise and then headed into the sitting room to meet him. She handed him his plate of Chicken and vegetables and then placed the chip butties between them making him burst out laughing. She sat down next to him watching him with a smile as he chucked deep and loud, the corners of his eyes creasing and his eyes shining.

"That brilliant," he smiled, "I tried the cafe's and now I get to try yours, I wonder who's is better?" Christian grinned picking one up and bringing it to his mouth to take a bite. He closed his eyes and moaned in contentment immediately sending a shiver through her body at the sound of his pleasure - she wondered if he'd make the same sound if her lips were around certain parts of his anatomy. "God baby these are incredible," he polished off the rest of the produce and then went on to his main meal. They chatted and made each other laugh as they ate and then Christian opened the bottle of wine pouring Ana a glass and then himself. They sat back against the couch in silence for a moment before Christian turned to look at Ana.

"I'd have loved to have taken you out tonight you know?" he said, "I wanted to take you dancing," she didn't know what to say. She wasn't ready for the media attention yet if they went out together. They'd hound her; never leave her alone. Not to mention her job would be on the line for fraternising with the man who she was supposed to be writing columns about. And what if they didn't work out? her heart break would be plastered over the front page of every newspaper in the world. She liked their little bubble at the moment. She liked the fact that the world didn't know she was dating the worlds most eligible bachelor. She didn't want things to change so soon, they weren't strong enough yet - she wasn't strong enough yet.

"We can dance here," Ana grinned and Christian laughed but it didn't quite reach his eyes and she knew something was bothering him. She scooted over to him on the couch until their knees were touching and took his hand in hers, placing it in her lap. His thumb immediately took to stroking the bare skin of her thigh absently.

"What's the matter?" she asked quietly trying to catch his grey eyes with hers.

"Ana I don't think you realise how serious I am about this - about us. I know you're worried and I don't blame you. The world knowing who you are and everything you choose to reveal is a terrifying prospect. I just need you to know that I'm not letting you go. This isn't some fling or a short term relationship, I'm in this for as long as you're willing to have me and I need to tell you that I ... " he sighed, clearly nervous. His hand was almost shaking in hers and her heart stopped. She knew what he was going to say without him saying anything. His eyes gave him away; full of love for her. But he couldn't say the words; they were stuck in his throat and she knew the feeling.

She knew she'd fallen for him - knew she was in love with him but that didn't mean she was ready to admit that yet. She needed more time and she suspected he did as well. Neither of them had been in love before - neither of them had ever felt this way and it was terrifying and exciting at the same time. A rollercoaster of emotions that caused words to get swallowed up in the enormity of it all. She moved a hand to his cheek turning him to face her. She smiled sadly at the conflict on his face.

"I feel the same, I have feelings for you too," Ana said without giving away just how deep her feelings had gone, "and I'm in this for the long haul as well, but the attention that comes with being with you scares me, I will admit that. I like how it's just us two in our own little world at the moment and I don't think I'm ready for that to change just yet," Christian nodded in understanding but she could see the disappointment lingering in his eyes.

"Hey," she stroked his cheek and encouraged his eyes back to look at hers, "I will be ready at some point, I meant what I said, just... not yet,"

"I know baby, I understand," he said, bringing his hand to brush through the curls in her hair, "come on," he said standing up and holding out his hand for her to take.

"What are we doing?" Ana asked, grabbing onto his hand and allowing him to pull her up from her seat on the couch.

"We're going to dance in your sitting room, we don't need a ballroom or a live band. I just need you, in my arms and happy," he shrugged shyly and Ana grinned leaning up on her toes and using his shoulders for leverage so she could plant a soft kiss on his lips. She noticed that he always kept his eyes closed for longer than her when they kissed as though he was trying to savour the moment in his mind. She kissed him once more before he could open his eyes again - a slow, passionate kiss that spread like fire and told him her feelings without words needing to be said. He hummed into the kiss, clutching her hips and squeezing. She broke the kiss, to rest her forehead against his and wrap her arms around his neck needing the contact. She wanted to reassure him that she was in this just as much as he was.

His eyes popped open when her bare feet stepped onto his shoes and she giggled as he looked down to view the action in surprise.

"I can't dance," she giggled, "you're going to have to lead," smiling brightly he nodded and started to move. His left foot went first taking hers with it and then his right caught up. She laughed and clung to him tightly, burying her face in his neck, her hand going to the hair at the nap of his neck and brushing through the stands softly.

"This was how my dad used to dance with me as a child," she whispered against his skin absently as he continue to move, "I always had two left feet so I'd step onto his shoes and he'd lead my feet," Christian smiled softly as she spoke to him. His new favourite thing in the world was learning things about Ana. That and the intimacy that came along with being in love with someone and dancing with her now was both of those things wrapped into one. The way she felt - so warm and soft in his arms. The trust she was giving him to lead her and not let her fall. God she was precious to him.

He gently encouraged her head from its hiding spot against his neck and cupped her face in his hands, bringing his lips to crash against hers. She reciprocated immediately, her lips moving against his own, her hands tugging at his hair as his dared to move down her back, brushing gently against her backside. He moved his hands to the top of her thighs and lifted her into his arms. She didn't dare show her surprise at the action in fear that he'd break the heated kiss that they'd been locked in and instead, wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, trusting him to keep her from falling.

He walked them forwards - she was so consumed in kissing his lips and feeling him that she didn't even notice he had moved his feet until her back hit the wall with a soft thud. It didn't hurt but it surprised her enough for her eyes to fly open but Christian didn't stop, moving his lips from hers to her soft neck, biting down and soothing the sting with his tongue making her moan and drop her head against the wall gently. His kisses were relentless and she relished in the feeling of every single one of them. He was everywhere - squeezing her backside and kissing down to her collarbone; licking a trail from one to the other. He dared to move a little lower, kissing and licking along the top of her breasts showing above the 'V' of her dress neckline and then his large, skilled hands came up to join his lips, each cupping a breast.

"You're not wearing a bra again Anastasia," he murmured against her chest, his hands massaging the mounds.

"And you're not being a gentleman," Ana breathed, enjoying everything he was doing to her. He smirked and looked up at her.

"I guess some things never change then," he pulled down her dress a little to reveal her breasts only giving himself a second to take in the beauty of her bare chest before diving straight in and taking a nipple in his mouth hot mouth. She cried out at the sensation, her hands clutching his muscular arms and her eyes slamming shut against the pleasure.

He was talented beyond words somehow stimulating her whole body with just his delectable mouth and hands. His bites were harsh but his tongue was the best remedy and his hands were reeking havoc on her body as they twisted and teased her nipples until they were stiff peaks under his touch. She wanted to touch him as well - take off his clothes and lick every inch of his delicious body. She wanted to put her hand down his pants and feel the large appendage which had been digging into her hip since he pinning her to the wall. She wanted to wrap her lips around him until he was begging for release and feel him explode down the back of her throat.

"Christian," she moaned. He didn't stop his actions but hummed against her skin in reply.

"Christian... let's go to bed - mmm, take me to bed," she moaned out. He nodded his head eagerly against her and swung her away from the wall, shuffling along the floor to the door of her bedroom and kicking it open with his foot. He didn't waist a minute laying her down on her bed against the soft sheets and continuing where he left off - marking her breasts as his own.

At least in this position she could move her hands freely and she dragged them down his back over the top of his white dress shirt until she reached the top his black dress pants. She pulled the soft cotton free from his trousers and pulled it up his back revealing more and more tanned skin and muscle to her eager eyes until it got restricted at his mid back. She tugged again so that he got the hint and he pulled back from her breasts, sitting up so that he was straddling her, a predatory look in his dark eyes. She immediately went to tugging his buttons free from their holes almost ripping them from the shirt in her desperation to get it off him until she could push it from his shoulders. He threw it off and onto the floor and she licked her lips as she took in his tanned muscular body. His pecks were defined with a little hair on his sternum, his abs were clenching and unclenching as he breathed but the main place her eyes were drawn to was his defined 'V' line and the trail of dark hair leading from his belly button down into his pants.

"My turn," she panted, pushing him down onto his back with a strength she didn't know she possessed. Lust and love for this man drove her to the brink of control as she leaned down to kiss him once more. His hands stroked down her spine to land on her backside - his favourite place, squeezing the still covered flesh between his hands. Ana's hands ran down his abs and she twinkled her eyes at him before decorating his neck and chest with delicate kisses. He groaned with every perfectly placed touch of her lips making his whole body crackle in anticipation. She moved down his chest to his abs leaning up to run the tip of her finger alone each ridge of the hard muscles on his abdomen.

"I love these," she grinned. She'd been so attracted to someone in her life. Just looking at him without a shirt on was soaking her knickers and she was sure he could feel her arousal against his skin.

"Thank you baby," he didn't open his eyes but smiled as he felt her gaze checking him out. He didn't expect her tongue to play a part though and when she leaned down and licked a line from his chest to his belly button he jolted up at the sensation and moaned her name. She licked a trail across each can of his abs and then across the V that just ended at his trouser line. She took a hold of his belt buckle and undid it quickly, unlooping the button of his dress pants with shaky fingers. She could see how hard her was - the evidence of his large member straining against the fabric of his trouser - and licked her lips in anticipation as well as nerves. It had been a long time since she'd been with anyone this way. He noticed her nervousness and sat up slightly, leaning on his elbows and reaching one hand out to take hold of hers, bringing it to his lips tenderly.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to my love," he whispered, looking at her seriously.

"I want to, I'm just.. I don't know, nervous. It's been a while," she admitted. He smiled.

"This can go as far and at the speed you want Ana, it's up to you. If you tell me to stop I'll stop, okay? the ball is in your court," she nodded, grateful for his words and let out a deep breath. Her eyes followed down the slope of his neck and his gorgeous torso before stopping at where his fingers held hers against the crotch of his pants where she could feel his hard arousal. She wanted this.

With more confidence than before, she unzipped his trousers and he let go of her fingers, still sitting back to watch her. It was so arousing to see this woman who he adored to no end, between his legs in her bed trying to get his pants off him so she could free his erection. She struggled with the zip and then encouraged him to lift his hips so she could pull them off and threw them to the floor where his dress shirt had gone. She stared wide eyes at the hard length poking against his underwear - she knew he'd be huge but she hadn't expected him to be _that_ big. She went to reach out and touch him but before she could have a proper study of his body and get rid of the obstructive material which was hindering her view of his anatomy, he had flipped them back over and was kissing her hungrily.

"You're overdressed Miss Steele," he stated, moving his hands to the hem of her dress, "I think we'd better to change that," his hands pulled up the dress, bunching it around her waist and she sat up so he could pull it over her head. Now they were equal. Only one item separating them. It was a test to see who would make the first move. Christian lost. He saw the black material and groaned, looking up at her with lust painted all over his face before practically tearing the wet fabric down her thighs until they pooled on the floor with the rest of their clothing.

"So beautiful," he murmured, seeing her fully naked for the first time. He always found her beautiful - he was sure he'd find her beautiful wearing a burlap sack but right now, laying in bed with him, completely bare with a smile on her face she was perfection. She was something an artist imagined when trying to paint the perfect portrait and she was all his. He looked down at her breasts and saw the marks he'd left all over them before and smiled proudly. He was possessive of her already, he had been since he met her; _mine._

He wanted to touch her everywhere, taste her like he did on Saturday night, have her writhing around moaning his name like he'd dreamed of every minute since. But Ana had other ideas, she reached down and gripped the waist band of his boxer shorts flicking the elastic against his skin to get his attention away from her breasts. His eyes flicked to hers and he saw the mischievous look imprinted on her face.

"You're overdressed now, Your Highness," she grinned, sitting up so she could divest him of his boxer shorts. Feeling him had been one thing; seeing him in the flesh was another and only one thought came to mind - how was that _thing_ going to fit inside her. She wrapped her hand around the thick base of him and twisted gently causing a grown to erupt from his lips.

"Ana..." he started to protest needing to be inside of her but she silenced him with another stroke and then another until she had a steady rhythm going. He reached down to kiss her, needing something to keep him sane as her hand drove him to the brink of madness. She kept going until he couldn't take it anymore and flipped her back onto the bed hovering over her. He parted her thighs, looking into her eyes and seeing nothing but lust. He reached between her legs and took a sharp intake of breath when he felt just how wet she was for him. He could smell her; he wanted to taste her but first, he needed to be inside her. They'd have time for other things later - he wanted to feel her tight wet heat around him as he drove into her and made her scream in pleasure. And from the look in her eyes she wanted the same.

"Do you want this baby? just tell me to stop and I will," there was only a millisecond's hesitation before she nodded, her eyes sparkling in the soft lights of the room. He took a moment to admire her, this beautiful woman who made his world so much brighter before bringing himself to her entrance and pushing inside her in one quick stroke. She gasped and arched her back, her finger nails digging into his back and her breasts brushing his chest in the process. He allowed her a moment to adjust to his size and he took this time to relish in the feeling of being inside her finally. It was even better than he expected; she was so hot and wet and he didn't know how long he would be able to hold on for. She squeezed her inner muscles around him and he groaned, looking into her blue orbs that were encouraging him - begging him - to move and letting him know she was alright.

He thrust in gently at first, savouring the first few strokes as she moaned and scratched at his back. He wanted her to know that this wasn't just sex, it was so much more than that to him. He loved her. He kept up his slow rhythm until she moaned for him to move faster and harder. His hips moved relentlessly and she met him at every thrust.

"Fuck, Christian!" she moaned, her nails leaving trails on his back and moving up to cup the back of his neck. She was close, she could feel herself coming undone but she craved the connection. She brought her hands to his cheeks and cupped them, bringing his lips down to hers. She kissed him slowly, passionately, lovingly only parting from him to cry out his name in ecstasy as she clenched around his length. He didn't last much longer; seeing her come with his name on her lips - the pleasure he'd caused her washing over her face was enough to tip him over the edge and he exploded with a roar, collapsing on top of her, his head buried in her breasts, hands pushing into the mattress with the last of his strength so that he didn't crush he with his weight.

Her hands went into his hair, running her fingers through the sweat-matted locks and humming contently beside his ear. He lifted himself up to look at her and smiled at the look of content of her face. Her face was flushed, eyes bright and her hair was messy as it lay in all different directions on the bed but to him, she was an angel - a very satisfied and smiling angel.

"Hi," he whispered, bending to place a soft kiss on her swollen lips.

"Hi,"

"Are you alright?" he asked, tracing along her arm with the tip of his finger, feeling the Goosebumps that had erupted all over her body during their actions. He did this to her - made her feel like her whole body was on fire and she loved it.

"I'm.. amazing, that was incredible," she grinned, closing her eyes happily. It was by far the best sex she'd ever had in her life - the connection between them was electric. He placed kisses along her jaw to her ear, his warm breath tickling her skin.

"Mmm I agree, I think I could sleep for a week after that," Christian said.

"I could sleep for a month," Ana agreed, unable to open her eyes. He watched as her breathing evened out and her heart rate slowed as she fell asleep. He rolled off her body and pulled her to him so she lay on his chest, bringing the duvet over them and sighing contently. He kissed her temple and held her close to him.

"I... I love you, Ana" he whispered to her watching her face to see if she'd heard him but she hadn't made a sound. Her eyes were still slammed shut, her breathing even against his chest. He kissed her temple once more before falling asleep. Maybe once day he'd be able to say those words when she was awake to hear them.

* * *

 **A/N - A few people have asked if Grace will be the villain in the story ... you will find out more about why she feels the way she does as we go through. I was going to split this chapter originally because it got quite long but I couldn't find a good place to cut it. As always, hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'd love to know what you thought.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ana woke up to the sound of her alarm clock ringing after having the most amazing dream. The sun blared through the thin beige curtains in her bedroom and it took her a moment to open her eyes against the bright light. She felt disoriented for a second, slamming her hand down to stop her alarm clock before shutting her eyes again and snuggling back down to have a few minutes more in bed but when she snuggled into what she thought was her pillow, her eyes shot open and she sat up quickly in shock.

Last night had actually happened. Prince Christian Trevelyan Grey, the man in line for the throne - the next King of England was in her bed, fast asleep not wearing a stitch of clothing on his body. His chest rose and fell rhythmically as he continued to sleep peacefully, unaware of her eyes on him. She had actually slept with him, the soreness between her legs and the hickey's all over her body proved that. It had been incredible to say the least; she'd never had that kind of connection with anyone, never been that in tune with anyone before.

She rested back against her pillow, one hand holding her face up and watched him as he slept. The duvet only partially covered him, coming up just above his hips exposing his muscular upper body to her greedy eyes. He was so gorgeous. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to do this everyday. To wake up with him in her bed every morning after a night of amazing sex. It would be a dream. She watched as he stirred slightly, his breathing becoming uneven before he stretched his arms up and opened his eyes yawning. It took him a moment to remember where he was but when he turned his head to look at her, his smile was bright and eyes shining.

"Good morning," she said softly.

"Mmmm, it is a very good morning, what a sight to wake up to," Christian murmured, taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips. How was he so charming and gorgeous at this hour of the morning? she wondered. God she could get used to this.

"I have just been enjoying my very impressive view," Ana smirked, moving her hand to stroke down from his chest to his hard abdominal muscles which clenched under her touch. Christian couldn't believe he was in bed with her right now - she was stunning first thing in the morning. Her eyes were bright, her hair a mess but she was beautiful and naked and he couldn't get enough of her. He wanted her so much.

"I'm a lucky man," he pulled her to him, rolling them so he was on top of her body - chest to chest - making her giggle. His hands were in her hair and their noses were touching, eyes still firmly on each others. She could feel his morning erection against her thigh and wiggled her hips slightly against him making his eyes darken.

"Do I get a good morning kiss?" Christian asked, nuzzling her nose. She grinned and nodded, puckering her lips to encourage him to kiss her and he did so eagerly, peppering her lips with soft kisses. When he tried to deepen the kiss though she pulled back and shook her head leaving him puzzled. He really wanted to ravish her right now but it seemed that she had other ideas.

"Morning breath," she mumbled, putting her hand over her mouth making him chuckle.

"Baby I don't care about that," he said, leaning down again with wandering lips and laughing when she squirmed her face to get away from him. She managed to roll out from under him and Christian watched in amusement as she stood naked before him with a smile on her face. He loved how comfortable she was with him already. She was stood before him, her mouth watering body on display to him and didn't try to hide at all - even when his eyes started to wander. He saw a number of hickeys on her body and felt a sense of pride wash over him _-_ _Mine._

"I'll be one minute," she said, holding up a finger to him and then running off down the hall into the bathroom leaving him in bed with a throbbing hard on.

"I'll be waiting," he called after her, sighing contently. Her bed was surprisingly comfortable and he found himself wishing he never had to leave it. Ana was ... something else and he wanted to spend every minute of every day with her. She enchanted and intrigued him like no one else ever had and he knew he was falling deeper in love with her with every second he spent in her presence.

She had been gone for less than a minute but he had missed her. She had quickly brushed her teeth and swilled her mouth with mouthwash until she was minty fresh before running back into the room and diving under the covers on top of him making him squeal as her cold body collided with his, her hands all over him instantly.

"Now were where we?" she grinned cheekily, her lips planting kisses down his body going further and further until he was moaning to the heavens as she took him in her warm, wet mouth. She was incredible somehow managing to suck and lick every inch of him at once. He was big - he knew he was and no woman had even been able to fit more than half of him in her mouth before but Ana was deep throating him and he found himself losing control after mere minutes. For a fleeting moment he wondered how many other lucky bastards had been given the luxury of having Ana's gorgeous mouth wrapped around them but he wiped that thought from his mind as quickly as it came knowing he'd only end up getting jealous.

After coming in her gorgeous mouth, he flipped them over kissing her neck and sucking on her tender breasts as she moaned beneath him. He was groping her breast and nibbling on her nipples when he heard her make the most arousing sound he'd ever heard. He'd never been so turned on by a moan before but the noises coming from her lips could make a monk hard. She was panting his name, her nails scratching his back like it was tree bark and her hips rocking against his hardening member showing him just how much she was enjoying his attentions.

He moved his hand down to rub his erection against her weeping slit when a thought hit him like a wall he suddenly stopped dead still, his worried eyes flickering to hers. She saw the apprehension in them and furrowed her brows at him. Hadn't he just been about to slide his dick inside her and fuck her within an inch of her life? - that's certainly what she had been hoping he was going to do but now he was just staring at her.

"What's wrong?" she breathed, moving her hips against where his hardness rested trying to encourage him to end their suffering and push inside her body.

"We didn't use anything last night. Protection I mean. I'm so sorry baby, It was stupid of me. I didn't even bring any condoms with me ... In fact, I don't even think I own any, that's how long its been for me," he shrugged sheepishly and she could tell he was anxious about her reaction and embarrassed that he hadn't remembered. She started giggling and he looked up at her in confusion.

"Christian, it's fine, I'm protected," she said reassuringly, stroking her hand along the warm skin of his shoulders. She saw his eyes darken at her words.

"But I thought it had been a while for you too?" the confusion in his voice was laced with an edge of something else and she could see the jealousy bubbling away in his eyes. She was quick to diffuse the situation before he let his thoughts get the better of him. All she wanted was some hot, sweaty morning sex with her Prince but now that was looking less and less likely.

"It has, but I've been on the pill since I was 14 and just didn't stop taking it." Ana replied and saw her lover relax. Was he really that tense at the thought of her with other men? or was it the fact that she was protected so he didn't have to worry about her being pregnant with the next heir to the throne. She thought that maybe it was a mixture of both.

"Thank god," he breathed. He knew he loved her and everything in his heart told him that this beautiful woman was the one he would make his queen some day but he didn't want to get her pregnant ... at least not yet. He had been careless last night not asking her.

"Do you really think I'd have let you do all of those delicious things you did last night if I wasn't protected?" she asked with a giggle and he smirked, the tension from before completely gone now. If she was being honest - she wanted him so much last night that she probably would have let him do anything but of course she wasn't going to admit that to the handsome man still lying on top of her.

"Touché, Miss Steele, now - where were we," she squealed as he suddenly slammed into her hard and they both let out a moan. It was addictive the feeling of being inside her warmth; her fingers dived for his hair and his lips attacked her neck with a vengeance. She grunted out his name as he started to stimulate her in the way that only he could. His thrusts became harder and faster, his hips working overtime and she let herself fall victim to the indescribable pleasure he was causing her.

After their delicious morning excursions resulting in multiple orgasms and fresh love bites including a large one on the side of his neck which she had been very pleased with, they were in the kitchen - fully dressed for the day and making breakfast together. At first Ana had started making breakfast whilst Christian distracted her by wrapping his arms around her and planting kisses all over her neck, his hands squeezing her breasts over the top of her clothing. That resulted in Ana almost burning some toast and she changed tactics asking him if he wanted to make breakfast with her. She happy to teach Christian the basics of cooking and he was eager to learn. He watching her with fascination as she showed him what to do - everything she did fascinated him.

"So, I just crack it by lightly tapping it on the side of the pan?" Christian asked puzzled holding his third egg of the morning. The first two hadn't gone to plan, one had fallen on the floor and the other had gone all over his hands.

"Yes love, just tap it lightly," Ana said, buttering some toast for them. He grinned at the term of endearment. He'd never been called 'love' before and he liked it a lot, especially coming from Ana's lips. In fact, anything to do with love and Ana made him grin like a small child in a sweet shop. He did as she said, wanting to do it right this time after his first two attempts but he was a nuisance in the kitchen. The egg went all over his hands once more, the shell breaking into a million pieces all over the work surface and some of it falling onto the floor. He'd watched Ana do it so effortlessly before to show him and he was jealous that she could do it and he couldn't. She turned around and giggled when she saw what remained of the eggs and the annoyed pout on his face.

"I'll do it, can you go and watch the bacon?" she said with a smile. He frowned and nodded not wanting to cause any more trouble for her in the kitchen. He washed his hands at the sink and watched in envy as Ana cracked the egg perfectly once more with her magic hands. He felt useless - he couldn't even crack an egg for goodness sake. He walked back over to the hob where the bacon was sizzling when he'd dried his hands but not before Ana reached up and kissed his cheek to try and make him feel better. It did.

He flipped over the bacon like she'd taught him and then they plated up the food bringing it into the sitting room and placing it down on the coffee table to pick at. He loved eating with Ana, he wasn't used to having conversations at meal times - he was used to sitting with his mother in near silence on either end of the huge dining table.

"What time do you need to go back?" Ana asked, biting into a piece of scrambled egg on toast.

"I'll go when you leave for work," Christian said. Ana didn't want to tell him that she was actually supposed to have left for work ten minutes ago. She knew she wouldn't get into much trouble and she had never been late before so she decided to just enjoy the extra time she had with him. "When can I see you again?" he asked her after polishing off the rest of his breakfast. She smiled at the fact he hadn't even left her flat yet but wanted to see her again. She was glad he felt the same as she did.

"As soon as possible," she replied. He nodded, pleased with that answer.

"Do you want to come and spend the weekend with me?" he asked. "I could pick you up on Friday and we could spend all weekend at the palace, or we could spend it here, it's up to you. I'm happy either way as long as you're there with me," Christian said with a smile. It was true, they could spend the weekend at a homeless shelter for all he cared as long as they were together.

"I'd love to. How about we spend it at your place so we can do what we did last night and this morning in your very comfy bed," Ana winked and Christian chuckled nodding eagerly. Truthfully, ever since he'd touched Ana he'd become obsessed with her, she was all he could think about, all he dreamt about and he couldn't wait to make love to her again. He was an addict, hopelessly in love with this woman.

"That sounds absolutely perfect," he grinned.

Taylor, who had been waiting outside in the car all night, woke up when Christian knocked on his window. He was flagged by one of the secret service officers who Taylor had scheduled to patrol the area and make sure people didn't see the Prince leaving his love interests flat. After leaving Ana with a kiss, they headed back to the palace.

"Sir, I believe your sister has been in contact," Taylor said. He'd received word from one of the secret service officers last night that Princess Mia Grey had been in touch and he knew that a letter from Mia always made the Prince very happy. As soon as Christian was home he went up to his office where a letter was waiting for him with familiar handwriting on the front.

He smiled as he tore open the envelope to reveal a few pages of his younger sisters perfectly neat handwriting. He read each page with a wide grin on his face and was delighted when he saw at the bottom that she had visiting days this weekend - wait this weekend? He stopped and his face fell for a moment. He had plans with Ana this weekend but he hadn't seen his sister in months and had never missed a visit before. He wondered if he should get one of the staff to send a message to Ana telling her that he would come and see her when he was back - but he didn't really want to do that. He wanted to spend every minute he could with her but he also couldn't let his sister down.

He thought for a moment about how he could do both. He wondered if Ana would be up for a trip to Paris with him. She said she wasn't ready to go public yet but they could go in the Royal plane and make it as discreet as possible - after all, that was the secret service's job. He quickly got the palace landline; it was preprogramed to only allow 9 numbers to ring in or out of the palace due to security risks. He called number '3' and reached Taylor telling him to come up to his office to go over arrangements. He just hoped Ana would be agreeable to going on a little trip out of the country with him.

After talking with Taylor for a while and finalising the plans he wanted to put in place he headed downstairs to meet his mother in her office. She had given a message to Taylor asking Christian to meet her there when they were done talking. His mother was speaking with Gretchen before quickly turning to her son when she heard the door of her office open.

"Leave please Gretchen," she said. The maid did as she was ordered, bowing at each of the Royals but not before glancing at Christian for a little longer than was appropriate. He ignored her not so subtle look and shut the door when she'd left.

"I didn't see you last night," Grace said when he came in and sat down on one of the chairs opposite the desk, "did you have an early night?" she asked curiously. She knew he had gone to Anastasia's but thought he would have come home afterwards.

"No, I went to see Anastasia and slept over there," Christian explained.

"Oh," his mother said, trying to hide her distain.

"Mia has written me a letter asking me to come and visit and I'm going to ask Ana to come with me to Paris to see her this weekend," Christian said, trying to gauge his mothers response. Despite the slight shock at his revelation she managed to keep her voice and face relatively neutral. "I know you're going to see her soon as well but I want to go whilst she has visiting days and introduce her to Ana,"

"That's nice dear," she nodded, turning around to look out of the window. She'd seen the hickey on his neck when he'd first walked in so she knew exactly what him and Anastasia were doing. She also knew Anastasia's weakness from speaking to her the other night and exactly what to do to cause a rift in their relationship. Her son wouldn't marry Anastasia, she'd make sure of it and this weekend might be her chance to strike.

* * *

When Christian picked Ana up on Friday evening at her flat he didn't ask her about Paris straight away. Firstly because he was struck at how beautiful she looked, secondly because kissing her lips and holding her was much more important and thirdly because he was nervous that she would say no and think they were going too fast. She'd packed a bag for the weekend and was chatting to him about her week and asking him about his as Taylor drove them to the Palace. He'd answered her questions and told her almost everything about his week leaving out just one crucial detail but it seemed that she could see right through him. He didn't know how she did it - no one had been able to see through him like she could before and it was a little unnerving.

"Are you alright?" she asked, looking at him in concern, "you look like something is bothering you," she'd been snuggled up against him but was now on high alert, sitting close to him and waiting patiently for him to speak. He sighed, knowing it was now or never.

"I erm... I got a letter from my sister Mia after I left you on Monday, she has visitation days tomorrow and Sunday and she asked if I could come and visit her. I don't get to see her very often and I have never missed a visitation weekend before," Ana's face fell knowing the prospect of spending the weekend with him was now ruined. She'd been looking forward to spending a few days with him all week but she knew how much he missed his sister and that he didn't get to see her very often so she couldn't be mad at him, she just wished he'd have told her so she hadn't packed a bag or gotten her hopes up.

"Oh, ok, so what time will I have to leave tomorrow morning?" Ana asked, disappointment evident in her tone - she was trying to hide it but it wasn't working. He took a deep breath trying to expel some of his nerves about asking her the next question.

"Actually baby, I was err.. I was hoping you might want to come with me?" Ana perked up immedietly, looking at him with wide blue eyes full of suprise.

"To Paris?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yes, we could take the Royal plane and stay at the Royal House in Paris. You could meet my sister too, she'll love you. I can pick her up and bring her back to the house and we can all hang out together," Christian shrugged. "And don't worry about the media baby, the secret service have always been good at getting me in and out of Paris undetected when I go to see her, I don't want my private life plastered all over the front of the papers,"

"Christian that would be perfect," Ana said excitedly, throwing her arms around him. She was truly surprised and happy about his idea. "A weekend with you in Paris, what could be better? and I get to meet your sister!" Christian grinned and sighed in relief, happy that she'd said yes to his proposal. She was so sweet that he couldn't help but kiss her lips softly. God she was perfect. He was a lucky man - he was going to be spending the weekend with the two most important women in his life - what could be better than that?

"I'm glad you're excited baby. I've planned it out already with Taylor, the flight will leave at 1pm tomorrow," Ana nodded, smiling dreamily and leaning down to kiss him, "me and you in the city of love, what could be better," she grinned, before cuddling against him. Christian gulped hearing the words 'city of love' come out of her mouth. She said it casually but he wondered if there was a deeper meaning behind her words. He wanted so much to tell her he loved her - he wanted to shout it from the top of the palace for everyone to hear but he wasn't ready yet and he didn't think she was either.

Ana had been expecting Grace to join them for dinner again and was quietly relieved when she found out that she had already eaten and retired early to bed with a cup of tea. It wasn't that she didn't like Grace, she just didn't like the awkward questions and condescending looks. Christian always saw her as his equal but with Grace, she didn't think she'd ever be seen as equal in her eyes.

After a quiet dinner of handholding and giggling between the pair, they headed up to Christian's room. Ana's bags had already been brought up early by one of the Royal staff members and Christian laughed, rolling his eyes when the first thing she did was kick off her shoes and jump straight on the bed sinking into the soft mattress immediately. He watched her for a moment before she peeked her head up to look at him from within the mass of cushions she was buried in and smiled at him happily. She patted the covers beside her and he kicked off his own shoes wanting to be close to her. He moved until he could lie down next to her, leaning on his side and placing his arm over her stomach.

"Hi," he whispered. She turned to face him and leaned forward to kiss his lips softly.

"Hi," came the contented reply.

"We've been here before," Christian smirked remembering exactly what happened the last time she was in his bed. Her breathy moans and the way she tasted would be permanently etched into his mind for the rest of his days.

"We have, but I seem to remember there being far too many clothes on you last time," Ana replied cheekily, starting to undo the buttons on his shirt, "I'd like to rectify that this time,"

"Oh baby, that can be arranged," Christian grinned leaning in to kiss her, "and we will enjoy the bed later, first of all, I seem to remember someone fawning over my bath last time they were here," her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and she quickly hopped up from the bed, practically running to the bathroom to turn on the taps of the bath.

He followed behind her and his pants stirred when he saw her bent over the tub to adjust the water temperature, her skirt rising slightly to reveal more of her creamy thighs and her peachy behind was visible through the thin material. She was a walking aphrodisiac and he'd never get his fill. He moved behind her, pulling her up from the bathtub by her shoulders and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. She sighed softly, when he started laying kisses on her neck like he loved to do, his erection hard against her backside. His hands moved from her stomach, under the hem of her jumper and up her soft skin, passed her sternum and up until he could cup her perfect breasts in his hands. She moaned softly, her head rolling against his shoulder at the sensation of his hands on her chest and his lips on her neck.

"Mmm, no bra again Anastasia? did you even bring one for this weekend or are you just planning to tease me?" Christian asked, tugging on her nipples and nipping at her neck sharply before soothing the sting with his tongue, his stubble scratching along the delicate skin.

"It would have.. ooo fuck... gotten in the way," she moaned as he worked his fingers against her, his erection rocking into her behind to try and gain some friction. He removed his hands from under her jumper and turning her around in his arms grabbing the hem and lifting it until he could throw it off her onto the bathroom floor exposing her glorious chest to his greedy eyes.

"Fuck you're perfect," he groaned, circling her breasts with one finger, "and all mine,"

It was the first time he'd said anything like that but she'd seen the jealousy in his eyes before she loved it; she loved his possessiveness, it was one of the many, many things she found attractive about him. She shivered at his touch; at his words, at his closeness. His hands moved slowly from her breasts, down her flat stomach to the hem of her skirt. He unzipped the back of it and it fell to the floor next to her jumper leaving her in barely there pink silk knickers with a bow on the front. She was so sexy - he had to touch her.

He bent a little to move his hot mouth over her breast making her gasp and her head fall back, one hand going to clutch his hair as the other kept its tight grip on the bath ledge to steady them. His fingers smoothed along the band of her underwear before slowly moving them down her legs until they bunched at her ankles exposing her body to him in its natural glory. God he'd missed this sight - how had it been four days since he'd seen her like this? it was all he'd thought about.

He moved his fingers to run from her pubic hair down to her slippery folds and she automatically opened her legs for him, allowing him access to her most sacred place. He could feel the heat from her before he even touched her and it made his aching arousal throb in need pushing against his trousers to be freed. He gently parted her folds and circled her swollen clit with his thumb, moving two of his fingers to probe her entrance before sliding inside her gently. She moaned his name at the intrusion, tugging on his hair so she could kiss him, needing the connection. She was in a dream; a land of pleasure where only herself and Christian existed. His fingers were relentless, driving her right to the edge before taking her over it allowing waves of euphoria to wash over her as she came down from her high. She sagged against him, barely keeping her grip of the bathtub and he retracted his fingers from her, bringing them to his mouth to suck off her essence. She watched him in awe and licked her lips.

"Baths nearly ready baby," Christian said and she moaned. Had his voice always been that deep and sexy?

"You need to be naked," she murmured before attacking the rest of the buttons on his shirt and letting him pull it off whilst she undid his trousers and pulled them and his shorts down at the same time exposing him to her eyes. He seemed to have gotten even bigger since she'd last seen him and she licked her lips. She grabbed hold of him and squeezed making him jump in shock before she stroked him lightly, a smirk on her face. She went to kneel in front of him wanting his thick erection in her mouth but the touch of his hand over hers stopped her in her tracks and she looked up at him in confusion.

"Let's get in the bath baby, then you can touch me all you want," he smiled, giving her his hand to help her into the bubbles. Once she was in the water, she leant forward allowing him to sit behind her and spread out in the large tub. She turned to face him, her thighs straddling his and gripped his arousal once more between her hands, her eyes never leaving his as she stroked him.

"What do you want?" she asked him, leaning over to kiss his lips, her hand still working to bring him pleasure at his groin.

"I want you to ride me," he stated, gripping her hips. She stopped her strokes but held him in her hand as she positioned herself over him so his tip was in line with her entrance before sliding down on him slowly. She felt herself stretch almost to the point of pain as she accommodated his large length and they both sighed when he was fully seated inside her. She gripped his hands in hers, lacing their fingers together as she set a steady rhythm, the water splashing around them as she rode him.

He sat up so he could kiss her breasts, watching them bounce as she moved. He aided her rhythm as she started to go faster and harder, gripping her backside in his hands to slam her down onto him making him go deeper and deeper until she could feel him in her womb. She was moaning - hands against his chest, hips rocking against his. She came first, crying out his name and falling on top of him after she'd rode out the waves of pleasure and he followed soon after, her name a muffled groan against her neck as he unloaded inside her.

They panted as they felt the aftershocks of their mind numbing sex and Christian grabbed a sponge from the side, washing her back as she sagged against him, her eyes closed and a content smile on her face. She could feel his erratic heartbeat against her starting to slow down as his body relaxed and sighed happily.

"Bath sex is very underrated," Ana murmured against his skin after a few moments and he chuckled, the vibrations causing a buzz against her face as she lay on his chest.

"I agree, that was a first for me," he admitted.

"Me too," she mumbled.

"Want to know something else?" he asked. continuing to brush her back with the sponge. She nodded against him with her eyes still closed. She loved the sound of his voice and was always eager to find out new things about her Prince.

"I've never had sex in my bed before - in fact - you're the first woman who's ever been in my room," her head peaked up from his chest and she lazily smiled, her eyes glazed over with contentment.

"So I get to be the first girl to have sex with you in your unbelievably comfy bed?" she asked.

"You get to be the only girl to ever have sex with me in my unbelievably comfy bed," he replied, dropping the sponge into the tub so he could take her face in his hands and stroke her soft cheeks. She grinned at him and leaned down to kiss him lazily. It was her favourite activity beside the obvious - kissing him had become an addiction to her, something she would never get her fill of.

They climbed out of the tub once the water started to cool down and dried each other off before heading into the bedroom. Ana's hair had been in a bun on top of her head whilst they'd been in the bath so thankfully she didn't have to dry it and climbed into bed as she was, watching the view as Christian walked around naked, closing the curtains and turning on the lamps by the bed. She giggled as his damp body crawled on top of her, bringing the duvet over them as he situated himself between her legs, leaning down to kiss her.

"You have no idea what a turn on it is to see you in my bed, naked and waiting for me," he murmured, shivering as her fingers traced across his chest, nails scratching gently at his skin.

"I have a bit of an idea," she said cheekily, looking down under the covers at where his erection was digging into her inner thigh. He chuckled and started laying kisses on her chest again, sucking her nipples in the way that only he could making her groan. He knew exactly where to touch and kiss to have her writhing against him. He moved down, laying kisses gently along her stomach until he could spread her legs further apart and look at her.

She was soaking wet already - all because of him and it was an arousing sight. She felt exposed under his gaze but it only lasted a moment before he dived in, licking her from her entrance to where her tight bundle of nerves begged for friction which he gladly gave her. Her taste burned on his tongue as he got to work, circling her and moving his fingers inside her, bringing her as much pleasure as possible. He knew exactly where to lick as his tongue devoured every inch of her walls. He knew exactly how to touch her with the right amount of pressure and she tensed up under the unbelievable sensations he was giving to her. He was relentless; a man on a mission lapping at her like she was the finest desert - because she was, she was liquid gold and he couldn't get enough of her but when felt her starting to clench around his fingers, he pulled out of her quickly leaving her very confused and on the edge.

"Wha.." she started but was cut off when his length was suddenly inside her, hitting just the right spot. His rhythm was fast, his thrusts sporadic as though he had lost his mind and she was the last thing keeping him sane - because she was.

"Christian!" It barely took her 4 strokes to come, screaming his name and squeezing her thighs around him as he continued on. He was panting her name as he reached for his own release and she squeezed her inner muscles around him a few times, whispering dirty encouragements into his ear until he finally let go, coming with a roar of triumph and rolling off her to collapse on the soft bed not wanting to crush her with his weight. She cuddled up close, her head on his sweaty chest as it rose and fell, slowing down as he finally caught his breath. They lay in silence, both content to just hold each other close and stroke whatever skin their hands could reach. This was all they needed - to be with each other. Ana started going over the last few hours in her head and one thought stuck in her mind, making her body buzz with excitement.

"We're going to Paris tomorrow," she said suddenly against his chest, breaking the silence.

"We are, excited?" he asked, his hands unknotting her hair so he could play with it and feel the silky strands between his fingers like he loved to do. She nodded against him. She'd never been to Paris before - she hadn't been to many places but she'd always wanted to go to Paris and now she was going with the man she loved on a Royal plane.

"I'm always excited to spend time with you," she replied. He smiled at her words leaning down to kiss her temple. Three words were at the tip of his tongue, desperate to come out of his mouth. He wanted to tell her how he felt about her but at the same time, he was worried about being rejected; It was so soon and he didn't know if she felt the same way. He knew she had feelings for him but he didn't know how deep they were. She was nearly asleep in his arms so he knew tonight wasn't the right time but one day soon, he would tell her that he loved her and hope and pray that she felt the same way.

* * *

 **A/N - A few people were concerned about birth control. I should point out that there will be no unplanned pregnancy in this story and I made sure to include that conversation in this chapter. Next chapter - our couple head to Paris for a rather eventful weekend.**


	8. Chapter 8

Christian woke up first on the Saturday morning. He checked the wall clock and saw that they'd slept in a little later than he'd originally planned but still had a few hours until they had to leave for Paris. A smile crept onto his face. He was going to Paris - the city of love - with Ana, he beamed at the thought of spending the next two days with her and his sister. He couldn't think of a better way to spend his weekend than with his two favourite girls.

Ana stirred against him mumbling something in her sleep and pushing back further into him seeking his warmth. They'd somehow manoeuvred in the night so that he was now spooning her from behind, his arms wrapped around her body and her legs entangled with his. He'd never slept next to anybody before but decided he liked it rather a lot - loved it actually. The nights he'd spent with Ana had been the best and most restful of his life and waking up to her curled into him and using his arm as a pillow was the icing on the cake. He kissed her shoulders and then up behind her ear hoping to rouse her from her dreams in the nicest way possible. She hummed and mumbled his name but was still half asleep, her nose scrunched up adorably.

"Baby, wake up," he whispered in her ear, continuing to kiss her on the side of her neck and then nibble on her ear lobe. She groaned and quickly turned to face him with her eyes still closed and buried her face in his chest, her arms going around him. She breathed in his comforting scent and sighed contently.

"I'm comfy, don't want to get up yet," she slurred against his skin, cuddling up close, "you're nice and warm," he chuckled, kissing her hair.

"We don't need to get up just yet my love but soon," he said, fingers brushing through her hair rhythmically as he relished in the feeling of cuddling her warm body in his bed. He'd always thought as he grew up that the right woman for him was out there but he'd never find her. He'd thought he was destined to marry someone he didn't love to protect the image of the royal family and that he'd never find happiness. He'd be a miserable king and a lonely husband for the rest of his days. But here she was, his perfect woman cuddled up in his arms - her lips pouting adorably as she'd been disturbed from catching her last few minutes of much needed sleep after last nights exertion's.

He couldn't be happier if he tried. The last few weeks had been a dream for him and he never wanted it to end - he was walking on air when he was with Ana, she made him feel like he was more than just the next King, she saw him as a man. He'd endeavour to make her happy for the rest of their life if only he could have this everyday. After hibernating for a few more minutes against his chest trying to hold onto to the last few dregs of sleep, she lifted her head from the comfortable position she'd been in and looked up at him with a smile, her eyes sparkling - seemingly happy to see him.

"Morning," he hummed, continuing to stroke her hair.

"Good morning," she kissed his chest and then leaned up, puckering her lips and closing her eyes in expectation of a kiss. She looked so adorable that he had to laugh but he gladly indulged her with several quick pecks, not going any further remembering her 'morning breath' rule.

"We're going to Paris today," she beamed, resting her head in her hand and leaning on her elbow so that she could look at him

"Mmm hmm," he hummed in agreement.

"And I'm going to meet your sister,"

"Yes you are,"

"Do you think she'll like me?" Ana asked nervously. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. His sister was the most excitable, friendly and loving person he'd ever known and he knew that she'd love Ana. His girl was impossible not to love - he was proof of that having fallen for her the moment he saw her.

"Are you kidding? she'll love you! she always bugged me about never having a 'nice, normal girlfriend' she could chat to." Christian mimicked his sisters way of talking and Ana giggled. _Girlfriend_? she thought with a smile. Was that what she was to him? she certainly wanted to be. They hadn't really put a label on themselves yet. She went to ask him but noticed that he'd turned serious, looking at her with soft Grey eyes that made her melt, "It's impossible not to love you Ana,"

There was that word again - love. Ana processed his words, he was always so open and honest but that word seemed to be a closed topic between them - a chest not quite ready to be unlocked yet. Did that mean he loved her but wasn't ready to say it yet? did he feel the same? his actions showed he did - his kisses were always full of love but he'd never said those three little words to her. One of them would have to be brave and open up eventually and she wasn't sure who would crack first.

"I'm glad," she nodded, shaking her head of her wayward thoughts, "I look forward to meeting her," she pulled the covers off her body and climbed out of bed, her feet slapping on the hard floor as she walked around to the front of the four poster bed. She felt his eyes on her and turned to look at him. His grey eyes analysed her from head to toe licking his lips and she put her hands on her hips. He raised his eyebrows at her and she blushed under his penetrative gaze.

"I'm going for a shower," Ana announced.

"Mmm I think I'll join you," he said pushing the covers off himself but she shook her head.

"Nope," she said, putting her hand up when he started to get up,"I'm really sore from last night and I'd really like a repeat performance of what we did later on today so I need a little recovery time until then," Ana said.

"I promise I'll be good," he said holding his hands up and looking so innocent she couldn't say no to him. He just wanted to spend as much time with her as he could knowing that this weekend was already ticking by.

"Why don't I believe you?" she laughed, turning and heading into the bathroom. He took that as a yes and happily followed her into the bathroom for a very 'innocent' shower.

Two hours later and they were both dressed and their things had been packed by members of the Royal household. They were stood by the entrance to the Palace with Taylor and Lady Grace who almost glared at Ana when she saw her. Ana blushed red knowing Christian's mother probably knew _exactly_ what they had been getting up to upstairs and that they'd spent the night together more than once. Her eyes were cold as she addressed them both and it made Ana feel uneasy and she shifted a little closer to Christian, not looking the staring woman directly in the eye. She had no idea what the older woman's issue was with her - sure she wasn't royalty and nobody would probably ever be good enough for Christian in her eyes but did she really deserve this level of animosity?

"Tell your sister I send my love and that your father and I will be going to visit when he comes home," Grace said to Christian.

"I will mother," Christian sighed. He'd felt the tension between Ana and his mother as soon as they'd been in each others presence. His mother was hard and intimidating and he could tell that Ana was nervous around her. He wished his mother would be a little nicer - they'd already spoken and she was well aware of how he felt and that Ana was going nowhere as long as he could help it, but still, she continued to act stand-offish towards her.

"I'll see you when you get back," she leant over to kiss Christian's cheek and completely ignored Ana, walking off up the stairs. Ana and Christian both stared after her. Christian was angry and Ana was shocked that she didn't even acknowledge her.

"Your mother hates me," Ana said when Taylor took their luggage and lead them to the car that would take them to the Royal plane.

"She doesn't hate you Ana," Christian sighed, lacing their fingers together and squeezing her hand. He was trying to reassure her but the display his mother had just put on wasn't helping matters.

"She does, she thinks I've corrupted you," Ana giggled. "You were her innocent little Prince before you met me and now you're under my spell,"

"My mother knows I'm no angel," he laughed, "and baby, there's nothing little about me," he turned to wink at her and she blushed - that was certainly true. They got into the car and arrived at the plane in record time. It was at a deserted airfield and there were at least 10 security guards lined up outside the plane standing to attention as Christian got out of the car. It was strange to think of him as Royalty, to her he was just Christian but seeing the welcome he received reminded her exactly who she was dealing with and she gulped.

"You ready baby?" he opened her door and held out his hand for her to take, lacing their fingers together as she stepped out of the car. Taylor walked ahead of them carrying their luggage and gave instructions to one of the guards. Once Taylor had gone up the steps of the plane with their luggage, Christian stopped in front of the guard.

"Your highness, Ma'am" he addressed, nodded at both of them.

"Sawyer, good to see you will be accompanying us, I trust everything is in order in Paris," Christian said, rubbing his thumb over Ana's knuckles.

"Yes, Your highness, everything is ready and waiting for you,"

"Thank you very much, Sawyer," Ana smiled at the man who remained stoic and Christian led her up the steps of the Royal plane. Her mouth dropped open when she saw the interior - It was all red and royal with the emblem on the carpet floor and the ceiling. The chairs were covered in a red velvet cover and there was champagne and strawberry's already set up for them inside. Ana was used to flying economy so seeing such luxury on an aircraft was a pleasant surprise.

"This is us baby, the secret service guards go in a separate room," Christian said, allowing Ana to take a seat before sitting opposite her with a small table separating them.

"This is beautiful," Ana said, still looking around the cabin.

"My father actually helped design it, you can put that in one of your columns if you'd like, I'm sure that will interest your readers." He winked at her and she giggled.

"And what shall I quote as the source? 'Prince Trevelyan told me when we were on his families private plane heading to Paris after spending the night together in his very comfy bed?' Ana smirked and Christian rolled his eyes at her.

"Well, you could tell them that your boyfriend was kind enough to tell you a piece of information for free, the rest will cost you," he winked. _Boyfriend._ The word made her heart skip a beat. He was her boyfriend. The future King of England wanted to be her boyfriend.

"Boyfriend?" she asked with a smile and he blushed a little.

"Well I'd like to be that is - if that's alright with you?" he shrugged sheepishly. She nodded.

"I'd like that," she giggled and he grinned widely at her acceptance of his wishes.

"Would you like anything baby? I know we had breakfast earlier but we'll be in the sky for about an hour so if you want anything just let me know and I'll buzz the on-board staff," Christian told her.

"I'm okay for now, besides, we have strawberry's," she winked, popping one in her mouth. She moaned at the taste, "these are amazing, here, try one?" she picked one up and held it out for him to bite which he did gladly, unable to resist nibbling her finger in the process. It was an intimate thing to feed each other and Christian loved that she was willing to be intimate with him. After being lonely for so long, his need for contact and closeness with Ana was astounding and he relished in it.

"Mmm, what could be better? strawberry's and champagne on a plane with my girlfriend who I am about to go and see my sister with in Paris, how did I get so lucky?" he grinned and she smiled back. _Girlfriend._ She could hear that word coming from his lips fifty times and never get tired of it.

"You're right, you are very lucky," Ana smiled and Christian chuckled sticking out his tongue at her earning a wide grin from the woman sat opposite him with eyes the colour of the sky before a storm that could drown you if you looked too close. She was everything to him.

The plane ride went by without a hitch with the couple conversing easily and sneaking in kisses to pass the time. Soon they'd hit the runway and were disembarking in a discreet location just outside of the city. The secret service were great at finding locations that wouldn't be picked up by paparazzi or members of the media.

A British Royal arriving in Paris would usually be met by a flurry of cameras and questions but Christian had never had to face that here. He'd come to see his sister and then leave without having been detected. He trusted Sawyer and his team to do their job at protecting them at all times and they hadn't let him down yet. Their luggage was loaded into another car which was black to blend in and they were whisked off with two other cars full of secret service men following behind them. Ana cuddled close to Christian ignoring Sawyer who was driving them to their destination.

"Will all of these guards be staying in your house with us?" she asked.

"Yes but they have a floor to themselves and won't disturb us unless necessary," Christian replied, squeezing the hand that was clutching his arm. Ana nodded against him and watched out the window as Paris was unveiled before her eyes. Beautiful buildings with French flags draped over the top, stalls of goods and foods, people riding bikes all over the road oblivious to the fact that a British Monarch was sat on the backseat of the car beside them cuddling his girlfriend.

"This place is so beautiful, thank you for bringing me here," Ana whispered. Christian smiled and kissed the top of her head. He loved how much Ana appreciated little things, she made him see everything in colour where before it had only been black and white and he wanted to show her the whole world.

"Anytime my love, I'd like to take you to as many places as possible if you'll let me," She smiled and nodded against him.

"I'd like that,"

They carried on down winding roads and motorways until there was nothing but fields and blue sky. At the very end of a road with green grass on either side was a house - or what Ana would call a mansion.

"Here we are baby, we're here," Christian said as the car pulled up onto a long drive flanked by tall trees. It was a beautiful house with at least 40 windows on the outside. It was made from grey bricks with window boxes and flowers planted all around it and it had a huge wooden door. There was a large water fountain at the end of the drive acting as a roundabout and the car parked up in one of the neatly painted parking spots.

"This is beautiful," Ana whispered, looking around in awe.

"So are you," Christian said, grinning when Ana nudged him in the ribs in jest at his cheesy line. Their doors were opened and Christian came around to link his fingers with Ana's as their luggage was brought into the house. Ana looked around and breathed in the French air and warm sunshine as it spread across her skin.

"We're in Paris," Ana grinned looking up at Christian.

"We sure are, you can even seen the Eiffel tower from the back of the house," he said earning a wide eyed, excited look from his girlfriend. They started to head into the house but were stopped from entering it as the door was thrown open and a high pitched shriek - and then a mess of brunette hair and sparkle jumped into Christian's arms before Ana could even blink an eye. He didn't seem to be startled in any way by the sudden attack, hugging the person back just as tightly and spinning her around making her laugh. There was only one person this flurry of limbs could be - his sister. Ana thought she might get a little more time to prepare herself to meet Princess Mia but she supposed now was as good a time as ever. Christian let go of his sister, both of them grinning widely at each other and whispering that they missed each other before Mia turned to Ana with wide eyes and her mouth dropped open.

"Christian Trevelyan Grey! you didn't tell you had a girlfriend!" Mia practically screamed. Mia was loud and hyperactive just like Kate - a complete contrast to the rest of the Royals and Ana found her enthusiasm to be infectious. She giggled as Mia immediately pulled her into a tightly hug, jumping up and down like a child who was about to go into a toy shop. She pulled back and smiling brightly at Ana giving her the once over.

"You're so pretty! what are you doing with this boring old grouch?" Ana burst out laughing and Christian looked at them both in mock anger.

"I'm right here you know," he rolled his eyes, "and I'm not a boring old grouch,"

"No baby, you're not boring or old, just a grouch sometimes," Ana said, rubbing his arm whilst Mia laughed. She liked how Ana was with her brother - he'd been lonely for so long that Mia wasn't sure he'd ever find a girl but he seemed to have found the perfect one in Ana. She complimented him in everyway and they seemed so happy just looking at them.

"I like her already Christian." Mia grinned, hooking her arm through Ana's to lead them both inside. Christian walking in behind them muttering something about being left out but the girls were already bonding and chatting animatedly to each other.

Mia took Ana on a tour of the house wanting to get to know more and more about her new friend. Christian watched them go up the stairs happily. He was so glad they were getting along. He knew they would of course; but it made him happy all the same to see them giggling with each other. Mia took Ana along a corridor on the first floor.

"That's where my brother's room is," Mia gave Ana a knowing look and she blushed, "but I'm guessing he'll show you all around that later on,"

"Mia!" Ana laughed.

"Oh come on, my brother has never had a girlfriend before, the least I should be able to do is tease you both a little," Mia said, hooking her arm through Ana's.

"Christian's never had a girlfriend before?" Ana asked curiously. He'd mentioned that most of their relationship was a first for him but knowing he'd never had a girlfriend, even when he was younger, surprised Ana.

"No, not really," Mia said, "I mean, I've seen him with girls but he's never looked at anyone the way he looks at you, and he's never introduced anyone to me before, hence my excitement," Ana laughed.

"Have you met my mother and father yet?" Mia asked.

"I've met your mother, Christian and I had dinner with her last week but not your father,"

"I see, I guess he'd still away. They're coming to visit me soon. Did you get the third degree off my mother?" Mia asked.

"Yes," Ana giggled nodded - third degree was putting it lightly. Mia opened the door to a room and Ana was left speechless as they walked inside. It was beautiful, all white and pink with decorative writing on the wall in gold. The word 'Mia' was spelled out over the four poster bed in decorative panels made from rose petals and the carpets were made of plush cream fabric that felt incredible against your feet. Mia lead Ana from her bedroom through another doorway and grinned.

"This is my dressing room here, you can borrow anything you'd like. I can even give you a make over later on if you'll let me?" Mia said, walking around the room and showing Ana various wardrobes and drawers filled with the most beautiful shoes and clothing imaginable. Mia had every kind of dress you could think of - every colour, every style and a hundred different types of each to choose from. Ana was overwhelmed - she had about four dresses and all of her clothes fit into a small section in her wardrobe, the rest of the space was used for storage - mainly Jose's stuff.

"Wow," Ana said stroking her hand down some of the striking dresses and feeling the different textures of material. Mia got changed, not liking the skirt she was wearing and then the two of them headed back down to see what Christian was up to, laughing and giggling all the way.

"Christian!" Mia called when they reached the bottom floor. The place was huge and Ana imagined he probably wouldn't have heard them - even with Mia's loud shout but when she heard a familiar voice and soft footsteps walking out of an office towards them she grinned at him. He looked so handsome and happy here and his eyes twinkled in the light as he got closer.

"Yes Mia?" he replied sarcastically. His sister could give the town crier a run for his money she was so loud.

"I really like your girlfriend," she smiled. Ana blushed and Christian winked at her.

"Well I'm glad to see my favourite ladies are getting along," he wrapped an arm around Ana's shoulders bringing her close to him when he reached them and reached over to ruffle his sisters hair making her shriek and punch him in the arm. Ana laughed at their antics. Seeing how they were with each other it was obvious why Christian was so lonely in the palace after she was gone - they were best friends, as close as two siblings could be and it was clear they'd missed each other. Their personalities complimented each other perfectly.

"Christian, can I have some wine with dinner?" Mia asked as they walked into the huge sitting room. Christian had told the kitchen staff to prepare them spaghetti bolognaise since it was Mia's favourite and he finally had some time with her.

"Mia you are 19 years old, I can't stop you," Christian shrugged. Mia squealed and wrapped her arms tightly around her brothers waist making his girlfriend giggle.

"This must be the Ana affect," Mia smirked eying Christian before turning to face Ana to explain her comment, "my brother has never ever allowed me to drink wine before in my life with him, he would rather not have any wine in the house than risk me having any in case I got hurt or something like that," Mia giggled.

"I wasn't that bad Mia," Christian rolled his eyes. He knew he could sometimes seem a little overprotective but she was exaggerating slightly.

"Yes you were!" Mia said, wrapping her arms around his and leaning her head against his shoulder before they sat down, "and I love you for it. You should know one thing about my brother Ana, he looks after the people he cares for," Christian leant down to kiss his little sisters head and smiled at her words. That's what he'd always tried to do and he was glad his sister realised that.

"I think I already know that," Ana said, looking at Christian with intense blue eyes that made him want to grab her into his arms and never let her go. Mia ran off to ask one of the butlers to get a bottle of wine and three glasses whilst Christian went over to sit next to Ana. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder bringing her to rest her head on his chest and she brought one arm over his torso, curling her legs up against him and sighing contently. Being with Christian and Mia here in Paris was a stark contrast to being in the Palace amongst the staff and Lady Grace. Gone was the social structure and decorum - she could cuddle up to her boyfriend and not feel like she was being rude or unladylike. It was so much more relaxed and almost reminded her of her flat- and Ana found that she liked that a lot. Christian felt like home to her now and that thought both scared and comforted her.

"Are you alright baby? is Mia treating you well?" he asked.

"She's amazing, your sister is nothing like I thought she'd be, she reminds me of Kate," Christian smirked. He had yet to meet the infamous Kate but from Ana's stories about her she was a bit of a handful, very much like his sister who was bounding back into the room now followed by a butler carrying their wine and glasses. They were each given one and the butler stayed waiting for his next order. Christian hated this. He'd had to tell multiple members of staff to leave the room before. He could do simple things like pour his girlfriend and sister a glass of wine each without their help. He sent the butler away holding Ana close as he handed her a glass.

"You two are adorable," Mia grinned looking at them huddled together on the couch. Ana giggled, pinching Christian's stomach playfully.

"Mia, you are my little sister, you can't call me or anything I do 'adorable'," Christian rolled his eyes.

"Well you're still a grouch but Ana is lovely so she balances you out," Mia said and Christian chuckled.

"So, how is school treating you?" he asked. Mia rolled her eyes and began a full scale rant about how much she hated boarding school and everyone in it and how much she couldn't wait to come back next year. Ana watched on in amusement as she mimicked the teachers and the other girls at the school being 'stuck up' and laughed out loud at a tale about her pulling a prank on her 'annoying' roommate involving a razor and some wax. Christian frowned at the story, filling up Ana's glass when he saw that she'd finished her wine.

"That's not very nice Mia," he said once she'd recanted her tale.

"Well it's not very nice that she can't clean up after herself," Mia shrugged, "don't let him fool you Ana, Christian was a right little trouble causer when he was younger,"

"I wasn't," Christian said, giving Mia a warning look.

"Yes you were! I remember the time you hid under the cars in the courtyard for a whole day because you didn't want to go to your lessons, or that time when mother found you drinking in fathers office or that time when..."

"That's enough Mia," Christian said sternly and she rolled her eyes. Ana was amused by the stories of Christian's childhood. She liked the idea of her bad boy Prince who didn't do as he was told. Wasn't that why they were here right now? because he hadn't followed the rules and had run away finding her in the process? she'd have to find more out from Mia later about his antics but for now, she was content to listen to the siblings bicker. It was hard to believe she was in the presence of the two people in line to the throne as she watched her boyfriend mimicking his sister and Mia telling him to shut up and rolling her eyes like a petulant child.

Dinner was a grand affair just as Ana had expected. It may just be the three of them but the table of fresh food could have probably fed a family of ten. Christian and Mia may not act like they had Royal blood flowing through their veins but that didn't mean they didn't get treated like it. The table had been set with three bowls of perfectly formed home made pasta, fresh meatballs and tomato sauce. There was salad in the middle of the table as well as another bottle of wine and per Christian's request, they were left alone as they ate.

Unlike the previous dinner Ana had experienced with Christian and his mother, the atmosphere was as relaxed as it was before when they were cuddled up on the couch and Mia chatted animatedly to them, Ana joining in as the wine started to take affect, laughing and giggling. Christian rolled his eyes at the pair in jest but couldn't hide his smile. He was so happy to get to spend time with the two of them and he loved seeing Ana happy.

After dinner, Mia took Ana's hand pulling her away from Christian and telling him they'd be down later and she wanted to spend some time with her 'future sister'. Ana had blushed at the remark but Christian hadn't commented giving his sister a kiss on the cheek and his girlfriend a kiss on the lips telling her he'd be in his office and to come and find him when they were done with whatever they were doing. Christian, knowing his sister, could guess that it would involve make up, some styling and some high heeled shoes and he was looking forward to seeing the results.

Mia took Ana back into her bedroom and through into the dressing room, she pulled out the chair and asked Ana to sit down at the vanity.

"Can I do your make up?" Mia asked, "I know you don't need it but everyone's so boring at boarding school and won't let me style them,"

"Of course you can," Ana giggled, taking a sip from her wine glass and watching Mia in the mirror.

"Really? you're the best Ana!" Mia went around the room picking up various cases of make up and opening drawers to pull out brushes and various utensils Ana had never seen before but she trusted her stylist. Mia started by doing Ana's hair, the curls had dropped since last night leaving waves in their wake.

"You have gorgeous hair, I wish mine was like this, it's so soft," Mia said, twisting Ana's hair around the heated tong.

"Mia your hair is lovely," Ana placated.

"Not as lovely as yours," she sighed, "my brother seems to think so anyway," Mia winked and Ana blushed red knowing Christian's affinity to run his fingers through her hair absently when he was talking without even knowing he was doing it. It seemed to comfort him when he was deep in thought and she loved the feeling of his hands in her hair. She didn't know how to reply to Mia's observation.

"I erm.. I like it when he does it," she shrugged sheepishly.

"I'm just glad to see him happy, you should have seen what he was like before, he was closed off, aloof, lonely but you've changed that. He seems obsessed with you and so much more relaxed now. He let me have wine Ana, wine!" Ana giggled at her enthusiasm.

"He loves you," Mia said after a moment and Ana's eyes flew to Mia's in the mirror in shock. "Oh don't look so surprised," she laughed, "it's so obvious you'd have to be blind not to see it. I can tell you love him too," Ana blushed red trying to stay strong under Mia's gaze. Was she really that obvious with her feelings?

"Have you told him?" she asked. Ana sighed knowing there was no point in denying her love for Christian to his sister and she shook her head.

"Something always stops me. If I say those three words it makes everything so much more serious, so much more ... real. I'm not ready for that yet, I've only known him for a few weeks and I..."

"You've only known each other a few weeks!" Mia gasped.

"Yes,"

"How did you meet if you don't mind me asking?" Ana thought for a moment about whether Christian would want his sister to know the cause of their meeting but the wine was lowering her inhibitions and before long she was retelling the whole story to a stunned Mia Grey. She was saddened that her brother was so desperate for an escape that he'd resorted to jumping out of the window but she was so glad that he'd met Ana that same night. She'd saved him - it was obvious. She'd brought him back to life.

"Wow, I'm just glad you found him," Mia said, finished off on Ana's hair and then turning to grab her eyeshadow pallets to start on her eye make up, "Lord knows what could have happened to him if he'd been out there all night. He doesn't understand that people do care about him and worry about him," Mia rolled her eyes.

"I know, it hurt me that he was that miserable and trapped he felt he had to hide down an alleyway just to get a night of freedom," Ana said softly and Mia smiled.

"You two are adorable and I've noticed how affectionate you are. I never thought my big brother would be that into personal displays of affection but he can't stop kissing and touching you," she grinned, "I'm glad Christian chose the bedroom down the hallway now," Ana blushed.

"Mia!"

"Just saying," she laughed. Mia finished Ana's make up within an hour and gave her one of her dresses to put on, styling it just how she liked.

"You look unbelievable, my brother is going to have a fit," Mia said, taking in her creation, "honestly Ana, your legs are to die for, I can see why my brother is so obsessed with you already," Ana giggled.

"I better go find him and see what trouble he'd gotten into whilst he's been on his own," she smirked.

"Well I don't want to be there to watch you and Christian making googly eyes with each other," Mia said in mock disgust. "I'm going to go for a shower and go for an early night, tell Christian I said goodnight,"

"I will, I'm really glad we met Mia,"

"Me too," Mia grinned, "Oh Ana," she called just as Ana was about to leave her bedroom, "admit to my brother that you love him, he obviously feels the same way and I think it would make his entire year to hear those words come from you. He's never really heard them from anyone before except for me. I care about him a lot and you make him happy,"

"Thank you Mia," Ana nodded, taking her words on board. That just might have been the encouragement she needed.

Ana found Christian exactly where he said he'd be. The light in his office was on and she could hear him on the palace landline speaking to someone on the phone. She'd been surprised when he told her how strict the palace were about communication but she understood the security threats. She knocked on his door and heard his voice telling her to enter. She pushed open the door and watched him for a moment - he was so sexy sitting in his chair behind his desk, his sleeves rolled up his arms showing his tanned skin and his hair a ruffled mess on top of his head. She cleared her throat to gain his attention and his head shot up, his eyes widening and the pencil he was holding dropping onto his desk with a clattered as he saw her - grey eyes turning black at as he surveyed her.

"Good evening Your Highness," she said in her most sultry voice, leaning back against the door of his office.

"God," he groaned, running his hand over his face as he looked at the vision of beautiful and sensuality before him. Her make up was stunning, she was naturally beautiful so the natural look that Mia had gone for mixed with dark smoky eyes was the perfect combination. Her hair was in soft curls, exactly the way he liked it so he could run his fingers through the ringlets and feel the silky strands brushing against his skin. The dress she wore was black, it reminded him of the night she came around to meet his mother, the night they first lay in his bed together - the first night he touched her and heard her cry out his name in ecstasy. Her creamy legs were exposed and he wanted to them wrapped around his head at this moment in time. How was he ever supposed to get anything done with her in his mind?

"You've been working so hard," she breathed, her voice sultry and inviting as she slowly walked away from the door, closing it behind her. His eyes followed her every movement like a hawk and his erection throbbing in his trousers begging to be freed by her nimble fingers. "And I think you need some time to relax," said fingers danced along his desk as she walked around the side of it, looking at him with dark blue eyes and biting her lip - the same lips he wanted wrapped around his dick right now. He decided to let her take the lead, he'd never seen her so alluring before and was eager to see how far and in what direction this was going to go.

He moved his chair back a little so he could enjoy the view as one by one her tantalising legs came into view from the side of his desk and then she was sliding on to the wood in front of him, her feet on either side of his hips, the apex of her legs at his eye level if only she'd open her creamy thighs and show him the world. He moved his hand to his crotch, gently rubbing himself over the top of his trousers and her eyes followed the movement, a smirk on her face as she saw the effect she was having on him - his hard arousal clearly visible straining against the dark fabric. She moved her foot onto his lap, running her toes up and down his thigh slowly and he took a sharp intake of breath. Every nerve in his body was in tune with her movements and he had to hold himself back from pushing her down on the desk and fucking her within an inch of her life.

"What would you like?" she breathed, her foot tantalisingly close to his crotch. "I'm all yours,"

"Everything, god baby, absolutely everything," he groaned, unable to keep up his calm display in front of her any longer, "Fuck me," he breathed, raking his eyes from head to toe once again, unable to believe that she was here, with him, looking like _that._ He'd be having this memory of her sat on his desk seducing him as a wet dream for the rest of his days. This was his fantasy - her coming to his office, dressed like a devil ready to lead him to a life of sin.

"Fuck you?" Ana smirked, opening her legs and showing him just what she had on underneath. He nearly exploded in his pants when he saw her milky thighs leading to her bare, succulent sex. She had foregone knickers and he could already smell her arousal in the air. Her reactions to him were the ultimate turn on. "Don't you want a taste first?" she asked, biting her lip and stroking a finger along the edge of the table.

He groaned and nodded, clutching her knees between his hands, and starting to lay kiss up her smooth leg to her inner thighs where he knew she was most sensitive. He knew if he continued to kiss her there - his stubble grazing her soft skin she'd eventually beg him to eat her out. She gasped as he sucked the skin there on either side but he didn't wait for her to beg - he was far too impatient and needed her essence on his tongue. He took one long lick up of her sex, lapping at her essence with feather light precision.

Her shaking legs gave way for a moment before she caught herself and grabbed a steady hold on his hair to keep him where he was, her thighs clamping around him as he stroked her, his tongue a welcome friction and his breath making her tingle as he marked her as his own. She allowed herself to get close to the edge, so close that a few more flicks from his magic tongue would send her over into a pleasure filled abyss before she pulled his head out from under her dress. He looked at her in confusion but that quickly turned to shock when she moved from the desk to straddle his thighs, her mouth slanting over his as she worked his buttons free from their holes on his shirt.

"Want you inside me," she breathed, finally popping the last button and ripping the material from his trousers, sending it flying behind his chair. Her hands were free to roam his skin and her lips free to explore his neck. She was in control - she set the pace and he let her. He'd never allowed anyone to do this to him before - he'd always been in control, always been the one fucking rather that being fucked but he loved it with Ana. He always worshipped her, happy to do so, but he enjoyed the feelings she was eliciting from his body as she took the reins.

Her hands gripped at his belt, pulling the leather through the buckle as he moved his hands to cup her breasts through her dress - it wasn't enough though; he wanted so much to touch her skin so found the tie at the top of her neck and pulled it free until her dress fell down over her stomach revealing mounds of creamy flesh to his eyes. He sucked and kissed her chest as she freed him from his trousers and boxers, stroking him with deft movements, her hips gravitating against his thigh showing him just how much she wanted him. He didn't know if it was the wine or their insane connection but the feeling of her wet heat touching his sensitive tip as her small hand guided him to rub up and down before sliding down on him, moaning and telling him how good it felt was making him light headed. The lust was making him dazed, the love he had for her like anaesthetic, numbing every other feeling apart from the wet heat surrounding his member.

"Mmm, fuck, this is what I wanted," she moaned as he aided her movements, clutching her hips and helping her move harder and faster on him, her muscles squeezing him like a vice. He was so deep inside her she could feel him in her throat and his lips on her neck, sucking and biting the skin surged her on, her climax building gradually like the calm before the storm. Her fingers scratched down his back, leaving marks where her nails had pressed too hard like she loved to do and he relished in the sting. It made it all the more real when she tattooed his body with her emotions; her feelings, her pleasure.

She dragged his lips away from her neck, her hands clutching his face needing to see his dark, lust filled eyes and kiss his lips. He glady obliged, biting on her lip gently before picking her up and pushing her onto the desk, his erection still nestled in her body as he continued to pound into her relentlessly.

"You are mine," he spat.

"Yes! fuck Christian!" she moaned and her eyes widened slightly when she felt his hand go around her neck with light pressure as his other hand went between her legs to stimulate her clit. It was too much - his hands, the possession, the love, his relentless thrusts, his encouragements for her to ''come for him" triggering her into a screaming orgasm that seemed to go on and on.

"I love you!" she moaned. The waves came crashing down on her like the tide on a shore and the gradual tension that had been building inside her exploded like a cork from a champagne bottle leaving her in a state of blissful pleasure. She felt him let go moments later, her words the catalyst to his release, groaning with his head thrown back - his hips continuing to work and drag out their orgasms until he collapsed onto the chair bringing her into his lap, sweating, panting and sated. He stayed still for a moment, allowing the necessary oxygen to go back to his brain as his mind registered what she'd said when she came. _I love you._ The words repeated in his head until he wasn't sure if they were even real anymore. He was in shock and euphoria - an anxious feeling within him was telling him that she just said it in pleasure and hadn't really meant it but a larger part of him believed she wouldn't say it if she didn't mean it. He had to find out, needed to know if she returned the feelings he'd kept buried inside him for days.

"Ana?" he whispered into her ear that was poking out from where her face was buried against his neck. She nodded against him, her breathing still a little erratic and her legs and arms wrapped around him weakly as she curled against him. "Y..you love me?" his voice was a whispered. She tensed in his arms, her face slowly peeping out from behind his neck until she could look into his eyes. The shy smile on her face was almost his undoing and the nod made his whole body buzz.

"Yes, I do," her voice was hoarse and soft.

"Oh baby," he breathed, "you have no idea how much I've longed to say those words and hear them from you," she smiled at him and giggled.

"I guess I was the brave one then," she shrugged, "Mia was actually the one that encouraged me but I meant to say it when we were sat down together having a conversation, not in the middle of sex," she laughed and the beaming smile on his face widened even further.

"I could hear you say it a hundred times and never tire of it, even if it is during sex," she smiled and moved her arms to wrap around his neck, looking into his eyes, contented blue to love filled grey.

"I love you," she smiled, closing her eyes as his lips came down on hers softly. In his life, he hadn't heard those three words nearly enough but hearing them from Ana made up for it. Her love meant more than anything to him.

"I love you too, so, so much," he whispered against her lips, "I love you Ana - more than anything," his words made her heart skip a beat. He felt the same - he really loved her as well. The happiness in his eyes and the wide smile etched on his face made his feelings undeniable - he was wearing his heart on his sleeve undoubtable a man in love. A man hopelessly and irrevocably in love with Anastasia Rose Steele. This was the best day of his life.

He carried her up to their bed for the evening after putting on a pair of trousers and throwing her dress over her head in case Mia or one of the staff members was walking around and saw them. She was exhausted, a sated heap of limbs in his arms but the smile was a permanent feature on her face and the same expression mirrored on his own as she rested against him. Both felt like a weight had been lifted from their shoulders leaving them feeling light and boneless.

He laid her down in bed and pulled the covers up over her once she'd rid herself of her dress. The sex, the drink and the emotion of saying those words to the man she loved had caught up on her and she felt exhausted. It also didn't help that the Paris bed was just as comfortable as the one in Christian's bedroom in the palace. She watched as her boyfriend stripped off his trousers and went into the en-suite bathroom of his bedroom for a moment to relieve himself. She took that time to look around his Paris bedroom. It was similar to his royal one except for the fact that view facing outwards was the Paris skyline instead of the city. There was also a balcony behind two glass doors that she was going to be sure to check out when she woke up tomorrow. Christian came back after a moment and went to close the curtains across all the windows leaving them bathed in darkness.

She felt rather than heard him crawl under the covers and wrap his arms around her from behind, her back to his chest and their legs a mesh of limbs. She intertwined their fingers over her stomach and relished in the feel of him so close to her.

"Goodnight my love," he whispered against her neck.

"Goodnight, I love you,"

"I love you too,"

* * *

 **A/N - So they finally admitted their feelings to each other, I'd love to know what you thought! I was planning to upload this chapter on Friday but when fanfiction went down I couldn't finish or edit so I had to wait until today but better late then never I suppose. Next up - Grace enacts her plan.**


	9. Chapter 9

Waking up in Paris was a dream for Ana. She opened her eyes to bright sunshine bathing the room in an orange glow from behind the curtains. Careful not to wake a sleeping Christian, she manoeuvred gently out of his arms, kissing his temple before leaving the bed. She grabbed his shirt from where he'd thrown it on a chair before laying her down in bed last night before padding over to the double doors leading to the balcony. She'd wanted to see the view ever since she'd noticed the doors and she couldn't wait to see Paris bathed in the morning sun. She unlocked the large doors with the key she found on the hook by Christian's chest of drawers and headed out into the warmth of the city, leaning over the railing and seeing fields filled with cows and sheep and dewy grass. She couldn't think of a more beautiful place to wake up and let the sunshine bathe her arms in a warm blanket.

She still couldn't believe last night had happened but felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders after saying those three words. She was a little embarrassed that she'd told her boyfriend that she loved him for the first time by screaming it in the middle of a mind blowing orgasm but Christian didn't seem to mind - in fact, she didn't think she'd ever seen him look so happy. It made her sad to think that he hadn't heard those three words very much growing up - she doubted that Grace had ever told her Prince that she loved him as a child. Ana made a vow to herself that she would endeavour to tell Christian she loved him as much as she could so that he'd never doubt her love - plus, seeing his eyes light up like the North Pole at Christmas time whenever she said the words was an added bonus.

She was so immersed in her thoughts and the stunning view with the distant sighting of the Eiffel tower just visible above the trees that she didn't see the man hiding in the bushes of one of the fields below the back of the Paris house, checking the zoom on his camera and then snapping a shot of the woman on the balcony. She didn't even realise how long she'd been staring out into the distance daydreaming until she felt two strong arms snaked around her waist and a muscular torso against her back. She leaned back against the familiar body behind her with a happy sigh and held his hands in hers around her body - neither of them noticing the flashes going off in the distance.

"Mmm, good morning beautiful," he hummed, kissing from her ear all the way down to the base of her throat and back up again. He loved that she was wearing his shirt - she looked so beautiful and he felt a surge of pride that she was his and his alone. When he woke up and saw that the doors were open and that she was leaning against the balcony barely dressed and looking like an angel he couldn't resist the urge to wrap her in his arms. This woman loved him - this beautiful creature who he adored and worshipped loved him in return. He didn't think he'd ever feel worthy of her but that didn't matter right now. All that mattered was that she was here and that she was his to love and cherish for as long as she'd let him.

"Good morning to you as well, handsome," Ana breathed. She felt him smile against her neck and spun herself around in his arms so she could face him, very happy to see that he was only wearing a pair of tight boxer shorts that left very little to the imagination. He was so strong and muscular - she only had to look at him and she was a wet mess for him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stroked the prickly stubble the lined his face looking into bright and happy grey eyes. She loved seeing him like this - carefree and happy after being trapped and lonely for so long.

"I love you," he smiled leaning down to capture her lips. He'd never get enough of saying those three words to her or seeing the smile that came onto her face when he said them. His heart was ready to burst at any moment at how happy he was right now.

"I love you too," they shared a soft but passionate kiss unaware of the lightening fast clicks of the camera capturing their rather intimate moment. "And I love this balcony, the view is spectacular," Ana grinned, turning her head slightly to look down at the scenery.

"It is isn't it, nobody knows this is a Royal house, it's so out of the way that no one ever comes around her, complete privacy," Christian smiled, "and I need a lot of privacy for what I'm about to do to you," Christian smirked, picking her up in his arms and carrying her back into the bedroom slamming the balcony doors behind him. They were immersed in each other, writhing around on the bed and stripping each other of the little clothing they wore as lips and fingers caressed every piece of visible skin. All that could be heard were moans and gasps and the headboard slamming against the wall as the couple got lost in their morning excursions. Outside, the man with the camera ran from the field holding his camera close with an evil smile on his face. The tip had actually worked. He'd admit that he had been sceptical when an anonymous tip had come in that the Prince and his new girlfriend were staying here - this area was virtually deserted full of fields and not much else. But when he'd seen a woman come out onto the balcony of the large house who perfectly matched the description given of the Prince's love interest, he knew he was at the right place and now he was about to make a whole lot of money.

After engaging in some delicious morning delight and then having a quick shower together, the pair got dressed for the day and headed down to the dining room for breakfast seeing Mia already sat down enjoying her home made croissant whilst writing something in a journal.

"Good morning," she beamed looking up at them both as they walked in and getting up to give them each a quick hug.

"Good morning Mia, I trust you slept well," Christian said, keeping his arm around his little sister for a moment. He hated the fact that he was going to have to say goodbye to her again later on but he knew he'd see her again soon.

"Yes I did, I love not having a roommate!" she said making Ana laugh. Mia took Ana's hand and lead her to sit next to her leaving Christian to sit opposite them. The butlers came to serve their food and pour them morning tea and coffee.

"So what do you ladies want to do today?" Christian asked.

"I want to take Ana shopping!" Mia announced. Christian quickly looked at Ana trying to gauge her expression. He knew she didn't want the media after them and their relationship to go public yet and if they went out shopping, the paparazzi would put two and two together and it would splashed all over the newspapers the next day.

"How about you do something indoors Mia? how about you make Ana up again and style her?" Ana blushed remembering her seduction of her man the night before. She glanced up at him and he winked at her. Mia looked between the pair.

"Ew you two are disgusting," she said in mock disgust making Christian roll his eyes, "but yes, dear brother, I agree to your terms, Ana and I will have a pamper day. Can you ring in Gloria so we can have a proper spa day?" Gloria was an expert in all things relaxation. She would do Mia's nails, give her a massage, do her facials when her skin flared up, style her hair, everything you could think of and her salon was in Paris - although she'd come all the way out to England whenever Mia was at home and needed some pamper time.

"Sure, I'll call her when we're done with breakfast," Christian nodded.

The girls spent their day with Gloria in white robes. Gloria was a large plump black lady with a thick French accent and an infectious laugh and a constant smile on her face and she really was an expert - she did their nails, their hair, put face masks and all sorts of other treatments on their skin, the last of which made Ana's face feel like silk. She then gave Mia a head massage whilst Gloria and Ana spoke to her.

"How's school treating you Miss Mia?" Gloria asked.

"So bad, Gloria, you don't even know how much I hate it," Mia groaned making the two other women giggle.

"It can't be that bad, I wish I'd gone to a school like yours," Gloria grinned, working Mia's scalp with skilled fingers.

"It's terrible, I needed this weekend away from there so badly, I can't wait until next year," Mia said, "What did you study at school Ana?"

"Oh I did journalism," Ana replied with a smile.

"See, I'd love to do something like that!" Mia said, banging her hands down on the sides of the chairs she was sitting in, "I could write a fashion column, I always write thing about new styles that are out and what the celebrities are wearing but my parents would never let me do anything like that, they just want to teach me 'how to be a lady'," Mia rolled her eyes and scoffed making Ana and Gloria giggle. "Ana you have to come visit me some time! maybe you and Christian can come down again before term ends, I don't know when my next visitation days are but the holidays are coming up,"

"I'd love to visit Mia," Ana nodded. Mia seemed to trust Gloria and spoke freely in front of her so the woman clearly wasn't a threat to their privacy.

"Great, I can't wait,"

The girls finished their pamper and once Gloria had gone, they went to Mia's room to have some more girl time. Mia sat Ana at the vanity once more and started playing with her hair.

"So how did last night go? did you take my advise?" Mia winked and Ana blushed.

"Erm.. yes I did,"

"And..."

"I told your brother I loved him and he felt the same way," Ana shrugged shyly and Mia squeeled.

"I knew it! soon you'll be married and I'll have a sister!" Mia said dreamily and Ana's eyes nearly popped out of her head in shock.

"It's a little early for that yet Mia, we haven't even gone public yet," Ana said incredulously.

"Why not?" Mia asked curiously, moving to grab some foundation and brushes from her make up case.

"I just need a little more time to get used to everything, I'm not ready for the media attention yet and to have our relationship scrutinised and thrown all over the tabloids. I've seen it happen plently of times before and it's a lot to take in. Plus, your mother doesn't exactly like me, and I've not even met your father yet! and ... you're all Royalty! my boyfriend is the future King of England, his father is the King." Ana said shaking her head with a laugh, disbelief evident on her face.

"I understand Ana, I do. We've lived with it all our lives which is why we like to stay private whenever we can," Ana gulped, not wanting to mention that she wrote a Royal column twice a week and Mia had featured a fair few times, "but for what its worth, I think you and my brother are perfect for each other and I think the public will love you, you're normal and it's almost like something out of a storybook. Prince meets journalist and turns her into a Princess," Mia swooned a little and Ana giggled. Their relationship was a bit like a fairy-tale - she only hoped that they'd get a happily ever after.

"I know Mia, I love your brother and I want to be with him so much - I just need a little more time to get my head and emotions in check," Mia nodded and Ana was glad that she didn't continue to pry and instead started to ask her about her favourite eyeshadow to wear and whether she dyed her hair to get it that gorgeous chocolate colour. The girls were giggling over another one of Mia's school stories when there was a knock on the door.

"Hello ladies, mind if I join you?" Christian asked, a smile on his face as he saw them laughing with each other. He was lonely in the big house by himself - it reminded him too much of the palace and he wanted to spend as much time as he could with his two favourite people.

"Of course not," Ana smiled before Mia could retort with anything else. He looked delicious, fresh from a work out with a pair of cotton shorts on exposing his legs and a tight T-shirt showing off his bulky arms and sculpted body. She couldn't help her eyes as they roamed over him, licking her lips at the beautiful sight before her. He sat on the edge of the vanity and watched as Mia put some power on Ana's face. He had no idea what it was but she looked gorgeous.

"How was your spa day?" Christian asked, taking Ana's hand in his and playing with her fingers. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand, glancing at him quickly before Mia pulled her face back towards her to add some bronzer to her cheeks.

"It was amazing, I feel light as a feather," Ana said.

"Ana said she'll come next time you visit me in the holidays!" Mia said, looking at her brother with a wide grin. Christian nodded happily.

"Sure we will. We'll come and pick you up and take you back home," Christian said with a nod, winking at his girlfriend. Mia caught the look they shared and smiled inwardly. She was so happy for them. Christian had found himself a genuine, lovely girl who he seemed to be head over heels for and she clearly felt the same way about him. And Ana was definitely her new best friend - she was so much nicer than the girls at her boarding school.

Mia finished off Ana's make up and Christian felt his arousal stir as he looked at his girlfriend. God she was beautiful. He picked her up in his arms as soon as she stood up and she squealed, wrapping her legs and arms around him. He gave her a kiss and looked at her with a wide grin on his face which was replicated on her own, she leaned down to kiss him again only pulling apart and climbing out of his arms when his sister reminded them of her presence by coughing.

"You two are so adorable," Mia said smiling, "and a bit gross, I need to do my own make up now and I'd rather not have the two of you making googly eyes at each other whilst I do it," she shoed the two of them away jokingly so she could do her own make up and so they could spend some time alone together saying she'd meet them for dinner. Christian took Ana's hand in his and lead them back to the bedroom they'd spent last night and a good potion of the morning in.

"I love your sister," Ana said once Christian had closed the door.

"I'm pretty sure she loves you even more Ana," he chuckled, "but not nearly as much as I love you,"

Ok so she might have actually swooned at that one. She turned to face him with a smile on her face and walked into his waiting arms, burying her face against his chest and breathing him in. She'd missed him today; she'd barely seen him having spent most of it with Mia whilst he'd been organising some security protocol and exercising in the gym on the secret service floor. She loved his body - she'd love him even if he was chubby but she adored the muscles and his toned arms and legs. He was an Adonis and all hers. She didn't know why he ever put on clothes around her because she always ended up tearing them from him anyway.

"Mmm I love you too," she said as he started to walk them back to the bed, the backs of her knees hitting the mattress making her fall flat on the comforter, bringing him down with her. He rolled off her and brought her to him, his arm around her shoulders and his hand in her hair.

"I've loved this weekend Ana, thank you for agreeing to come with me," she stretched an arm out over his torso, reaching under his T shirt so she could stroke a path along his abdominal muscles as she loved to do and lay her head down on his chest, his heartbeat a soothing rhythm in her ear. This was her favourite place in the world - in his arms, she felt so safe like nothing could ever happen to her as long as he was holding her.

"Thank you for inviting me, I think I'd follow you anywhere at this point," he smiled at her words, pulling her even closer to him; his precious Ana. She lifted her head up for a moment to look at him; grey eyes to blue and then her lips were on his. A gentle touch of their lips soon turned to fiery passion with battling tongues and clutching hands grabbing every piece of skin available. Before long she was stripping off his clothes, her hand down his shorts touching him with nimble fingers as he eagerly returned the favour on her tearing at her clothes until she was naked in front of him. He slid into her wet warmth in one smooth stroke, swallowing her moan with a kiss and began to thrust hard and fast into her, not stopping his movements until his name was a breathy moan on her lips.

After their afternoon delight, the pair headed downstairs meeting Mia on the way and they ate dinner together, laughing and chatting animatedly to each other. After spending a few hours together sat talking in the sitting room, Mia informed Christian that Sawyer was taking her back early tomorrow morning. After saying a heartfelt goodbye, the siblings parted and Ana smiled at her new friend.

"I'm going to miss you Ana, I wish all the girls at school were like you," Mia sighed.

"I'm going to miss you too Mia, but hopefully we'll see each other soon," she nodded eagerly and pulled Ana into a tight embrace. Mia headed off to her bedroom and the couple followed behind her heading to their own bedroom, sleep came easily for them as they cuddled together under the duvet, content in each others arms.

Christian woke the next morning to some one banging on the bedroom door. He sat up quickly - a little too quickly startling the body that had been using him as a pillow all night. Ana sat up as well and looked at Christian wide eyed. He looked back at her with the same expression on his face - no secret service member ever knocked on his door unless it was an emergency and every single thought in his head was that something had happened to Mia when Sawyer took her back to school earlier this morning. He climbed out of bed quickly, putting on a dressing gown over his boxer clad body and opened the door to see Sawyer standing there.

"What is it Sawyer, is it Mia?" Christian asked quickly, wanting to get straight to the point. If something had happened to his sister he needed to know so that he could do whatever was needed to help her. The adrenalin was pouring through every pore in his body.

"Your Highness, I have something to show you," Sawyer said, producing a newspaper from behind his back. Christian looked at him confused for a moment until he turned it over in his hands so that he could see the front cover. He froze as he stared at the words and the pictures covering the front page of the World News paper.

 _'Prince Trevelyan's new fling in Paris?'_

* * *

 ** _A/N - Sorry to leave it on a cliff-hanger! Who do you think gave the anonymous tip?_**


	10. Chapter 10

Ana was sat in bed watching Christian's back as he spoke with the head of the secret service. She could see that Sawyer had just handed him something but she had no idea what it was. She just hoped nothing had happened to Mia which she assumed was also Christian's first thought. Christian and Sawyer spoke for a few moments but she couldn't understand what either were saying. She was trying to make out what was in Christians hands but it was too dark in the room for her to see it clearly. Finally, after speaking for a few more minutes, Christian shut the door before he turned back towards his girlfriend eying her warily from where he stood. He seemed to be preparing himself to tell her something and she could tell from his demeanour that it wasn't going to be something good.

"What is it? what's wrong?" she asked, sitting up completely on the bed with the blankets tucked around her watching her boyfriend as he walked towards the bed. Christian didn't reply. He was still looking at her with worried grey eyes and she was starting to think of scenarios in her head that might have happened. Was it her mother or father? was it the King or Lady Grace? had something happened to Mia on the way to her school? as he walked past the window the light hit him from a gap in the curtains she could see that he had something in his hands that was rolled up and she had a feeling it was to do with that.

"You're scaring me Christian," Ana whispered and he went to her side immediately, pulling her into his arms. "Whatever it is just tell me," she whispered, kissing his chest through the gap in his open dressing gown.

"There's something I have to show you, I need you to keep calm, ok baby?" he asked. She looked at him puzzled before he handed her whatever was in his hands. On closer inspection she realised it was a newspaper, todays national newspaper and her heart started to hammer in her chest. She unrolled the grey material and then looked down at the front cover and her heart fell in her chest. Picture after picture of them cuddling on the balcony - him in his boxers, her in his shirt. There were pictures of her alone yesterday morning looking out of Paris and the final one had her wrapped around Christian like a vine and him carrying her back into the bedroom. It was obvious from the picture what they were doing - what they had just been doing and were about to do and it was enough to make her want to cry. She hadn't even told her parents about him yet; she hadn't even told Kate that they were going to Paris but here it was, splashed all over the cover of a world wide newspaper. Her heart dropped in her chest and tears filled her eyes.

It was the title that bothered her the most. The word ' _fling'_ made her sound like some whore who was there to satisfy the future King whilst he was in Paris. If only they knew. It was revealing, it was painful and it was a shock. Christian had said they were safe here, he'd said no media attention had ever been on him before whilst he'd been visiting his sister but here it was, their relationship for the world to see in pictures.

"Baby, say something, please," Christian said, he was worried and saw her open and close in disbelief, a single tear making its way down her face. He hated the fact that this had happened - he'd promised her safety and he'd failed her. He was going to get to the bottom of this.

"I ... I don't know what to say," she breathed, her voice hoarse from trying to keep her emotions at bay. She was overwhelmed.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. I've had a word with Sawyer and he thinks someone gave the press a tip, he's looking into it now," Ana nodded at his words but she was in too much shock to answer him.

"I'll get to the bottom of this baby, I promise," he said softly, running his fingers through her hair wanting to soothe her.

"Fling in Paris," she laughed humourlessly, "I'm apparently your Paris whore,"

"Don't you use that word about yourself ever Anastasia," Christian said sternly, turning her to face him, "baby, this isn't going to go away. I know you're not ready but I don't think we have a choice anymore, they'll keep hounding us now until we give them something to write about," She sighed and rested her cheek against his warm skin and closing her eyes trying to let it all sink in. They were leaving Paris this morning and she couldn't even imagine the media coverage they would get of them stepping off the plane, they'd be outside her house, outside her job, she wouldn't be able to see her boyfriend anymore without it being front page news. Their bubble had burst and reality had set in.

She suddenly felt angry - he'd promised her that they would fly in and out of Paris undetected, he'd said that the secret service were excellent at their jobs and had never let him down before but here they were - front page news. She hadn't even told her father yet - she'd only told Kate about him and now it was on every newspaper around the world.

"You promised me Christian, you promise me that we would go out here and not be detected by the media. How could you let this happen? - you knew I wasn't ready," Ana sat up and felt tears spring to her eyes. She was angry and panicking, a lethal cocktail of emotion as the reality of what this front page meant for her - for them - set in.

"Ana I didn't know this was going to happen," Christian sighed. He tried to pull her back into his arms but she resisted and he looked at her worriedly. "Ana?" he asked puzzled. She wasn't actually blaming him for this was she? he was as shocked as she was.

"Christian this changes everything," Ana said resting her head in her hands to cover her face, "I haven't even told my parents yet, my dad is going to think I've been keeping things from him - god how am I going to go to work? I'll probably get kicked off the paper. This doesn't affect you! it effects me!" Christian raised his eyebrows.

"Baby..." he breathed. He was worried that this was too much for her and too far too soon. He was terrified that she was going to leave him - she was all he had and he couldn't bare it if this was the end. He had to reassure her that nothing had to change but even he knew that was a lie. How had things gone so wrong in such a short space of time. He tried to put his arm around her again.

"No, don't." Ana shrugged him off.

"Why do I feel like you're blaming me? you don't actually think it's my fault do you?" Christian asked, offended and angry that she'd even think that.

"How would they know where we were Christian? we're in the middle of nowhere, there's no one for miles and ..."

"You are actually blaming me for this? for gods sake Ana - I love you, I'd never do anything to hurt you or jeopardise what we have. You're all I have Ana. I had no idea that anything had happened until Sawyer came this morning. This is as much of a shock for me as it is for you." He climbed out of bed, angry and hurt and walked into the en-suite bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Ana sighed. She knew she shouldn't be blaming him. It wasn't realistically his fault. She was just stressed and upset and looking for someone to blame for this turn of events and her boyfriend was in the firing line. It was the secret service she wanted words with. How could they let a photographer get intimate pictures of them when it was their job to make sure things like that never happened? now she was being portrayed at the Prince's 'fling' to the public.

She climbed out of bed wanting to apologize to him. He was right, she couldn't blame him for the photographer getting pictures of them and she had to remember that he was caught up in this two - it wasn't just her on the pictures. She opened the door to the en-suite slowly seeing her Prince urinating into the toilet. God, he sounded like a horse, how much water could one man hold in his body? he glanced around when he saw the door open but didn't make eye contact with her. She watched as he finished, tucking himself back into his boxers before going over to the sink to pour some shaving gel onto his hand. He started to lather his face with the gel and she couldn't help her eyes from running down his body. He really was the most beautiful man in the world and he was all hers to touch and love. His body was a work of art and she wanted to lick every inch of it with her tongue - although now probably wasn't the best time to enact her fantasies.

Her eyes met his in the mirror and she blushed at the fact that he had caught her checking him out - not that he hadn't caught her before. She thought she might have seen a ghost of a smile on his lips but it was gone as soon as it arrived and she could tell he was angry at her. She swallowed and took in a deep breath before walking over to him until she stood behind him. He was watching her every move in the mirror as he stroked the razor across his face. Angry grey eyes met apologetic blue ones once more in the reflective glass and she wrapped her arms around his torso, her hands brushing along his firm abs and her lips kissing along his spine.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to let you think I blamed you. I was just angry and I took it out on you." She breathed. He was too tall for her to look over his shoulder but she could tell he was watching her intently.

"I don't like the fact you thought I could betray you like that Ana. You're everything to me, absolutely fucking everything and I'd never risk losing you," his voice showed the hurt he felt and she felt her eyes water for the second time that morning. Her heart ached at the fact she'd hurt him.

"I'm sorry baby, I know you wouldn't," she felt the movement of his arm as he put down his razor and turned to face her - clean shaven. She continued to move her hands over his abs as he grabbed a towel to pat dry his face. She smiled when his handsome clean shaven face was revealed to her eyes but he didn't return it. He continued to stare at her intently before grabbing her face in his hands.

"Ana, this is a major fuck up, I know that. I'll do everything I can to protect you and get to the bottom of it. I'm terrified that this is all going to get too much for you and I'll lose you. I love you, more than anything and I can't lose you," Christian breathed. She could see the terror in his eyes as well as the immense amount of love he had for her. She moved her arms around his neck and stood up on her tip toes trying to reach his lips but he was still too tall. He smirked at her, leaning down slightly and she kissed him passionatly.

"I'm not going anywhere Christian. We'll get through this," she smoothed her hands across his face feeling the soft skin. "As long as the world knows that I'm your girlfriend and not some Paris whore, I get to keep my job and I still get to see this handsome face as much as possible I know we'll be okay," Christian nodded and let out a breath. She smirked at him and started planting kisses down his muscular chest and torso.

"What are you doing baby?" Christian breathed as she played with the band of his boxers before dipping her hand inside.

"Distracting us," she winked before talking his hardening length in her mouth.

They had their things packed for them and taken down to the car and then they were off to get the plane back to England. The skies were gloomy, a grand representation of the mood between the couple as harsh reality set in once more. The minute the plane was in the sky, Ana took off her seatbelt and went to crawl into her boyfriends lap, cuddling him close and trying to forget about the storm that was surely coming when they stepped out of the plane. She'd seen it happen to other people - celebrities getting hounded by the media - but she never thought she would ever be on the receiving end of it and the thought terrified her.

"How will I even see you from now on? you can't come around for your dinner and sleep over anymore. Taylor can't wait outside for you whilst you come in and sweep me off my feet." Ana sighed against him. "This changes everything Christian,"

"Ana I will break one hundred cameras on my way to your door if I have to, I'll fly a private jet into your back garden just to see you, I will not let this end what we have, I will not lose you," He said softly. The thought of losing Ana was a knife to his chest. He couldn't lose her; he loved her more than anything. She'd made his life so much brighter since the second she'd walked into it with those soul shaking eyes and beautiful smile. She was his everything and he would fight anyone and anything to keep her in his life; by his side. She wasn't ready for the world to know about them but he wouldn't let her pull away from him, he wouldn't let her put her walls up because he'd knock each and everyone of them down. He loved her too much.

She sat up determinedly and Christian was internally glad to see the fire back in her eyes that had been gone since they woke up this morning. She looked alive once again and he watched her intently as she tried to formulate what she wanted to say to him.

"If this is going to happen, it's going to be on our own terms, not the media's. I won't let them control us. I won't let them think I'm your whore," Christian nodded. He was glad to see some fight in her - he could only hope that she'd continue to fight for their relationship because he couldn't lose her - not now that he knew what true love was.

"I agree baby,"

"I have a plan - an idea of how we handle this but I want your input too, we're in this together," he smiled, a relieved and happy smile that told her exactly where he thought she had been heading with her words. "Christian, I love you and I'm not going to lose you over this. The world knows now but the ball is still in our court and here's how," she explained the plan to Christian and he listened intently, nodding his head in understanding as she spoke. After their conversation they cuddled together talking candidly when there was a knock on the cabin door. Christian called for whoever it was to enter and saw Sawyer walking down the isle towards them.

"Sawyer, do you have news?" Christian asked.

"Yes, there was a leak I'm afraid sir, we have found out who it was,"

"And who was it?"

"Gretchen Bell, Your Highness, your mother's maid. The phone call was made from Lady Grace's office at 6pm last night and her name was given as the source, it should have flagged up on the system as an alert but for some reason, it didn't" Sawyer looked apologetic and contrite.

"Right, thank you Sawyer," the security man nodded and walked out of the cabin shutting the door behind him and Christian sagged back in his chair.

"How would Gretchen even know?" Ana whispered.

"I don't think this was Gretchen, in fact, I'm 99% certain who this was," Christian said angrily.

"Who?"

"My mother," Christian growled feeling the anger rise inside him.

They landed in London at a secret location and Ana was relieved to see that the secret service had done their job in protecting them. Taylor had come to pick them up and they climbed into the car with secret service following close behind.

"What do you want to do baby?" Christian asked.

"Can you take me to my office?" Ana asked. She just wanted to go to work and bury herself under a pile of reports right now but something told her that wasn't going to be possible.

"Sure, Taylor, drop Anastasia off at ... where's your office love?" he asked, turning to face her. She giggled at him and gave Taylor the address before cuddling back against her boyfriend knowing this might be the last time she saw him for a while.

"When will I see you again?" Ana asked.

"Soon Anastasia, I can't be without you for long, I'll sort this out with my mother and then come and see you," Ana nodded against him. They pulled up outside her office and Ana was shocked to see tens of photographers outside, lenses at the ready already snapping shots of the car.

"Shit," Christian groaned, "Taylor, contact the secret service and tell them to walk Ana to her office and to stay until she leaves," Christian said before turning back to his worried girlfriend, "I'm so sorry Ana," he breathed, holding her close to him. This was what he was dreading. He could deal with the press but he wasn't sure if Ana would be able to.

"It's not your fault Christian," she stroked his chest, thankful of the black out windows. All she needed was for some hotshot paparazzi man with his camera poised to catch a glimpse of them cuddling in the car.

"I love you Ana, so much, we'll get through this baby," she nodded and leaned over to kiss him softly.

"I love you too, I'll miss you, please come and see me soon,"

"I will Ana, I promise," he said. She was gone in a flurry of lights as the secret service escorted her into her building, guarding her from the relentless snaps of the men with cameras. The door was shut before they could see him inside the car and he sighed as she walked in wondering if this would be too much for her. He knew the power of the media - they were relentless, they'd pour your heart and soul onto the front page without a care in the world if it hurt you or not.

"Drive on Taylor," Christian directed. There was one thing on his mind right now - he needed to confront his mother and it couldn't wait. The anger was bubbling inside him at her betrayal. How could she do this to him? and then try to blame Gretchen who would never have known that they were in Paris and certainly would never have risked her job knowing how quickly they could track down the culprit. He knew the staff spoke but he also knew them well enough and trusted them enough by now to know they didn't talk. They were loyal to the flag and wouldn't betray the Royal family like that. His mother however was a different story and he needed to get to the bottom of it all.

Ana meanwhile had entered the building of her office. The usual staff were there but instead of getting on with their work they were staring at her wide eyed like she was some kind of icon. Ana ignored their glances, leading the two secret service members who were her guards against the media storm outside to the elevators to get to her office. Her heart was going at a million miles an hour and so many things were racing around in her head. She needed to get to her office; her sanctuary. She needed to be on her own and to have a think. She'd been on an emotional rollercoaster since she'd been woken this morning and she needed a few minutes to herself. They reached her floor and she dodged past her work colleagues as they came to ask her questions. She just needed to reach her office.

"I'm going to go in there and I want to be by myself," she said to the secret service outside her office. She didn't need two strangers in her office staring at her whilst she was trying to do her work.

"We'll need to wait out here, Ma'am," One of the men said.

"That's fine but don't come in," the two men nodded and Ana walked into her office, slamming and locking the door behind her and letting out a deep breath that she'd been holding in. She was overwhelmed and felt tears come to her eyes as the shock and enormity of the day came crashing down on her. She collapsed into her chair at her desk and put her face in her hands, allowing her emotions to come pouring out. She didn't want to cry in front of Christian this morning and she'd been brave all the way here but now that she was alone she could let everything she was feeling out.

She could hear a calamity of voices and sounds outside but blocked them out as she cried as quietly as possible not wanting anyone to hear her. All she needed was for one of her colleagues to write a piece about how she was crying in her office as soon as soon as she got back from her weekend away with her Prince. She needed this, needed to have her moment of weakness and vulnerability in order to become strong again. She cried for the loss of their privacy, she cried for the loss of Christian's strong arms when she needed them, she cried for everything that would change from now on. Was this worth it? was the attention, the camera's, the hounding worth it? of course it was. She'd go through worse for Christian and his love but that didn't mean she wasn't allowed to be unhappy about it. She had been so content within their little bubble where no one could hurt them and now that had been well and truly burst.

She couldn't let the media win, she couldn't let Grace win, she had to be strong. She sat back rubbing her eyes to get rid of any trace that she'd been crying - thankful that she hadn't worn any mascara this morning and turned on her computer. She ignored the hundreds of emails that had been pouring into her account since yesterday and clicked her blank journal template for tomorrows paper. With a deep breath, she started to type.

Christian meanwhile had just climbed out of the car outside of the palace. Taylor had taken his luggage into the house and he took a calming breath before walking into the house, secret service following behind him. He was angry - so angry but he couldn't let it out until he saw his mother and got an answer from her. He was struggling to comprehend how his mother could want to tear him and Ana apart so much that she'd cross the line and leak something to the press about her own family - her own son.

"Sawyer?" Christian asked, turning to face the head of his secret service. He was going to be having very stern words with all of the secret service who were on duty whilst they were in Paris but first he wanted to speak to his mother.

"Yes Your Highness?" the man replied, coming to stand in front of Christian. He looked sheepish but Christian kept his expression neutral.

"Please go and get Lady Grace,"

"Yes sir," Sawyer left and Christian paced the empty hallway trying to configure in his mind what he was going to say. Did he come straight out with the question or did he let her think he didn't know for now until she tripped up on her words. Or maybe he should ask about Gretchen and see just how far she would go to cover her tracks. His mother was manipulative and cruel when she wanted to be and he was determined not to get caught in her web of lies. He heard her heals clicking along the hallway tiles and turned to face her.

"Hello dear, did you have a good time with your sister?" Lady Grace Grey was cunning. She floated down the hallway towards him with a smile on her face as though she hadn't just betrayed her son and told the world about his 'secret romance'.

"I did mother, until this morning,"

"What happened this morning?" Grace feigned innocence angering Christian to no end. She knew what had happened this morning - she'd read the papers.

"The front page spread in the World News of Anastasia and I in Paris," Christian had to hold himself back from snarling. He was burning with anger - steam almost coming out of his ears as he looked at his mother. How could she act like she'd done nothing wrong? how could she stand there and speak to him normally without cracking?

"Ahh yes I saw that this morning dear, terrible those paparazzi," she tutted. Christian looked away and took a calming breath trying not to explode. She was getting him to that point, his anger levels rising and rising with every second he spent in her presence. She was a liar, a cunning one at that and he wasn't expecting an easy ride. He counted to ten in his head feeling his anger start to dissipate a little and then turned back to her.

"It's strange you know mother, because we found out who the source of the photos was already," he thought he saw anxiety flicked in her eyes for a second but it was gone the next time he looked. She was quick to conceal emotion; quick to put on that fake smile and dig her way out of any hole she'd got herself into.

"Did you? I'm sure it was just some Frenchman who saw the car and secret service go past and wanted to make some money," she shrugged, not making eye contact with him. _Bingo._

"It was traced back to here mother," her eyes flickered to his and he swear he saw her eyes dart to the side in panic before she smiled her fake, over exaggerated smile.

"Was it a member of staff? we've never had that before, did you find out who it was?" he detected a slight shake in her voice. To any other person she would have looked completely normal but Christian knew her better. Over the years he'd learned to see when her façade was cracking and right now, it was crumbling like wet sand before his very eyes.

"Do you want to know what I think happened?" he asked. She didn't respond, only looked at him, her fake smile slipping from her lips slightly and her brows furrowed. "I think you don't like Ana because she isn't royalty and you knew she didn't want the world to know about our relationship yet. So you betrayed your son and tipped off a paparazzi about us under Gretchen's name hoping it would break us. Am I right?" he seethed. She hesitated for a moment and then gave the most rehearsed, unnatural laugh he'd ever heard in his life.

"Don't be ridiculous son," Grace smiled placatingly but her eyes were anything but calm, darting around the hallway at the various staff who had been walking past them going about their daily business. She was embarrassed that her son was accusing her in front of them but Christian didn't care, he was glaring at her, his eyes cold and angry.

"I'm not mother, I know that is exactly what happened, do you want me to go and get more proof from the staff? shall I go into your office and check the dial outs because you and I both know that newspaper isn't one of the programmed numbers and will be flagged up, or maybe I should ask Gretchen," her smile was completely gone now, her eyes shifting from side to side never looking at his face. He could see her hands shaking slightly under his unwavering gaze.

"Christian..." she laughed shakily.

"Are you going to admit what you did and explain yourself or do I need to get more proof?" she was trapped, shrinking under her son's angry watch. There was no way for her to get out of it. He knew and he wasn't going to let this go. She'd thought he'd come back heartbroken that Anastasia had broken up with him over this - that she couldn't deal with the media and didn't want all of the fuss that came with being with him. She'd have given him a hug, soothing his pain and organised another ball for him to find a nice upper class wife which wouldn't ruin the aristocracy of the Royal family. But here he was angry and blaming her for it and she didn't even know if her plan had worked and Anastasia had indeed broken up with him. There was no sign or her, that had to be a good thing didn't it? she could mend her relationship with her son after this, he'd get over it and realise she was only doing it for him.

"Darling, I did it for you," she admitted, "Anastasia was only going to drag us down, you need to do what's right, not what you want and she was only after the title," Grace said, reaching up as though to stroke her sons cheek but he flinched and stepped back from her.

"Anastasia is the best and most wonderful person I have ever met and do you want to know why? because she doesn't care about our money or our name. She loves me with or without the title," Grace choked when she heard the word love. They loved each other? they'd known each other for five minutes!

"Sweetheart, I understand that you care for Anastasia but ..."

"There is no but mother, I love Anastasia and your stupid little plan didn't work. All it did was make me resent you," Christian said, walking away before she could get in another word. The second that he got to his room, he locked the door and he punched the wall so hard he broke the skin on his knuckles. He was so angry and felt betrayed that his own mother would do this to him - would want him to be unhappy just so they could keep with tradition. He lay in bed for a few minutes, a headache beginning to form and his fist throbbing. He knew he couldn't sleep so decided to check to see that the secret service had done their job and protected the love of his life. It was the least they could do after their failure to protect them both in Paris. He called for Taylor who patched him through to one of the two members who'd been with her.

"Your highness,"

"Yes, I need a report on Anastasia Steele,"

"She is still in her office sir," Christian furrowed his brow. It was quite late in the evening and he thought she would have gone home by now.

"Are you with her?"

"Yes Your Highness, we're outside her door,"

"Please put me through to her,"

"Affirmative sir," there was a knock on Ana's door and then he heard her sweet voice on the line.

"Christian?"

"Hi baby, are you ok?"

"I think this is the first time you've ever been able to call me," she giggled and the sound melted away all of his worries as though the last hours had never happened.

"I needed to check up on you and see how you were,"

"I'm okay, I haven't phoned my parents yet but I finished my column for tomorrow, I have a feeling we might make the front page again," he could almost sense her rolling her eyes through the phone and laughed.

"I might just buy the paper tomorrow then,"

"Make sure you do, you might be getting a mention in my Royal column," she said suggestively.

"I'm coming to see you tomorrow Ana, I don't care if I have to battle paparazzi on the way, I will see you tomorrow," she sighed.

"I'm scared to go home," she admitted. She could still hear the crowds outside and knew that she would have to go out there and face the cameras once again.

"Don't be baby, the secret service will be there with you," Christian said. He hated the fact that he wasn't there with her and that she was scared. He hated the fact that she was on her own dealing with all of this.

"Yes but what about after that? what about tomorrow? what if I wake up tomorrow morning and they're standing outside my door waiting for me with their big cameras ready to snap a front page shot?" Ana sighed. She'd been doing a lot of thinking the last few hours and her mind had gone through every scenario - good, bad and downright silly.

"Ana, I promise you this will all die down soon my love, we just have to ride this out until its over. That being said, it will not stop me from seeing you," she laughed at his determination. Her knight in shining armour.

"I don't know whether I'm going into work tomorrow so come in the evening, at least then maybe some of the paparazzi will be off duty,"

"I love you Ana," Christian breathed, needing to make sure she knew. He knew how she'd be feeling right now - alone, scared, vulnerable and he hated the fact he couldn't be with her.

"I love you too," she handed the phone back to the secret service man once they'd finished talking and then pulled the landline off her desk tapping in number 3 on speed dial. She had so many missed calls she didn't know who had called or how many times.

"Anastasia? is that you sweetheart?" her father said on the phone and she broke down in tears at his comforting voice.

"Yes daddy,"

"How are you sweetheart? I think we need a little catch up, I had no idea you were dating a Prince," he laughed. She needed this. The light-hearted conversation. She needed her dad to make her feel better in this time of worry.

"Oh dad, its all such a mess," Ana cried, "It was perfect until this morning, now I have camera men outside my office and I'm scared to go home and see more," she admitted, trying to wipe her eyes but every time she did, a new batch of tears would fall.

"Oh Annie, calm down sweetheart, first of all, how long has this been going on between you and Prince Trevelyan?"

"A few weeks," Ana whispered.

"Ok, and is it serious?"

"We love each other dad,"

"Wow that was fast, I want to meet him before you too kids do anything else,"

"You will Daddy, he's amazing, he makes me so happy,"

"I'm glad you're happy sweetheart, I just worry that's all, this is a lot to take in," Ana sighed. That was putting it lightly but she loved Christian and he was worth it.

"I know but I can't give him up, I can't give us up,"

"Keep strong Annie, I'll be home soon and we'll have some time together eh?"

"Yes, I miss you daddy,"

"I miss you too sweetheart, one more thing before I go, have you phoned your mother yet?" Ana scoffed.

"No, I haven't spoken to her in ages dad,"

"I think maybe you should call her, this will have come as a shock to her as well,"

"I will, I promise, bye Daddy love you,"

"Love you too sweetheart,"

The line went dead and she slumped back in her seat. Her dad knowing was one thing but her mother would have a field day. Carla Adams would love the fact Ana was dating such a 'rich and titled man'. She wouldn't care that Ana actually loved him and couldn't give a toss about his wealth or privilege. She decided it was now or never and dialled the number she knew off by heart.

"Hello?" the distinct voice of Carla Adams came though the speaker and Ana prepared herself for an onslaught of questions and lectures.

"Mum its Ana,"

"Anastasia Rose Steele! why did you not tell me you were dating Royalty? I've called over 20 times since this morning, why haven't you been answering,"

"I've been busy mum," Ana replied.

"Too busy to speak to your own mother?" Ana rolled her eyes, "anyway, is it serious? do you think you'll get married, can I meet the Royal family? I bet they're all so sophisticated, you might need to go to a special school to get more manners to join the Royal family Ana and.."

"Mother, I only rang you so you could hear it from me and not the tabloids,"

"I'm just saying darling, you need to know that this is huge, we could become rich from this, wealthy for life and then I could..."

"I'm hanging up now," Ana didn't wait for a reply, putting the phone down quickly. Trust her mother to be bothered about the money and titles rather than her own daughter. She sighed and stood up, clicking 'send' on the column she'd just finished with determination. Tomorrow would be a big day and she was tired but now she had to go back and see whether her flat was surrounded by media and camera crews. She met the secret service who were still stood outside despite everyone having gone home. They walked her out of the office block and the flashes started the second she left. There weren't as many but they were relentless asking question after question.

 _"Anastasia are you are Prince Trevelyan an item?"_

 _"Is it true you were having a secret romance in Paris?"_

 _"Are you and the Prince going to make it official,"_

The car door was shut and she slammed her head back against the car seat, closing her eyes for a moment and praying that she could just go home and get in bed without any hassle. Luck was not on her side however and her street was swamped with people waiting for a glimpse of her. As fast as possible, the secret service opened her door and ushered her out of the car to blinding lights and more shouting. It was a circus and she didn't want to be part of it any longer. The people swarmed around her and she was thankful for the protection of the security otherwise she thought she might have been hurt in the race to her flat. She opened the door as fast as she could and headed into the flat, the secret service following her in.

"We're been asked to do a perimeter search Ma'am and to keep guard outside tonight," Ana sighed and allowed them to do what they needed to knowing it was futile to argue with them. One of the men walked off whilst the other stayed stood to attention beside her like a statue. It was awkward and all she wanted to do was climb into bed and sleep todays emotions away. Within a few minutes the man came back and nodded at her.

"All clear Ma'am, we'll be outside and will switch in a few hours." Ana nodded feeling incredibly vulnerable. The fact she needed to have secret service outside was a bit indicator as to how unsafe she was tonight and she wished Christian were with her. His arms made her feel safe and he would reassure her that everything would be alright and that he loved her. She needed that right now and wished she could phone him but she knew she couldn't. The secret service left, shutting the door behind them and she locked it, quickly going around to close all of the curtains and head to bed. She was exhausted by the time she'd gotten her pyjamas on and brushed her teeth and knowing her column was going to be released tomorrow didn't help matters. The second her head hit the pillow and the duvet wrapped around her like a protective shield she fell into a deep but restless sleep.

* * *

 **A/N - The secret is out and as most of you guessed, Grace is the one behind the leak. As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts.**


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Christian woke up earlier than usual. He hadn't slept well without Ana next to him and had tossed and turned all night. He got out of bed and immediately requested for the morning paper to be brought up to his room. He needed to see Ana's column.

She'd told him about her plan of course and he'd wholeheartedly agreed. He'd rather her use her journalism powers to stop the storm of media attacking them with bright lights and questions than for her to remain silent on the issue but he was still anxious to see what she had written.

Taylor brought the Newspaper to him and he immediately picked up the paper that Ana wrote. He saw the front page title ' _E_ _xclusive message from Anastasia Steele on her Royal relationship inside on page 2'_.

He flicked straight to the second page and there she was, her beautiful face photographed outside her office. She looked windswept and stressed as the flashes from the camera flickered around her and he found himself getting angry, his protective nature coming to the front at how scared she looked. she didn't deserve this and he felt so remorseful that she was having to go through it.

Once again his royal status was making life hard for them. His eyes travelled down the page - there were around ten pictures of Ana coming to and leaving her office yesterday and then at the bottom of the page was a column of writing signed 'AS' at the bottom. Christian drew in a deep breath trying to keep his nerves at bay as he read her work.

 _Dear readers,_

 _Today has been a shock to my system. I am currently s_ _etting_ _in my office where I have typed hundreds of columns but this time, I have a swarm of cameras and shouting outside to contend with._

 _Having written for this paper for the last_ _five_ _years, I have seen the notorious paparazzi snapping shots of celebrities for the front page of the news and to make a living many times, but I have never been at the front of it all. My world was turned on its head yesterday morning when the story broke of my relationship with Prince Trevelyan. It has been overwhelming to say the least._

 _I am not here to spill our story, that is a private matter between us. I am however going to address a few things that have been stated or questioned about the nature of our relationship. Firstly, I am not Prince Trevelyan's 'fling' as reported in the World News. I am his girlfriend. We started as a very private couple and wanted to remain that way._

 _Secondly, the photos taken of the Prince and I were intrusive and a violation of both of our privacy. We weren't in public, we were in a secure, heavily guarded house. We didn't want our relationship to be broadcast to the world in the way that it was but unfortunately it had been. To end this short message, I just have one thing to request of the media, please leave us alone._

 _Please don't stand outside my door trying to get information and pictures because I won't answer any of them. We don't wish to make the news, we just want to be together and allowed to do so without the world watching our every move._

 _With the deepest of regrets, I inform you all that this will be the last time I write for this Newspaper. I have loved writing for you all but I'm afraid I must stand down._

 _Regards,_

 _AS._

Christian was shocked - he couldn't believed she'd left her paper. Her words were true and honest, something he could always rely on with Ana and he loved her message. It was true and from the heart and It said enough about them without going into too much detail. He could only hope that it would work and the media would die down.

He couldn't wait to see her later, he needed to hold her in his arms and protect her from everything that the world was throwing at them. He wanted to shield her from the scrutiny they were under right now and remind her that she was safe with him and that he would always love her. He was desperate to hear 'I love you' from her sweet lips and kiss her with all the passion he could muster.

He just hoped and prayed that she was ok. He flicked the paper closed and threw it back on the bed with the others so that they lay scattered and was about to get up and dressed for the day when something caught his eye causing him to stop in his tracks.

There was a picture of Ana and an unfamiliar man on the front cover of 'The Post'. He picked it up and his eyes darkened as he had a closer inspection of the photo. She was smiling and he had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. They looked young, maybe eighteen or nineteen and they looked so happy, both wearing wide smiles on their faces. He felt himself getting insanely jealous as he glared at the photo. Who was this man? He knew Ana had a life before him and had been in relationships before but seeing her with another man in black and white effected him more than he thought it would.

He was possessive of her, so jealous of every man or woman who was in her presence when he was not but this was a whole new level of jealousy. He felt the desire to possess her. She was his - she was all he had and that thought made him want to crush the man in the photographs with his bare hands for daring to touch Ana.

Underneath the picture were the words _'Turn to page 8 for the full insight into Anastasia Steele_ So he did just that - curiosity and irritation winning the battle in his mind. There were more pictures of Ana and the mystery man in an open spread on the page he opened.

He was pleased to see that the man wasn't very tall, maybe 5'10 but Ana was giggling next to him in most of the photos. Her giggle was one of his favourite sounds in the world. The man's possessive hand was resting on her waist and Christian gritted his teeth in anger staring at the mans hand so hard he thought the page might burst into flames.

With fire in his eyes he looked to the next page where the _'story continued'_ and the large photograph in the centre was like a knife through his heart - she was kissing him with her eyes slammed shut and her arms around his neck. The enemy had his hands wrapped tightly around her waist and a smug smile on his lips.

Christian wanted to rip his eyes out and erase that image from his mind forever but even when he looked away from the page it was all he could see. His heart was pounding in his chest at the thought of this fucker kissing Ana. His mind roared at the thought of his grubby hands touching her, of him making love to her. He felt sick. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before turning back to read the article - curiosity once again winning the battle.

' _So who is Anastasia Steele, pictured here with ex love interest Paul Clayton,'_ Christian snarled. The smug fucker had a name. He read through the story trying to find out more about their relationship but it just mentioned that they'd been to a gala together in high school and had been seen 'getting rather heated on the dance floor' by a witness.

Christian scrunched the paper up in his hands and threw it across the bedroom, letting it land by the wall in a flurry of papers. He pulled at his hair in anger and frustration, kicking the pile of papers once more on his way into the bathroom and slamming the door behind him.

Ana meanwhile had woken up to chatter from outside. She got up from the bed, grabbing her dressing gown and then looked down from her slightly open window, being careful to only peep through the curtains so another photograph couldn't get a scantily clad shot of her first thing in the morning.

She was relieved and surprised to see the secret service stood there sending away reporters. There were only one or two still on the site and they were being politely dragging out of the gate and sent packing with their cameras. Ana was thankful - she didn't know how she'd deal with sitting in her home all day too scared to open her curtains or go into the kitchen in case she was snapped by a camera.

She went into the bathroom to wash her face and brushed her teeth. Her hair still had curls in it from Mia's handiwork so she just let it fall naturally down her back and pulled on a strapless summer dress to wear for the day.

The weather was beautiful and warm but she didn't want to go outside today. She didn't feel safe leaving her sanctuary with everything that was going on at the moment and she knew that Christian was coming over later. There was only really one thing that she wanted to do with her day and that was to call her best friend.

Ana needed some advice; she needed some sense knocked into her otherwise she'd be moping around all day anxious about what was going on outside her door. She decided to turn on the TV and immediately regretted it seeing her face on the screen and commentators talking about her article.

Newspapers were spread out over the table as various media personnel all dressed in sharp suits discussed her. The words _'Anastasia Steele breaks her silence'_ was on a banner at the bottom of the screen. She immediately turned the television off and grabbed her landline phone from the small table at the side, dialing the familiar number and sitting down on the couch, biting her nails as she heard the phone connecting.

"Ana! are you alright? I've been so worried," Kate said upon answering the phone. Ana let out a breath of relief upon hearing her best friends voice on the other end. It was almost as soothing as Christian's to her.

"I'm not alright Kate, I'm scared to even go outside the flat," Ana admitted looking around the room as though a flash of light was going to come from around the door at any moment.

"Have you got time for a chat? Last I heard you and Christian had only kissed and now I see you two looking all lovey dovey in Paris! I think you need to tell me everything, right now."

Ana laughed at her friends insistence. Kate could always make her feel better when she was anxious or lost. She started to relay the story of her relationship with her prince since the last time they'd spoke. She told Kate about dinner with Christian's mother and what happened in bed afterwards, she told her about dinner at her flat and about their first time together. She told her about meeting Princess Mia and Paris, everything until this morning.

"And now, I'm getting my life analysed before my eyes. I have camera men and secret service outside my door," Ana said. "They're going over my article on the news right now, ripping it to shreds. I have to sit here helplessly twiddling my thumbs," she told Kate.

"Ana, no one is ripping anything to shreds, in fact, you're getting a lot of praise."

Ana furrowed her brows. "What?" she asked in surprise.

"It's true hun, people are praising you for speaking out and criticising the media, they're on your side," Kate replied.

Ana sighed. "That's great but it won't stop them prying into my life, digging around until they can make me out to be the devil."

"Do you know who the leak was?" Kate asked.

Ana hummed. "I have an idea but its not been confirmed yet." That was truth. She hadn't had anything confirmed from Christian, yet that it was actually his mother, but she was almost certain that it was.

Lady Grace hated her - she was sure of that although she wasn't sure why she held such a level of animosity towards her.

"So when are you seeing your boyfriend again?" Kate asked in a suggestive tone.

"Tonight. He's coming over later, you'll probably see it live on the news as he rolls up," Ana rolled her eyes and giggled making Kate laugh.

"Well you'll be too busy having 'mind blowing' sex with the future King of England in your bed to care about what anyone is saying about the two of you," Kate told her with a giggle.

Ana blushed beat red at Kate's words. Okay so maybe she shouldn't have gone into as much detail in that area.

"Hopefully," Ana said, making Kate laugh, "I don't know what I'm going to do about work though, I all but quit this morning with that article."

"You'll think of something hun. Your prince isn't going to let you go out on the streets and you have your savings remember,"

"Thank god I already paid this place off," Ana mused, "I'll come and visit you one day this week Kate once all of this has died down."

"Anytime Ana, I'm always here, ok?"

"I know you are," Ana replied as they ended their phone call and she sat back for a moment.

She bravely picked up the remote for the television and unmuted it listening to the running commentary. Maybe it wasn't as bad as she first thought. The presenters were mid conversation when she started to listen.

 _'The only thing you don't like Bill is the fact that this brave girl has spoke out against the media hounding. She just wants privacy,"_ _a_ _female presenter said._

 _"Yes, but you can't have a private life in this day and age if your in the limelight, especially if you're dating the future King. She_ _should have known what she was getting into before she started,"_ _a_ _man who was obviously 'Bill' said._

 _"What if they met by chance and fell in love?_ _S_ _urely you can't help it if you love someone, maybe she doesn't want all of this hassle._

 _"She should know that this is what happens and she should have prepared for it instead of writing silly little article telling off the media and quitting her job_ _" the man stated._

Ana decided she didn't like Bill very much. She turned over onto another round the clock news channel and saw that she was still the topic of conversation.

 _"I like her, she'_ _s_ _normal and we need that, plus a future King needs his Queen," One reporter said._

 _"Yes, but what do we really know about this woman?"_

 _"We know that she was a journalist with the London Read until earlier this morning when she signed off her column_

 _"Well here's the story so far, Anastasia Steele tells the media off in her explosive article and ..."_

Ana turned off the tv unable to hear another word. She was just plain old Ana Steele, nothing special and here she was featuring none stop on a 24 hour new channel. It was madness. She grabbed her laptop from where it was charging next to the couch and decided to tackle the huge mass of emails in her inbox.

Almost all of them she deleted without even reading, the title said enough about the words inside would be. She opened two from her boss, one from last night asking her to come and see her and another from this morning saying that she didn't want Ana to leave and that if it was a breach of interest they could put her on another column.

Ana replied to the email saying she'd consider the option and get back to her by the end of the week. She didn't really want to leave - she loved writing and her office was like her second home but she didn't think it would be right to go back to writing about the Royal family after it coming out that she was dating Christian.

She was about to look at the rest of her emails when there was a knock on the window at the back of her flat. She turned her head and was shocked and elated to see Christian Grey, the Prince of England, standing outside her window with a bunch of flowers, beckoning her to open it. She giggled and ran over to open it, pushing it up and he surprised her by climbing in, landing on his hands and knees with a huff as the impact of the hard floor hit him.

"Christian, what on earth? Are you alright?!" she laughed, grabbing his arm and helping him up.

"I brought you flowers baby and Taylor gave me the idea to climb through the window. I laughed at first but it meant I could get in without anyone seeing," he shrugged and she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in to kiss him.

The second his lips touched hers the last day vanished into thin air. All the could sense was him - he was everywhere, his arms around her, his scent a welcome blanket around her body protecting her from anything and everyone. She broke the kiss before he could deepen it and smiled at him, playing with the hair at his nape, wrapping the waves around her finger. She couldn't believed he'd actually just climbed through a window to see her.

"Mmm, that's a nice way to be greeted," he said. She looked at him for a moment and noticed that his eyes were darker than usual as though he was holding something back from her; as though he was having to control himself.

He usually got dark, sultry eyes when they were teasing each other before going to satisfy their cravings in bed for hours on end with breathy moans and orgasms but this look was different. It was distilled anger, a flare of silent rage and she was unsure whether to question him on it or let him speak to her when he was ready. She knew him well enough to know he couldn't hold in his emotions well and that it would come out soon enough so decided on the latter.

"These flowers are beautiful," she said as he handed them to her. They were a mix of roses and daisies in a bouquets and she smiled as she sniffed them.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you," he whispered. She stroked her hand down his face but his eyes remained dark and guarded. She started to walk into the kitchen, leaving him to follow her if he wanted to. She could feel his eyes on her as she walked, burning through her dress and heating her skin. She had to stop herself from turning around to face his gaze head on.

"Are you hungry babe?" she asked, moving to stand in front of the sink once she'd put the flowers down. She didn't think she had any clean dishes left if she was going to cook them something so grabbed a sponge and some washing up liquid, picking up a plate and scrubbing it until it gleamed holding it up to inspect it before putting it on the drying rack. She didn't notice Christian's presence behind her until strong arms wrapped around her waist pulling her back into a very familiar chest. She could feel his hard arousal digging into her behind through his trousers and shivered.

"Christ..." she went to turn around but he stopped her, pushing himself as close to her as he could, trapping her between the ledge of the sink and his body.

"Anastasia," his voice was dark and his sensuality oozed like honey sending a bolt of electricity through her body. She could feel moisture beginning to pool between her thighs; she was always a wet mess for him. His hands touched her back light as a feather but she felt it in every nerve in her body.

She was in sensory overload - her body anticipating his touch and bracing itself for where his warm fingers would travel to next. He ran them up and down her back before moving one hand up to her neck sending chills down her spine. He pushed her hair over her left shoulder so he could kiss and suck on her neck. She closed her eyes against the sensation, her hands gripping the ledge so hard that her knuckles had turned white. He was making her light headed, the room turning hot and the air crackling between them.

"Tell me you love me, Anastasia," he breathed. She wanted to turn around and kiss him with everything she had but his hands kept her in place. One moved down to hold her hip as the other stroked down the length of her spine. He smirked as she panted and her body shook slightly under his ministrations

"I love you," she half moaned, her mouth opening in a gasp when she felt him tugging up the material of her dress, moving back only an inch to pull it up to her hips before pressing against her bare behind again. He groaned against her, rubbing his crotch against the cushion of her backside.

"Tell me you're mine," he growled, his hands moving down to squeeze the firm muscle of her rump, massaging the flesh with skilled hands. Anastasia Steele was perfection in every way shape and form but if Christian had to pick his favourite thing about her body, it would be her backside. It was so round and begged to be squeezed. The sight of her in skin tight dresses showing off her peachy behind was enough to make him salivate on a daily basis.

"I'm yours,"she didn't know where this was coming from but she loved it. She'd never seen him so dark and possessive before, he was pure sex in this moment and she wanted more of it. He moved back a little but didn't let her move an inch. His hands continued to squeeze her flesh until one moved between her cheeks, stroking against her rosebud with his thumb through her wet underwear. She gasped at the sensation, almost collapsing on the work surface and going head first into the sink. Her hands were shaking as he touched her _there._

"Tell me, Anastasia," his voice had gotten even deeper, a lustful whispered behind her, "Has any man ever touched you here before?" she shook her head, her breathing shallow. Her body was a volcano ready to erupt at any moment.

"Mmm, so no one has ever taken you here before? no other man has ever had his cock inside here?" she bit her lip at his dirty words, her legs barely keeping her up as they weakened and shook her head again. She could feel the arousal leaking from between her legs. He'd never spoken to her like this before. Sure he'd said some dirty things to her whilst they'd been in bed but he was acting so dark and dangerous.

"Would you let me Anastasia? Would you let me claim every inch of you? Push my cock so deep inside your tight hole that you can feel me in your throat? Bury myself in you so you'll remember me in every step you take," he snarled, his crotch rocking against her backside trying to gain some friction to his throbbing erection.

She gasped and grinded back against him. She'd never done anything like that before - she'd never wanted to before but this was Christian, the man she loved with all of her heart. She'd let him do anything to her and trusted that he wouldn't hurt her - he always made her feel good.

Kate had spoken to Ana once or twice on their girl nights about having anal sex. Anastasia had asked at the time if it hurt - that was her main fear but Kate had said that as long as you were with someone who cared about your pleasure, it would feel good eventually after the initial pain when the man first entered. She didn't know what was wrong with Christian or what had brought on his possessive streak but if this is what he needed, she was going to oblige. She knew he'd make it good for her and wouldn't hurt her. She trusted him to do something she'd never let any other man do to her before.

"Yes," she breathed. He stilled his grinding motions and his probing fingers his breath hitching in his throat against her neck where he had resumed laying hot kisses.

"Would you baby? Would you let me fuck you here? Let me make you mine?" he asked.

"Yes," she breathed and he growled, moving them slightly to the left so that Ana could lay flat on the work surface. He brushed her cheeks with his hands to calm himself before sucking on his ring finger and then sliding it into her tight passage without warning. She jumped at the sensation and the slight burning sensation that his finger caused as she stretched around it but the pain went away quickly as he moved his saliva covered finger in and out of her.

"Relax baby, I promise I'll go slow," Christian breathed, "If you want me to stop just say the word and we will. I need you Ana, so badly."

She heard him unbuckling his pants with his free hand and the faint sound of his zipper being undone before his pants and boxers fell to the ground with a 'swish'. She shivered when she felt his bare length brushing against her skin, her over sensitive body feeling each touch so strongly.

"I'm going to lick you here first baby," he whispered, rubbing against her rosebud again. She felt him get down on his knees behind her and open her up to him. The first lick against her was a foreign sensation and she shifted away from him slightly in shock. It was like nothing she'd ever felt before and she felt vulnerable being so exposed.

"It's alright my love, this is going feel good, ok?" he assured her.

She briefly wondered if he'd done this before - he seemed to know a lot about what to do. She hoped he hadn't done this before. She didn't like to think of that fact that he'd been with other women but she was going to store that question away for later. The next time his tongue stroked against her, she was more prepared for the feeling and tried to relax as he worked her over. It felt strangely pleasant which she didn't expect and when she felt him dip two fingers into her soaking heat she moaned at the overwhelming sensation and clenched around them. He thrust his fingers in and out of her a few times before pulling them out. He licked his lips looking at her essence coating his fingers.

"I'm going to stretch you out now baby," he said before stroking some of her arousal around her rosebud and then pushing one long finger in again.

It didn't burn this time, her body now adjusted to the sensation of his finger as he started to thrust it in and out. He did this a few times before gently pushing in a second finger. She bit her lip and scrunched up her eyes against the uncomfortable feeling of her body stretching to accommodate him. She tried to remind herself that Christian wouldn't hurt her but the knowledge that he was eventually going to shove his huge cock up there wasn't helping. Christian noticed the tight grip she had on the worktop and stilled his fingers.

"We can stop if you need to baby, we can forget about this and go and make love in bed," Christian said from behind her, kissing her left bum cheek. She shook her head as her body started to relax around the intrusion.

"I'm fine, keep going," she breathed, getting used to the feeling.

He continued to move his fingers while he stood up fully behind her. He rubbed the head of his penis against her slit a few times and then suddenly, he was thrusting his arousal deep inside her scorching heat.

She moaned at the double penetration - she'd never felt so full in her life but it felt so good. Her hands gripped the surface hard in pleasure as he thrust one.. two.. three times inside her until he gained a stready rhythm. She started to pant as the indescribable feelings took their hold sending pulses of pleasure throughout her body but he pulled out before her orgasm could properly build.

He pulled his fingers out of her slowly and then she felt his tip against her rosebud, coating her once again in her arousal. She tensed at the feel of him and he kissed a trail along her back and up to her neck to relax her.

"Relax, this will feel good I promise," he breathed. "Just relax baby."

She nodded, giving him the permission he needed and he pushed in slowly. Each inch burned like fire as he thrust his thick cock into her. She stretched around him, her fingers clenching tightly on the worktop and she sighed in relief when he was fully seated inside her. He allowed her a moment to adjust, stroking his hands along her back.

"Thank you for letting me do this baby. Fuck it feels so good to be inside you here, mine, mine, mine," he moaned as she squeezed him like a vice.

When the burning sensation had dissipated she gave him a nod and he pulled out of her slowly before pushing back in with a groan. After a few uncomfortable thrusts, her muscles started to loosen and the feel of his arousal inside her started to feel good especially when he reached his fingers around to rub her swollen button adding to the sensation.

"Oh, Ana, thank you baby. Thank you for letting me have this. Thank you for loving me. You're mine... no one else's .. mine ... only me. My Ana, mine," Christian snarled behind her, speeding up his thrusts.

She moaned along with him, meeting him thrust for thrust and her orgasm started to build as his fingers sped up their ministrations on her bundle of nerves and his fingers pushed inside her soaking heat. The sensations were too much for her to bare - she felt so full, so stretched. Christian was everywhere in her body, she felt surrounded by him.

"I'm close baby, so close, oh god you feel incredible, I'm gonna..." she turned to look at him as a myriad of fleeting emotions swept across his face - love, anger, lust, relief all wrapped up in steely grey eyes which rolled back as he came.

The feeling of him exploding inside her set off her own climax and she clenched tightly around his fingers, moaning his name and then slumping forward, only staying upright thanks to his strong arms being wrapped around her. He pulled out of her and grimaced when she winced. He stroked her back and then grabbed a cloth to wipe up his seed that had started to leak out of her and onto the floor before picked her up in his arms. She let him carry her to bed too tired to argue and fell asleep almost immediately from exhaustion.

When she woke up a few hours later, she felt someone's eyes on her and when she looked up she saw someone staring at her from a chair near the door. She sat up quickly pulling the duvet over her to cover her nakedness but as her eyes adjusted to the darkness she realised that it was only Christian. The dark look in his eyes that had been evident before was gone replaced with regret and sadness. He was watching her worriedly with a glass of whiskey in his hand which he was swirling around.

"Why are you sitting over there?" she asked.

"I didn't know if you'd want me to be anywhere near you," was the soft reply.

She furrowed her brows, _why would he think that?_ She was about to ask him when he answered for her. "I'm so sorry baby, I should never have done that, I was out of control, I was so jealous and I..." he sighed and rubbed his hands through his hair.

She moved on the bed to sit up properly and winced. The guilt in his eyes increased tenfold and he tugged at his hair with more force.

"Come here," she said, patting the side of the bed. He got up from the chair and placed the glass of amber liquid down before walking over to her slowly - cautiously like he thought she was going to attack him at any moment or yell at him.

"I'm sorry," he sighed once he was sat down, he took her hand in his squeezing it softly, "I was angry and jealous. God I was so jealous. It was all I could think about, it consumed me and I needed to possess you. But lord not like that, I didn't want to hurt you, I was lost in my own feelings and now.."

"Christian, it's alright, you didn't hurt me. I mean, it did at first but after a while it felt good and I wanted it. I said yes and I'd be willing to do it again," his eyes shot to hers in shock.

"You would?" he asked.

She laughed at the bewildered look on his face.

"Yes, you made it feel good and I liked it. I know you would have stopped if I asked and I trust you implicitly," Ana said seriously.

"Oh thank god, I was so worried," Christian sighed, bringing her hand to his lips and covering her skin with feather light kisses.

"What brought it on though, Christian. You looked so... angry when you came in. Why were you so jealous?" she asked.

He sighed knowing that he needed to open up to her about his feelings. It wasn't something he was very good at - in fact, he'd never felt the need to open up to anyone about anything before but Ana was different and she deserved to know.

"I saw an article this morning in a newspaper. I was reading yours - which was amazing by the way baby, I'm so proud of you - and there were pictures of you and a man called Paul Clayton."

Ana's eyes widened in surprise.

"I lost it, I don't know what came over me. I got so angry and jealous and my mind could only think of one thing." Christian said brushing his hands through his hair again and staring into space.

"Okay, what were me and Paul doing in the pictures?" Ana asked.

"Touching and kissing," Christian's face morphed into disgust and Ana rolled her eyes.

"Really Christian? I was with Paul nearly eight years ago, it didn't work out and we both moved on. I can't believe you got so caveman over that," she was surprised.

He must know that she'd kissed other people before. She appreciated that it wouldn't have been a very nice imagine to have in his head - she wouldn't want to see pictures of him kissing other girls but it was a long time ago and she'd be able to push it aside.

"Caveman?" he asked puzzled

"Possessive," she explained. "Can I ask you something?" Christian nodded.

"Have you ever... doneanalsexbeforewithanyoneelse?" Ana asked quickly. Christian furrowed his brows not understanding a word she'd just said.

"What was that, baby?" He asked, stroking her hand with his thumb. Ana sighed, blushing red. She had no idea why she was embarrassed to ask after what they'd just done but speaking and doing are two completely different things.

"Have you ever... done _that_ before with anyone else?" she asked, a blush gracing her cheeks.

"No never," Christian shook his head emphatically. She believed him. "I'd never even thought about it before but with you, I wanted to claim every inch of your body as my own. You make me feel a way I never have before, the love I have for you makes me so possessive and jealous."

"I liked it," Ana admitted blushing.

"Liked what?"

"Dark, possessive, jealous, Christian,"Ana spoke out to him.

He raised one of his eyebrows at her. "Really?"

"Yes, I wish he'd come out more often in the bedroom, not that normal Christian isn't amazing as well." It was true. Christian was always a gentleman and she loved it. He was also amazing in bed, by far the best she'd ever had and she had no complaints at all but dark Christian had sent a tremor of excitement through her that she didn't even know existed and she wanted more of it; more possessiveness, more jealousy, more dark and deranged need for her body to satisfy his cravings for her.

"I'll remember that, baby," he told her with a smirk on his face.

"Are you alright now?" Ana asked, moving to cuddle close to him, her head on his chest and her arm over his torso.

"Now that I know you don't hate me I'm fine. As long as I have you I'll always be ok," Christian said. "Are you sore? Is there anything I can do?"

"I could never hate you, ever," Ana said with finality, reaching her hand up to turn his face towards hers; blue eyes meeting his grey ones. "And yes I am a little sore but it felt great at the time, I could maybe do with a bath."

"I'll run you one now, my love," Christian kissed her lips, savouring the feel of her pouty lips pressed against his and went out of the bedroom into the bathroom to get the water started.

He couldn't believe he'd let his anger and jealous go so far. He also couldn't believe Ana had liked his 'possessive' self. She amazed him more and more every minute. She walked in after a few minutes, yawning and as naked as the day she was born. He felt himself stir as he gazed at her but her giggle brought his eyes back up to hers.

"Don't even think about it mister," she said shaking her head and he smirked.

"I'll be good, baths ready baby," he told her.

She stepped into the bubbles using his hand for leverage and sighed as the water eased her sore muscles. She peeped her eyes up to look at him sitting beside the bath in just his trousers and socks watching her with a soft smile.

"Aren't you going to join me?" she asked, her hand skimming along the bubbles.

"I think I'll just watch this time," he said, moving to kneel. "Can I wash your hair?" he asked.

She nodded with a smile. She loved the way he took care of her. She knew he felt guilty, thinking he'd hurt her before but she wasn't lying when she said she liked it. Dark and possessive was definitely one of her favourite shades of the man washing her hair with gentle fingers, a stark contrast to what those same fingers were doing only a couple of hours ago.

She knew what triggered this dark side to him now and smiled to herself as she thought of the delicious consequences to her provoking him in the future.

"What are you smiling about baby?" he asked with a grin to match hers.

The expressions in his eyes had been different all night from dark and stormy to sad and cloudy. She was pleased to see that they now radiated contentment - the sparkle back in them which had been gone before. She always wanted him to be happy with her.

"You," she grinned, leaning over to kiss him with soapy lips.

He grinned and rinsed off her hair before handing her a towel to dry herself on. Ana went to brush her hair and moisturise while Christian went down to see what was in food wise because he'd _'worn her out and she needed to regain her strength'_.

He looked in the fridge and the cupboards but had absolutely no idea how to make anything. The curse of never being allowed near a kitchen was hanging over his head and he scratched his head trying to figure out how to create something for his girlfriend. He was reading the instructions on a bag of rice when he head familiar feet slapping against the floor of the sitting room.

"We'll have something easy," Ana said, coming into the kitchen looking beautiful dressed in a bathrobe with her hair tied up on top of her head and a fresh face. She headed into the fridge and pulled out some lamb chops and then put them in a pan on the hob. Christian came behind her just like he did before but with different intentions this time. He hugged her around her waist, his chin resting on the crook of her neck as he watched her cook. She smiled, leaning back against him as she cooked the meat, flipping it over in the pan.

"I love you," she breathed and he felt his whole body turn to mush at the sound of those three words leaving her lips. He didn't think he'd ever get used to the sound of her saying she loved him. It sent a tremor through his body and made him feel like he could soar.

"I love you too Ana, so much."

They ate in the sitting room, curled against each other and occasionally feeding each other bites of the delicious food.

"So did you find out from your mother about the leak?" Ana asked, putting their plates down and climbing into her boyfriends lap. Christian rolled his eyes.

"Yes, it was her, exactly what I expected. We had an argument last night and haven't spoke since."

Ana nodded processing the information. She knew that Grace didn't like her but to do something so drastic just to push her out of Christian's life shocked Ana.

"She'll probably make a comment about your column when I get back. I know I've already said but it was brilliant, I loved every word," Christian said appraisingly, changing the subject.

"You really liked it? I was worried that I said too much."

"No, it was really good Ana, I wish you hadn't quit though, I'd have loved to have kept reading your columns on me," Christian smirked making Ana giggle.

"My boss doesn't want me to quit, she wants me to talk about just moving columns so it's not a conflict of interest."

"I'm glad baby. You've had to change enough of your life for me already," Christian sighed.

"Hey, look at me," Ana grabbed his face forcing him to look into her eyes, "We've have a difficult couple of days but we'll get through it ok? I'm not going to leave you. I'm so in love with you and I will always want you. Nothing has changed between us," she whispered to him.

Christian nodded. "Thank you, baby. I'm just worried that everything will become too much and I'll lose you."

"Never, Christian," she pressed her lips to his giving him all the reassurance he needed.

* * *

 **A/N - I would like to welcome and thank my new beta Karen Cullen Grey for her editing of this chapter. She is absolutly brilliant and I'm so lucky to be working with her. As always, I'd love to know your thoughts of the chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

Everything calmed down over the next couple of days. The media frenzy turned into a hush with just one or two mentions of the new royal couple on the news and the storm of cameras that had been trying to catch their every move dissipated into a breeze. Ana saw Christian once more in the week. She went back to work deciding to take her bosses advice and change columns to do a book reviewing column. It was something she enjoyed and she was happy to switch from the Royal column knowing that she couldn't continue to write for it.

She went out for dinner with Kate on the Thursday night and despite a few flashes of cameras and onlookers staring, it wasn't too bad. Kate loved the attention posing for the paparazzi who had showed up and Ana was grateful that the attention was on her best friend rather than herself as it had been. The worst of it was over - anything less than what it was like on that first day when the news broke of her relationship with Christian was better in her eyes. It seemed the media had actually listened and everything was back to normal.

That was until the announcement on Friday morning on 'World News' that the King was on his way back from his tour and was heading back to the palace. Ana watched the television that evening as the headlines rolled in. She saw the Kings Royal car and procession of secret service and armed guards rolling up to the palace and blanched at the title underneath on the twenty-four hour news program.

'Is the King back to meet his future daughter in law?' she knew that at some point she was actually going to meet the King of England, Christian's father but she thought she might get a little more notice to get her head around the idea. From what she'd heard from Christian he was a kind man and a good father but she couldn't take it if he hated her as well. Grace was one thing but for the actual King of England, the man sat on the British throne, to dislike her for loving his son - that would hurt.

She heard nothing the first day of his arrival back home. Ana had hoped that Christian might have come by and climbed through the window again to see her but she knew he probably wanted to spend some time with his dad - that didn't stop her missing him though. The next morning however, when she woke up and went downstairs, she found an envelope addressed to her with the Royal seal on the back of it and almost dropped the post onto the floor in shock. It wasn't everyday that she got a Royal letter in the post. She went into the kitchen, finding a knife to pry open the seal on the letter and pulled out a beautifully written note on a piece of Royal headed invitation.

 _Dearest Anastasia,_

 _My son has been telling me all about you and I simply can not wait to meet the woman who is making him so happy. I hope you will do us the honour of dining with us tomorrow evening. I will send a car to pick you up._

 _Yours sincerely_

 _King Carrick II_

Ana stared in shock at the handwritten letter for a few moments before a nervous smile broke out on her face. She was meeting the King tomorrow and he seemed so... warm and friendly. Not what she was expecting.

Her smile widened when she realised that she would also be seeing her boyfriend tomorrow but soured slightly at the thought of Lady Grace picking at her. She called Kate to ask if she would go shopping with her for something to wear after work and Kate squealed down the phone when she heard who Ana would be meeting after her friend told her all about the Royal invitation she'd received.

"I can't believe you're going to meet the King!"

"Well, I'm meeting my boyfriends father who also happens to be the King, it was bound to happen at some point," Ana said rolling her eyes at her friends enthusiasm. She was nervous enough and didn't need Kate adding to those nerves. She was trying to stay strong but dining with the Royal family was so out of her comfort zone and she was terrified that she'd say or do something wrong. Dining with Lady Grace was one thing but surely the King of England would have certain expectations of whom he was dining with.

Whenever her and Christian had dinner together they ate it on the couch cuddling close and chatting absently. They'd feed each other off their plates with entwined fingers and talk about their days. There was nothing formal about it whatsoever. Ana didn't even have a dining table in her small flat for them to eat on but Christian had never complained, seemingly liking the intimacy of eating of each others plates and sitting so close while doing so. She tried to reassure herself that Christian loved her and would guide her through the evening but that didn't stop her overthinking.

"You need to look amazing, Ana. We'll go to a boutique and find you something perfect to wear," Kate said excitedly into the phone.

Ana secretly wished that Mia was here to help her choose an outfit for dining at the palace. Mia would know exactly the style that she would need to wear for such an occasion and she would also benefit from gaining inside knowledge about the King, how to behave and what to say and not to say. She also desperately wanted Christian here with her to let her know that everything was going to be alright but she knew that she'd at least see him tomorrow.

Ana went to work that day as usual. Things had quietened down a lot and she was able to get on with writing her new book review column without many questions from her colleagues. The book of the day was a 'throwback' and one of her favourite Agatha Christie novels 'Towards Zero' so she set to work writing up the best review she possibly could.

At 5 o'clock she met Kate outside a small boutique which Kate said specialised in 'affordable dining in dresses' and had booked an appointment for her. Two secret service guards followed them. Christian had told Ana he was going to sort her out a personal guard so she wouldn't have to be flanked all the time but he hadn't had time yet. Ana tried to ignore the paparazzi snapping pictures of the pair as they walked into the store arm in arm. The secret service waiting outside sending photographers away as the two women went up to the front where a sophisticated looking woman in a blue suit was stood watching them curiously.

"Good evening, ladies," she smiled. Her eyes stayed on Ana for a moment longer than Kate seeming to recognise her but not wanting to make it obvious by pointing it out. "Do you have an appointment?" she asked.

"Yes, it's under the name Kavanagh," Kate said nudging Ana with a grin. The lady flicked through the book of appointments until she saw the name and then looked up, "perfect, my name is Helen, what can I help you with today?"

"I have a dinner I am going to attend tomorrow evening and I need something to wear," Ana said looking around the shop curiously. There were a lot of beautiful dresses but she wasn't sure that any of them would be suitable for her plans.

"What kind of dinner will you be attending?" Helen asked grabbing a pen and a piece of paper to write down the details.

"Formal, I need something sophisticated and regal," Ana replied.

"Colour?"

"Black or red," Ana said, thinking of what the inside of the palace looked like. The walls and carpets were mainly red and black could be worn to any event. It was a colour that Ana felt suited her. Plus she still remembered the look on Christians face and the way he devoured her like a starved man on his bed when she wore the black ball dress the last time she went to the palace when she met his mother.

That was the part she was dreading most. She could deal with meeting the King and all of the formalities that tomorrow night would bring but seeing Christian's mother again was a terrifying thought. She wondered whether Christian had told his father about what she'd done yet or if it was still only between them. Christian had said that the two of them were still not speaking so surely the King must have noticed the animosity between them if he couldn't even be in the same room as her.

"Perfect, I will take you through a few styles and you can try them on and see if you like them," Helen said walking around the shop and picking up various dresses that she thought were suitable. Ana tried on several dresses as Kate sat back and waited giving her opinion every time Ana came out of the dressing room.

The first dress had shown too much cleavage - something she was sure wouldn't sit well with the King. The second had a slit down the side which showed off her legs which she was sure Christian would love but she knew it wouldn't be very appropriate for a Royal meal with the King and Lady Grace. The third one was too tight and figure hugging - it made her behind look huge and her figure look too bulky. Finally, after trying on six dresses she found the one. It was black and slim fitted but not too figure hugging. It showed a little cleavage but not too much and came down to just above her knees. It was made of silk like fabric with lace outlines around the chest area. It was exactly what she wanted - sophisticated and regal and she knew it would also bring Christian to his knees which would be an added bonus.

"That's gorgeous, Ana, it suits you so much," Kate said, standing up to survey the dress up close asking Ana to turn around in it to see it from all angels.

"You sure this looks royal enough?" Ana giggled twirling around in the dress and brushing her hands over the fabric.

"It's perfect," Kate replied nodding. Helen came back a moment later and her eyes widened as she saw Ana in the dress. She nodded her head with a wide smile.

"That dress was made to fit you, do you think it needs adjusting anywhere? is it too tight or loose?" she asked scanning over the dress for any signs of bagginess.

"No, it fits like a glove," Ana said, smoothing her hands down the fabric once again and looking at herself in the mirror. She was no longer plain old Ana Steele - she was worthy of meeting the King.

"Perfect, I'll have someone bag it up for you,"Helen told Ana.

She got changed and the dress was packaged up for her by a member of staff in the shop. She handed over her card and was pleasantly surprised at the price for such a beautiful dress. She knew this would be her place to come from now on when she needed a dress for a special occasion with Christian.

After leaving the shop with the promise of returning at some point, Ana decided to go back to Kate's for dinner. If she went home alone she'd only be lost in her thoughts and she'd prefer to be in the company of her best friend for a few more hours. They dropped her bags home on the way and Kate posed for the paparazzi when asked once again, much to Ana's amusement. There weren't nearly as many now, only one or two and most of the time there weren't any. The secret service took care of that. Christian had them on a rotor protecting her while she was home and never too far away when she was at work. She wanted the privacy to live her life as she always had done and he respected her wish but he also didn't want anything to happen to her. She knew he loved her fiercely and just wanted the piece of mind that she was safe.

Ana was just finishing her make up the next day when the doorbell rang. She had gone for neutral and dewy makeup with a dark smokey eyelid that matched the dress she was wearing to make her eyes pop and a soft pink lip. Her hair was curled the way she knew Christian liked and half up half down. Her dress looked even more beautiful than she remembered and she'd finished her look off with a silver clutch bag that Kate had leant her and some silver heels. She smiled as she looked herself over - she looked like royalty.

One good thing that would come out of tonight would be being able to kiss Christian without having to get on her tiptoes. He was so tall that she usually struggled and would have to practically climb on him to reach his lips but tonight she'd only be a few inches shorter than him in her heels. Excitement and nervousness bubbled in her stomach as she went to the door, making sure she hadn't forgotten anything on the way. She opened the latch and was surprised to see Taylor with a secret service guard on either side of him.

"Ma'am, if you'll allow me to escort you to the car," he said. She smiled and nodded, locking up and walking down the path. There were a few camera men around desperate for shots of Ana but the secret service were pretty much blocking off the area there were so many of them - an army of protectors. She had hoped Christian could have come to take her to the palace hence her surprise at seeing Taylor at the door. She'd missed him and could have done with a couple of minutes with him to ease her nerves with his lips and hands.

She looked down as one or two flashes caught her eye and there was a lot of shouting coming from the end of the street. Taylor opened the door to the backseat of the car for Ana to get in. The king had sent the actual royal car, complete with flag to pick her up and to say she was surprised was an understatement. Her surprise only grew when she climbed into the back and saw a very familiar man looking incredible in a smart tuxedo smiling at her with bright grey eyes and his arms open for her.

"Christian!" she squealed, leaning over immediately to kiss him and cuddle into his comforting embrace. This was what she needed - his loving arms around her keeping her safe from harm and easing her fears. He kissed her head breathing in the comforting scent of his girlfriend's perfume and stroke down her bare arms causing Goosebumps to erupt on her skin at his soft touch.

"You look so beautiful, Ana. Absolutely stunning. God, I missed you," Christian said, grabbing her face so he could kiss her lips again. It was a passionate kiss showing her exactly how much he'd missed her and the depth to which he loved her - he wore his heart on his sleeve and she was sure that he loved her to the depths of the bottom of the sea.

She returned his affections wholeheartedly wrapping her arms around his neck, her fingers curling through his hair. She would never get enough of his kisses and had been deprived of them the last few days so wanted to make the most of their privacy.

"I can't believe your father formally invited me to dinner," Ana said as they broke apart. She stroked her thumb across his skin noticing the harsh sting of his stubble against her thumb. He hadn't shaved for a couple of days and he looked handsome and perfect as always.

"He can't wait to meet you, baby. He asked me about you after seeing the report on the news when he got home and I think I must have gushed about you for about half an hour," Christian shrugged embarrassed. Ana giggled, kissing his cheek and then cuddling into his chest, her fingers finding a gap between two buttons and stroking the skin she could reach there, "he said he could see how I felt about you and was going to request you come for dinner straight away, I think he was just happy to see me happy," Christian explained. Ana looked up at him curiously.

"So he doesn't care that I'm not ... royalty," she breathed.

"No, baby. Not at all," he leaned down to kiss her hair again, his fingers roving through the soft waves like he loved to do, curling them around his finger.

"Have you spoken to your mother yet?" Ana asked curiously.

"No," Christian sighed, "my father noticed that we weren't speaking and asked me about it. He was baffled by what she did and said he was going to have a word with her,"

"I'm nervous, Christian," Ana admitted. Now that they were in the car on the way to the palace her stomach was a mess of butterflies.

"Don't be nervous, baby. I promise you everything will be alright. Just be yourself and my dad will fall for you straight away just like I did," Christian grinned.

"Don't leave me,"Ana told him. He could hear the worry and nervous tone in her voice and pulled her even closer to him.

"I am not even going to let go of your hand," Christian said, holding out his hand in front of her. She smiled and breathed a sigh and she laced their fingers together and smiled as he brought her hand to his lips pressing a soft peck on her skin. As long as she had Christian she would be alright.

The car pulled into the gates of the palace, the flag wasn't raised showing the King of England was indeed at home. Her hand squeezed Christians tightly and he leaned over to kiss her forehead trying to bring her comfort in her time of need.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too, Christian."

The doors were opened and Christian came around to lace their fingers together once again. Ana was surprised to see some of the staff outside to greet them. She'd seen the head maid Gretchen before but the rest of the smiling faces she hadn't seen before. She didn't realise just how many staff the Royal family actually had and it sobered her mind back to reality. This could be her life one day if Christian married her. This could be where they lived and all of these staff members would be working for them - the thought was overwhelming to say the least and did nothing to calm the raging nerves.

"Dad wanted you to feel welcomed," Christian whispered. That meant a lot to Ana and also confirmed what the nation knew to be true and what Christian had been saying to her all along - that the king was a good and kind man who only wanted his son to be happy, a stark contrast from his wife's views on her son's life. She just wanted him to be the best King he could possibly be - she didn't care for Christian the man.

She wondered whether Grace would be a little more civil tonight in front of her husband. Ana had no issue with her, she wanted her and Grace to be friends at least for the sake of Christian but the older woman seemingly didn't want that, especially after the whole newspaper leak incident.

"Come on, baby. Let's go in," Christian said, bringing her out of her thoughts. He squeezed her hand and she placed her free one on his bicep needing to gain strength from his presence.

She was nervous - unbelievably so, even more nervous than she had been when she'd had dinner with just Christians mother. She tried to think of it rationally in her mind - she was going to have dinner with her boyfriends mum and dad. The logicality of that situation calmed her for a moment but then the enormity of where she was came crashing down on her and she remembered just who her boyfriend was and just who his mum and dad were. Staff lined the hallway as they walked through, bowing their heads as the couple headed through.

"Is everyone out here to see us?" Ana asked, shifting even closer to Christian and looking around at everyone.

"I think so, baby. My father went a little overboard with the welcoming committee," Christian said, raising an eyebrow and making Ana giggle. He smiled at the sound and stroked his thumb across the back of her hand slowly, trying to ease all of her worries. She had no need to be nervous. His mother may be impartial to her charms but his father certainly wouldn't be. His mother was cold and calculating but his father was warm and inviting and would love Ana instantly just like he did. They continued walking down the hallway followed by the eyes of all of the staff until they reached large double doors that Ana recognised from the last time she'd been here with two guards stood outside.

"Your Highness, Ma'am," they bowed before opening the door for them. Christian tugged Ana close to him, squeezing her hand as they walking into the dining room. It was empty - the large wooden table big enough for 50 people was covered with various sized lidded silver serving dishes and had been set for the four of them. There were about five bottles of different assorted wines on the table next to the food and there were a number of waiters dressed in suits ready to serve them.

"Where are your parents?" Ana whispered as though they were going to pop out of nowhere and surprise them. She hadn't expected the dining room to be empty.

"Oh," Christian laughed, turning to face his girlfriend with a roll of his eyes, "Dad likes to make a grand entrance, he always has," Ana furrowed her brows but seconds later they heard a booming laugh outside and it eased her mind. At least he was in a good mood.

The door was opened and in walked the King of England. Ana's heart was pounding out of her chest and her hand shook in Christians as she looked at him. She'd seen him so many times of the front of newspapers, on stamps, on coins but seeing him in person was mind-blowing. He was wearing a dinner suit and Lady Grace was on his arm looking elegant in a silver gown. Ana had almost expected him to be wearing his crown but instantly pushed that thought out of her mind - that thing must weigh two stone and the poor man would probably break his back if he wore that thing all day every day.

"Anastasia!" The Kings jolly voice called, he was smiling at her, beckoning her to him like they were old friends. Christian walked over, trying to comfort his nervous girlfriend by continuing to stroke her knuckles making her feel his presence.

"Good evening, Your Majesty," She curtsied before him.

"Good evening, Anastasia, so glad you could make it," his demeanour immediately put her at ease. He was smiling, his silvery eyes glittering just like Christian's did when he was happy. Other than his eyes, Ana struggled to see any other resemblance to the man she loved in the King. She'd seen plenty of pictures but they were usually photo shopped and doctored.

The man before her was older than she expected. He had grey hair all over his head and he had plenty more wrinkles than the photo's she'd printed of him when she wrote her Royal columns displayed. But the smile and his pleasant and welcoming behaviour was something she would never have believed of him or the way he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips like she was in fact the Queen and he was just a guest at the palace.

Grace nodded politely at Ana and for a second she thought she saw a few nerves in cold green eyes. She hadn't said anything yet and for that Ana was thankful. She didn't think she could take the biting tongue of Lady Grace tonight, she was nervous enough as it was.

Their chairs were pulled out from under the table by the butlers and Christian walked Ana over to one on the far right of the table, allowing her to sit down and then pushing in her chair himself, ignoring the waiter who was clearly waiting to do it. Ana giggled at his gentlemanly gesture knowing that he liked his independence and Christian leaned down.

"My dad hates the formality as much as I do," Christian whispered, nodding opposite them as one of the waiters tried to push the King's chair in only to receive a biting 'I'll do it myself' from the stubborn man. It reminded her of Christian and she couldn't help but giggle again louder this time turning the attention of the table towards her.

The King and Christian smiled, sharing a look over the table while Grace swallowed back a scowl at her husbands obvious liking for Anastasia. Lady Grace had been nervous for tonight. Despite her best efforts her son still wouldn't speak to her and her husband hadn't been very happy when he'd learned of what she'd done, calling her reasoning 'infantile' and 'cruel'.

Now that she had time to think about her actions she realised that they were wrong but she had her reasons. This girl had waltzed into the palace, driving a wedge between her and her son and enticing everyone she met to like her with her kind smile and ocean blue eyes. She was so sweet and innocent that she had no idea what was going to hit her if Christian carried on this relationship and eventually asked her to marry him.

Here she was looking every bit classy and regal but Grace wasn't fooled. She may have lost the fight but that didn't mean she had to like the girl. She frowned to herself as she watched her son look at her with hearts and rainbows in his eyes. He was in love with her - deeply in love, she knew that much but she just couldn't find it within herself to make an effort with this girl who seemed like such an outsider. She wasn't meant to be in the Royal family - she wasn't made to be a monarch.

"So, Anastasia, what do you do for a living?" the King asked as they got served their meal. Ana's mouth watered as she saw the array of food before them. It was like someone had ordered every single dish from a fancy menu and she didn't know what to try first.

"I'm a journalist, Your Majesty," Ana replied watching as Christian spooned some potatoes onto his plate, ignoring the butler who tried to do it for him. He looked at her asking silently if she wanted any and she nodded at him with a smile as he spooned a pile onto her plate.

"Please, Anastasia, call me Carrick. I hear that title far too much for my liking," the King smiled and Ana smiled back at him, not seeing the look of surprise on Grace's face at her husbands words. Ana picked a bit of everything to put on her plate knowing she may as well make the most of having the most incredible food in the world laid out before her.

"I'm a journalist... Carrick," she tested out the word, pronouncing it a little too much and noticed Christian chuckling beside her. She felt his hand move to cover her thigh through her dress and she quickly laced their fingers together needing the contact. She turned to face him and he winked at her before eating a bite of his food.

"Interesting, and what do you write about?" she ignored Christian's smirking face beside her and smiled politely at the King.

"I've done a number of articles but currently I am writing a book review column." She replied.

"Well has Christian taken you to the library yet? I think you'll love it," she smiled.

"He has and it is incredible, I felt like I was in heaven," both Christian and Carrick laughed whilst Grace remained silent looking anywhere but at Ana. Carrick moved in to say something to Grace and Christian quickly turned to Ana, leaning over so that his warm breath was in his ear sending a shiver down her spine.

"You look exquisite in this dress, baby. I can't wait to tear it off you," he whispered. She felt a gush of moisture between her thighs at his wicked promise and the heat from his hand that still clutched her thigh wasn't helping mattered.

She looked at him and he winked at her, loving the rosy blush that covered her cheeks. She gave him a warning look before turning back to the table to eat. That of course didn't stop his heated fingers brushing across her thighs moving up tantalisingly slowly. She moved a hand to cover his.

"Your parents are over there," she whispered.

"I can't not touch you Anastasia, it's killing me. I've missed you too much and I'm itching to pull up this dress and kiss you until your thighs are quivering and you're screaming my name," it felt like his voice spoke directly to her sex and she rubbed her legs together to try and get some friction.

"Later," she promised, squeezing his hand. She was just as desperate for him and his words had turned the simmering tension between them up to boil but she needed to keep her thoughts clean and straight during this meal.

"Ahh yes, I should have known you were a journalist. I saw your article a few days ago, Anastasia, the one about privacy," Carrick said, drawing the couples attention back to the table, "I thought it was most impressive." Grace shrunk in her seat at the mention of the article knowing it was her fault Ana was forced to write it.

"Thank you, Carrick," Ana smiled.

"It was all Ana's idea dad," Christian smiled looking proud of her and she couldn't help but feel a warm sense throughout her body at his praise and the look in his eye as he spoke about her, "she's an excellent writer and her words were from the heart." Ana beamed at him and squeezed his hand.

"Yes, I agree, I was most impressed," Carrick nodded, "So, Anastasia, where do you see your relationship with my son going," Ana gulped at the sudden line of questioning and Carrick chuckled, "don't worry dear, it is not a trick question. I asked Christian this already you see and I just want to make sure we are all on the same page," he explained and Ana let out a sigh of relief.

"I... I love your son very much, Carrick," both the King and her boyfriend smiled at her words. The king could see just how much she meant them, her eyes were open and honest. He could see the love this woman had for her son if everything they did - even now he could tell they were holding hands under the dining room table. "And I don't think I could stop loving him if I tried," she admitted. "He means the world to me and I couldn't imagine my life without him," Christian leaned over to kiss her temple and whispered three words in her ear that made her whole body turn to goo every time she heard them.

"I can see how much you both love each other and I personally... no we," he said looking at his wife who was giving her usual fake smile to everyone, "wholeheartedly approve of this relationship. Anyone who makes my son this happy is welcome into our family," Carrick nodded and Ana smiled brightly at him.

"Thank you, Carrick."

"With both of your approval, I'd like to do something special to introduce you both as a couple to the world. People already know of course but I feel your relationship has yet to be properly confirmed apart from in Ana's article and we need to do it in style," Carrick said, winking at them making Ana giggle.

"What do you suggest, dad?" Christian asked.

"We'll have a ball son, in honour of your relationship with Ana and you two may have to do an interview or two to satisfy the media," Carricked replied. Ana nodded.

"We could do it with my paper so I know it will be impartial and nothing unnecessary will be asked," she said and Christian nodded.

"Good idea baby."

"Well that's settled then. I will get my people to organise everything and Anastasia," he said turning to her, "you are welcome here anytime,"

"Thank you," she grinned. After a relaxed dinner, Carrick headed off to a meeting with some of the staff telling them he'd see them all later on and kissing Ana's hand before he left. Grace left the room once he was gone without saying a word to either of them and Christian rolled his eyes.

"Well she was pleasant tonight," he muttered to himself, "my dad loved you, Ana. I told you there was nothing to be nervous about," he grinned, pulling her under his arm to give her a kiss and wrapping his arms around her as she snuggled against him in the deserted dining room.

"Your dad was lovely, I can't believe I just had dinner with the king of England," she giggled making Christian smile.

"Believe it, baby," he kept his arm wrapped around her as they left the dining room. "Can you stay tonight?" he whispered in her ear as they headed down the quiet hallway. She nodded against him.

"Yes, but I need to leave early tomorrow, I have work at 10."

"Taylor and I will drop you off."

"Then I'll stay," Ana told him.

"Good, because I have plans for you," Christian said. His eyes blazed a trail down her dress and she instantly knew what was on his mind. "Plans that require you to be naked," he breathed.

"I approve of your plans Your highness," she said quietly as they climbed the lengths of stairs to his bedroom, "as long as you get to be naked as well,"

"That can be arranged, Miss Steele," he smirked, opening the door and letting her through first before shutting it and locking it behind them with a faint 'click'.

They were alone together for the first time in days and Ana could feel the heated look he was giving her from the door. She turned to look at him and the fire in his eyes made her gasp and gulp down a breath. Their feelings of love and lust had turned to desperation as the days without each other came crashing down.

"Come to me," he breathed, his eyes almost black with need and she did as he asked, her feet heading towards him of their own volition. He was the puppet master and she was willingly caught up in his strings. He didn't blink as she got closer as though if he did she'd disappear. She watched him closely, his breathing was shallow and his although his eyes were focussed on hers she could see how much he wanted to looking down her body.

The second she was stood in front of him, he spun them around so fast it knocked the breath out of her and pushed her gently against the door, pressing his body against hers. She could feel the heat from him beneath his tux, she could sense the hard ridged length of him pressing where she needed him most and her body burned all over for him - for his touch, his lips, his love.

Like magnets of opposite ends, their lips collided together in a symphony of moans and panted breath. Her hands tugged on his lapels before sliding to the buttons keeping his jacket together. His hands roamed over her hips, her behind, her breasts, anywhere he could touch he did in a flurry of heated movements. He was kissing her ferociously, fiercely and every touch of his lips made her melt, made her fall deeper and deeper in love with him.

Her hands dug under his jacket and pulled it off him letting it drop to the floor. She had no idea how much it was worth but he didn't seem to care as his kisses became more heated and his fingers tugged against her breasts, his other hand searching desperately for the zip.

She attacked his bowtie ripping it from his neck and then guided his hand to her back where the zip was.

"It's here, baby," she breathed, kissing a trail down his jaw, her lips stinging at the sensation of his rough stubble before suckling on his neck, her hands sliding open the buttons of his shirt. She needed to feel his skin on hers.

"Do you know the torture these last few days have been for me? Not being able to see you or to touch you? Every second of the day you've been on my mind, Anastasia. I can't think, I can't sleep, I can't function without you anymore," he growled and finally slid the zipper down, her dress falling to the floor with a 'whoosh'. "God the things I'm going to do to you tonight," he groaned looking at her body. She was sure she was going to go up in flames at any moment with the intensity of his gaze.

"What are you going to do to me?" she breathed, her hands shoving his dress shirt from his shoulders so she could feel his bare skin. He was hot to touch as she scraped her nails down his chest seeing the look of pure lust he gave her when he felt her movement.

"Everything," he snarled, ripping her silk knickers and bra from her body and kneeling between her legs, throwing one over his shoulder so he could gain better access to the fire between her legs that was begging for his touch, "I'm going to do some damage tonight, baby," he growled laying a kiss on her left thigh and then looking up at her.

She shuddered when he licked his lips, his finger drawing a line up her thigh causing every nerve ending in her body to come alive, "I'm going to make you scream so loud the windows shatter and I won't stop until my back is raw from your fingernails scratching it,"He breathed.

Ana's breathing was shallow as he moved closer and closer to her wet heat. She was soaking wet for him - she always was. He only had to open his beautiful mouth and she was a puddle of wanton lust ready to spread her legs at his very command.

"I'll never get tired of this, Anastasia. Ever. This is all I want forever, you and me," his words were a soothing balm to her heart but did nothing to cure her raging desire. Everything in her body screamed for release, she needed him - desperately.

"Please," she moaned, her fingers touching the top of his head, brushing through his soft copper waves as though to encourage him to have his way with her.

"Please what, Anastasia? Do you want my tongue in between your legs? Or my fingers? Or do you want my cock inside you and for me to take you against this door right now?" his voice was like a shot of electricity through her body. She needed him everywhere.

"I want ... I want everything, I want you, Christian," he smirked and leaned up to swipe at her delicious essence with his tongue. It was running down her thigh at this point as she burned hotter and hotter under his scorching gaze. Her whole body shuddered and almost gave out at the delicious feelings of his tongue on her. But then, he pulled away before she could feel any sense of sweet relief.

"What do you want first?" he asked. She focussed desperately on her breathing trying to get some much needed oxygen into her brain so that she could reply to him and end his painful torture. She never enjoyed the waiting game and she could tell he was enjoying teasing her. "Answer me," he growled and it shocked her into admission.

"Your mouth," she moaned, not even recognising her own voice. The wicked smile on his face was her undoing and she squirmed as he started to move towards her again, anticipating the indescribable pressure of his tongue between her legs. The first lick made her knees buckle but he held her up right with his hands.

"Steady, baby," he breathed against her swollen sex before devouring her like a starving man. He played her like a musician would play the violin - every lick was a symphony to her aching body.

He didn't even give her a second to catch her breath. Her essence trickled down his face, a path leading from his mouth to his jaw and then dripping on the carpet below them. He circled her walls leaving no piece of slippery flesh untouched as she bunched his hair between her hands so hard she thought she might have hurt him but he didn't even flinch, continuing his sweet torture until she was panting to God, Jesus, and the heavens.

He didn't stop until she was a quivering mess, her thighs like jelly. The scream that erupted from her when he finally pushed her over the edge was a sweet cry of relief. She couldn't even remember her own name but Christian's was a sweet mantra on her lips. He looked up from between her legs, his face wet from his thorough ministrations and awe evident in his eyes. He was panting, stroking his hand along her sensitive skin making her shiver. He licked his lips, savouring her taste and she reached down to clutch his face, bringing him up until he stood before her.

She attacked his lips, arms going around his neck and legs around his waist as he lifted her naked body into his strong arms - chest to chest - and slammed her against the door making it shake under the force of his strength. He ground his clad erection into her but she needed more, she needed him naked. She needed to touch him.

Slowly she dragged her hands down his chest leaving trails of red in their wake. He groaned, taking her nipple into his mouth as she battled with his belt, expertly sliding the leather through the buckle and ripping it from his waist sending it to the ground. She pulled the button of his dress pants out of the loop and unzipped him before sticking her hand down his pants, gripping the huge appendage which was now throbbing for her touch.

He groaned in sweet relief as she grasped him, her expert fingers both tender and rough squeezing his aching arousal with precise movements. Soon it got too much for him though - the tender care she was giving him as she petted his length before her nails came out, scratching the delicate skin of his member.

"Let go," he growled and she did as he asked, feeling him shove the material of his trousers and boxers down his legs until she could feel his bare length touching her inner thighs, almost purple he was so aroused and in need of her. She felt powerful in his arms - she felt like she could fly. Even when she was under his mercy, trapped between him and the door with no escape she felt safe. No one made her feel safer than this man and she loved him so much. She felt him position the tip of his erection at her entrance and then he was sliding in.

"Fuck, Ana," Christian groaned in sweet relief pulling out and then thrusting back in deeper and harder than before. Her walls squeezed him like a vice; so hot and wet around him that it took him a moment to compose himself. This was where he belonged; buried deep within this woman feeling her warmth surrounding him like a warm blanket with every one of his nerves in tune with hers. He could stay in this position for the rest of his life and be a very happy man. This was his happy place - being inside this woman and feeling her love for him.

"I Love you," she breathed as though she'd read his mind as he continued to thrust, his hips working to slam her against the door. The pain was barely noticeable as she clutched at him begging for more. She needed his lips and grabbed his face, crushing their mouths together and biting at his lips to stop herself from crying out. Her nails dug into his face leaving crescents in his skin so deep she almost drew blood.

"Scratch me baby, mark me," he snarled, sinking his teeth into her neck with a roar. It was love, it was lust, it was everything. She craved the connection - she craved the sharp bites from his teeth as he worshipped her; marking her as his own. She did as he asked, scratching her nails hard down his back to grip his backside between her fingers feeling the hard muscles clench and unclench as he moved within her.

"Fuck, do it again, scratch me," he breathed, encouraging her to be rough. She did it slightly harder this time and he knew he was close. He needed to push her over the edge first. He was determined for her to come again clenching around him as she screamed his name in pleasure. He moved his fingers down their bodies to where he sat snug inside her, pumping in and out of her wet heat.

His fingers gently circled her clit and that triggered her released, sending her over the edge with a cry of relief and he followed soon after, sagging against her and grunting her name over and over as he poured himself into her body, filling her with his seed. He gathered her against him and they fell to the floor in a heap utterly exhausted and panting. He cuddled against her, resting his head on her breasts and holding her close to him as she stroked her fingers through his sweat matted hair.

"I don't think I can move," she whispered. Christian smiled against her breasts, laying a kiss on one before sitting up.

"Come on, baby, lets go and shower before bed," Christian smiled, lifting her into his arms.

She sagged against him and he walked them into the bathroom, putting her down on the floor so that he could go and start the shower. It was only then that she noticed the mess she'd made on his back. It was bright red, her nails had scratched trails of patterns all the way down his back.

"Shit, babe," she said, coming up behind him to touch his skin softly. He winced when she did and she immediately pulled her hands back. "God, I'm so sorry,"Ana apologized.

He looked at her and then in the mirror to see the various scratches and lines she'd decorated his back with. He smirked at her.

"It's fine my love, I can barely feel it. I told you my back would be raw from your pleasure," he winked, "I left a few on you too," he pointed at her neck and it was only then that she noticed the various sized hickeys on her neck and chest. She looked down and smiled at him.

"Looks like we marked each other pretty well."

"Mine," he growled.

"Yours," she replied back.

They headed into the shower, Christian wincing as the water touched his back for the first time. After washing each other's skin they headed to bed and she lay her head on his chest cuddling him close on the edge of sleep.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too Ana, so much."

* * *

 **A/N - I got a couple of PMs on the last chapter saying that Christian wouldn't act like he did. I feel that as writers, on this site in particular, we take the characters we want to use and we decide how they would act in certain situations in our own storyline and by doing that, we can't please everyone. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts. Next chapter - Grace and Ana have a little chat.**


	13. Chapter 13

True to his word, the King organised the ball for the week after Ana came for dinner at the palace. Christian and Ana continued to see each other almost every night during the week. Ana came to the palace twice to see Christian and also to see Carrick about ball arrangements. He wanted to keep her up to date and for that she was grateful. The rest of the time spent together was at Ana's flat - mostly in her bed. The press had died down a lot but as soon as the ball announcement came on the news that the ball had a date and when they woke up this morning a flurry of cameras outside her apartment.

The shouting and excitement outside the flat door was too loud and Ana knew they couldn't stay there so Christian made the suggestion they head out the back way where Taylor would meet them. Ana could bring her dress to the palace and they could stay there the night before the ball. She'd bought her dress from the same place as she bought her dinner one with Kate on Wednesday evening. It was a long ball gown, perfect for the occasion. It was made from a silky fabric and it was silver in colour with sparkles all down the front and a bareback much to Christian's pleasure.

"What do you want to do, baby? Do you want to leave now? I can have Taylor outside whenever you're ready," Christian asked Ana. They were lying in her bed recovering from a round of mind blowing sex and could hear talking outside as the press surrounded her house. The secret service were there but struggling to send them away due to the sheer amount of them. Ana sighed.

She was really annoyed and wished that the press would just leave them alone. It was in the back of her mind with every movement she made - it had been a struggle to keep quiet while they were otherwise engaged and at one point, Ana had to put her hand over Christians mouth because she deemed his moaning too loud as she sucked his dick. Even though the Paris pictures made it pretty obvious that they were intimate she was terrified that members of the paparazzi outside would hear them having sex and make it into a story. Logically Ana knew that it was far too loud outside with all the talking and movement for anyone to hear a moan or the bed headboard hitting the wall in the flat but she was still trying to be extra cautious.

"We can't stay here tonight with all of that downstairs, we won't be able to sleep," Ana breathed against his skin, "So should we leave privately or do it in front of them to let them know we mean business?" Ana asked.

It was a zoo out there - a cage full of lions and they were the meat ready to be devoured as soon as they set foot out the door. She'd admit she was scared. One cameraman could be dealt with but not a swarm of them. She didn't want to say anything to Christian though because she knew he'd up the secret service and there were already so many of them outside - she loved that he was so protective of her but she also didn't want to be treated like a child.

"I'll get the secret service to contact Taylor and we can go out the back again," Christian suggested, stroking his fingers down her face. After he had climbed through the window the time before to bring her flowers, Ana had mentioned the fact that there was actually a back door to the flat. It lead out into a narrow side street where Ana put out her bins to be collected during the week and the press hadn't suspected anything yet. Taylor would head around and park at the top of the side street and the pair would head down and climb in without alerting anyone of their presence.

"I hate this," Ana said, resting her forehead against Christian gently and pecking his lips, "they're so nosey. Do they think they're actually going to get information about the ball from us? What are we going to do? Go down there and hand out invites?"

Christian chuckled, brushing his fingers through her hair.

"Well, they know that they will get information about the ball eventually and some pictures so they probably just want it early," Christian said bringing her to rest on his chest and wrapping her tightly in his arms.

She breathed out when he started laying kisses on his head and for a moment she forgot about the people outside - she forgot about everything except for her and Christian - until a loud engine outside broke her from her thoughts and she groaned against his chest.

"Its so ridiculous," Ana sighed, cuddling him close, "I just want to dance and flirt with you all night without having to worry about flashing lights in our faces and what will be printed the next day. I just want it to be about you and me - not them."

"Only one photographer is being allowed in Ana, my dad has been going through the lists of ones we've used in the past so that we can get the best person for the job. You trust me to keep you safe, don't you?" he asked as Ana nodded.

She trusted Christian explicitly and his father, but that didn't stop her from the fear that the press may try and break in tomorrow night to get photos. They were relentless with their efforts to get an exclusive scoop on the couple. The way they had surrounded her office and home when news of their relationship in Paris broke and today as they stood outside her flat waiting for her to come out not knowing that she was actually snuggled up in bed with Christian.

"I trust you," she breathed. She moved to look at him and smiled when she was the contented look in his eyes. He was laying in her bed, brushing his fingers through her hair and looking at her with such love that it was impossible to not feel safe and secure. She was going to have a dance, a drink and maybe make out with her boyfriend at the ball tomorrow night and nothing was going to stop her fun. She leaned down to kiss him gently and giggled against his lips when he squeezed her behind with both of his hands trying to drag her closer to him.

"Will you get the secret service to tell Taylor to come and pick us up while I grab some things to bring with us?" Ana asked, stroking a finger along the contours of his chest and kissing the area covering his beating heart.

"Sure, baby. What do you need to bring?" he asked, curling her hair around his finger with a happy smile on his face as he watched her.

"Just some spare clothes and a toothbrush," Ana said, she was about to turn around and start getting her things together when she noticed a guilty expression come on to his face as though he was hiding something. He looked up at her and shrugged, a small smile on his lips. He looked like a child who'd just been caught with his hand in a cookie jar and she wondered what he had done. She raised an eyebrow at him and he cast his eyes downwards.

"I.. erm... I may have had one of the staff go out and buy you clothes, and a toothbrush amongst some other things," he shrugged again, looking sheepish and her face melted into a smile.

He wanted her to be comfortable when she came to stay at the palace and for her not to have to lug a whole bag of things with her every time. She didn't care about his money or title - in fact it probably counted against him - and that was one of the things he loved about her but he hoped she'd let him buy her things every once in a while.

"You didn't have to do that you know? I'm happy to bring my things," Ana said softly.

"But I thought that if you have plenty of things at the palace you can stay longer with me and you won't have to come back here to grab your clothes," he said with an eager smile on his face.

Ana giggled at his reasoning and bent over to kiss him. She felt that this was his loneliness and insecurities coming out - his fear that she'd leave him and he'd be on his own once again even though that was never going to happen. He wanted her to stay with him for as long as possible but didn't want to pressure her about it and she couldn't love him more if she tried.

"Thank you, Christian. I love you," she loved the way his whole face lit up every time she said those words to him. His eyes would sparkle and he'd give her a heart warming smile.

"I love you too, Ana," he whispered, his face no longer laced with guilt.

"I'm going to grab some things anyway and I need to go and get my dress from the front room and pack it properly," Ana told him, "I really don't want any creases in it when I wear it."

"Sure, baby. I'll contact secret service now while you do that," Christian said, climbing out of the warm bed he'd been sleeping in all night and following his girlfriend as she ran around to grab everything she needed.

Within an hour they were off towards the palace and the photographers were none the wiser about their presence or the now vacant flat they stood outside. Even though she'd been there a few times now, it still felt surreal to drive through the gates and to the front of the Royal palace. It was something Ana would never get over.

After they arrived and had been greeted, Christian and his father had to go out on Royal business to go and speak to some patients at a local children's hospital.

"Will you be alright, baby?" Christian asked stroking his hand down her cheek and looking at her with soft grey eyes as they stood outside Carrick's office.

He didn't want to leave her but she understood. He had a job to do and he was a very important man. She wanted to spend all her time with him - of course she did - but she also understood that sometimes she'd have to share him with the rest of the country and today was one of those days. It would be strange to be in the huge palace on her own but she was sure she would find something to entertain her. Maybe she could get her laptop and do some work, or take a walk in the gardens, or go and do some reading in the library.

"I'll be fine Christian, I promise," she said with a smile, leaning up to kiss his lips, "I love you."

"I love you too. We'll be doing these Royal engagements together one day baby," Christian winked. Ana grinned.

She loved it when he spoke about them having a future. It confirmed to her that he was in this relationship as deeply and as wholeheartedly as she was. The thought of being Christians wife in the future was a thrilling one and she hoped that one day, their fairy-tale would come true and the Prince would marry his Princess.

Ana waved Christian and Carrick off as they got into the back of the Royal car before heading to the library. She knew that the best way to pass the time while Christian was gone was to immerse herself in a good book. Walking into the room the smell of old books and tarnished wood hit her and it felt just like she was in her favourite library near her flat passing the time by reading one of the classics as she used to do in her free time. She scanned the shelves lined with different coloured books and noticed that everything was in alphabetical order.

She wasn't sure what she wanted to read but after scanning over the shelves a couple of times, she noticed a first edition of 'The Woodlanders' signed by Thomas Hardy and quickly found a comfy spot on one of the arm chairs, opening the book and falling into dreamland. She didn't know how long she spent lost in the world of Hardy when the library door creaked open. She looked up expecting it to be Christian and was surprised to see Lady Grace stood there, watching her cautiously. Ana was immediately on high alert.

"H..hi, I'll go if you want to..." Ana went to stand up, grabbing the book in her hands ready to head elsewhere to read it but Grace quickly shook her head causing Ana to stop her flustered movements.

She'd admit that Grace intimidated her a lot - she didn't know what to say or do around her and wanted the world to swallow her up at this moment in time. The library that had just started to feel cosy dropped below freezing, the icy tension between the two thawing the room and all Ana wanted to do was leave. She'd go to Christian's office, or his bedroom - anywhere but where Lady Grace was.

"Stay Anastasia, it's fine," Grace said, waving her hand dismissively. Ana's heart was pounding as she looked at the page she had been reading but she couldn't concentrate, not while Lady Grace was in the room.

She waltzed around a few times, looking at various shelves while Ana peeked out from over the top of her book subtly, trying not to draw attention to herself. When Lady Grace finally picked a book from the shelf, brushing off the small amount of dust from the cover, Ana expected her to leave the library and head somewhere else. Christian said that she spent most of her time in her office or in the bedroom and Ana thought she'd head straight there to read but she was surprised and dismayed when Grace came and sat down opposite her.

Ana watched nervously as she opened her book and took a pair of reading glasses out of a plastic container. The book was an old French novel that Ana had never heard of before. For a few minutes they sat in complete silence, Ana glancing every so often at the woman in the chair opposite her wondering why she was sat here with her rather than somewhere else.

There were a million other places in the palace to sit and read in solitude; she had made it so clear that she didn't like Ana, so obvious that she didn't approve of her sons girlfriend despite how clear it was that they loved each other but despite all that she was still sat there like there was no animosity between them. The silence was deafening and seconds felt like hours as the pair sat there. Ana began to think that this afternoon would never come to an end and was praying that Christian would come home soon when suddenly, Grace started speaking.

"I never wanted to be a Royal," the older woman said softly. Ana jumped at the sound of her voice and looked up at the woman but her eyes were still glued to the page of the French novel she was reading, "I met Carrick and fell in love with him but I never wanted to live the life of a Royal. I was never warned about what would come with it. The challenges, the sacrifices. I treated my son as nothing but the heir to the throne so desperate for him to succeed in life and be the man everyone expected him to be and by doing that, I've ruined our relationship." Grace paused, glancing up at Ana.

"I was... I am giving you a chance Ana. A chance to escape all of this. I wouldn't take the title of Queen but I still had to give up everything I cared for. I don't know how much you know about me, but I used to work at an orphanage. I loved my job, taking care of the children whose lives had been nothing but suffering and making them smile. I didn't need the money, I came from a wealthy family which I'm sure you already know. I did it because I loved helping them. I had to give it up, I had to give up my dreams of opening my own orphanage, I had to basically retire as a person and become a Royal. I may have started from a higher point in life than you Anastasia but I've realised recently that we're similar in our positions. You love my son just as I loved my husband, but you still have the choice," Grace sighed, "I made the wrong one." Ana's eyes widened in surprise and gasped causing Grace to look up at her.

"Don't get me wrong, Ana - I adore my husband, I always have, but its made me bitter and angry. I am cooped up here all day. I used to go on the Royal tours but grew bored of them. This isn't a life Anastasia, I just wanted to warn you and that's what I was doing by leaking you to the press," Ana gulped. It was one thing hearing that she had admitted to it from Christian but quite another to hear it sitting face to face. "I know you probably think it was a terrible thing to do, but I had to let you know what it would be like, to be a public figure and not a real person anymore. I resent you for the fact you can still make the choice, it hurts me that you can decide when I'm stuck with the decision I made all those years ago," Grace sighed.

Ana was stunned. This woman who she thought had hated her all along for her background, whose eyes had glared at her from across the room; whose words had left her feeling cold had just opened up to her and changed Ana's opinion of her completely. She felt sorry for her. This woman had been trying to open her eyes to the life she would lead as Christians wife but she'd been misinterpreting the signs. She wondered if Christian knew the extent to his mothers suffering.

"I.. I don't know what to say," Ana admitted. "I love your son and I don't think I could ever give him up even if it meant giving myself up in the process."

"I won't make the decision for you Ana, I won't tell you what to do based on my mistakes, all I'm saying is that you need to think long and hard. One decision will change the course of your life," Grace said. Without warning she stood up and put the book back on the shelf before leaving. Ana slumped back in her chair a million thoughts spinning through her mind. Could she ever give up Christian? no. But also, could she live this life? the one that Grace hated so much.

She'd probably have to give up her journalism and take to Royal duties but at least she'd be with Christian. And if they had kids, Ana could guarantee she'd bring them up just like a normal mother would - loving and taking care of them everyday. She wouldn't let them be brought up by a nanny like she knew Christian and Mia probably were. She wouldn't send them away to boarding school or treat them as though they were only the heir to the throne and nothing else. Her relationship with Christian was serious and she loved him with every breath in her body.

Grace said she made the mistake of marrying Carrick but what if Ana took Grace's advise and her mistake turned out to be walking away from the love of her life. She could never she hurt Christian that way and she wasn't sure that she could even live without him anymore - he was her world. Ana wasn't sure how long she'd been staring into space when she heard footsteps coming towards the library.

"Baby," the love of her life popped his head around the door, a wide smile of his face as he looked at her. "I missed you, I knew you'd be in here," he said walking over to her. The obvious love in his eyes was her undoing. She could never give that up - never go back to a normal life or have another relationship knowing that he existed. She sprung up from the chair and straight into his arms breathing in the familiar scent of fresh air mixed with Christian. He placed his hands on either side of her face encouraging her to look at him.

"Are you alright my love? You look a little... distant," he eyed her with a cautious expression as he took her in and Ana sighed. He knew her so well - like the back of his hand. He could see through her barriers to her mind like a detective working out who committed a crime and she knew she couldn't lie to him. She told him about what had just happened in the library - the conversation with his mother, the way she bared her soul to her and then walked out like nothing had happened.

Christian raised his eyebrows as he heard the exchange. He'd never known his mother could actually have feelings. She'd been so cold towards Ana when she was really trying to help her, it was a strange thought to him that she could actually feel such regrets about her life choices. Did that mean she regretted everything she'd ever done or just the consequences of the monarchy. Did it mean she regretted having him and Mia? Did she wish she hadn't had him or his sister?

"I never knew she felt like that," Christian said, slowly trying to process his feelings on the subject.

His first thoughts were of his mother of course. No son ever wanted to hear that one of their parents was so desperately unhappy with their life decisions. But there was a niggling feeling of terror rising within him that Ana had taken her words to heart. He didn't know what he'd do if she wasn't in his life - he ached at the thought. He'd be a shell of a man doomed to an eternity of loneliness. A life without Ana was no life at all. No one could ever replace her in his life, she was one of a kind - she was everything. If she walked away from him he knew he'd never recover from the loss.

"Evidently I don't think anyone does," Ana sighed unaware of the conflicting feelings going on within her boyfriend's head until after a moment of silent, he voiced them.

"You don't..." Christian started, panic setting into his features as worried grey eyes surveyed pools of clear blue, "You aren't going to leave me are you? I'll make you happy Ana, I promise you I can. You won't have to give up what you love, I swear to you. You'll continue to write and see your friends, I'd never think of stopping you. I love you so much and I don't think I could ..." the emotion building in his voice was her undoing and she crumbled.

Seeing this strong man close to tears at the thought of losing her made her heart ache. She needed to reassure him but to do that she needed to stop his trail of thought, so she cut him off the best way she knew how; with her lips. She kissed him deeply and passionately pouring ever fibre of her feelings into it until he returned it, latching onto her lips with desperation and then she pulled back slowly, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her forehead against his, curling her fingers into the soft strands of hair at the nape of his neck like she loved to do. He had a tight grip of her hips as though he thought she might fall through his fingers if he loosened his arms.

"I couldn't leave you if I tried," she whispered, instantly seeing the sadness in his eyes starting to dissipate at her words, "I love you very much, Christian Grey - more than anyone and I know you will make me happy, always, no matter what happens." She smiled.

He kissed her again, this time smiling against her lips in relief and happiness. The tension had left his body even if his tight grip on her body hadn't lessened. This was all she wanted for the rest of her life, no matter the cost of her decision; even if it meant the tasks and chores of being part of the monarchy. She wanted this man and she was willing to make the sacrifices that Grace had warned her against if that meant that she could have him forever.

* * *

 **A/N - So what do you think? Is Grace being truthful? the next chapter is the Royal ball and I'm so excited to write it. I think I'm going to have to make it into two parts because I have quiet a few ideas for it.**


	14. Chapter 14

The idea of a Royal ball at the palace had never excited Christian before. Usually the event was one of his parent's futile attempts to get him to speak to women and hopefully find a wife so he could never enjoy himself and have a good time. His mother would take his arm from the minute he walked into the room and walk him around to meet all the potential suitors that she'd handpicked to come to the ball to meet him.

He'd have to make small talk and kiss hands all night whilst being bored out of his mind and silently praying for the whole charade to end. Then, once it was all over, he'd go up to his room where his mother would give him the 'you need to find yourself a wife, you're going to be the future king and you need a queen' speech. Everything was tiring and repetitive and he'd grown to dread them.

But tonight's ball would be different. For starters, he wouldn't have to make small talk with a load of princess's hand selected by his mother to be his future wife and secondly, he got to spend the night with his beautiful girlfriend. He could twirl her around the dancefloor and show her off as his own to all of the guests and knowing that she would be by his side all night was thrilling. He looked down at the mess of brown hair and silky skin lying in bed with him and smiled.

She was laying on top of him as the morning sun broke through the window of his bedroom. Her head was buried in the crook of his neck where he could feel her even breathing showing him that she was still fast asleep. One of her hands was on his shoulder and the other was behind his head resting on the pillow and her whole body was aligned with his. He ran his fingers through her hair gently relishing in the feel of her.

He loved that even in her sleep she felt the need to be close to him and touch him. He cherished the fact that she was here in bed with him - loving him even when she was deep in her dreams. He brushed the tips of his fingers down her bare back to where the sheets lay curled loosely around her hips and back up again making her sigh peacefully against him, still asleep with a small smile on her face. The love and need he had for this woman was relentless and all-consuming and tonight he'd get to show her off to the world as his and his alone.

She'd crashed hard last night after he made love to her. Their conversation in the library had made him worry. He knew that Ana wouldn't leave him willingly, but his thoughts were running away from him. He'd needed her desperately and she was more than willing to give him everything he asked for and more.

He was insatiable. His lips sucked her skin until it was raw, his hands held her as close as possible until they were practically breathing the same air. He told her over and over again that he loved her, that he needed her, that she was his lifeline and that he couldn't live without her.

They went at it for hours in his bed, in the bath, against the wall in the bathroom - only stopping when they were both too tired for another round. Ana was his drug and he was a hopeless addict constantly craving his next fix of her. She was simply everything to him. She stirred slightly on top of him and he kissed the top of her head, stroking a hand down the silky skin of her bare back as she came to her senses.

"Morning my love," he whispered, kissing her head again and humming in contentment. The sun was creeping into the room through a gap in the curtains spreading a glow of light across Ana's bare back and it felt heavenly. She never wanted to move from the position she was in right now.

"What time is it?" she mumbled sleepily against his chest still not awake enough to open her eyes to the world just yet. She was content and warm lying against his chest, his gentle heartbeat a soothing rhythm against her skin. She didn't know why she even had a pillow anymore when she always ended up curled around Christian or resting her head on his bicep as he spooned her from behind.

"It's almost midday, sweetheart," he replied, turning his head slightly to the left so he could kiss every inch of skin available to him from her forehead down to her cheeks. She giggled and finally opened her eyes to look at his handsome face.

She was simply stunning first thing in the morning - the eighth wonder of the world, lying in his arms. The sun on her back, her hair cascading all around them and a sparkle in her eyes that made his heart beat a little bit faster in his chest. She was happy and that was all he cared about.

"Mm, I could lay here with you forever," she mumbled, closing her eyes again and kissing his chest, nuzzling her nose into his sternum, his slight chest hair tickling her. "You're so comfy and warm," her fingers brushed over his arms and down the sides of his body and all the blood in his body rushed down to his morning semi which was currently pushing up against the covers begging for Ana's touch.

"Laying here with you forever sounds pretty amazing," he told her, she nodded against him enjoying the skin-to-skin contact before slowly lifting her head off his chest once more and smiling at him with sleepy eyes. "God you're beautiful," he groaned taking her in from her flushed cheeks to her sea blue eyes to the gorgeous body that was his and his alone to touch.

He was one lucky man and he knew it - god did he know it. He grabbed her face to smash their lips together, smiling against her closed lips when she refused to let him deepen it remembering her 'no kissing whilst I have morning breath rule'.

She stood from the bed in her naked glory and he could only watch on in awe as the masterpiece that was Anastasia Rose Steele walked from his bed and towards his bathroom.

"We have things to do today, Mr Grey," she said, turning to face him at the door to the bathroom. She bit her lip and his cock twitched under the covers. He had to have her right now.

"I have an appointment with Gloria at two and a silver ball gown to try on. I then have to meet my devastatingly handsome date," she winked at him, "and we have a ball to attend," he smiled at her words.

"That sounds like a very busy day, Miss Steele," Christian said lounging on the bed with a content smile on his face. "But I know your date wouldn't care if you showed up in a burlap sack to the ball as long as he got to have you at his side," her heart melted at his words and she gave him a soft smile.

"I love you with all my heart and I want to look worthy of you tonight my Prince," Ana replied.

He wanted to tell her that he was the one who was unworthy of her. That she was perfect and he was simply going to watch on proudly tonight as everyone in the room fell to her feet. He was about to reply when he noticed her starting to walk towards him.

She leaned down to peck his lips once and giggled when his hands immediately found her backside, squeezing the globes in his grip. "I need to save time this morning Mr Grey so that I can look like a princess, so how about you come and help me get nice and clean?" she gave him a wicked grin before turning and shaking her beautiful behind as she headed quickly into the bathroom enticing him into action.

He practically jumped from the bed and raced to the bathroom, slamming the door behind them and scooping her up in his arms in the hopes of making her a little dirty before they got clean.

After their long but very productive shower, they headed in opposite directions with a kiss and an 'I love you'. Christian had to attend two meetings and then he had a Royal visit to a electricity company in the hopes of resolving recent threats of strike action. He went to find Taylor and his father downstairs and then they set off towards the city.

Ana was walking down to meet Gloria for a pampering session and to get her makeup and hair done before two of the maids in the palace were coming to help her with her dress. The ball was due to start at seven so she had plenty of time to get ready and maybe get in a little bit of writing for her column. She just had to put a few finishing touches and edit it a little before it was sent to her publisher.

She was finding that she didn't have much time lately to write. She was so wrapped up in Christian that she'd had to rush the last two articles lest she miss her slot. It was her choice of course and she'd much rather spend her time with him than writing book reviews, but she wanted to get a head start today knowing she'd have a little time.

Ana followed Gretchen, Grace's maid, to where Gloria was waiting for her down at the palace spa. Ana couldn't help but detect some sort of animosity about Gretchen's behaviour towards her. She'd notice her stare in her direction every so often with sharp eyes, but Ana imagined she was probably seeing things. Gretchen and herself had barely even spoken two words to each other so she couldn't imagine why she wouldn't like her.

When they reached the spa, Ana couldn't help but wish Kate and Mia could be here with her. Mia was obviously in Paris still and Kate had booked for her and Ethan to go and visit their parents in New York and couldn't change the dates much to Ana's dismay.

It would have been nice to have spent the day having some girl talk and then to have gotten ready together but as soon as Ana saw Gloria's smiling face, her mood instantly lightened. The woman had a knack for making people feel welcome and happy - something Ana appreciated greatly whilst missing her friends.

"Miss Ana, it's so good to see you again!" Gloria said, coming towards her and pulling her into a big hug. Ana smiled and accepted the embrace from the older woman. She smelled of soap and nail polish and Ana grinned widely at the older woman as they pulled back from their embrace.

"It's great to see you too, Gloria," Ana said, taking a seat on one of the massage tables. The palace spa must have been created with Mia in mind. Ana wouldn't have been surprised if Mia had designed the whole place herself. It was a large room with white tiles going around the edge. There were massage tables, a sauna, drawers and cupboards full of products designed for relaxation. Mia was the Queen of style and this place was certainly stylish.

Gloria started with a cream serum that made her hair feel like pure silk before she applied a charcoal mask to her skin. While that dried, she did her nails a beautiful shimmery silver to go with her ball dress. Gloria then plucked Ana's eyebrows after noticing a few stray hairs and asked Ana if she wanted a wax. She agreed immediately to the leg wax having had one of them from Kate before, but she wasn't sure about getting a wax down _there._

Christian was the only person other than herself who saw her there and he didn't seem to mind her pubic hair - quite the opposite actually. But maybe she should try it. Kate had said before that it lasts a while and men tend to like it to be bare. If she didn't like it, the hair would grow back anyway so with a slight hesitation she decided to go for it.

After the painful but very thorough wax and some finishing touches to Ana's nails Gloria washed, cut and then blow-dried Ana's hair into ringlet curls that framed her face perfectly. Her hair was so soft after the treatment and she knew Christian wouldn't be able to keep his hands off it all night.

Gloria did her make up next - silvers and shimmery glitter to match her dress with a lilac shimmery highlight and some contouring. Her lipstick was red and matte on request so that she could kiss her boyfriend without worrying about smudging or going all over his face. By the time Ana was done she felt like a completely new person.

"How do you like it?" Gloria asked, her while spraying some hairspray on Ana's curls to hold them in place for longer. They had dropped slightly from their original position, but they were still soft and bouncy.

"I love it, Gloria. Thank you so much," Ana said, turning around to give the woman a beaming smile through the mirror. Gloria applied a clear gloss over Ana's lips to savour the red popping lipstick she was wearing. Ana headed back up to her room afterwards after thanking Gloria once again. She didn't want to see Christian just yet wanting him to see her for the first time in her silver ball gown later on when she took his arm and they headed into the ballroom.

She was safe in the knowledge that he was heading to the electricity company so knew that she would be alright for now and took advantage of the time she had left to make herself look her very best and get some writing done.

She wanted Christian to be proud to have her on his arm tonight and she wanted everyone else to see just how in love they were and how happy he made her. It was stupid she knew, he'd be proud to have her with him anyway and it was clear in everything he did how much he loved her but she wanted to look her best for him anyway.

One of her favourite things in the world was watching Christian's reactions to her. He wore his heart on his sleeve and she could read him like a book - every emotion there for her to absorb. Every time he saw her in a dress - whether it was a fancy one like she was wearing tonight or one of the summer dresses she liked to wear around the house - his eyes would grow dark and he'd lick his lips showing her exactly how much he loved what she was wearing. He wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her tonight she was sure.

Two maids came and took her to a dressing room where they helped Ana to put on the dress. They both smiled politely the whole time, helping Ana as best as they could and gushing about how incredible she looked when she had it on. Ana looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at her reflection and gasped.

She couldn't believe that she was looking at herself - Ana Steele the journalist bookworm. She looked like a real princess, all she needed was a tiara on her head and her prince on her arm. She bit her lip at the thought of Christian - he wasn't going to be able to keep his hands off her tonight in this dress and the thought made her giddy. She couldn't wait to dance with him properly tonight. She giggled to herself remembering their first dance in her sitting room - so much had changed since then.

Taylor knocked on the door and briefly spoke to one of the maid who informed her that her Prince was waiting for her at the foot of the stairs. She looked at herself one last time in the mirror and grinned. It was like they were going to a prom together as teenagers.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror she saw a happy woman looking back and knew that this was the right decision, not that she had any real doubts before. Her father had always said to her to only do what made her happy and to walk away if it didn't. She couldn't walk away if she tried to - her feet only walked towards the staircase to meet the man of her dreams.

He was wearing a tuxedo again and she instantly felt her insides clench at the sight of him. He was fixing his cuff link mumbling to himself in frustration not having noticed her yet and she giggled at the concentration on his face. He immediately looking up, cufflink long forgotten and stared at her in awe. She smiled shyly at his heated gaze.

He didn't move his grey eyes from her body for one second, standing as still as a statue with his mouth slightly parted in wonder before he licked his lips.

She got down to the last step and walked towards his slowly, her dress shimmering under the lights. There were people all around them - maids, butlers, Taylor, secret service men but all she could see was him as they stood in the entrance of the palace looking at each other in a trance. The tension between them was palpable; it always was. He was wringing his hands together and she knew that he was desperate to grab her and kiss her like his life depended on it but couldn't in the crowded entrance.

"Hi, handsome," she grinned, reaching her hand to grab his and gently fastening his cuff link. He watched her in awe and felt light headed at the sensations running through his body as he looked at her. His hard on was digging into the zipper of his trousers and he felt like he was on fire. She brushed his hand after she finished with his cufflink and he visibly shivered before finally finding his voice.

"Ana," he whispered, she gulped at the hoarseness of his voice. "Baby this dress," he was once again speechless for a moment. "You're actually trying to kill me aren't you," he smirked at her, running his fingers through his unruly hair. She giggled. "How am I meant to get through this evening when all I want to do is take you against the nearest piece of furniture."

"I love you far too much to kill you honey," Ana responded. He smiled at her words and then reached to grab her face between his cheeks.

"You're too beautiful," he kissed her lightly on the lips. "I'm so lucky" kiss "And I love you," kiss "More than anything," Kiss. She smiled against his lips and clutched his arm in both of hers, leaning against his shoulder. He made her feel like a giggly school girl, her heart fluttering in her chest. "Are you ready, baby?" he whispered, starting to walk down the hall, following Taylor and two secret service guards to where the ball was being held. Most of the guests had already arrived through the back entrance to the palace for privacy leaving Christian and Ana to make their grand entrance.

"I'm nervous," she admitted.

"I'll be there the whole time with you my love, if you think I'm letting you out of my sight looking like that then you have another thing coming," he smirked, "plus, you might have to stand in front of me when we get in there or else our guests might see the just how much I love your dress," he discreetly adjusted himself and she laughed.

She moved her hand to lace their fingers together and he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles in order to sooth her as they arrived at the double doors. She could hear loud chatter inside and felt butterflies in her stomach but the strong man next to her gave her the strength she needed.

"Dad's going to announce us baby, then we just walk in, smile at a few people, have a drink, have some food and then dance the night away," Christian said reassuringly. She nodded and waited for the loud booming voice of the King to announce them into the ballroom. She squeezed Christians hand and he leaned down to kiss her hair lovingly. A bell was rung and then a hush went over the room behind the doors.

"Everyone please welcome my son, Prince Christian Trevelyan Grey and his girlfriend Anastasia Steele," came the voice of the King. This was it. She let out a shaky breath causing her Prince to look down at her worriedly.

"Just breathe baby, I'm right beside you," Christian whispered as the doors were opened exposing them to hundreds of curious eyes and she clutched his hand in a vice grip, trying not to make her nerves obvious.

She wanted to be the image of confidence in front of these people but instead, all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball. The second they set foot to enter they were met by applause and Ana smiled following Christians lead. She looked around the room seeing so many people she'd seen on magazines or read about in her Royal research papers but had never actually met in real life. It was incredible and after hearing the applause she found it a lot easier to walk inside the room, Christian's hand clutched in hers and a smile on her face as she waved to the clapping audience.

"You're a natural, baby," Christian said, leaning in close to kiss her cheek as the applause started to come to a close. "I'm so, so proud of you my love," she smiled at him and encased his hand in both of hers knowing she couldn't kiss him the way she wanted to right now with so many prying eyes watching them.

"Anastasia," came a voice behind her. She turned to see the editor of the Kings unofficial autobiography that came out a few years back Nancy Teller. Ana smiled at her, she had quoted her book many times whilst writing her columns.

"Hello, Nancy, it's an honour to meet you," she said.

"The honour is all mine believe me," Nancy said. After speaking to her for a few moments about journalism she spoke to another person and then another until they were swamped with various people wanting to come and introduce themselves to the royal couple - or more specifically, Ana.

She was a natural and Christian watched her fondly as she spoke with such kindness, a smile on her face and confidence in her voice. She was incredible. She took it all in her stride. Christian turned his head slightly to see his father watching them with a proud smile on his face as well while sitting at the head table waiting for them.

A couple came and gained Christian's attention. Ana looked up and saw him smiling at them, his hand still in hers and was about to make herself known when she caught the tail end of a conversation happening between three women at the table behind them. It was obvious that the women didn't think that Ana or Christian could hear them, and they were chatting and gossiping freely.

"I can't actually believe this went ahead," one woman said. "I thought she was just some Paris whore,"

"So, did I. What's so special about her? He's so gorgeous and she's just so ... ordinary. She's a journalist, isn't she?" a second woman asked.

"That's what I heard. She'll never be able to satisfy a man like that. He'll be having an affair by the time they're engaged - if they even get that far. I'll be happy to step in if he needs comforting," the third woman said eliciting giggles from the other two.

Ana had heard enough. She turned around and all three women immediately looked up. Two of them had the decency to look embarrassed while the other, who had said Ana wouldn't be able to satisfy her prince, was trying not to laugh.

"Thank you for your concern about my boyfriend, but there is no need. I completely satisfy Christian numerous times a day. I may just be some ordinary girl, but you can't help who you fall in love with. Envy isn't a good look on anyone and I think you should watch what you say in future." Ana stated. The three women stared at Ana in shock before looking behind her. She felt two strong hands on her shoulders and a familiar voice in her ear.

"Come on, baby, let's go and sit down," he whispered. She nodded, walking away from the table without another word. Christian knew that something had happened, but he also knew that he couldn't ask her about it yet with so many people around.

They walked through the crowd stopping politely to talk to the various people who wanted to say hello. Christian told her they needed to go and talk to his parents and steered them towards the table.

"What happened back there?" he whispered to her as they walked.

"Just a couple of the millions of women who don't think I'm good enough for you. I think I put them in their place. Who are they?" Ana asked turning to look at Christian.

"No idea, baby. I'll have secret service kick them out," Christian said raising his hand to signal one of the guards. He wouldn't let anyone hurt Ana.

"No," Ana said, "don't do that. I want them to see how happy we are and that nothing will break us apart." He grinned at her explanation, brushing his thumb across her knuckles as they walked.

"Enough about them, they're just jealous because they want you and I'm the one who gets to have you," Ana said smugly.

"That's right, baby. I'm all yours," Christian winked. Ana giggled squeezing his hand.

"I'm so proud of you, so unbelievably proud. You're a natural at all of this baby," Christian said, putting his arm around Ana. She blushed at his praise and it sent a warm feeling through her. She'd wanted to make him proud and she was so glad that she had. She was taking it in her stride.

"Thank you, I love you," she beamed, leaning into him a little and putting her arm around his waist. He smelled so good and his body was warm against her.

"I love you too, sweetheart," he kissed her head and lead them to the table they were to sit on tonight. She smiled when the King came and pulled her into a hug immediately like they were close friends. That was one of the main things she liked most about Carrick - there were no airs about him. He knew he was the king but he didn't act like it. He kind of reminded her of her dad and she could see why Christian loved and admired him so much.

"Anastasia, you look stunning dear," he smiled.

"Thank you.. Carrick," he winked at her and she glanced quickly at Grace who gave her a weak smile. She hadn't seen the woman since her confession the day before.

It was slightly awkward between them but Ana didn't want to dwell on that, she was just thankful that there was no longer animosity between them and she finally understood why Grace had been so aloof with her - she hoped that maybe they would be able to have a relationship in the future. Christian moved to push Ana's chair in once she'd sat down much to the dismay of the server who was ready to do it for her.

"What do we do now?" Ana asked once Christian had sat down next to her.

"We have a meal with everyone baby and then we go and dance and mingle," Ana smiled, she was looking forward to the dancing part. She looked up at the man beside her with a wide grin on her face.

"Remember the first time we danced?" she asked. He grinned at the memory of her standing on his feet as he moved them around her sitting room. It was so intimate and Christian knew in that moment that Ana was the one.

That night was also the first time they slept together and he had to stifle a moan as visions of her writhing beneath him as he pounded into her, the headboard smacking against the wall with every thrust came into his mind.

"Vividly," he smirked, trying to shake himself out of his thoughts, "you can stand on my feet again if you want to baby and I'll take you on a trip around this dance floor too," she giggled and shook her head at him.

"I think I'll save that for when we dance alone. I'll just let you lead and I'll follow you," he nodded bringing her hand to his lips and gently kissing her knuckles.

"I hope no one else asks you to dance or I'll have to send them packing," Christian said looking around the room as though to spot anyone who might ask Ana to dance. She laughed at him and moved a hand to stroke his arm.

"You'd kick someone out just for asking me to dance?" she asked him raising his eyebrows. He smirked at her.

"Oh baby, I'd do a lot more than that. I want to kick some of these men out just for looking at you," he said, looking around again. His eyes kept going to one table in particular where a man with dark blonde hair, green eyes and a slimy smile was staring at her.

"I want to go and rip that man over there's eyes out," he growled, his arm clenching under her hand. She looked at Christian and then followed his eyes to where a creepy looking man was staring at them.

"Who is he?" she asked, turning away to see Christian jaw clenching as he glared at the man.

"Jack Hyde, my third cousin on my mothers side, he used to steal from us a child and then it got even worse as a teenager. We hate each other, we always have done and always will. He has always been jealous of me being the heir to the throne and we've gotten into our fair share of fights over the years that ended in us needing to be dragged apart. I even broke his nose once and now he's staring at you," Christian said angrily.

Ana noticed her boyfriends fists clench and reached over to place her hands over them. She didn't want anything to potentially ruin tonight and she certainly didn't want Christian to fight anyone.

"Christian, look at me," she said. He and Jack were still in a staring war and he wasn't paying any attention to anything else in the room. She waited for a moment before grabbing his chin and turning him to face her.

He'd been so angry at Jack that she was sure he hadn't even heard her. Angry grey eyes locked onto loving blue ones and softened immediately. "I'm all yours, I love you and only you. He can look but only you can touch. You're the only man I want and you're the only man who I'd ever let touch me anywhere, you're the man I'm going to go to bed with later on. If Jack asks me to dance, I will say no, you don't need to fight him, ok?"

She could see the fire rise inside him at her words and gulped knowing exactly what he wanted. She felt herself becoming aroused at that look as always and she knew that if he had his way, he'd be dragging her away right now and locking her in his bedroom for the rest of the night. "Mine," he mouthed at her and she repeated it back to him.

Dinner was served at 8pm - a buffet in the middle of each table that looked like it could feed the whole ballroom. Ana laughed when Carrick and Christian immediately dug in, grabbing spoon and forkfuls of everything they could as though they hadn't eaten in days.

She looked at Grace who rolled her eyes at them making Ana smile at her. Ana scooped a little of what she knew she liked onto her plate and started eating while Christian wolfed down as much as he could. She knew how much he liked to eat, not that she was complaining. How could she with the way he looked without clothes on? She practically drooled at his muscular body every single time she saw it.

"Want to try some things, baby? I'll tell you what's nice and what to avoid," Christian asked noticing her empty plate.

"Sure," she nodded. She could do with some guidance.

"This is Iranian Beluga caviar, the best in the world," he said, scooping up some of the little fish eggs onto his spoon and placing it near her mouth. She opened her mouth and let him feed her the caviar and almost wanted to spit it out. It tasted disgusting and Christian laughed loudly at the grimace on her face. She knew she had to swallow it but it took a few attempts.

"Want to try something else?" he asked and she shook her head making her boyfriend laugh once more. She took a sip of wine to get the rancid taste out of her mouth. How anyone liked that stuff was beyond her. Christian finished the rest of his food and then wiped his mouth, shuffling in his chair. She wouldn't be surprised if he had indigestion with how much he ate.

"I'm just going to head to the mens room, baby. I'll be right back," he said, leaning over to kiss her cheek. She watched him go feeling a little lost. Grace and Carrick were in conversation across from her and she didn't know anyone well enough to go and converse with them off the cuff.

She looked around the room for a moment and her eyes nearly popped out of her head, her mouth gaping open. Flashes were going off in the corner as a photographer tried to get everyone's best angles and when he turned around, Ana saw that it was Jose. She excused herself from the table and walked straight over to him where he was taking photos.

"Hello, stranger," she said behind him and he spun around so quick he almost dropped his camera.

"Ana!" the beaming smile on his face was infectious and he pulled her into a hug. "Long time no see, huh?" he said, continuing to hug her.

"How come you didn't tell me you were the photographer they hired for tonight?" she asked pulling back. He grabbed her hand in his.

"Well, I didn't find out until this morning and then I tried to call but you weren't at home. I was going to come and see you were you first came in but you got mobbed," Ana nodded with a giggle, "so, you and the Royals, huh?" he asked, gesturing around the room.

He never saw Ana as this type of girl - in fact, he always hoped that one day they'd get together. He'd made subtle hints to her before but she'd never given him any indication that she liked him back and after hearing about her rejection of Ethan, he decided to keep quiet. He was regretting that decision now though.

"Yep, me and the Royals ... or one in particular," smiling as she thought of Christian. She wondered if he was back at the table yet.

"Well, he's a very lucky man," Jose stated looking a little disappointed. Ana was about to reply when she felt someone behind her.

"That I am," a deep voice said and two familiar arms came around Ana's stomach pulling her into a very familiar chest.

Jose glared at Christian for a moment as he kissed Ana's neck and then cleared his throat to get the Prince's attention. Christian saw the look on Jose's face and smirked at him. He'd seen almost the entire interaction between them; he'd seen Ana hug him and watched as Jose looked at her like she hung the moon.

The possessive streak inside of him was coming out once again and he wanted to rub Jose's nose in the fact that Ana was his and only his. His beautiful girlfriend didn't have a clue as to how many men were staring at her right now wishing they were him.

"Hello I'm Prince Trevelyan, Ana's boyfriend," Christian said with a smug smile holding out one of his hands, the other still firmly trapping Ana against him. She was content in his arms, holding his hand but had noticed the look of anger on Jose's face when Christian had come over. She didn't know why he was angry - she'd never known Jose to have an issue with the Royal family and she was sure he would be getting paid a good amount for tonight.

"I'm Jose, Ana's very dear friend," Jose said stepping forward to shake the Prince's hand. They squeezed down on each others hands hard as they shook, trying to see who would eventually break from the hold.

Jose was the first to let go shaking his hand slightly from the pressure of their handshake and Christian's smug smile widened. Ana, noticing the tension between the men and hearing music starting to play and the King and Lady Grace getting up to dance quickly turned in Christians arms to gain his attention. He looked down at her with dark, jealous eyes. She put her arms around his neck and gave him a quick peck on his lips which seemed to sooth him a little.

"Come and dance with me," she said and he nodded at her, running his hands up and down the back of her dress and then looking up at Jose once more with a piercing gaze. Ana turned around to Jose as well and leaned over to hug him again.

"I'll talk to you later Jose," she smiled pulling back. Jose caught her hand before she could move to the dance floor and Christian gritted his teeth wishing that the annoying photographer would get the hint and leave Ana alone.

"Save me a dance?" he asked and she nodded politely not noticing her boyfriend practically shooting lasers at Jose's head in anger. Ana turned around to face Christian as Jose walked a few steps away, taking photos while subtly watching them. He was looking at her with heated, angry eyes and Ana felt hot under his stare - he was the sun and she was wilting under his gaze, becoming weak at the knees with every passing moment.

He opened his mouth to speak but she shook her head knowing whatever he said wasn't going to be nice and was going to be about Jose who was stood mere feet away from them. She held out her hand and after a moment he took it in his and she pulled them over to where other couples had joined the dance floor.

She could see the King dancing with Lady Grace, Nancy Teller was dancing with Jack who she noticed had his eyes glued on her. She looked up at Christian worriedly knowing that seeing Jack would probably be the final spark to his already burning fuse but thankfully his eyes were still glaring at Jose from across the room.

She quickly pulled them to the far corner, a few feet away from the nearest couple and near the secret service. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her lips to his left ear.

"What are you all grouchy about mister?" she asked knowing full well why he was angry. He moved one of his hands and placed it firmly to her jaw, while the other was planted on her back.

"He wants you, Anastasia," Christian growled, "he wants you and you're mine," he said, matter factly. She felt a shiver go through her body at his words. Christian's possessiveness was a turn on like no other and she could feel herself getting wet, but she knew they couldn't do anything about it right now.

"Christian, Jose's an old friend, he doesn't want me like that," Ana whispered.

To anyone else it would look like they were just having a private conversation of sweet nothings, but the fire in Christian's eyes showed another side of him no one else knew about. It was a tell-tale sign to Ana of just how jealous he'd gotten while watching the exchange between her and Jose. She had hope that dark Christian with the delicious voice and sexy commands would be back tonight.

"You must have seen the way he was looking at you, and the way he hugged you, like he never wanted to let you go. That fucker wants you so badly he can't even see straight," Christian breathed. "He practically drooled on your dress when you were hugging him and the way he was glaring at me like I was the one who was in the wrong. God Ana, I'm going to be beating off the men in this room with a stick tonight, they're going to all want to dance with you, everyone wants a piece of my girl," he growled. "I'd fight any man that tried to take you from me, Anastasia." His gaze penetrated hers as she gulped at his fiery words.

"Christian..." she was about to speak when a voice interrupted their rather heated conversation.

"Would you do me the honour of a dance?" a man's voice spoke, behind them.

Ana felt Christian tense up in her arms as they both turned their heads towards Jack Hyde.

 _Great, this is all we need_ , Ana thought. He had a salacious smile on his face and a look in his eyes that made Ana turn cold. Nothing about tonight was going to plan.

* * *

 **A/N - Oo w** **hat do you think is going to happen with Jack? I love writing about jealous Christian and there will be more of that in the next part. Sorry to leave it on a cliff-hanger but j** **ust as I thought, my mind ran away with me the other night and the Royal ball chapter ended up at nearly 15,000 words ... so I decided to split it into two to make it easier for you to read. The other half of the ball still needs a bit of tweaking and is with my lovely beta at the moment, it will be up soon. Thank you for all of the reviews and messages, I appreciate them immeasurably and love hearing what you think of this story.**


	15. Chapter 15

_"Would you do me the honour of a dance?" Jack asked Ana._

 _Ana felt Christian tense in her arms as they both turned their heads towards Jack Hyde. Great, this is all we need, Ana thought. He had a salacious smile on his face and a look in his eyes that made Ana turn cold. Nothing about tonight was going to plan._

"No, now fuck off," Christian growled, turning to face his cousin with piercing grey eyes.

"Christian," Ana whispered in warning, eying the number of couples around them who had turned to glance at the couple after hearing Christian's words before beginning to dance again. She didn't care about Jack, she knew he was trying to antagonise Christian by asking her to dance but she did care about her boyfriend getting into a fight.

She just wanted to dance with him a couple more times and maybe make out a little on the dance floor like they were the only two people in the room before heading up to bed together. She didn't want any punches to be thrown and she certainly didn't want anyone to get hurt - well, she didn't want anything to happen to Christian anyway. She was sure that he could hold his own in a fight but she was also aware of all the eyes on them and the journalists who had been invited. She could imagine the headlines now.

 _'Prince Trevelyan throws punches at guest at Royal ball'_

Jose would probably take some pictures to go along with the headline thanks to his new found dislike for her Prince just to make it a little more juicy and the ball would go down in Royal history as a disaster. She didn't want that to happen. She didn't want Christian to get into trouble.

She also didn't want to dance with Jack and made that clear by not moving her hands from around Christians neck. She was hoping to diffuse the situation herself by kindly declining Jack's offer of a dance but he went and opened his mouth again making diffusing the situation unlikely.

"I think I asked the beautiful lady whether she wanted to dance not you Chrissy," Jack sneered at his cousin. Ana winced at the nickname and felt Christians hands move from her waist to fist tightly at his sides.

His teeth were clenched, his breathing uneven and Ana could practically see the smoke coming from his ears as he glared at Jack who only smirked knowing he'd caused his cousin to get angry. Ana could see Christian was about to explode - the Jose thing had triggered his jealousy and now Jack was the icing on the cake to his anger.

She knew of their past - or at least she knew as much as Christian had told her and Jack's smirking face was indeed making her angry as well but Christian was seconds away from punching the man.

Ana didn't know how much more fuel Christian needed before he hit his cousin across the face in front of everyone in the ballroom. He would deserve it - he deserved a punch just for calling him 'Chrissy' but not here and not now. Not when they were celebrating their relationship, not when they were so happy, not when they were around so many people.

"No thank you, I just want to dance with my boyfriend tonight," Ana said, moving her arms around Christians middle and cuddling into his chest hoping to comfort him.

At first he was still tense, glaring at Jack with his fists still bundled at his side but soon she felt his rapid heartbeat slowing down slightly and within moments his arms wrapped tightly around her, his lips in her hair breathing in her comforting scent like it was his lifeline.

She calmed him immeasurably - just being in her presence was like a soothing balm to every emotion in his body. Knowing she loved him and that she was ok was enough to cool his anger.

He didn't want to scare her or embarrass her tonight and he knew that if he started fighting Jack in the ballroom he'd do both of those things and he wasn't sure if she would forgive him. And nothing, not even his need to punch Jack's smug face, was enough to make him risk Ana.

His girlfriend let out a sigh of relief when she felt him calming down in her arms and prayed that Jack would just leave them alone to dance and enjoy their evening but of course, he didn't.

"Alright sweetheart, just come over and let me know when you want a real man to dance with you later on tonight," he winked at her licking his lips while looking her up and down and Christian's whole body went rigid.

Ana kept her arms around him but it wasn't helping this time. The fact they'd had fights before and the way Jack was acting lead her to the conclusion that Christian was at the end of his tether with the man in front of him. She knew how much he loved her and needed her and anyone threatening their relationship was going to receive his angry side.

"You want to step outside?" Christian growled quietly enough that only the three of them could hear. She could see that he wasn't joking and she knew that this wasn't going end well. She was so angry at Jack for making that last comment - the man really was looking for a fight and now he was about to get one.

"What?" Jack laughed but she could see fear in his eyes as he looked at Christian incredulously.

"Take a step outside before I drag you out and cause a scene," Christian spat glaring back at Jack menacingly.

"You think I care if golden boy makes a scene? You don't have it in you to fight me anyway. You're not man enough." Jack taunted.

Christian stepped forward threateningly looking like a cobra ready to strike at any moment but Ana quickly jumped between them, placing her hands on her boyfriend's chest so she could feel his racing heart under her finger tips. He was so tense he was shaking and she knew that if she had any chance of calming him down, she had to do it quickly or this wasn't going to end well for anyone.

"Christian, baby, don't do it. He's not worth it," she said, trying to get his attention. Angry grey eyes locked with worried blue ones and then looked down to where her hands rested stroking his chest through his white shirt.

Ana's touch usually soothed him instantly and he'd forget why he was even angry in the first place but tonight was different. He was too far gone - he was numb and could barely feel her touch. When he looked back up at her she could see just how angry he was and she knew she wasn't going to be able to calm him down this time. Jack deserved a punch and now he was going to get one.

"Step outside those doors now Jack or I'll have Taylor escort you out," Christian snarled.

He'd attracted the attention of a few of the dancers now and Ana looked around worriedly. She wanted to grab the attention of Grace and Carrick but they were too far away for her to get them. Christian took another step forwards and Jack held his hands out placating.

"Alright, alright, I'm going outside now. Wouldn't want to hit that pretty boy face of yours with everyone watching," Jack smirked turning to leave the ballroom. Christian turned to Ana looking at her intently.

"Wait here, baby," he said, dropping her hands from his and turning to walk away.

"No, Christian, I'm not just going to wait here while you go out and fight Jack. What if someone sees what's going on? What if you get hurt?" Ana whispered, grabbing his wrist to stop him from leaving. Christian furrowed his brows.

"What? So you think he should get away with saying all of those things?" Christian asked pulling away from her quickly as though she'd burned him with her words and glaring down at her, apparently angry with her response.

"No, but you're going to need a look out aren't you?" Ana smirked with a wink.

Christians face morphed from pissed to surprised and then finally to loving and he leaned down, grabbing her face in his hands and kissing her passionately, putting on a show for the rest of the dancers. He heard murmurs going on around them and knew that all eyes were on them but he didn't care. He loved this woman so much.

"See this is why I love you, we're the perfect team," he winked, lacing their fingers together and pulling her from the dance floor.

"We're always a team Christian, I'm always on your side no matter what happens."

They headed out of the ballroom as discreetly as possible and saw Jack waiting at the stairs with a cigarette in his mouth. Ana felt Christian squeezing her hand and squeezed back to reassure him that whatever he did, she would still love him and be by his side.

"Where are we going, Chrissy?" Jack taunted with a smirk. Christian took a deep breath, ignoring him and turned to one of the secret service men who was on the door.

"The three of us need a room and some privacy," he said.

"Right this way, Your Highness," the man said. Jack walked alongside the secret service man while Ana and Christian hung back a little hand in hand.

They were lead into an empty room - one Christian had never been in before - and the prince asked that the door be shut behind them. He knew the secret service man would stay outside the room unless asked to come in.

Jack and Christian glared at each other from opposite ends of the room and the tension between them was palpable. Ana stood near Christian and watching the scene nervously. She didn't care what happened to Jack but she didn't want anything to happen to her boyfriend. Christian started to unknot his bow-tie and removed it before shrugging off his jacket.

"Will you hold these for me, baby?" he asked, turning to Ana with a smile that didn't meet his eyes.

"Of course," Ana replied, while she took the items from him and looked over at Jack who was doing the same thing. Christian rolled up his sleeves and undid the top button on his dress shirt.

"Hurry the fuck up," he growled at Jack who was taking his time getting ready for their fight. Jack smirked at his impatience.

"All in good time, Chrissy," Jack smirked, "I must say, you look exquisite in that dress sweetheart, I can't wait to see what's underneath. I can only imagine how delicious you must taste," Jack winked at Ana and without another moment's thought, Christian stormed over to where he stood by the window landing a swinging punch across his face.

Ana squeezed her eyes shut at the sound of the punch knowing that her boyfriend had definitely done some damage to his cousin's face.

Jack fell to the ground and Christian leaned over him laying punch after punch on Jack's chest and face. At one point Jack managed to roll them over and tried to get a punch in on Christian's face and Ana gasped in horror but thankfully he dodged it and had the man back on the floor again.

"Christian, stop!" Ana shouted, when she noticed that Jack was struggling to keep his eyes open. He had blood on his face and was gasping for breath as her boyfriend clasped his neck in his hand.

Christian was in a world of his own, Jack's words ringing over and over in his head. I can't wait to see what's underneath - I can only imagine how delicious you taste. He wanted to break every bone in Jacks body and make him pay for disrespecting his girlfriend and he was on his way to doing just that when he felt soft hands on his back and a sweet voice in his ear.

"Baby, stop, that's enough," she breathed and instantly his hands released Jacks neck. The man started choking for air and groaned.

"Get off me you bastard," Jack spat, blood dripping from his lip and almost spraying Christian as he spoke.

"Come on, baby, come to me," Ana said, holding her hands out for Christian to take.

He grabbed them in his and got off Jack who had his hand on his chest still gasping for breath. His face was bruised and bloody and Christian smirked at his handiwork.

"Say you're sorry to my girlfriend you piece of shit," Christian growled, putting his arm around Ana and leaning over to kiss her forehead.

"I'm sorry, fuck," Jack coughed, sitting up gingerly. "I think you've broken something you bastard," he said, rubbing over his cheek where the throbbing was intense. His right eye was pretty swollen already - he couldn't even imagine what he'd look like in the morning or how he'd explain this to his parents. He certainly couldn't tell his father that Christian had beaten him up when there wasn't even a scratch on the other man.

"Jack, I suggest you leave now before anyone sees you," Ana instructed him, "we'll have secret service bring the car around to take you home."

Jack didn't say a word, he glared at his cousin as Ana went to speak to the secret service guard outside the room. Minutes later Jack was being hauled up by two guards and quietly take out of the back entrance of the palace and into a car to be taken home.

The secret service would tell his family that he'd had too much to drink and they'd found him passed out. Christian looked down at Ana and kissed her forehead again watching Jack leave - she was so precious to him.

"Are you alright?" he asked her worriedly, stroking her face gently and looking into soft blue eyes. He hoped he hadn't scared her.

"I'm fine Christian, I'm more worried about you, look at your hands," she said, taking his cut and bruised hands into hers and bringing them to her lips, pressing gentle kisses along the skin. He kept his eyes on her the whole time, loving the gentle care she was giving to him. She always made him feel so loved - so cherished. How did he ever live without her?

"Come, let's get you sorted out before we go back in there," Ana told Christian.

He shrugged on his tuxedo jacket while Ana knotted his bow-tie for him and then the two of them headed to the small toilet next to the room. It just had a toilet, a hand towel and a sink in it and it was a small room compared to the rest of the grand palace. Ana locked the door and Christian shrugged off his jacket again.

"I don't think anything's broken, they're just a bit swollen," Ana said turning on the tap before facing him and taking his hands in her own, moving them under the running water. He winced when the cold water first touched his stinging skin but she held them there until it no longer hurt him and started to feel soothing.

"Thank you Ana, for letting me do that, for standing by my side and ..." Christian sighed, "for stopping me before I went too far. I'm so sorry that you had to see that," he was ashamed at how far he almost let himself go.

He was ready to wring Jack's neck and would have if Ana hadn't stopped him. He was so glad she wasn't scared of him after what she'd just seen. He couldn't imagine it if she didn't want to be around him and thought of him as some thug who couldn't keep his temper under check.

"I'll always be by your side, Christian. That's what couples do. They love each other and stand side by side through thick and thin," Ana said, turning to look at him with a soft smile on her face and grabbed the hand towel from next to the sink to gently dry the water from his hands with.

"I'm not telling you to go around punching everyone who makes eyes at me," she said raising her eyebrows and he shrugged sheepishly, "but if you do, I'm going to be right there holding your jacket and keeping you in check." After she'd dried his hands, he wrapped them around her and pulled her to him.

He rested his forehead against hers and breathed deeply for a moment, running his fingers through her hair. She wrapped hers around his neck and lay kisses on his cheeks and the side of his mouth.

"I just want this night to be over so I can bury myself inside you and forget about everything else," Christian breathed and Ana closed her eyes, feeling herself getting warm all over at his words. The truth was, she'd found herself getting turned on by him all night - the fact he'd fought a man to defend her honour and his jealousy over Jose and Jack. She didn't know how much more she could take.

"Mmm do it," she moaned and his breath caught in his throat at her words. Would she really let him take her? In a small bathroom with secret service just outside the door and hundreds of guests mere meters away?

She kissed him hard then telling him exactly what he need to know and before long he was moving them back towards the door before he pushed her against it, his hands either side of her hips and hers reaching up around his neck.

He broke the kiss, his lips trailing up and down her neck as she moved her leg to curl around the back of his, dragging him as close as she could get him. He needed this, they both did. Ana moaned his name when Christian kissed a particular sensitive spot behind her ear and Christian moved back, dark grey eyes meeting aroused blue ones.

"I want to take you to bed right now, Anastasia, and have you begging me to make you mine but I don't think I can make it that far without having you now," he groaned, his breath coming out in short pants as he tried to control his urges. He moved in to kiss her neck again, his hands brushing the hair off her shoulder so he could get better access.

"You have no idea what it does to me, seeing other men want you. Hearing what Jack said about you - about him wanting to taste you. It made me so angry and possessive. I'm the only man who gets to taste you," he growled, sucking her skin harshly and then soothing it with his tongue.

She felt hot and wet. The small room was on fire and she could hardly stand it. Her sex was throbbing, begging for release and she was so wound up that one touch would probably set her off.

"I've never felt this way before about anyone, I've never loved anyone like I love you and it overwhelms me," he admitted, his mouth moving along her cleavage.

She stroked a finger down his face letting him know she understood and he looked up at her again. He kissed a trail down her chest to where the dress covered her while their eyes were locked and it sent a shiver down her spine. She just wanted him to do something - anything.

"Christian .. please," she breathed as he moved away from her once more. She was tired of being teased and panting out in frustration. He smirked at her, loving the effect his kisses had on her body. She was flushed with arousal, her eyes wide and excited and her breath coming out in gasps.

"Please what?" he asked.

"Make me come," she moaned out and he felt his painfully hard cock twitch at her words. Her head fell back against the door and her hands clung to him as he brushed his fingertips along her décolletage feeling the warm skin and her rapidly beating heart.

"Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to kiss you here," he moved his hand down to brush between her legs through the layers of her dress but she felt it throughout her whole body. She was so Intune to his every move - so far gone and aroused that even the slightest touch felt like a thousand volts of electricity going through her body and she moaned softly against him.

"I'm going to have you begging me to let you come all over me. You'll be gripping my hair and scratching at me with those nails of yours and then, when you're right on the edge of orgasm, we're going to head into the ballroom, dance a little and we're going to say our goodbyes before I carry you to my bedroom and ravish you for hours on end."

"Why can't I come now?" she whined, overwhelmed by his proximity, his touch, the fleeting emotions running over his face showing her exactly how aroused he was at this moment in time.

"Because I want you to walk back through that room where our guests are waiting for us dripping wet and wanting me. I want every fucker in there; every man whose had their eyes on you tonight - especially that Jose fucker to see that it's only me who gets you this wet - only me who gets to touch you and let you come. You're all mine," he growled.

She was soaked just by his possessive tone and there was only one word coming to her mind as she closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the door of the room moaning his name. He bent down and lifted her dress up until it was pooled around her hips and pulled down her pale knickers, putting them in his pocket for safe keeping.

He looking up at her as he slowly moved one of her shapely legs and then the other over each shoulder and before she could even think about his next move, he'd hoisted her up so that her sex was directly in front of his face and he was standing to his full height. She gasped, grasping his hair at the strange sensation of being so high and exposed. She felt like she was defying gravity.

"Hold on tight, baby," he breathed, kissing the inside of her thigh once before he looked directly at her sex. He gulped down a breath, his eyes widening in awe at the sight of her.

"Oh Ana," he breathed and she realised that he'd just noticed her rather intimate wax. "Did you do this for me?"

The look in his eyes told her exactly how much he was liking the discovery. She nodded and he breathed out a jagged breath.

"This is ... so soft," he groaned, brushing his fingers across her smooth mound, "fuck... you're so sweet. I have to taste you," he looked up at her once more showing her just how turned on her was before diving straight in. Her backside smacked against the door with a dull thud as he licked around inside her like a starved man, his nose rubbing against her swollen chit.

He pushed her to the edge but pulled back with soothing strokes to her inner thigh before she could fall off it. He was torturing her in the best possible way and she was crying out for release.

"Christian, please," she begged, tightening her grip in his hair and closing her eyes, willing him to place his mouth back on her where she needed him most. He didn't think he could wait until he got back to his room, he wanted her to come now, he wanted to taste her release as he brought her over the edge screaming his name so that every fucker could hear it. But first, she was going to have to beg him for it.

"Please what, Anastasia? what do you want me to do to you?" he looked up at her from between her thighs, his face covered in her essence and pure darkness in his eyes. That look alone drove her right to the brink of insanity once more - she just needed a little more friction to push her over the edge and she was willing to beg for it like he wanted her to.

"Please make me come," she moaned, never breaking eye contact with him.

"And how would you like me to do that?" he asked, loving how desperate she was for him.

"With your tongue, please Christian! I need you." He smiled and licked his lips looking at her like he hadn't eaten for weeks and she was his next meal.

"Good girl," he breathed and those two words sent a shot of electricity straight to her sex making it throb for him but this time, he gave her what she needed.

He was relentless, curling his tongue over every inch of her walls and fluttering the tip over her sensitive bundle of nerves until her back arched and she gripped his hair for dear life, screaming his name into the empty room hoping that the music was too loud for anyone to have heard her cries of ecstasy.

She slumped against the wall behind her, still gripping him for dear life feeling like she would fall if she didn't. He put her down until her feet could feel the wooden flooring and she wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself, her legs still wobbling like jelly after her intense release.

"Do you think they heard us?" she breathed into his neck. Christian laughed and brushed his fingers through her hair.

"I hope so," he chuckled and she slapped his arm, leaning back to see his beaming face proud at making her come so hard and scream his name so loudly. They readied themselves to head back to the ballroom. Christian put his jacket back on and wiped his face and adjusting himself in his trousers while Ana cleaned between her thighs and made herself look half decent.

"Come on, baby, let's go," he seemed a little lighter when he spoke and held his hand out to her but she could still vividly see the fire in his eyes that still needed to be sated and the smile playing around his lips letting her know exactly how he was going to put it out. She licked her lips imagining what he had in store for it; it looked like jealous Christian was here to stay for the night.

"What do you say we go and say our goodbyes and then go upstairs for the night?" Christian asked, holding the door open for her as they excited the small bathroom. All of the secret service men looked down upon their exit and it was clear that they'd all heard what the couple had just been doing in there. Christian smiled proudly while Ana felt her cheeks flush once more.

"Your proud of what you did, aren't you?" Ana asked Christian.

"You bet I am, baby!" he replied cheekily.

"We can say our goodbyes soon, but first, I want to dance with the man who owns my heart," Ana whispered. Christian smiled softly at her words and leaned down to kiss her. He laced their fingers together before they were escorted back to the ballroom.

All eyes were on them once more as they entered the room but they ignored everyone and everything but each other. It was as though they were the only two people in the room and the music was playing just for them.

He pulled her into the centre of the dance floor where the spotlight was beaming and pulled her into his arms resting his forehead against hers once more. Every move was in sync, their eyes were shut, their feet moving to the slow beat of the music playing from the stage. Her hands were around his neck, curling into the hair at the nape of his neck and his were wrapped around her waist as tightly as he could hold her without hurting her. People were talking around them and she could hear the flash of Jose's camera but she didn't care. Nothing else mattered apart from Christian.

After dancing to a few songs Ana and Christian headed off the dance floor only to be met by Jose.

"Ana, I got loads of pictures of you, you look so beautiful in all of them. Do you want to dance with me now?" he asked.

Christian rolled his eyes and pulled Ana close to him like he had before. He rested his chin on her shoulder and watched as Jose went green with envy and glared at Ana's hand stroking his arm as he hugged her from behind.

"Thank you, Jose, but Christian and I are actually going to head out soon. It was great to see you though," she smiled and Jose back sadly.

"It was great to see you too, Ana. Maybe we could see each other soon and have a catch up?" Christian scowled. Did this man not get the hint?

"Of course we can." Ana smiled, leaning over to kiss Jose's cheek. She heard Christian growl from behind her and she rolled her eyes.

"That man wants you," he hissed in her ear. She turned to face him smiling and looped her arms around his neck.

"He can want me, but you're the only one who can have me," she said eliciting a small smile from her prince.

"Ready to go, baby?" Christian asked, desperate to get them out of here and take her to bed before anyone else could ask her to dance. She nodded and clutched his hand in hers.

As they walked through the ballroom numerous people tried to ask them questions about their hot kiss on the dancefloor earlier and about their relationship but Ana politely told them they just needed to say goodbye to a few guests who were leaving early and thanked them for coming. They'd already seen enough tonight and didn't need anymore information out of the couple.

Christian headed determinedly through the crowd holding Ana's hand in his not taking any notice of the people coming up to them. They were forced to stop a few times to speak to people but made the conversations quick stating that they had to speak to the King.

Ana followed behind Christian, trying to keep up with his determined pace. He was a man on a mission and she was the prize he so desperately wanted. Despite the fight and Christian's jealousy over Jose, tonight had been great but exhausting and her mind could only think of one thing and that was getting out of here and into bed with Christian.

"Mother, father," Christian said upon reaching them, "Anastasia isn't feeling too good so I'm going to take her up to bed to lay down," Christian said and Ana blushed at the double meaning of his words.

"She does look a little flushed, are you alright dear?" the King asked. She had to clear her throat to reply her voice croaky and hoarse.

"Yes, just a little lightheaded," Ana replied as best she could, her voice only cracking slightly at the end.

"Alright, well it's getting late anyway, we'll announce your goodbyes if you want to leave now or you might get swamped again," Carrick said jokingly.

Christian and Ana nodded, smiling politely at the couple and bidding them goodnight before walking from the ball with secret service's assistance.

They were silent as they walked hand in hand to the bedroom, the sexual tension between them grew more palpable with every step and Ana felt herself getting hotter and hotter. They finally reached the stairs leading to Christians room and he opened the door for them, letting her in before shutting it behind himself, locking it with a 'click' sound which echoed around the room.

She could see he was trying to decide what his next move was going to be, calculating her with dark eyes but she wasn't going to let him. She wanted to make the first move for once and bring him unbelievable pleasure like he always did for her.

She walked slowly towards him and he watched her, slight surprise in his eyes. Of course she'd taken the lead before but never so soon. She wanted to be in charge of his pleasure for a moment and be possessive over him for a change. It wasn't as though she hadn't noticed all of the women looking at him like they wanted to eat him alive and those jealous women's words at the start of the night were still ringing in her head 'she'll never be able to satisfy a man like that'

She stepped in front of him, determination in her eyes and before he could even open his mouth or blink, her hand had jumped up and grabbed his crotch, rubbing him harshly through his dress pants. He groaned his eyes closing for a moment and she smirked at the effect her touch had on him. It made her feel powerful; she was an ordinary girl but could bring the future King of England to his knees in a flash.

She lifted her dress up slightly until it bunched at the top of her thighs and then went to kneel on the carpet in front of him. He looked at her with lust filled eyes knowing exactly what was coming. Every time she did this for him it was even better than the last time. She was an expert at it knowing exactly how to suck him, exactly where to touch and how much pressure to use to have him losing his mind in an instant. She was a goddess and could have him coming within minutes.

She reached up to undo his belt sliding the leather through the loops and unclasped his tuxedo pants, quickly unzipping him so that they pooled at his feet leaving him in tight black boxers. She licked her lips at the sight of his thick erection straining against the material and lifted a finger to stroke her nail along the length of him making him twitch.

"God," he groaned and she smiled at him through dark lashes, reaching up to grip the band of his boxers and pull them down his thighs allowing him to spring free - huge, hard and throbbing. She smiled continuing to glance up at him while her hand went to the base of his shaft, squeezing hard and then realising making him breath her name, his head touching the wall behind him.

"Does it feel good, baby?" she breathed against his tip before kissing it gently. Christian nodded his head, unable to speak at this moment in time. All he could do was watch her in awe as she tended to him. She was a goddess.

She created a steady rhythm with her hand and then her lips were on him and he couldn't even remember how to breath anymore. Her mouth was wicked, pushing him all the way in so that he was touching the back of her throat and then pulling back, her tongue curling around him.

She loved the taste of him; the sharp bite of sweet and salty precum on her tongue as she sucked him and moved her hands faster and faster until he started moaning loudly. He didn't want to come in her mouth though, he wanted to come all over her body as she moaned in pleasure beneath him. He needed to mark her as his own - to possess her body.

He quickly pulled out of her mouth just before he exploded and Ana watched him in surprise and confusion. He picked her up in his arms and threw her onto the bed so she bounced up and down and the crawled on top of her, stripping her of her dress, his fingers gently touching her between her legs. She was still sensitive from before and squirmed to get away from his probing fingers but he wouldn't let her.

"So wet, baby. Does it turn you on when you suck me like that?" he groaned and she nodded, licking her lips as she stared at him. He couldn't wait any longer and positioned himself at her entrance, sliding in slowly so they could both savour the moment.

"Christian," she whined, needing friction desperately and he gladly gave into her, thrusting fast and hard into her.

He flipped them over so she was on top and he could watch her like he loved to do, her gorgeous breasts bouncing and her head thrown back in pleasure. He leaned up to kiss and lick her hard nipples and she gripped his hair - fisting it in her hands so hard he winced. With the way she pulled his hair he was surprised he had any left on his head but he couldn't deny how much he loved it.

"Christian... oh fuck Christian!" she whimpered as he sped up the pace of his thrusts. He loved it when she said his name - repeating it like a mantra until it lost all meaning as she threw her head back in pleasure.

"That's right Ana, say my name, you're all mine," he snarled, sucking her neck hard.

"Yours," she breathed, grabbing his face in her hands and leaning down to kiss him, "I'll never be anyone else's - only yours," she whispered against his lips.

As if her words weren't enough, seconds later she came clenching around him and screaming his name so loud he was sure everyone on the floors below heard her. She screamed bloody murder and he loved it. He pulled out quickly before she had come down from her high and exploded on her stomach and breasts, a few drops of his release dripping from her chin.

He collapsed beside her watching her pant and try to catch her breath while he did the same. She had her eyes closed for a moment savouring the afterglow of her intense orgasm. She heard Christian groan and popped open her eyes finally seeing the state he'd left her body in. She was covered in his release - it was pooled on her sternum and breasts.

It surprisingly turned her on that he had marked her with his seed. She turned to look at him noticing his eyes were now open and he sat up, moving in front of her on his knees to get a better look at his artwork.

He found himself getting hard again at the erotic sight of her covered in his come. His eyes were wide as saucers and he took a mental image of this moment knowing it would feature in his fantasies from now on.

He was about to suggest a shower when he noticed Ana had a wicked grin on her face. He raised his eyebrows at her, challenging her and she accepted, moving a finger down her body to her breast to gather some of his essence on her finger before bringing it to her mouth and licking every drop off. She moaned at the taste of him and released her finger with a pop.

"You taste so good," she breathed looking at him. His eyes darkened considerably and his dick was hard as rock once more. His mouth had been hanging open the whole time in awe.

"Fuck, Ana," he groaned, the visual was too much as he stared down at her body. "Do that again baby," he breathed, grabbing hold of his erection and rubbing himself up and down. She licked her lips, watching the movement of his hands with rapt attention and felt wetness pool between her thighs. She wanted to touch him so badly, but first, she was going to do as he asked. She loved seeing the effect she had on him.

She looked into his shadowy eyes and let her fingers travel down her body slowly, making sure to stroke over her breasts on the way for added stimulation. She moved her fingers lower and lower until they ran along her her wet heat. She brushed her fingers through her folds where their releases had mixed and she brought her finger to her mouth once again, keeping eye contact with Christian the whole time and humming at the taste of them as he stroked himself faster and faster, his breathing ragged.

He was gone. She was too alluring, too arousing. He pulled her legs apart roughly and pushed inside her again groaning at the feel of her tight warmth circling him in a vice grip. She gasped, biting down on her lip and throwing her head back in pleasure as he pounded into her.

"It's going to be a long night baby," he growled biting down on her neck as she scratched her nails down his back at his punishing rhythm. A very long night indeed.

* * *

 **A/N - Hope you all had a fantastic easter and enjoyed this chapter. What did you think of Jack and Christians fight? I think he got what he deserved.**


	16. Chapter 16

After five rounds the previous night it was safe to say that the couple didn't wake up until well after midday. Christian woke up first feeling like he'd just run a marathon. His whole body ached and his thighs were burning. It had been a long and very satisfying night. He could vividly remember the way Ana had rode him, like she was trying to win the Epsom Derby, her hands gripping his hair and her breasts brushing his chest with every thrust. He'd taken her in so many positions he'd lost track.

He knew that the last place they made love must have been on the floor because that's where they'd woken up. His head was lying on a pillow and his body was covered by a naked Ana who was snoring softly next to him. He moved his face slightly to see a mountain of hair covering the pillow right next to his head and her face turned towards him, as close as could be.

He moved her hair off her face with a chuckle and heard her snoring stop for a moment. He thought he might have woken her up with his slight movement but she only cuddled closer to him and carried on. He looked at the time and realised they'd missed breakfast and lunch. He was starving, the previous night was doing a number on his energy levels but he didn't want to leave the room and go downstairs to eat without Ana. He turned his head so that he could place a kiss on her temple and then another one on her nose.

"Baby, wake up," he whispered, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

She didn't stir at all remaining sprawled out on top of him fast asleep. He noticed her swollen lips and tried to keep the thoughts of those same lips covered in red lipstick sucking him like a lollipop last night while she looked at him with those innocent blue eyes out of his mind.

He leaned down to kiss them softly, moving his lips down from her pouty mouth to her jaw line and then onto her neck. It was then that he noticed the mess of artwork he'd left on her neck and he grimaced like a naughty schoolboy knowing she wouldn't be very happy about having to try and cover the damage he'd inflicted on her up for the next few days.

He gingerly pecked the raw skin, eying the marks proudly. She was still snoring and her eyes were still shut and he rolled his eyes at his girlfriends stubbornness even in her sleep. He stroked his fingers through her hair to get all of the wispy strands off her face and nibbled on her ears, whispering her name in different octaves until she scrunched up her eyes.

"Baby, wake up," he whispered seeing the first signs of life in her so far this morning. "I'm hungry baby, I need you to open those pretty blue eyes for me."

"No more," she mumbled, her voice still heavy with sleep.

"No more what?" he asked confused, wondering whether she had a nightmare of some sort.

"No more sex, I ache all over," she grumbled and he chuckled.

She had been just as eager if not more so than him last night, stroking him up and down until he was ready for more and then impaling herself on him. But of course, being the considerate boyfriend he was, he wouldn't make a remark about that when she was clearly still sleepy.

"So do I, baby," Christian said with a smile. She snuggled into him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Her limbs felt heavy and it hurt to move but she knew that aches and pains were the consequences of a night of delicious sex so she couldn't really complain. She could however complain about the fact that the man who had her up until four am had roused her from a restful sleep.

"Why are you waking me?" she said, his skin muffling her words. She'd only just realised that they were in fact on the floor without any covers but she couldn't bring herself to care. She was exhausted. "And why are we on the floor?"

"We fell asleep here and It's nearly two in the afternoon, so I thought we could go and get some food downstairs," Christian said, startling when she quickly pushed away from him and stared at him wide eyed clearly wide away now.

She was as naked as the day she was born, sitting in his lap and didn't even attempt to try and cover herself. He loved how comfortable she was with him now and moved his hand to grab her hand, entwining their fingers carefully.

"Two? We slept until two? Shit I have work to do before tomorrow," Ana said sighing.

Half of the day was gone and she had so much to get done. This was what she meant by distractions - Christian was all consuming and when she was with him she couldn't think of anything else, especially not about work. She looked down at the man lying in front of her with a content grin on his face, looking at her with sparkly grey eyes and she couldn't bring herself to be mad at him for keeping her up so late so that she slept in until two pm. She could only smile back, her heart filled with love for him.

"Well, how about we go and have some breakfast/lunch downstairs and then Taylor and I will drop you back at your flat through the side entrance? Then I'll come over tomorrow after you get home from work?" Christian asked, working out the plan in his head and Ana nodded enthusiastically. She loved the fact that he'd factored in when he was going to see her again.

"That's a great idea baby," she grinned leaning down to kiss him.

The kiss grew heated and Christians hands moved up her stomach to touch her chest. Ana pulled back with a giggle and shook her head.

"No more, I mean it. I don't think I can walk as it is," she told him. He felt a burst of pride at her words and he smirked at her. She rolled her eyes, using her chest to help her to stand and true to her word, she was wobbly on her feet.

"You ok my love?" Christian asked, standing quickly to make sure she didn't fall. Even he could hear the smugness in his voice.

"I think so, my legs still feel like jelly," she told him, rolling her eyes when she saw him smirk again. After finding her feet, she headed for a shower and he walked in a few moments later to brush his teeth and wash his face. He'd shower later, he knew that if he walked in after her they'd both be even more sore by the end of it and she'd never get home to do her work.

He sprayed himself with some deodorant knowing he probably smelt like sex and Ana, a delicious combination that he wore with pride but couldn't wear in the presence of his family and then went to get dressed for the day.

He came back into the bathroom noticing that Ana was washing her hair. Her eyes were closed and her gorgeous body was covered in water and soap suds. He licked his lips desperate to climb in there with her and lick every inch of skin on her beautiful body but she had things to do and she knew that she probably wouldn't appreciate him distracting her again.

"Baby, I'm going to and set everything up with Taylor and check my schedule for the day. I'll be back in twenty minutes, all the new clothes are in the dressing room on the left hand side," he said, buttoning up the rest of his shirt before checking himself in the mirror.

He hoped she liked what his staff had chosen for her. He chose the staff that usually bought Mia's clothes knowing that they knew what was fashionable so he hoped that they had done a good job. He couldn't imagine Ana not liking the clothes but he was still a little worried.

"Okay," she shouted from the shower in a sing song voice and he felt his heart flutter at the sound of it. He headed downstairs asking one of the secret service guards by the door to go and find Taylor for him. The guard informed Christian that Taylor was in his father office so he went there smiling at a number of staff on the way. He was on top of the world and it was all because of a certain lady with eyes the colour of the ocean. Everyone had noticed the change in him since he met Ana.

Christian headed down the hallway to where the offices were. He wanted to see the photos that Jose the jealous arsehole who wanted in to get into Ana's knickers had taken of them and what had been sent to the papers. He knew that him and Ana had been in their own bubble for most of the night and some of this kisses were definitely not suitable for a Royal ball but he couldn't keep his hands or his lips off her - especially after what had happened with Jose and Jack.

"Dad!" he called knocking on his father's office door before being told to come in. Taylor stood up from his seat when the Prince walked into the room before sitting down again in front of his father desk and the King smiled as his son closed the door.

"Hello, son. How is young Anastasia feeling? I noticed you two didn't get up until late. Is she any better?" he asked sympathetically, gesturing for him to take a seat beside Taylor. Christian sat down and looked up at his father.

"She's better now thanks dad. I think she just needed some rest," Christian said, smiling to himself internally knowing how little rest she actually got once he had her in his bed last night. He wondered if she'd be able to cover the hickeys up on her neck or if anyone would notice that she was walking with a slight limp from his amorous assault on her the night before.

"That's good, I'm glad. She looked stunning last night and everyone loved her. The papers were all good too, a few people were interviewed on the way out of the palace last night and they all said how lovely Anastasia was and how in love the two of you looked. The photos that were chosen for the papers were great, although there weren't many of the two of you together, just rather a lot of Anastasia," the King said with confusion and Christian felt himself getting angry.

Of course that fucker Jose would only take pictures of Ana, he probably has them stashed at home or pinned to his wall so he could look at her all the time. He grabbed two of the newspapers from the side which Taylor had brought in earlier and saw photo after photo of his gorgeous girlfriend in her dress. He felt himself stir in his pants as he studied. God she was beautiful.

The front page shot of the second paper was a picture of the couple kissing passionately in the middle of the dance floor as everyone stopped to look at them. The two of them looked so in love and Christian felt a wide smile spread across his face. Then he remembered who had taken the photos.

"I'm glad to hear everything's good on the publicity front, last night was great and I know that Ana had a great time," Christian said, putting the papers down on the desk. "Taylor and I will be taking Ana home soon so she can get her column sorted for work, what's on the schedule today?" Christian asked. The day after a ball was always a slow day so he knew laying in until late wouldn't matter too much.

"Not much son, I've taken care of the luncheon with the Prime minister, we have a busy day tomorrow though," Christian nodded.

He was thankful that his father was home now so they could share the workload. It had been exhausting having to do everything whilst he was gone and even know he knew that one day he'd have to take over the duties of his father, he hoped by then he'd be better prepared and Ana would be his wife.

"Taylor, Anastasia and I will be ready to leave once we've eaten, will you inform the staff to make us something light?"

"Yes, Your highness," Christian nodded and after a few minutes conversing with his father about the success of last night, he headed back up to his room. He couldn't stay away from Ana if he tried. He opened the door to see his girlfriend glancing through the clothes he'd gotten her in his wardrobe trying to pick something to wear.

She was wearing only a red bra and a pair of lace knickers and he licked his lips at the sight of her just out of the shower. All he wanted to do was to tear off the thin material and ravish her on top of his bed until she begged for mercy. He felt his erection stirring in his pants as he ogled her and he had to use every ounce of his self control to keep himself in check - she drove him to the brink of insanity without even trying.

Ana turned to look at him and smirked.

"Are you just going to stand there gawking?" she asked.

Christian chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall to the left of him.

"Yes," he said, his eyes moving over her body. She was aphrodite and he was her greatest admirer. She gave him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and then turned away making him believe that something was wrong.

"What's the matter, baby?" he asked, walking over to his large section of wardrobes she was looking in. She was biting her lips, her eyes glued to the inside of the wardrobe.

"All of these clothes are so beautiful, Christian, but they're so expensive," she sighed. "I'd have been perfectly happy with some cheap jeans and a T-shirt," she had never been one for labels. Kate had always tried to get her into fashion and shown her the latest trends but Ana didn't care too much for that kind of thing. She bought most of her clothes from cheap shops and it didn't bother her one bit.

"Ana, I wanted to treat you my love," Christian said, coming up behind her and putting his hands on her shoulders, his chin resting on the top of her head. She was going to have to get used to him buying her things. She deserved the world and he was determined to give it to her in any way that he could. Buying her clothes was only the tip of the iceberg.

"I know and I appreciate it, I do. I'm just not used to all of this," she waved her hands in front of her at the clothes she'd been staring at for what felt like hours. She had initially gone in expecting to see a few pairs of jeans and some nice tops but when she opened the wardrobes and saw lines of jackets, blouses, tops, dresses, skirts, shoes... it overwhelmed her. She felt like she was in Mia's room again about to made up like a doll and it just wasn't her. When she saw the prices on the items of clothing she almost fainted.

"Baby, don't worry about the price. We always use the same stores to buy our clothes and I just had a member of staff give your details in. I just wanted you to have some nice clothes here, I know its a little much, but I'm new to this and I'm trying, I promise I am." He shrugged sheepishly and she felt her heart melt just looking at him. She leaned over to wrap her arms around his neck and kissed his lips.

"I love you," she grinned looking back at him.

"I love you too," he kissed her again before letting her go.

"I'm going to just reach in and grab something to wear," she said, with her hands on her hips while looking at him seriously and he laughed when she shut her eyes tightly and reached her hand into the wardrobe tugging out a light blue blouse and a pair of designer jeans.

"Perfect," she grinned, sliding the clothes blouse over her incredible body and pulling the jeans up so that they covered her glorious behind much to Christians dismay. She looked gorgeous in the outfit, the jeans hugged her like a glove and when she bent over, Christian almost blew his load. He couldn't help walking up to her and smacking her firm backside eliciting a giggle from his girlfriend.

She moved to the mirror and he hugged her from behind, watching her as she brushed her hair and applied some lip balm. He kissed her strawberry flavoured lips and Ana took her Prince's hand and they headed down to eat. The staff had prepared them an array of sandwiches and Ana inspected each one trying to decipher what was in each before picking up a ham and cucumber triangle. Christian laughed as she took a dainty bite as though expect it to be poison or something.

"After the caviar last night I just wanted to check it was actually ham and cucumber," Ana shrugged with a giggle remembering how disgusting the fish eggs had tasted. That was the last time she'd be trying posh food, she'd stick to pasta and pizza.

"I promise you, not more caviar surprises, I didn't like it at first either but as a Prince, I was practically force fed it from a young age," Christian grinned, wrapping his arm around her where they sat beside each other in the empty dining room. It was quiet and relaxed - a stark contrast to some of the other meals the pair had endured whilst sitting in this room.

She whipped her hair around and he studied the slope of her neck seeing that she had been successful in covering up the marks his mouth had left on her. He was glad she'd been able to knowing there was a chance when they headed off to her flat that the paparazzi might see them.

"I spoke to my dad before, a few guests were interviewed by reporters once they go out of the gates of the palace and they all said how perfect we were together and how lovely you were. There are also pictures on the newspapers that your little admirer took, they're all of you, zoomed in shots and everything," Christian rolled his eyes and Ana furrowed her brows.

"He didn't take any of the two of us? Isn't that what he was supposed to do?"

"Yes, but evidently he couldn't stand the sight of us together and he's completely obsessed with you, so apart from one picture of us dancing and kissing, the only photographs he managed to take are of you looking stunning in your dress," Christian smirked and Ana gulped getting lost in her own thoughts.

Maybe Christian was right about Jose, maybe he was a bit in love with her but had never said anything before. They'd been friends for years and she saw him as a brother, nothing else, she hadn't even seen him in months while he'd been away, so she couldn't help but wonder when his feelings had changed and why.

"It's strange, I never thought of him feeling anything like that towards me. We've always just been friends," Ana said.

"He wants a lot more than friendship with you baby," Christian said. with a grimace.

He remembered the look of jealousy on Jose's face every time Christian had looked at the man. The anger on Jose's face when Christian put his arms around Ana from behind and kissed her neck. Jose wanted to get into Ana's knickers and she had no idea. She was so naïve to her beauty - she had no idea the effect she had on the entire male species. Last night was the perfect example of that. Every man in the room was undressing her with their eyes but she didn't have a clue, all she saw was him.

"He might want more than friendship with me but I don't. I've never felt anything for him more than friendship and I've never given him any reason to think that I do. Our parents were friends, he was like a brother to me growing up," Ana sighed. She couldn't believe how complicated everything had gotten.

"It's okay, baby," Christian said, kissing her temple as she lay her head on his shoulder, "You're perfect, Ana. Absolutely perfect and you need to stop being so surprised that so many men want you baby, I'm well aware that I'll be batting them away with a stick for the rest of my days," Christian said, making Ana giggle.

"Well the only man I want and will ever want is sitting right next to me," she said placing her hand on his thigh, "I don't care about what anyone else thinks of me, all I care about is what you think of me," Ana said.

"Well, you know exactly what I think of you," Christian grinned leaning into to her ear, "I think I love you," he whispered like it was a big secret and she let out a peel of giggles, he held her close and kissed her temple again enjoying the sound of her happiness for a moment.

"I think I love you too, Christian," she said wiping a tear of laughter from her eye. "In fact, I know I do."

"Lucky me," he winked.

They headed hand in hand to greet the King and Lady Grace before leaving so that Ana could say goodbye. Taylor had told them they were both in his office having a tea break and that was where they found them.

"I'm taking Ana home," Christian said walking in. The couple stood up and the King came around to give her a hug.

"I hope you enjoyed last night, Ana, and I'm sure we'll be seeing you again very soon, so goodbye for now," he said before pulling back.

"Yes, I did Carrick. Thank you so much for organising it. And I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon," Ana nodded before turning to Lady Grace. The woman hadn't said more than a few words to her since last night and was equally quiet now. She stood up from her seat and walked over to Ana, taking her hand in her own surprising everyone in the room, none more than her husband who was looking between the two cautiously.

"It was nice to see you again Ana, you're welcome here anytime," she said. Ana was in shock for a moment at the kindness of her words and the smile on her face but soon composed herself enough to reply.

"Thank you, Grace, it was lovely to see you again as well," Ana said with a shy smile. The moment was broken when Christian placed his hands on Ana's shoulders.

"Come on baby, let's get you home," Christian said, eying his mother warily as though she'd gone completely mad. Ana said one final goodbye to the pair and then headed out clutching Christians hand in hers.

"Well that was odd," he said with a frown as they followed Taylor and three secret service men out to the cars.

"It was unexpected certainly, I'm glad she said it though. She seemed to have accepted us and I hope we can have a civil relationship from now on," Ana was so glad that she wasn't having to deal with the standoffish Grace that had been so mean and betrayed them.

"Did you see my dads face?" Christian laughed climbing into the car once Taylor had opened his door, "he looked like she'd grown too heads. That shows how out of character it was for her to do something like that baby. But I've told you before, no one is immune to my blue eyed angel, not even my mother."

She smiled at his words and lay her head on his shoulder, clutching his hand in hers again knowing she wasn't going to see him now until tomorrow night. It was a short amount of time she knew but she'd miss him a lot tonight. She was so used to sleeping with him that when he wasn't in bed with her, she tended to toss and turn a lot.

"What time should I come around tomorrow?" Christian asked laying a kiss on her head.

"Anytime after five, I'll make us some macaroni and cheese," Ana said her eyes twinkling. Christian groaned approvingly.

"Yes please, baby," he said. They reached the side entrance and Christian asked Taylor if he could step out of the car for a moment. As soon as he did, he pulled Ana into his lap gripping her face between his hands and smiling at her. She was everything to him and he was going to miss her so much while she wasn't with him.

"I'll miss you so much and you know how much I love you," he said leaning forward to capture her lips with his own just to remind her, "my bed is going to feel so empty without you in it tonight baby," She smiled sadly at him.

"One night and you'll be back in bed with me, I just need a few hours to catch up since you're such a distraction," she winked, "and I need to speak to Kate."

"Ahh yes, the infamous Kate, I'll have to meet her soon," Christian smiled. Ana grinned knowing Kate would probably ask Christian a million questions when they met. Her friend was a firecracker - much like Mia.

"You will, she's being dying to meet you," she said, with a final kiss on the lips and a long drawn out hug, they parted and Ana climbed off his lap so they could get out. He walked her to the back of her flat and gave her one last kiss, savouring the feeling of her being in his arms knowing that she wouldn't be now until tomorrow evening. It seemed like such a long time to him.

"I love you," he said, resting his forehead against hers for a beat before letting her go.

"I love you too, so much," she grinned at him widely and he blew her a kiss before turning to walk back to the car. She watched him leave and her heart sunk in her chest. She would only be spending a day and a night without him but it felt like a lifetime.

Ana walked into the flat and it felt odd to be there. She'd gotten so used to being at the palace now and she was used to Christian being with her when she was here so it didn't feel right that she was here on her own.

She went upstairs to change into some comfy sweat pants and a T-shirt and came to sit down on the sofa pulling out her laptop to do some work and then checking her answering machine. She had one message and three missed calls. She checked the missed calls - one was from her dad and the other two were from Kate. She then checked the message knowing it would probably be from her dad.

"Hi Annie, I'm coming home tomorrow night so I want to come and visit you. If you're not in then don't worry about it, I'll come another day but I've missed you an awful lot."

Ana smiled at the message, her whole body buzzing with excitement at the prospect of seeing her dad and she immediately dialled his number, willing him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Dad, you're coming to see me?!" she asked excitedly, tears forming in her eyes. She'd missed him so much and it felt like such a long time since she'd seen him in person.

"I sure am sweetheart, are you home?"

"Yes, I just got back," she replied, "Christian and I went to a ball last night."

"I saw it on the papers sweetheart, you looked so grown up, it put a tear in this old mans eye,"

he chuckled causing a tear to roll down his daughters cheek. "I'm leaving for my flight in an hour or so sweetheart so I should be with you about nine."

"I can't wait, have a safe flight," she smiled against the phone.

"I will Annie, see you soon!" he shouted before the line went dead.

Her whole body was tingling with excitement. She couldn't believe her dad was finally coming to visit her. It had been far too long since she'd seen him and now he was coming to see her. She quickly got on with her work knowing that as soon as her father came it would be the last thing on her mind.

The door was knocked at exactly nine pm and Ana ran to it excitedly. The media had long gone by now having not got any of the pictures they wanted but the secret service were still stationed outside for Ana's protection. Ray was standing wearing a smile with his rucksack in his hand looking exactly like she remembered him and she immediately threw her arms around his neck. He smelled like home and she buried her nose in his neck content in his arms.

When she pulled back they smiled at each other and she beckoned him into her flat shutting the door behind them.

"I'm sorry about the short notice sweetheart but I'm so glad that you called. I couldn't believe it when I saw two secret service guards outside, have you been having a tough time Annie?" he asked, concerned and she shrugged sheepishly.

"It was rough for the first few days but its died down now thank god," Ana answered truthfully.

The first few days had been a nightmare and she hadn't been in a great mood but now it was much better. She didn't want her dad to worry - he was almost as protective of her as Christian was.

"I'm glad it's better, it's so good to see you sweetheart, you're glowing, could it be anything to do with this boy I have yet to meet?" Ray asked, putting his bag down and shrugging off his jacket, placing them near the couch and sitting down. Ana blushed but nodded.

"You're going to love him daddy," she said. "He makes me so happy."

"When will I get to meet him?" Ray asked.

Ana thought for a moment. Christian was coming over tomorrow and Ray would probably still be here but was it too much to spring this on him out of the blue? Surely she should probably give him some warning that her father was here and would probably ask him every question under the sun to make sure he was taking care of his daughter.

She was sure Christian could handle it though, everything about him screamed that he loved her from his smile to the way he couldn't go a minute without touching her when he was near her. She was positive that her dad would be able to see how in love they were without even them even trying.

"Tomorrow, but he won't know so he might be a little caught off guard," Ana said and Ray laughed.

"I'm not going to do anything Annie, I just wanted to meet him," Ana smiled at her father's words, she couldn't believe that Christian was going to meet him tomorrow, she just hoped he wouldn't be too nervous when he met him. Her dad could seem intimidating to people who didn't know him; he was ex army and had a face like thunder most of the time.

Ray and Ana spent the evening catching up, he told her about what he'd been doing with work and Ana told him all about what she'd been getting up to and the story of how her and Christian met leaving out the kissing. They ate a late dinner, Ana made Ray's favourite pasta salad and then Ray headed to sleep on the sofa while Ana went to her room to go to bed. She grinned to herself at the thought of her two favourite men meeting each other tomorrow; things were certainly getting very serious between her and Christian now.

Meanwhile, after Christian had left Ana, Taylor had taken him back to the palace.

"Your highness," one of the guards on the door of the palace bowed, "I have been informed that you are wanted by the king in his office."

"Thank you," Christian nodded at the guard before going into the palace, followed closely by Taylor. He nodded to the staff as he went passed happier than he'd ever been in his life.

How did he ever live without Ana? How did he ever live without her smile and her kisses? How did he ever function without her love burning through his veins. He knocked on his father's office door and heard a voice behind calling him to enter.

"Sir?" Christian answered while Carrick replied, "Have a seat, Christian," his father's stern voice demanded.

He was angry. Carrick Grey was never angry - he was bubbly and friendly and Christian couldn't remember the last time he'd seen his father look so serious. He was glaring at his son with cold gray eyes. Christian did as he was told, confused at his father's demeanour and watched as his father whispered something to Taylor who left the room to do whatever the king had asked him. Carrick shut the door and turned to Christian.

"What's happened?" Christian asked furrowing his brows.

"I heard you had a little brawl last night with your cousin," the king said rounding his desk, "in fact, the whole country will know by tomorrow because it's going to be front page news," he threw the preview papers for tomorrow on his desk and Christian gulped as he read the proposed title.

'Bad boy Prince Trevelyan's punch up with the royals' there was a picture of him dancing with Ana taken by Jose that clearly showed his bruised and bloody hands and there were eyewitness accounts who said they witnessed Jack Hyde being thrown into the back of one of the secret service cars. Christian's heart sank in his chest. He'd let his dad down, he'd let Ana down and he'd let the county down.

"Dad I..." Christian started to explain but was cut off by a knock on the door. It was Taylor.

"Did they find out?" the king asked completely ignoring his son's puzzled face.

"Yes, Your highness," Taylor said, handing the king a piece of paper before leaving.

"What's that?" Christian asked.

"I had to find out who leaked the story," Carrick said, reading the paper, "Jose Rodriguez," he confirmed.

Christian fisted his hands and his whole body shook with anger. That jealous fuck had gone and told the press and now everyone would find out about the fight he'd had with his cousin because it would be front page news tomorrow morning.

"What are we going to do?" Christian asked. Carrick sighed and slumped into his chair.

"Jack is making a statement saying he got too drunk and that's why he was escorted home. He doesn't want anyone to know that you beat him up anymore than you want it printed on the paper so that was easy enough to sway. There's nothing else we can do. Jose will never work for us again and we can have him blacklisted but that's about it I'm afraid," Christian nodded at his father. At least Jack was willing to be reasonable.

"Why did you do it, Christian? It was meant to be a happy occasion and you go fighting your cousin, does Ana know?" Carrick asked incredulously and Christian sighed. Does she ever.

"Ana was with me when I did it. I thought I was discreet about it but obviously not. He asked her to dance and wouldn't take no for an answer and insulted Ana. He was making ... comments," Christian snarled, not wanting to go into detail about how Jack had said he wanted to taste his girlfriend, "and I snapped. I won't have anyone making Ana uncomfortable. Jose had his jealous eyes all over her as well which is why I'm not surprised he leaked the story. Every man in the room was looking at her last night." Carrick rolled his eyes at his son.

"Christian, Ana is a beautiful woman. Men are bound to notice and ask her to dance. Your cousin was out of line but there was no need to fight him. You may be a man in love but you're also a member of the Royal family and we have an image to uphold," Carrick explained and Christian nodded. He was right.

"I apologize for my behaviour but I won't apologize for protecting Ana," Christian sighed. Carrick nodded. That was as good enough of an apology as he was going to get.

"Go on, go. I've got damage control to do, I can't stop the story being printed but I can try and soften the outcome," the king said, waving his son from the room.

Christian chuckled as he left the room. He couldn't believe he'd been caught but he sobered his thoughts. What would Ana say? Shit, he was so glad he was seeing her tomorrow so he'd be able to explain. He wondered what she'd say about Jose leaking to the press - surely that would end her friendship with him. At least he hoped it would. He just hoped she wasn't too mad that it had been leaked.


	17. Chapter 17

Christian woke up bright and early after a restless sleep. He'd gotten so used to having Ana's body beside him every night for the past few weeks that he struggled to sleep without her. His body craved the content feeling of having her soft, warm body in his arms and without it he tossed and turned all night, reaching for her even in his sleep. He realised he was useless without Ana - a shell of a man, she made him feel alive.

He staying laying down for a moment wondering what she was doing right now in her flat. She was probably turning her alarm off and getting ready for work. He could imagine her rushing around her flat like she always did on a workday trying to find her laptop, shoes and her keys. He'd told her numerous times to put them on the coat hook by the door so she wouldn't have to find them in the morning but as soon as she got home, she usually threw them somewhere in exhaustion and then would have to hunt for them the next day. Maybe she'd seen todays newspaper and was mad at him right now. He hoped she wasn't.

There had been a nagging feeling in the back of his mind for a few days now that this was the perfect time to ask her to marry him. They were happy and so in love - they'd be seeing each other almost everyday and sleeping together almost every night. He couldn't imagine not having a future with her; couldn't think of a future of where he didn't wake up to her beautiful face every morning and see her smile before he went to sleep every night. He couldn't imagine not having little blue eyed babies running around the place.

They could have their own place. Of course they'd have to live the majority of their life at one of the Royal buildings either the castle or the palace when he replaced his father as King of England but if they wanted a weekend away from the Royal lifestyle they could hop in the car and drive down to a cottage or small town house away from everything and everyone. He'd never stop Ana from doing her journalism, she could still do it on the side with a few Royal duties. He was sure she would want to be the Queen to his King; or at least he hoped his mother hadn't scared her away from the idea.

He had asked Taylor to schedule an appointment with the Royal jeweller Marcus Yemen. He'd designed every crown and every jewel in the palace for 40 years and before that, his father had. He was discreet with his work and created some beautiful things. For their ten year anniversary, Marcus had created his parents the most beautiful matching rings with intricate engravings of love along them.

He'd made every pair of his mothers earrings and of him and his fathers cufflinks and now, Christian wanted him to design the engagement ring that would, with all things going to plan, go on Ana's finger. Marcus was the expert but Christian knew he did want some input in the design and the engravement on it. He wanted it to be a sentimental piece; he wanted her to look down at the ring on her finger and know just how much he loved her and how much he would always love her.

He didn't have a clue how he was going to propose or how soon. His nerves still came to the front when he imagined a scenario. His heart knew that Ana loved him and would of course agree to marry him but his mind was fearing rejection. He knew that marry his came at a huge cost and she'd already had to bear the brunt of it by just being with him.

He just hoped that she'd realise he didn't have any expectations of her. He wasn't going to want her to turn into his mother, he'd just want her to be happy. He craved her; he craved the love; the intimacy, the passion. He knew that he would never find another person quite like Ana - she was his soul mate and he'd do anything for her to wear his ring.

Ana meanwhile had woken up early having had a restful night sleep herself as well. She was so used to Christian holding her of a night that not having him in her bed was strange. She could hear her father up and about downstairs and practically jumped out of bed when she heard pots and pans clanging.

Just like Christian, her father in a kitchen was never a good thing. She could still vividly remember the burning smell and see the black smoke in her mind from last time he'd ventured into the kitchen to try and make her breakfast. Safe to safe, she had to throw everything out that he'd used and banned him from the kitchen for the forcible future.

She got dressed, thankful to have her normal wardrobe of clothes to pick from rather than the very expensive clothes that Christian had gotten for her. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate it, of course she did, but it wasn't her kind of thing; she'd never had designer things before. Kate had always tried to persuade Ana that she needed the latest trends. She was the queen of designed gear never leaving the house without the latest and best brands but Ana was the opposite of that preferring to spend her money on books. Ana much preferred wearing cheap summer dresses that she usually adjusted herself or simple items of clothing from shops rather than the extravagance.

"Dad!" she called when she reached the sitting room. His head poked out from the kitchen and she giggled as she looked at his sheepish grin knowing he'd caused nothing but trouble in the kitchen. She could already sense that she was about to walk into a disaster zone.

"Honey, don't come in here yet, I have to.." Ana laughed and walked into the kitchen to be met with pots and pans scattered around the place, flour all over the floor, butter and jam splattered on the counters and the smell of burning. She continued to laugh as she took in the mess and soon her father was laughing as well and came to wrap his arm around her.

"I tried to make some breakfast for us sweetheart, but it didn't exactly go very well," Ray said, shrugging his shoulders as he surveyed the destruction of his daughters kitchen at his own hands.

He'd come into the kitchen with the intention of making himself a cup of tea but when he opened the fridge to get the milk out, he'd seen some butter and jam and thought he might be able to make his daughter something to eat. Of course, that didn't go to plan much to his dismay.

"How many times have I told you dad, the bread doesn't need very long in the toaster, 40 seconds maximum. And why is there flour on the floor?" she asked, going to grab the brush and dustpan from under the sink to start cleaning up the mess.

Her father scratched the back of his head, his face a grimace. Truth be told he'd completely forgotten about the toast and had only remembered when black smoke started to fill the air from the top of the toaster but by then it was too late.

"I know Annie, I know. I'm an old man now, I forget things. Forgive me sweetheart, I'm so glad you got your mums cooking skills rather than mine," Ray said softly. She turned and smiled at him. She didn't want him to feel guilty, she appreciated the fact that he was trying to do something nice but she had to get to work soon.

"Of course, but you're not allowed in the kitchen again," Ana said, continuing to sweep the floor. Her father watched her and sighed. "It's fine daddy, Christian can't cook either. In fact, he's never been allowed in the kitchen at the palace. I said I'd help him learn but when I tried to, he couldn't even crack an egg. I think I just have to accept that the men in my life can't cook," Ana said giggling and Ray smirked secretly glad that her daughters Prince was as useless as him in the kitchen - at least it wasn't just him.

"Speaking of him, have you seen the newspaper today, Annie? Christian made the front page," he asked, glancing down at the newspaper to see the print.

He'd been up early so had grabbed the paper from the step outside where it had been delivered and had been surprised to see that the Prince was in a fight at the ball him and his daughter attended. Ana's eyes widened.

"What?" she exclaimed, grabbing the newspaper from the side. She had barely had time to blink this morning, never mind reading the paper. She frowned when she saw the title and glanced at the pictures. It was obvious from the grazes on Christian's fists and the picture of Jack being hauled into the car bleeding like a stuffed pig that they had been in a fight and Ana looked up at her dad ready to jump to Christian defence.

"It's not what it looks like dad, Christian was defending me. The things Jack said to rile Christian up enough to hurt him were horrible. He's not usually like this. He's a good man daddy, he just wanted to protect me."

Ana felt close to tears at the thought of her father thinking badly of Christian. She needed them to get along and knowing Christian was coming later today, she hated the thought of her dad thinking badly of him when he arrived.

"It's alright, Ana. I don't think badly of him. If he was defending you in his actions then I'll have to congratulate him on getting a few kicks in," Ray said, winking at his daughter who giggled.

"Christian is very protective of me dad. He'd never let anyone hurt me, ever," Ana smiled and Ray nodded.

"I'm glad to hear that. My flight is at nine tonight, sweetie. I booked it for as late as possible so we could spend some time together again later."

Ana's face fell and tears flooded her eyes at the prospect of her dad leaving and she considered calling in sick to work but she knew she couldn't. Her column had to go out tonight and she'd had too many days off at the moment due to the media hype.

"Please don't cry, Annie. I'll see you soon enough, I have three weeks off soon and we'll talk on the phone all the time," Ray said, walking over to hug her, she held him tightly not wanting to let him go.

Ana missed him so much when he was away and even though she knew he couldn't stay very long she wished he could. Apart from Christian and Kate, he was all she had. She remembered when she was a child and he used to go away she'd hold onto his legs until the last minute begging him to let her come with him wherever he was going. Now, she'd grown up and didn't cling to him anymore but that didn't stop her from wishing he wouldn't leave.

After their moment together, Ray pulled back and brushed his daughters tears away before he started to pick up bits of jam and butter with a sponge and soon the kitchen was spotless once more. Ana ran upstairs to get dressed for work and Ray called a few of his buddies from the landline so he had people to visit whilst Ana was at work. She left him with a kiss goodbye and her spare key so that he could get in the flat if he finished talking to his friends before she finished work.

Ana headed to work flanked by the head of the secret service team which had taken them to Paris, Sawyer. He had been appointed her personal guard by Christian and his job was basically to be with her wherever she went but to not interfere in anyway with her life unless necessary. Christian respected her independence but also needed her safe and she was fine with having Sawyer with her, however the formalities did annoy her. He never spoke and Ana hated the silence between them. Any questions she asked to lighten the mood would be answered 'Yes Ma'am' or 'No Ma'am.' She knew he was a professional but he was like a second shadow.

Heading into work, Ana immediately sat down and opened up her computer to edit the final draft of her journal article that was due to be published at the end of the day to be printed in tomorrow's newspaper when Ros, one of Ana's friends on the floor who wrote about public spending and politics and her office friend knocked on the door. Ana happily beckoned her in and smiled when she saw the lady carrying two cups of tea.

"I have a twenty minute break and I haven't seen you in a while," Ros said taking a seat at the desk. "I thought we could have a bit of a catch up."

Sawyer had now come into the office and was burning holes in the back of Ros's head as though he didn't trust her. Ana had to fight her eyes from scowling at him. This was definitely something she'd have to speak to Christian about later. Sawyer couldn't just glare at her friends and immediately not trust people she'd known for years. It intimidated them, she saw Ros looking nervously to her left where Sawyer was standing and Ana smiled reassuringly at her.

"I'm glad you came to see me, I'm just finishing the column for later tonight but I could use a break," Ana said, taking a sip of her tea.

She almost expected Sawyer to come over and take the tea off her just in case it was poisonous but he remained stood by the wall, his eyes glued on the back of Ros's chair. Ana felt the anger rise in her at how uncomfortable he was making a simple catch up with her friend.

"So how was the ball?" Ros asked curiously. Ana knew Ros was simply curious and would do nothing with the information. She was a lovely lady without a bad bone in her body and wouldn't dream of spreading what Ana told her around the office but Sawyer glared burning holes in the back of her head, so much so that Ros glanced at him with raised eyebrows and then back at Ana. It was impossible to talk with him here and Ana wanted him gone.

"Sawyer, will you please go and wait outside?" she asked.

"I have orders Ma'am," came the stoic reply. Ana rolled her eyes. She was sick of him lack of manoeuvre about his 'orders'. Christian had simply requested that he keep his girl safe but Sawyer seemed to think that meant breathing down her neck and thinking every living human being was a threat to her life.

"You don't need to be in the room though, as long as you know where I am and can see me it's fine. If there's an issue I will call for you and then you may enter the office." Ana replied.

Sawyer looked at her for a moment like he was going to refuse before nodding stoically and leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. She knew he was still right behind the door but at least they could speak now.

"He was a bit ... intense," Ros said, breathing out a sigh, relieved that the man had gone and Ana nodded. That was putting it lightly.

"It is a bit stifling, I don't feel like I need a personal guard," she admitted. The media had died down to almost nothing by now. Ana had expected there to be a lot of attention on her after what was printed in the papers this morning but there was only one paparazzi member outside her flat this morning and only three outside her office - a stark contrast to the swarm that accompanied her everywhere at the beginning.

"No one will bother you here Ana, we all like you too much," Ros smiled, "plus, you're one hell of a writer," Ana blushed at the compliment.

"So are you Ros," she said, tapping the enter key to finish what she was doing and then pressing send on her computer. "Now, what were we talking about? Ahh yes, the ball," she grinned.

Ana and Ros continued to speak for the next fifteen minutes before Ros had to go back to work. Sawyer came back into the room despite what Ana had said and stood in the corner, sitting down every so often or getting a coffee or something to eat brought to him. It was annoying Ana to no end.

She wanted to be able to do her work without eyes on her all the time. It hadn't been so bad when there had been a few secret service guard who would wait outside her door but Sawyer was around her all the time and it made her feel like she didn't have any freedom. She made a mental note to speak to Christian about it whenever she had the time and thanked god that no secret service personnel were allowed in her house or she'd probably have gone mad by now.

She got home and was thankful to see no paparazzi outside her home, Sawyer was still behind her and had driven her back but then, after opening the door for her, left and she breathed a sigh of relief that she now had her privacy back. She smiled when she saw her dad on the couch with the television remote in his hand and the news on. He got up to greet her with a hug and then they both slumped back down on the couch.

"Hi Annie, good day?" he asked turning the volume down on the television.

"It was fine thanks, dad. How about yours?" Ana asked, pulling off her coat and bag and throwing them over the end of the couch utterly exhausted from dealing with Sawyer all day.

"Mine was good. I saw a few friends and then came back here. Look who's on the news," Ray said, pointing to the television and Ana grinned when she saw Christians face.

There was a few pictures of him and Carrick giving out knighthoods today at the palace. He was so handsome - she couldn't believe that beautiful man was all hers to love. She would admit that she was nervous about her dad and her boyfriend meeting - not because she thought they wouldn't get on, she was sure they would. But because she was springing it on Christian at the last minute.

It was a big deal meeting your girlfriend's father and he'd literally had no time to prepare himself. She felt a little bad springing it on him like that but it wasn't like she had anyway of contacting him - she couldn't call the palace due to it not being a programmed number and the only person she could contact was Taylor, who's personal palace number had been given to her in case of emergency by Christian so she could get into contact with him quickly if needs be but warning her boyfriend that he would be meeting her father today wasn't exactly an emergency didn't know what time Christian would get here but knew that it could be anytime this evening.

"He's coming tonight, dad," Ana said, reminding her father. She knew that he probably hadn't forgotten, it was quite a bit thing but she just wanted to make sure he knew. She couldn't imagine suddenly springing it on both of them at the same time.

"I know, Annie," Ray said, turning to face his daughter, "I know what you're thinking, I'm going to try and intimidate him but I promise to be nice." Ana smiled and nodded, grateful for his promise.

"I'd appreciate it, he doesn't know he's meeting you so he's going to be quite surprised," Ana explained, hoping her dad would understand that Christian would probably be quite shocked to be meeting him all of a sudden without warning. She knew Christian would probably be nervous but as long as he was his usual self she was sure her dad would like him.

"Annie, if he makes my little girl happy then that's enough in my books. If he loves you as much as you say he does and as long as he doesn't hurt you there won't be a problem." Ray said seriously.

That was all that mattered to him. As long as his daughter was happy then he would never stand in her way but if he ever hurt her.. that was a different matter altogether. Any man who hurt his daughter instantly became enemy number one. He'd break every bone in Christian's body if he ever did anything to his daughter - Prince of England or not.

"Christian would never hurt me daddy. He'd hurt himself before he'd hurt me. I know that he'd do anything for me and I love him so much," Ana said seriously and it was true.

She truly believed he could never hurt her intentionally. He loved her far too much to do anything to hurt her in any way, shape or form. Her father was a great judge of character and she knew that he'd take one look at Christian and know what to think of him. He'd see how much Christian loved her and how much he cared about her. He climbed through a window just to see her for god's sake.

Ana went into the kitchen to start making dinner for the three of them. She was starving and she could just warm Christian's dinner up when he got her. Her father followed her in despite her 'you are not allowed within ten feet of the kitchen' rule because of the disaster earlier this morning.

"Does your boyfriend drink, Annie?" Ray asked, going into the fridge to pull out a six pack of beers he'd put in there earlier after stopping at the shops on his way back to get her some food supplies.

Ana smiled at him - she was glad he was willing to make an effort with Christian. He was the first man who she'd ever actually introduced to her father. He knew Jose of course, but he'd never met one of her boyfriend before; it had never been that serious. He'd known about them of course and she'd always tell him if it was on its way to getting serious but it had never gotten to the 'love' point before until Christian and that was the stage she considered serious.

"Yes dad he does," she walked over to him and wrapped him in a hug, "thank you, dad. I know this can't be easy for you but I'm so in love with him and he makes me happy. I feel like I'm constantly walking on air." Ana explained.

"I can see that sweetheart, now, what can I help you with in here?" he asked looking around the kitchen and Ana giggled.

"OUT!" she shouted, steering him into the sitting room before he tried to 'help' and destroyed her kitchen.

She washed her hands and then went to the fridge to see what her dad had bought her from the market. She'd promised Christian macaroni and cheese but now that her dad was here she thought she might make something different for tonight and her and Christian could have a simple dinner tomorrow instead.

Ray had grabbed some meat and vegetables from the market and bought a few other things at the all night garage on the way home including the beers. She pulled out some chicken breasts and grabbed a pack of wraps from the cupboard as well as a few ingredients to make a sauce from. She put the chicken in the pan and started making spicy chicken tortillas; an easy meal that even her dad could probably do, although she wouldn't let him. She was just turning off the pan to let the chicken simmer when she heard a knock at the backdoor.

"Dad, it's Christian, I'm just going to go and let him in, remember to be nice!" Ana said quickly to her dad as she went through the sitting room.

The backdoor had a stiff handle and was basically falling apart. Ana had only ever used it to take her bins out and it was tricky to open taking a few shoves before it eventually gave way. She opened the door with minor difficulty revealing the handsome, smiling face on the other side.

"Hi, baby," he grinned happy to see her, his grey eyes twinkling as he took her in. He'd missed her so much despite the fact he'd seen her yesterday. Every minute he was apart from her was a torturous ordeal - the ticking clock only started again when he saw her face.

"Hi, handsome," she reached over to grab his face and planted a kiss on his soft lips. It felt like so long since she'd kissed even though in reality it had only been a day. "Or should I say my bad boy prince," Christian flushed and shrugged sheepishly hoping she wasn't too mad at him for what had been printed on the paper.

"I'm sorry, baby," he said. "Dad showed me yesterday but there was nothing we could do. It was leaked and the papers were already printed." She smiled at him and stroked her hands across his face. She could tell he was worried about what her reaction was going to be so wanted to reassure him that she wasn't upset at all.

"Don't be sorry, you were protecting me and the ball was perfect. I don't care about some tabloids printed about your fight because I know the reasons and I love you for protecting me as you always do," Christian sighed with relief and reached over to kiss her. He started to walk in but she grabbed his arm to stop him, he looked at her confused at why she was stopping him from entering.

"I have something tell you," she said, the nervousness in her eyes made him panic and he stepped back a little worried that she was going to tell him something terrible. She sensed the thoughts racing through his mind and smiled softly, "it's nothing bad, I just need to warn you that my dads here," his eyes widened and he looked around her as though her father was going to come bounding down the hallway towards him at any moment. He didn't know whether to start running now or when he saw her father. Surely the man was going to beat him around the head for defiling his daughter.

She giggled at his reaction and placed her hand on his cheek to focus his wary gaze on her, "It's fine, you don't need to worry, just be yourself. I've already told him how much I love you and how happy you make me," she said, and he grinned at her words. Her telling him that she loved him was one thing but for her to tell her father that she loved him meant a whole lot to him and he felt his heart ache with pride that this woman was his and wanted to be with him.

"Where is he? Does he want to kill me?" he asked her his eyes shifting around as though Ana's dad was going to pop out of nowhere.

Truthfully he'd never met a girlfriends father before - he'd never had a girlfriend before - so this was a novelty for him and he was incredibly nervous. If he'd known before he'd have planned out a speech and brought some posh whiskey with him as a gift but instead he had mere moments to prepare himself.

"No, he doesn't want to kill you. I wouldn't let him," Ana giggled, "he's in the sitting room, come on," she laced their fingers together and could sense Christians nervousness as she tugged him along. He had every right to be a little shaky after what she'd just told him but she just hoped he'd relax more once he realised her dad was actually a big softie who loved his daughter more than the world. They walked into the sitting room and Ray was already on his feet, watching them as they walked in. Christian squeezed Ana's hand before letting it go and walking towards Ray. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Hello sir, I'm Christian Grey, it's lovely to meet you. I've heard great things," he said politely with a slight smile on his lips. Ray nodded and grabbed Christian's hand in a firm handshake.

"Enough of the 'sir' nonsense, I'm Ray, it's nice to meet you too, Christian," Ray said patting Christian on the back.

Ana beamed, close to tears as her two favourite men in the world started to talk about football and the royal family with Christian sitting next to Ray. She knew her dad was making an effort to make Christian feel more comfortable and it made her heart swell in her chest. She decided to leave them to it and went into the kitchen to finish plating up the food.

"So you're the one who's making my daughter so happy then," Ray said, "I must admit, I was a bit shocked when I heard my Annie's boyfriend was a prince."

"I know it must be a surprise but I love your daughter very much, more than anyone," Christian admitted. Ray nodded.

"I can see that, if you hurt her though Christian I swear to god I will come after you, future king of not," Ray threatened.

"If I hurt Ana I couldn't live with myself sir, I could never hurt Ana, she's my life," Christian answered honestly. Ray could hear the sincerity in Christian's voice and just from the way his eyes lit up when he spoke about Ana he could tell how much he loved her. Ray had always had the intention of only ever allowing Ana to be with a man who loved her as much as he did and Christian was the best of men - he could already tell.

"I hear you got into a little fight while protecting my Ana's honour," Ray said and Christian looked down expecting to be reprimanded. "Thank you, son. It's nice to know that someone is protecting my daughter," Ray reached out to shake Christian's hand much to the other man's surprise. Ray smiled to himself, he could see that Christian was in just as deep as his daughter and was glad to see that his nerves had died down a little. There was only one place this relationship was going - down the aisle. As much as he loathed that his daughter had a boyfriend as any father would, he couldn't think of anyone he'd rather her be with than Christian.

"Dinners ready guys!" Ana called from the kitchen. She had a spring in her step and a wide smile on her face as she listened into their conversation while pretending not to.

"I'll go and help her," Christian told Ray walking into the kitchen where Ana was putting the finishing touches to their tortilla.

"Smells delicious, baby," Christian mumbled, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind when he saw that Ray was now preoccupied watching a rerun of an old football match on the television.

"How's it going out there?" she asked, turning in his arms to give him a kiss.

"Good, your father doesn't seem to want to kill me. Just so you know though, Anastasia, when our daughter brings home a boy for the first time I won't be nearly as nice." Ana nearly melted to the floor at the mention of them having a daughter. She'd thought about it before; what it would be like to have babies and a family with Christian but that was the first time either of them had spoken any mention of a reality out loud. It made her sure that they were on the same page about everything. That they were both in just as deep as each other and saw a future together.

"I already feel sorry for our daughter then," Ana said and Christian gave her a beaming grin. Clearly he was more excited about the prospect of having kids with her than he'd let on so far and it made her happy. "Here Mister, take these in for you and dad," Ana said handing him the plates.

He kissed her cheek, the wide smile still on his face and left the room, her eyes following him all the way. That man could wear the hell out of a shirt and a pair of jeans and if her father wasn't in the flat, she'd be dragging him up to bed by now.

She came into the room a moment later and the conversation flowed immediately. Ray asked Christian some questions about the Royal family which Ana grinned at knowing he had absolutely no interest whatsoever in the Royal family but was still making the effort to ask. Christian in turn asked all about the armed forces and Ray's work on the oil rigs.

Eventually, Ray stood up saying he needed to leave in a few minutes to catch his flight. Ana was surprised when Christian asked if he could have a word with her father alone before he left. They headed out into the hallway and she didn't want to eavesdrop on them despite being curious. She knew that it was probably about her but wanted them to have their privacy. She was proud of them both for how they handled tonight.

After a few minutes Ray and Christian came back into the sitting room and Ana walked over to her father, tears already in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, please don't cry," Ray said pulling her into his arms and holding her close, "it breaks my heart every time." Ana crying was the one thing that could turn him into a sappy old fool. It reminded him of when she was younger and he'd have to go for work; she sobbed and held onto his leg every time begging him not to leave again.

"I'll miss you, call me when you get home please," Ana said, moving to cuddle against Christians chest for comfort, her arms around his waist and her face burrowed in his shirt. He wrapped his arm around her, holding her close to him to give her all the comfort her could and kissing her head. Ray watched the exchange and smiled to himself knowing that his daughter was in good hands with this man.

"See you soon, son, take care of my girl," Ray said patting Christians shoulder. Ana grinned at her father calling Christian 'son' before waving as he left, closing the door behind him. Ana lifted her head from Christians chest and smiled at him. It was the first real alone time she'd had with him all day and she just wanted him to hold her. He brushed his fingers through her hair and down her jaw, his gentle eyes looking into hers with such adoration is made her heart burst with love for him

"My dad really likes you," she whispered and Christian smiled widely. He was so glad that the first meeting with his girlfriends father had gone well.

"I'm glad he does, I really like your dad too baby, even if you sprung it on me all of a sudden," he winked.

"I didn't know he was even coming until yesterday when you dropped me off," Ana told him and he chuckled.

"I hate to see you cry, it breaks my heart," he breathed, wiping the underneath of her eyes with his thumbs and then bringing her lips to his for a short but passionate kiss. Ana yawned after they broke the kiss and closed her eyes, cuddling into him tired from the eventful day. "Come on, baby, let's go up to bed."

They lay under the covers cuddled together moments later. Ana had changed into the t-shirt Christian had been wearing when he'd arrived earlier and Christian was just wearing his boxers. Darkness cocooned them as they listened to the pitter patter of rain running down the window content and happy to be with each other again.

"We know who leaked the story about my brawl with Jack," Christian said, kissing Ana's temple as she lay on his chest. He'd been wanted to speak to her about it all night but after meet Ray and having dinner, he hadn't had a chance until now. She stroked her hand down his firm abdominal muscles and kissed his chest gently.

"Who?" she asked.

"Your friend Jose," Christian sighed and Ana froze in his arms before sitting up to look at him. The moonlight was the only light in the room, illuminating their faces - one was shocked and the other showing

"He wouldn't, he couldn't. Why would he do that?" Christian brushed a few strands of hair out of Ana's face and smiled at her sadly. She truly didn't realise how many men found her beautiful.

"To get you away from me. He probably thought you didn't know about the fight and would leave me when it was front page news. He wants you so badly he can't even see straight. He practically begged to dance with you at the ball so he could hold you in his arms. So many men want to take you from me."

Ana furrowed her brows. She couldn't believe that Jose would go as far as to leak the fight to the press in order to get between her and Christian. She never realised Jose's feelings until Christian spoke of him being obsessed with her at the ball. He'd gone too far now and Ana couldn't be friends with someone who could betray her trust like that. Did Jose not see how much she loved Christian? Did he not see that she saw him as nothing but a good friend? Had he misread something in their friendship?

She looked at Christian and saw the sombre look on his face. She knew his mind was probably going at a million miles an hour right now and she hated seeing him upset. She knew that he was fearing the worst now. For such a handsome, important man he was so insecure and his fear of her leaving him astounded her.

"Christian, listen to me. I don't care how many men 'want to take me away from you' as you put it, they won't succeed. Do you know why?" she asked, stroking her hand over the stubble that grazed his jaw. He shook his head looking like a scared child. His eyes were big and gray and he was looking at her like she hung the moon. She wanted to kiss all of his fears away. Did he not realise how much she loved him? How much she needed him? He was her everything and her heart only beat for him.

"Because I love you, only you. I want and need you more than my next breath and you're all I'm ever going to want and need. I want to have your babies and wear your ring. I want to be yours for the rest of our lives and no man is going to change that. Not Jose, not Jack, not anyone. I'm yours, forever," she implored. Christian's eyes changed from lost and confused to lustful in a matter of seconds and before she could even take another breath he was rolling her beneath him and kissing her with such passion and love that her heart almost burst at the seams.

"Thank you, Ana." *kiss* "I love you." *kiss* "God, I love you baby," Christian moaned against her skin practically devouring her lips with wild abandon and she let him, happy to let him seek comfort in her presence and her words. This was where she belonged, in her bed with Christian's lips and hands all over her body and as he slid inside her, groaning her name like it was holy, she knew that they could get through anything as long as they had each other.

* * *

 **A/N - So Christian met Ana's dad and they had a little chat - any ideas what he might have asked him ;) I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, there are only a few more chapters in this story but I've really enjoyed writing it.**


	18. Chapter 18

"I've got a bone to pick with you," Ana said, as they lay in bed early the next morning, curled up in the sheets. Christian watched her cautiously as she sat up in front of him, the sheet wrapped around her naked body so as not to distract him.

"What's up, baby?" he asked. Christian traced his hands over the sheet that covered the beautiful body he'd spent hours worshipping last night. They'd done it for hours until they were both dripping with sweat - their need for each other was never sated.

"Sawyer," Ana replied. He furrowed his brows at the name of the security guard coming from his girlfriends sweet lips.

"What's he done?" Christian knew Sawyer was nothing but a professional but that didn't stop the fleeting thoughts running through his mind that he might have done something and he felt himself getting pissed. If Sawyer had put a toe out of line then he'd be having serious words with him.

"He follows me like a shadow, Christian, and it's bothering me. He wouldn't leave my office yesterday when my friend and I were talking and he was glaring at her, making her so uncomfortable," Ana said. She sighed and looked up at him. "I understand that you need me safe babe and I appreciate that, I really do, but he's so annoying," she groaned and Christian chuckled.

"Baby, his job is to be your shadow," Christian explained. Did she really think that he would let her go around unguarded? She was the most precious thing in the world to him and it was now his mission in life to keep her safe.

"But can he not... I don't know... watch me from a far or something?" she asked. Christian sighed.

"I'll have a word and see what can be done. It's only temporary baby, I just couldn't live with myself if something happened to you. I'm doing it for your protection, not to annoy you," Christian explained and she smiled, crawling up his body and leaning down so her hands were either side of his head and her lips were barely grazing his.

"I know, I love you, and thank you," she kissed him slowly, moaning into his mouth when he brought his hands to her back trying to untangle the sheets to have round two of the morning but she stopped him before he could, pulling back with a wicked smile on her face.

"What were you and my dad talking about yesterday?" she asked and the look on his face told her it was something he wasn't going to reveal. She could guess but she knew she wouldn't get the truth out of him for a while.

When they went off for their 'talk' it had taken all of her willpower not to follow them or try and eavesdrop. She'd admit she was anxious to know what her two favourite men were discussing.

"Tools and man stuff," he answered puffing out his chest with a smirk making her laugh in the process.

It was her laugh he loved the most; the carefree, throw your head back and let it all come pouring out laugh. Her blue eyes were shining with happiness and her body glowing. This was his favourite Ana. The Ana that he endeavoured to always have beside him - he never wanted her to feel anything other than complete happiness when she was with him.

"No seriously, tell me, Christian," she said, her eyes lighting up with mirth.

She had an idea about what her father and Christian had spoken about but she didn't want to ask him directly incase that wasn't it. She thought and part of her hoped that he'd spoken to her father about asking for her hand in marriage.

She knew they weren't quite at that stage yet but the idea of marrying Christian made her feeling giddy and slightly aroused. The possible reality that she would be his forever and that she'd get to walk down the aisle to him wearing a white dress ready to say 'I do' was a pleasing one. She'd never admitted it before but she was the romantic 'white wedding' type of girl.

Ana always loved the idea of a room full of people watching her marry her soulmate and she knew that if they got married, the 'Royal wedding' would be dazzling. Of course, she'd marry Christian anywhere, she'd marry him in a carpark wearing sweats but having the world watch her marry the man she loved was certainly an exciting fantasy.

She'd thought about it - their wedding. She wouldn't say it to Christian yet of course encase he felt it was too fast but she'd dreamt about it.

It was one of the few nights he was away from her and she had been thinking sexy thoughts of him doing wicked things to her body before falling asleep. She'd walked down the aisle to the love of her life in front of thousands but all she could see was grey eyes sparkling with tears. They'd said 'I do' and then he'd whispered something about stripping her out of her dress and making love to his wife. She'd woken up then hot and sticky and in need of her Prince.

"Nope," Christian shook his head with a grin bringing her back to the present and she rolled her eyes causing his to darken. "It's very rude to roll your eyes at me, Anastasia," he said, and she felt her body boil under his gaze.

Had she just unleashed dark Christian without even trying? She'd rolled her eyes before at him but never elicited this reaction. Her body buzzed with anticipation and she licked her lips.

"It's also rude to keep secrets from your girlfriend," she retorted trying to rile him up a little more and almost jumped up and down in glee when he pursed his lips, his eyes running down her body but before he could grab her and flip her under him, she shot off the bed quicker than lightning causing him to look at her in surprise as she headed to the door completely naked and giggling excitedly, far too hyper for this hour of the morning.

"What are you doing, baby?" he asked, slightly confused that she wasn't still in bed with him. He wanted to touch her and bury himself in her sweet warmth but instead she had run to the other side of the room. She bit her lip innocently and he growled in response.

"If you want me you'll have to come and get me," she said, before shooting off out the room before he could even blink.

He smirked, throwing the covers back and jumping out of bed to follow her. She heard his feet slapping across the bedroom door and a twinge of excitement flooded through her knowing this would rile him up. She realised that this would have been more fun in a bigger flat but when he came out into the sitting room where she was stood wearing only a pair of boxer shorts, his eyes black as night and a salacious smile playing on his lips she knew that the size of her flat didn't matter - it was the man in front of her who mattered.

"What do I get if I catch you, Anastasia?" he asked, his voice like warm honey coating her thighs with moisture. The way her name dropped off his tongue made her excited to tease him a little more until he eventually cracked; this was going to be good.

"Me," she murmured. His eyes darkened further as she continued saying, "Anyway you want me," she breathed and watched as he licked his lips taking her in, his eyes dangerous and predatory.

"I want to possess every inch of you. I will never get tired of retracing my steps on our body and finding new places to kiss and touch."

His words were like fire and she panted as she watched him. His chest rose and fell steadily as he watched her like a hawk about to fetch its prey and she would let him collect his prize... eventually.

Her body buzzed as he started towards her trying to find a safe route out of the room so she could run away but as she tried to dodge him, she realised just how good at this game he was. He second guessed her every move, darting out to brush her arm, her stomach, her thigh. He just knew her too well - better than she knew herself and it was both disarming and surprising. He could catch her if he really wanted to - he could have her in his arms within seconds, but he seemed to like the chase as much as she did.

With every touch the room got hotter and the tension between the two of them rose to simmering heat. Soon Christian grew tired of the game, he was beyond aroused and in need of her warm body his erection tenting against his boxer shorts as he watched her.

"Come over here, Anastasia," he growled as she dodged him yet again with a giggle, running behind the couch.

"Make me," she said boldly, biting her lip and that was all it took for him to crack. He stormed over to her and she squealed as he lifted her into his arms and slammed her back against the wall so hard that a few bits of paint fell to the floor like feathers. Her skin would be red from the impact but she didn't dare complain. There was only one word on her lips.

"Christian," she gasped arching her back and flexing her hips wanting to grind herself on him but he wouldn't allow her that pleasure yet, not after the way she'd just been teasing him.

"Quiet," he growled, his voice hoarse and commanding. "You've tested my patience this morning Anastasia," he breathed. Her eyes were so blue and he saw his whole world in them and for one moment everything stopped. A pin drop could be heard in the room as two lovers gazed at each other - two hearts beating to the same deafening rhythm. And then there was a crescendo.

He held her to the wall, his strong arm keeping her close to him. Her blue eyes were still pinned to dark grey ones. He gave into her need for contact, rocking their hips together whilst pulling her hair back causing her to yelp so he could attack her neck with bites and kisses.

Ana had never seen him act so ferocious and frustrated. He was like a wild animal in desperate need of sustenance and it sent a thrill down her spine. Part of her wanted to let him take his frustrations out on her body and take her against the wall. But another part of her; a daring side wanted to see if she could rile him even more. It was sexy to see how much he wanted her; needed her, loved her.

She pushed him back slightly and he glanced up at her from where he was now biting on her breasts leaving various marks and patterns on the immaculate skin he'd come across when he pushed her bra aside. She smirked at him and he slowly rose up to her level, his eyes flickering with a fifty different emotions mainly lust and anger.

"You want to play, baby?" his voice was dangerous, everything about him screamed danger at this moment and it thrilled her to the core. She bit her lip and nodded coyly and before she could even think about what he was about to do he had her on the rug on the floor beneath him. She gasped at the sharp brush of the fabric grazing her back and burning her skin. His mouth attacked her neck like a starving man trying to suck the flesh from her bones. "Lie still," he growled when she tried to wiggle away from him.

"Christian, "she gasped. It was too much. His hands seemed to be everywhere - in her hair, gripping her hips, her thighs. She could feel every touch vividly at her core where she burning for him.

"That's it baby, say my name. You're mine, all mine." His fingers moved to her breast, grabbing them roughly in his hands and the mixture of pleasure mixed with pain had her throwing her head back. The carpet bit at her back stinging her skin but she didn't dare say a word lest he stop his delicious torture. She crunched her hands in his hair pulling at the strands so hard he was sure she'd rip them out of his head.

"Keep fucking still, Anastasia. I won't ask you again," he growled and grabbed her hands, pushing them above her head with force, his face now directly above hers. "I think this has been your plan all morning," he breathed, his eyes flickering between her own and her lips. "Getting me frustrated so I'd be rough with you, am I right?"

She swallowed, her face flushed with heat and her body trembling with arousal underneath him. She didn't say anything, just kept her eyes on his so he could see the effect he was having on her.

"You like it when I'm rough with you don't you? You like it when I get jealous and I throw you against any available piece of furniture and eat you out," he growled, leaning down to kiss her chest, "you liked it when I fucked you here didn't you?" he moved his fingers down her ribs and hips and touched her rosebud with the tip causing her to buck her hips against him.

He smiled and his stubble brushed against her stomach making her squirm as he crawled down her body until he was pushing her legs apart and kneeling between them.

"Admit it, Anastasia, admit you enjoyed me taking you here, possessing you," he snarled, his finger was still brushing against the tight band of muscle and as much as she tried she couldn't keep still. She was so wet she could feel it trickling from her centre down her thighs and her breathing was shallow. She'd never felt like this in her life - like one brush of his fingers could make her explode like glass into a thousand tiny pieces.

"Yes,"she breathed. He smirked, his eyes running down her body with rapt attention, the lust in his eyes almost unbearable.

"I knew you liked it. You love me possessing you. You like that you can feel where I've been in every step you take for days after I've been inside you," she whimpered at his dirty words hoping he'd give her release soon. He was driving her to the brink of insanity. He stopped at the junction of her thighs and licked his lips as he took her in.

"Spread your legs for me," he growled and her body did as he asked without even having to think about his command. She was dripping wet for him.

"Oh baby, I love how wet you are," he breathed, running his fingers along her saturated folds and bringing his fingers to his mouth, sucking her essence from them. She tried to rub her thighs together in order to gain some friction but he pulled them further apart to stop her.

"No baby, you've been testing me all morning and now, I'm going to test you. I'm not going to give you release until you're begging me for it," he said, his fingers brushing her straining bundle of nerves with feather like movements. "And then, when you can't take it anymore, when you're so wound up you crack, I'll fuck you through the floorboards," he growled and she gasped at his words, her heart drumming in her chest. He was going to torture her for her teasing him this morning; this was what she'd wanted, she'd riled him up so much he'd cracked and now dark Christian had come out to play.

"Now, keep still Anastasia, I won't tell you twice," he said, glancing up at her before leaning in close to her sex, one hand splayed across her stomach feeling it shake beneath him and one on her thigh to keep her still.

The first lick of his tongue down her slick heat was euphoric and she couldn't help the gasp of his name from escaping her lips, but she managed to control her body from convulsing under his careful ministrations.

"Good girl," he murmured, the vibrations touching every nerve in her body as he feasted on her centre with apt position. It was heaven and hell; a blessing and a curse because although he was incredible at this and knew exactly where to touch, she knew he wasn't going to give her sweet release.

His tongue was relentless, his stubble tickling her sensitive skin as he moved relentlessly, lapping every inch of her walls with delicate movements that made her head spin and body ache. Before long she was close; the pressure in her stomach building and building but before she could come, he pulled back.

She looked down at him; his face covered in her juices and his eyes glaring at her like a predator. She whimpered - just looking at him almost brought her over the edge.

"Don't even think about coming," he growled, before moving his lips between her legs once again. She fell back and he added to her torture by bringing his fingers into the mix, one thick digit sliding within her walls and then another.

"Christian," she whined, her hands moving of their own accord down her body to touch his hand that still held her stomach, "Please, baby," her voice was a horse whisper. He moved his face from between her thighs.

"Oh, Anastasia," he tutted, "I asked one thing of you, to keep still and my naughty girl just couldn't keep her hands to herself," he said eying her hand that was now squeezing his desperately.

She gulped as he started to crawl up her body, his dark eyes never leaving hers filled with so many emotions. This smirk on his lips was ever present and she knew he was enjoying this as much as she was. When he reached her face he leaned down to kiss her. It was surprisingly gentle and she found herself latching onto his lips, desperate for the contact. But soon enough he pulled away, a salacious smile on his lips.

"Turn over," he demanded and she swallowed harshly before doing as he asked. He moved his hands under her hips to push her arse out towards him and then she felt gentle kisses along her spine making her moan and drop her head towards the floor.

"Christian," she whimpered, her back stung from the harsh scratches of the carpet and her whole body ached with arousal.

"Quiet," he snarled. He knelt behind her and she could sense his eyes on her, burning her skin with his gaze. She could feel the fabric of his boxers that he'd still yet to take off as his rock hard erection brushed her. She gasped, her whole body on high alert and clenched when his hands slipped to her backside, spreading her and then one finger sliding around her back entrance.

Her entire body was tense and she tried to relax her breathing. Before Christian, she'd always been scared by the thought of anal sex. She'd never even imagined letting anyone do it to her. She thought it would just feel painful and uncomfortable but with Christian, it was so much better than she imagined. She of course preferred normal sex, but if he wanted to be inside her there again, if he needed it, then she'd be happy to give herself to him. She was his forever and every part of her was his to touch and possess.

"Relax, baby," he breathed from behind her, "I'm not going to go in here again today, but you have no idea how hard it makes me to know I'm the only man who's ever been in here," he said and she felt her body relax slightly and a twinge of disappointment. She felt him pull his briefs down and then slide the tip of his erection down her soaking heat, brushing her clit and making her whole body convulse with want. He continued to tease her, his hands of her hips and his erection tapping on her sensitive skin.

"Only you, only ever you, Christian," she panted.

"Mine," he snarled, "You're all mine Ana and I'm so thankful that you are. Mine to touch, taste and fuck. Mine to love and mine to possess."

"Christian... please, I've been teased enough," she whimpered.

"What do you want, baby?" he asked and she scrunched her eyes up, trying desperately not to scream in frustration. She just wanted him inside her, stretching her walls and driving her to oblivion.

"You. I want you to fuck me," she moaned.

"Good girl," he breathed and then he was there, pushing into her hard and fast and she cried out his name loudly into the empty room. She briefly wondered if the secret service could hear her from outside the door but it was only a fleeting thought before all she could sense was Christian. His thrusts were punishing, his hands gripping her hips so hard she thought she might bruise.

"God you're beautiful, god I love you," he moaned from behind her, "you're everything to me Anastasia, fucking everything!" His words were such a contrast to his harsh rhythm.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," she repeated as a mantra, screaming out as his fingers stroked her sensitive clit in circles.

"Come baby, come all over me," he moaned and then all she could see was white. She yelled his name so loud she thought she'd smash the glass of the windows and then fell forward. He came a moment later with a roar, hot spurts of his creamy fluid flooding her before he slumped onto the floor, pulling her into his arms.

Her legs ached, her arms and back burned from the rug, her hips were sore from his fingers grabbing at her but she was so unbelievably satisfied. She watched the rise and fall of his chest in fascination, stroking down the thin trail of hair on his sternum. He was such a beautiful man.

"God, what you do to me, Anastasia," he said after a moment and she smiled against him.

"Yes," she breathed.

"What?" he asked confused.

"To answer your question, yes I do like it when your rough. I love everything about you," her voice was barely a whisper and he smiled at her words.

"As long as I wasn't too rough baby," he said, stroking over her hip where there was a tender bruise forming where his fingers had pushed into her skin. She shook her head.

"I liked it," Ana said shyly.

"Let's go shower, I need to worship you," he said, lifting her into his arms and carrying her towards the bathroom.

After leaving Ana thoroughly satisfied and sore, Christian fell asleep and woke a few hours later. He knew he needed to get back to the palace - he had an important meeting to attend - but he hated the thought of leaving Ana. She was curled up his arms after three rounds of incredible sex, almost asleep and comfy.

"Baby, I need to go," he whispered, trying to rouse her but she just cuddled closer to him, her face burrowing deeper into his chest and her arms going around his neck. She hated when he left her.

"No," she mumbled, "stay," god how he wanted to. If it wasn't so important he'd skip the meeting and spend the foreseeable future in bed with her but he knew that he had to go.

"I have to my love, but will you let me come and pick you up after work tomorrow for dinner and a nightcap?" her nose scrunched up at the prospect of him going and he kissed it, finding her adorable. She nodded against him.

He dressed and left her sleeping with a kiss on the forehead and a handwritten note telling her how much he loved her and about tomorrow just in case she wasn't fully awake when he asked. He got the secret service to call on Taylor through their communicators who arrived to pick him up within ten minutes.

"Your Highness, our agents were able to track the whereabouts of Jose Rodriguez the photographer from the ball. We blocked his flight to Paris last night," Taylor said. Christian smiled sadistically at the guards words.

He'd given Taylor and his best agents the task of allowing him and Jose to have a little meeting without his father knowing. He didn't want anything else being put into the papers so needed their meeting to be discreet.

"Good, where is he now Taylor?" Christian asked clenching his fist.

After the ball his anger had been placed more on Jack's shoulders but his cousin had been beaten up and had to give a report that he'd been drunk and had injured himself so in a way, Christian had been let off the hook for that. Now the only anger he held was for Jose. He would never let anybody try to cause a rift in his relationship with Ana and by leaking the fight to the press Jose had done that and he had to pay for it.

"We couldn't bring him to the palace sir, it would only raise suspicion. He's currently being monitored by two secret service guards at an outhouse. I must inform you though that he already has a black eye. I had to deliver it to get him to sign an NDA and also, because I wanted to after the stress he caused us by what he did," Taylor explained. Christian chuckled, this was why he liked Taylor, he was a good man who was usually on the same page as him. Anyone who hated Jose Rodriguez and punched him was a good man in Christian's book.

"Thank you, Taylor. I wouldn't mind giving him a swift punch in the other eye when we get there," Christian said, and Taylor nodded stoically not taking his eyes from the road ahead.

Christian was torn about whether to tell Ana or not that he was meeting with Jose. Part of him thought that maybe he should but another part of him was terrified about her being scared of him and what he could do. Jack had been one thing, but if he beat up someone else a matter of days later - not just anyone, one of her ex-friends - she might think of him as some kind of thug. He knew she loved him but he was still so terrified of losing her. She was everything to him. Without her life wouldn't be worth living.

The outhouse was where they usually held off duty secret service agents. It was where they had their breaks and put their uniforms on for the day in the morning. The rooms had been cleared out however for Christian's arrival.

"Just through here sir," Taylor said, walking them through a number of doorways which were code activated until they reached a secured room.

Taylor opened the door to the room and Christian saw Jose was sat in a chair glaring at him flanked by secret service officers either side. Just as Taylor had described his eye was swollen and turning black.

"Nice work," Christian nodded at Taylor before taking a seat opposite Jose.

"Leave us," he said, to the two secret service officers who, after looking at Taylor for approval, left the room.

"Let me go, you can't just kidnap me. I've done nothing wrong," Jose seethed, his face was red and his eyes blazing angry but Christian could only laugh. Did Jose really think that he would find out about the papers? Did he really think he would get away with it? The paper was the icing on the cake to his behaviour at the ball. Images of Jose's eyes raking over Ana crept through Christian's mind and sent him into a dark place full of rage.

"You've done nothing wrong have you? How about leaking a story to the tabloids after the Royal ball?" Christian asked calmly. He saw Jose's eyes widen and then he squirmed in his seat. Christian smirked looking up at Taylor and then back at the man in front of him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jose said quickly, his eyes darting around the room as though looking for an escape.

"Oh, I think you do, Jose. I think you know exactly what I'm talking about," Christian said, leaning forward so that he was closer to the man in front of him. "You didn't sell the story for money, I know you have enough of that after seeing how much my father paid you for your services. You sold the story to try and break Ana and I up, didn't you?" Christian said menacingly. His eyes burned into Jose's who gulped and squirmed again.

"Ana and I should be together, you can't make her happy," Jose spat out, clenching his fists and Christian smiled at him menacingly. His eyes were on fire and his whole body boiled at the words that had just been spoken.

"Listen here, fuck head. Ana loves me, something you can't even dream of. She wants me and only me. The things I do to her, the way she moans my name. The way she tastes," Christian closed his eyes for a moment pausing, so that he wouldn't get aroused at the thought of Ana writhing beneath him. "I told her what you did," Christian growled and he saw Jose's face fall. Bingo. Christian smirked, "Oh yes, she knows what you did and she wants to cut all ties with you. She wants me and only me."

"It will never last. She'll tire of you and then we can be happy," Jose spat out and Christian launched for him punching him straight across the face sending him to the ground moaning in pain. He stood above him, panting in anger before signalling for Taylor to pick the man up and dump him back on the chair.

"I would shut your mouth Jose or you'll find yourself bleeding from your ears soon," Christian growled. "Ana is going to be my Queen soon. I'm having a ring made. She's going to marry me. She's going to have my children and love me for the rest of our lives. I'm the only man who will make her happy, you never stood a chance with her and your little stunt cost you the friendship you had with her so well done Jose, you made my job of getting you away from her a lot easier," Christian smirked. Jose's face fell.

"Taylor, get your men back in here please," Christian said. Taylor left the room for a moment and Christian turned back to Jose who was glaring at him.

"I need to get going, I've wasted far too much time talking to you. Time I could have spent inside Ana making her come like a train like I do multiple times a day." Jose's eyes filled with hatred for the Prince before him who continued to taunt him. Taylor came back in with the two guards and Christian turned to them.

"I want this man taken to Paris and then put on the no fly list and I want his picture on every border to the country. If he comes within ten miles of here, I want him arrested on the spot," Christian said and Jose spluttered.

"You can't do that!" he shouted.

"Oh yes I can. You messed with the wrong man," Christian said, with fire in his eyes. He gave Jose one last glare and then nodded to Taylor who opened the door and walked them out of the building. Christian felt lighter as he walked out into the sunshine than before and looked at his watch knowing he had a very important meeting soon, one which couldn't wait.

"Is Marcus at the palace yet, Taylor?" Christian asked as they stepped into the car.

"Yes, Your Highness, he's waiting for you in your office," Christian nodded.

As soon as they got to the palace, Christian heading for his office to see the Royal jeweller standing outside. He was an eccentric man wearing a sharp suit with pink shirt and tie. His hair was slicked back and he had a grace of regality about him.

"Your Highness," he said, upon seeing Christian.

"Marcus, good to see you," Christian said, shaking the man's hand. "Come in," he motioned toward his office.

The two men heading into the room and Marcus put his briefcase on the desk.

"I have your ring, Prince Trevelyan," he said, pulling out a wooden ring box from the case.

Christian was both excited and terrified to see the completed piece. Marcus handed it to Christian who nervously took it from the man's hand. He'd had a small amount of input in the design and engravings and knew the gist of what the ring was going to look like but he was still slightly anxious. He wanted it to be dazzling, he wanted to be able to look upon it in pride as it sat on Ana's finger - he wanted her to love it.

He flipped open the box and was met by a stunning clear diamond that shone under the window light, it had a silver band engraved with roses and 'I will love you forever' written on the inside of the band. It was perfect, absolutely perfect. Just what he'd envisioned.

"This is it Marcus, this is the ring I always imagined," Christian smiled. All he could think about was this ring on Ana's beautiful hand after she agreed to become his wife. Now all he needed was a 'yes'.

* * *

 **A/N - So what did you think of Christian and Jose's little meeting? I just couldn't let Jose get away with what he did lol, Christian had to get some kind of revenge. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'd love to know what you thought of it.**


	19. Chapter 19

_He watched her as they walked around the palace gardens hand in hand looking at the flowers that surrounded them. The day was beautiful - the sun beaming down on them, the golden rays of heat. They walked to the edge of the grounds and Ana picked up some flowers bringing them to her nose to smell. Christian smiled knowing that Ana did that every time he bought her some flowers. It was a ritual of sorts for him to pick her a bunch of colourful flowers from the gardens and bring them for her when he went to visit. Every time he did so, she'd stand at the door and breath in the delicious smell before thanking him with a kiss and one of her beautiful smiles._

 _He knew this was the perfect time to ask the question that had been on his mind. Ana was the love of his life and he wanted to be with her forever, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that she was the one for him - his future Queen. He knelt down on the grass on one knee and pulled the ring box he'd been keeping safe from his trouser pocket waiting for his girlfriend to turn around. His fingers shook as he held the ring box and his heart was beating out of his chest. It felt like an eternity but when she finally turned around and pulled her eyes from the flowers, her eyes went wide in shock. She dropped the flower to the floor and stared down at him with a gasp._

 _"Ana, I love you," he started, his voice wobbling with emotion as he gazed into the blue eyes that brought him so much joy, "I love you more than life itself, you mean more to me than anything and I never want to be without you. You make everything in my life have meaning, you bring me so much happiness and I know as long as we're together, we'll always be happy. Will you marry me my love?" he asked, popping open the ring box and showing her a dazzling silver ring. His eyes pleaded with her, his hands and legs shaky as he watched her expression turn from shock to solitude. She had tears in her eyes as she continued to look at him and then her eyes suddenly dropped to the floor._

 _"Christian... you know I love you but I can't do this, I can't marry you," his heart fell to the ground and he felt as though someone was standing on his chest. His throat became dry and tears pricked his eyes as he tried to control his breathing._

 _"Ana... please," he managed to say only to see tears pouring from her eyes and down her cheeks. His whole body went into panic mode - she'd said no - she was leaving him._

 _"I'm sorry Christian," she whispered, her blue eyes filled with sadness and then she was gone, walking away from him and taking his heart along with her._

He woke up with a start, panting and covered in sweat as the nightmare played on repeat. It was the second one he'd had that night. The first involved Ana rejecting him and then running away with Jose. From the moment he'd seen the ring he'd been incredibly nervous. It was such a huge thing and made it all so much more real; the prospect of Ana one day becoming his wife but also the fear of rejection.

The feeling of the ring box in his pocket was unfamiliar and made his even more nervous. It burned a hole in his pocket and was all he could think about. He never thought he'd be both excited and terrified to propose to a woman. He'd always imagined that it would be a procedural thing. His father and mother would set him up with a nice wife as had happened with Royals before him and then he'd marry her; no long involved. He felt so lucky to have met Ana and that she loved him in return.

He wanted to make Ana his wife right this second; today if he could but he didn't know if it was too soon to ask. So, the morning after he'd gotten the ring from Marcus Yemen he decided to pay his father a visit. He knew they had a meeting with the Prime minister at lunchtime so assumed that he was free. He knocked on his door and waited for a response.

"Come in!" his father called. Christian walked in and saw him sitting at his desk signing some legislation. He looked up and smiled upon seeing his son.

"Hello, Christian, are you alright son?" he asked, finishing signing the document and then putting it to the side.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something," Christian said, "alone," he looked at the secret service guards either side of the door.

"Leave us please chaps," Carrick said, and the two men left the room, "Go on son."

"It's about Ana," Christian said and Carrick smiled. He liked Ana a lot, she was perfect for his son.

"What about her? I heard she was coming to dinner again tonight, I look forward to seeing her again."

"I ... erm, I had a ring made for her," Christian said shyly. Carrick raised his eyebrows.

"Do you think you're at that point?" he asked. If he was honest, Carrick thought that it was a little early to be asking for her hand in marriage but his main focus was on his sons happiness. He trusted Christian to make the right decision and he clearly knew in his heart that Ana was everything he needed.

"Maybe not quite yet but she's it for me dad, I'm just.. so nervous," he admitted. The dreams last night were playing on his mind and his fear of rejection heavy on his heart. What would he do without Ana? What would he do if proposing to her scared her off? He couldn't exist without that woman by his side.

"You don't need to be nervous son, I've seen the way that girl looks at you, she adores you. And she will make the perfect addition to the family, the world loves her and we love her," Carrick smiled. It was true, the public adored her for being a 'normal girl' who fell in love with a Prince. It was a thing of fairy tales.

"I know she loves me but ... " Christian sighed, "I never thought I'd be doing this, actually getting married to the woman I love; I'm obsessed with her dad, she's everything to me and that's what's making me nervous. It's all so real now, before it was a fantasy but having the ring in the pocket makes everything so real, I'm actually going to ask Ana to be my wife, I'm asking so much of her - im just scared that I'm asking too much of her," his foot was tapping on the floor and his father eyed him closely.

Carrick had never seen his son like this. He took everything in his stride, he could walk into a room full of people and take them by storm, he was confident and nothing was a challenge for him but Anastasia made him a different man; a better man, one with feelings who was truly happy. He was so in love with her he couldn't even think straight and asking her to marry him was a huge step.

"Son, take it from me, that woman loves you and wedding bells will be ringing soon. She may get overwhelmed at times, your wedding will be of course televised for the public so that will be huge but you just need to give her support and love, we'll all give her that." Christian nodded.

He felt a little better after speaking to his father and was distracted by Royal events throughout the rest of the day but when the time came for him to go and collect Ana for their dinner, he was nervous again. He didn't know why he was so worried about seeing the woman who he loved and saw practically everyday but he did.

The ring in his pocket was a heavy weight against his beating heart and as soon as he saw her through the car window walking with Taylor and another secret service guard he had to stop himself from throwing open the door and getting down on one knee immediately. She was so perfect wearing a white fitted dress showing a bit of cleavage and her stunning figure. She was everything to him; she made his heart beat and his hands sweat, she was his every vision and thought and now he had a ring to prove to the world that she loved him back but it was too soon.

His knee was bouncing again as he watched Taylor open the door to let her in and his heart was racing, his mind swimming with thoughts - particularly ones of Ana rejecting him from his nightmares. They swirled around in his mind making him feel sick with worry.

"Hey you," she grinned, sliding over to him and kissing his cheek. "I thought you were going to come and meet me at the door, I wanted you to be the first to see my dress for tonight," she was happy and he wanted to be too. He wanted to take all the nerves and thoughts out of his mind, take the ring that he wanted to give her out of his mind so that they could have a relaxing evening but his brain had other ideas.

She looked down at his knee which was still shaking and then back to his eyes. She knew him like the back of her hand and it was evident that something was wrong with him.

"Are you ok?" she asked, brushing her fingers against his clean shaven chin and frowned when he reached up to grab her hand in his pulling her fingers away from his face and bringing them to his lips.

"I'm fine baby, you look incredible," he smiled, it was a smile that didn't reach his eyes and she was worried. She wanted to question him but one look in his eyes told her he wasn't in the mood to talk so she took his hand in both of hers, entwining their fingers and leaning her head against his shoulder.

She'd missed him and had looked forward all day to seeing him. She just hoped he'd snap out of whatever was bothering him by the time they sat down to eat. She equally hoped it wasn't anything to do with her. When he leaned down to kiss her head and rested his cheek there, she closed her eyes.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too baby, so much,"Christian held her close and prayed that his mind would stop overthinking.

When they arrived at the palace, the King and Lady Grace were outside the door the greet them. Christian still hadn't spoken and was still acting strange but his hand gripped hers fiercely and one finger stroking hers rhythmically as he stared into space before they stepped out of the car and walked to greet Christian's parents.

"Anastasia, you look beautiful," Carrick smiled kissing her cheek as they reached the top step.

"Thank you, Carrick," Ana smiled, "Lovely to see you again Grace," she didn't want to let on that anything was wrong between her and Christian. She was still a little wary about Grace after the whole press leak and didn't want to give her any ammunition.

"You too Ana, you look beautiful," Grace grinned, taking Ana's free hand in hers and squeezing it. Despite Ana's wariness, she was so glad that her and Grace were getting along now.

The four of them entered the palace together. Ana wasn't sure whether Grace and Carrick were going to join them for dinner. Sometimes they did and sometimes they didn't but tonight she was glad that they were going to with whatever was bothering Christian. She looked up at him as they walked down the hallway of the palace, he looked like he was in his own world. She just wanted her Christian back, the Christian who would couldn't keep his hands and lips off her and would be making jokes by now but instead was silent.

"Christian baby, are you sure you're alright?" Ana asked, squeezing his hand.

Christian Grey was anything but alright. Having Ana next to him, her hand in his was showing him everything he had to gain from his proposal and everything he stood to lose. She was close - too close and his mind was driving him crazy telling him that this was too good to be true and that she'd never want to marry him.

"I'm fine Anastasia, stop asking me," he said shortly and she gulped at the harsh words. She'd never seen him like this before and she didn't like it. She removed her hand from his and wrapped them around herself feeling the chill in the air as they reached the dining room. He realised what he'd said afterwards and immediately felt guilty about it. He was taking his nerves out on the woman he loved and that wasn't fair.

"I'm sorry baby," he said once they sat down. He placed his hand in hers on her lap and frowned when she flinched.

"What's the matter with you? Have I done something?" she asked, glassy blue eyes looking up at him and melting his heart. He hated himself for making her feel like it was her fault he was acting so strange. This was all on him - him and his stupid insecurities.

"It's not you, I..I just have a lot on my mind," he admitted. He willed the images of Ana rejecting him to go out of his mind. He willed the nerves he had about the ring to dissipate but nothing was working. Her being here was making his nerves worse and he was taking it out on her which was the last thing that he wanted to do.

"Well talk to me then," she pleaded, "I love you, Christian and I want to help you with whatever is bothering you."

Christian closed his eyes and sighed in frustration. He couldn't talk to her about this without giving everything away. His dad was eying him curiously from across the table clearly having seen the tension between the pair but he ignored the looks.

"Not now, Anastasia," he grumbled and she rolled her eyes. "And don't roll your eyes at me, it's rude," she scoffed at his words.

"It's also rude to shut your girlfriend out." She snapped. She was getting sick of his attitude now, she'd come to spend time with him and had been so excited to see him as always but all he wanted to do was snap at her. She decided to ignore him for a while wanting him to know she was annoyed and turned to Grace and Carrick who were looking at the pair with curious eyes.

"So how was your day, Grace?" Ana asked politely, she could feel Christians eyes on her trying to gain her attention but she wasn't going to give him any. He wanted to be left alone to his thoughts and now she was going to give him that.

"Fine, thank you, Ana," Grace smiled, "I read your column actually and have been trying a few of your recommended reads."

"That's great, what did you think?" Ana asked. Christian tried to place his hand on her thigh to gain her attention but she brushed it off letting it drop.

She wasn't in the mood to speak to him right now, in fact, she regretting coming. As much as she loved him and wanted to spend every second of her day with him, he hadn't exactly been acting like a loving boyfriend tonight and she felt like crying. She didn't know what was going on; she didn't know if she was anything to blame for the way he was acting; nothing had happened yesterday and he'd said she wasn't but her insecurities were coming out. Whatever was bothering him had now bothered her as well.

Christian was cursing himself. He'd upset Ana for no reason. He'd taken his insecurities out on her and now she was ignoring him. He just wanted things to be right between them again but he knew now that the evening was ruined and it was all his fault.

After a tense dinner of Ana talking to Christians parents and trying to ignore the man next to her who was trying to gain her attention, she stood up along with Grace and the King who were going to retire for the night. Usually Christian and Ana would spend a little time talking in the dining room before heading to bed but tonight Ana had other plans.

"It was lovely to see you both again," she smiled, "I think I'm going to call it a night myself and head home."

"Ana," Christian murmured standing up behind her. His heart was pounding in his chest. Was this it? Was he losing her? He just wanted to make things right again. He hated the thought of her leaving, it only added to the tricks his mind was playing on him.

"No problem, Ana," Carrick said, looking between Ana and Christian suspiciously. "You know we loved seeing you."

"Dad, mother, will you give us a minute?" Christian asked, panicking slightly. He was getting annoyed at Ana ignoring him. Did she not want to make things right between them?

Ana bowed her head and rolled her eyes. So now after ignoring her and snapping at her all night he wanted to speak to her? Did he think that just because she loved the bones of him she was just going to forgive him for his behaviour?

"Sure son, good night you two," Grace smiled before they left the room, closing the door behind them and leaving Ana and Christian alone. Ana kept her back to him and she could feel Christians eyes staring holes into the back on her head.

"What was that, Ana? Why were you ignoring me?" he asked wanted to speak with her and she spun around so fast he blinked in surprise. She was mad... Really mad. He cursed himself. Why couldn't he just have said sorry? Why did he have to provoke her anger? His mind was...

"Me!?" she yelled incredulously. He really was pushing her to her limit, "after the way you've been tonight you're asking me why I've been ignoring you?"

"I told you I had a lot on my mind Anastasia," Christian growled, even now he could feel the ring against his chest reminding him of the question he had to ask this woman in front of him.

Maybe he had snapped at her and been a little quiet but she hadn't given him a moment to breath. He had a weight on his shoulders that would only be lifted when he proposed but he had no idea when the right time would be and that frustrated him. Didn't she understand that he didn't feel worthy of her? Didn't she understand that she was his life and only she had the power to hurt him? Didn't she know how much he loved her and needed her like air?

"Well, why don't you talk to me about it instead of taking it out on me? I came here tonight to spend time with you and all you've done is be short with me," she rolled her eyes and his eyes darkened considerably.

"Ana stop it!" he growled.

"Stop what? I'm telling you how I feel, maybe you should do the same," she scoffed, wrapping her arms around herself to gain strength. She hated arguing with him but things needed to be said, he couldn't just shout her out and snap at her when he had things on his mind, he had to talk to her. He was getting wound up more and more by the second, every emotion in his body on high alert.

"Ana, I have a lot on my mind right now, I already told you that. Please just drop it. I'm sorry for taking it out on you but I don't appreciate being ignored," Christian said crossing his arms and eying her closely.

"I don't appreciate being ignored either, Christian! You've been short with me all night acting like I've done something wrong. Do you know, you're the one in the wrong. I don't know what's going on with you because you won't tell me but I'm assuming it has something to do with me," Ana reasoned hoping to gain an answer.

"Yes because you're doing my fucking head in!" he shouted and she stepped away from him in shock.

Her eyes were glassy and her lip was trembling and he immediately sobered up regretting what he said. It wasn't her, it was him. It was his insecurities and nerves and she was right, he had taken it out on her all night.

"Ana, I'm so sorry.." he started but she cut him off shaking her head, a tear rolling down her cheek. It broke his heart that he'd made her cry, something he'd vowed to never do.

"I want to go home, will you get Taylor for me please?" she asked in a small voice, looking anywhere but at him showing him just how much he'd hurt her and he hated himself. He hated himself so much.

Well done Grey, you've scared her off, she'll never marry you now, she'll probably never even want to be in the same room as you ever again, his subconscious sneered.

He went to the door of the dining room and asking a secret service guard to get Taylor for him. Ana heard Christian speaking to Taylor by the door and tried to dry her eyes with her finger tips. She couldn't even imagine what she looked like right now but she didn't care; she couldn't stop hearing his words in her mind 'You're doing my fucking head in'. She didn't know how tonight went so badly but she knew that she wanted to leave right now.

Christian started to walk towards her; she could sense him, his feet brushing against the carpeted floors of the dining room and for once in her life, she was cold at his presence. Usually she'd feel warm, protected and aroused but after this evening, she just wanted five minutes to herself to reign in her emotions.

"Baby, please..." his voice was soft and closer than she thoughts, his fingers barely brushed her hip when Taylor knocked on the door. Without another word Ana walked from the room without looking back at her boyfriend.

She needed to get out of here, get away from him and back to her flat. Something was wrong with him and he wouldn't tell her. She just wanted to help him; share the load, but instead he'd taken it out on her and she wouldn't have it.

She walked out without looking back but knew that Christian was watching her go, Taylor and a secret service officer walked her out of the palace without question and opened the door of the car for her. She looked up one final time before she left and saw Christian with a devastated expression on his face watching her from the entrance to the palace. He looked how she felt and it choked her up. Why couldn't he just talk to her? She loved him, she didn't want to fight with him.

Christian watched Taylor pull away down the drive with a heavy heart. He couldn't believe he'd shouted at Ana like that and made her so upset. He hated himself for taking his nerves about proposing out on her. It was ridiculous. He loved this woman so much, why was he so nervous? now he'd driven her away.

She was angry at him. He couldn't believe he'd told her she was doing his head in. What possessed him to speak to her like that? He knew he needed to make this right or else he wouldn't be able sleep; eat, or think of anything other than Ana. The thought that was upset with him ate him up inside.

After pacing the hall for a while thinking to himself and trying to ignore the staff milling around him, he headed upstairs to put the ring in his drawer where it would stay until he was ready and he immediately felt a weight off his shoulders. The constant need to propose to Ana and possess her as his own was gone, the thoughts of her rejecting him and losing her vanished and he could relax again now that the pressure of the ring had gone from his pocket. Before he could even think about how to propose to Ana, he had to apologize to her properly. He had a shower to clear his head and then got dressed casually, preparing himself for what he was going to say when he saw Ana. He felt lighter than he had before, he just needed her.

He headed downstairs and found one of the secret service guards at the bottom.

"What time did Taylor get back?" Christian asked.

"Around forty-five minutes ago, Your Highness."

"Please go and get him for me," the guard bowed and then turned to go and find him. A moment later, Taylor appeared.

"Yes sir?" he asked upon reaching Christian.

"Please take me to Anastasia's flat."

The car journey seemed to take forever as they weaved the streets and Christians mind was running with line after line of what he needed to say if he had any chance of getting Ana to forgive him. This was their first fight and he was lost with how to resolve it. He just hoped he could resolve it. They reached the back entrance and Taylor came around to open the door for him before flanking him along with another secret service officer to the back door.

"Leave me please," Christian said once they reached the door. He didn't need an audience for the grovelling he was about to do. He'd get down on his knees and beg for her forgiveness if he had to.

"We'll be in the car sir," Taylor said. Christian nodded.

"Wait for ten minutes and if I'm not back, leave," he didn't want to push his luck.

There was a good chance Ana would tell him to leave and he wouldn't blame her if she did. Both men nodded and then left to head back to the car. Christian took a deep breath, smoothing a hand down the jeans he was wearing, a new purchase, and then knocked on the backdoor. He didn't hear anything for a moment but continued to wait and eventually, after a minute or so of waiting, the door was shoved open to reveal his girlfriend.

Ana had been back for around an hour when she heard the back door knock and she knew it would only be one person. She was still mad at him of course but she knew she needed to hear him out if he was now willing to speak to her. She hated the fact they'd argued and that she'd left on such bad terms and when she opened the door, her heart broke at the sight of him. He looked so sad. She was still mad at him of course but the look on his face softened her anger slightly.

"Hi," he breathed looking up at the woman who made his heart race. She was so beautiful ... and mad, very mad at him he was sure.

"Hello," her face was guarded, her eyes curious as they analysed him and he watched her worriedly.

"Can I come in please, baby? I needed to talk to you," Christian pleaded.

Ana hesitated for a moment before nodding and opening the door wider to let him in. He smiled gratefully at her and walked in, hearing the door close behind him. He turned to face her as she turned away from the door and immediately pulled her into his arms, holding her as tight as he could in his arms. At first she was hesitant but she could feel the desperation and regret spilling from every pore in his body and soon enough, she was melting into him, wrapping her arms around his back and laying her head on his chest so she could feel his erratic heartbeat. She hadn't forgiven him.. not yet at least but she'd missed him so much and his arms were like home.

"My Ana.." he breathed shakily into her hair, "I'm so sorry baby, for everything that's happened tonight. I shouldn't have shouted or swore at you. I love you so much, please .. please don't leave me over this. Please don't shut me out. I'll do better I promise, I'm so sorry, baby. I'm the worlds biggest arsehole," his voice broke at the end of his words. She didn't say anything and that worried him greatly.

She pulled back from their hug with tears in her eyes and his heart dropped. Was she going to break up with him over tonight? All couples fought, sure he was in the wrong but he prayed that she would forgive him and they'd get passed this. He couldn't lose her.

"Come on, let's go and talk on the couch instead of standing here," her voice was hoarse and she entwined their fingers leading him into the sitting room. I don't want to sit and talk, please just tell me you forgive me, he thought following her and gripping her hand tightly in his as though if he let go she'd disappear into thin air and he'd wake up from the dream he'd been living in with her.

She sat down first and he sat as close as he dared, staring at her desperately for some kind of answer. She smiled at him softly but it didn't reach her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You really hurt me today," she said. His chest ached at her words. He went to open his mouth and start babbling apologies and 'I love you's' but she shook her head asking him to let her continue.

"I understand if you don't want to tell me something Christian, but not when you take out whatever is bothering you on me. I can't get your words out of my head. I don't think you realise quite how much I look forward to seeing you everyday or how much I think about you," she confessed with a blush, "and today, I couldn't get away from you fast enough." She turned completely to face him and gulped at the sight of him. He had tears in his gray eyes and she couldn't help her hands reaching for his to squeeze them. She loved this man so much even with he acted like a fool.

"All couples argue, Christian. This was our first and hopefully we won't have another one for a while. It doesn't make me love you any less and I will certainly never leave you," Ana explained. He breathed a sigh of relief and pulled her into his lap from where she sat on the couch, desperately cradling her in his arms. She was his again, he got to have her in his life for a little longer.

"I'm so sorry, Ana. I hope we never ever fight again, I can't bear it. I will share everything with you baby... just not yet, please be patient with me."

"As long as you don't take it out on me," Ana said, with raised eyebrows showing him how serious she was.

"I never will again, I hate myself for how I acted tonight." He sighed, "Please tell me you forgive me, I shouldn't have said what I did. Please don't leave me."

"Christian, when are you going to get it through that handsome head of yours that I am never going to leave you! Of course I forgive you," she said, kissing him lightly, "but if you do it again, I'll ..." she stopped, trying to think of an adequate punishment and he smirked.

"You'll what, baby?" Christian asked, a happy smile of his lips. All of the weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he felt ten stone lighter. His heart could beat again now he knew he still had Ana.

Ana thought for a moment. She was going to make a joke about chopping his dick off but realised that would affect her very badly too. She giggled when she thought of the perfect threat and he furrowed his brows, a smile still etched onto his face.

"I'll make you cook me dinner," she said and his smile fell making her giggle even more. "a three course, extremely complicated dinner with a homemade desert," she poked her tongue out and Christian gulped loudly in terror.

"Baby, I think that might end in disaster," he breathed.

"So don't speak to your girlfriend like that again and you won't have to," she grinned and he leaned down to kiss her.

"I know you said you forgive me Ana, but I promised myself I'd get down on my knees and beg if I had to," her eyes lit up as he lifted her dress up slowly, inch by inch, his fingers dragging up her smooth leg as he did so before getting down on his knees on the floor below her. "And that's exactly how I'm going to earn forgiveness right now, down on my knees between your delectable thighs," he planted a kiss on both thighs and then looked up at her, his fingers inching her dress up further and further.

"Is this going to be your way of making things up to me after all of our arguments because I wholeheartedly approve," she grinned leaning down to pull his face to meet her lips, "and if I'm ever in the wrong, I'll make it up to you on my knees too, in fact, I may do it anyway, you know how much I love the taste of you," she whispered with a wink and he closed his eyes for a moment, his erection pressing uncomfortably against his pants at her words. She brought him to his knees without even trying but he'd gladly worship at her feet every minute of everyday.

He pushed her skirt up around her hips and still looking into her eyes trying to convey everything he felt; love, lust, devotion before he looked down between her thighs and almost drooled. She wasn't wearing anything underneath her dress and he could see her saturated heat begging for his attentions. He looked at her questioningly and she licked her lips.

"I had envisioned this evening ending in your bed with a lot less clothes," she shrugged, "they'd have only gotten in the way."

"Oh baby," he moved her thighs apart a little more, kissing a line down one thigh and then the other, "you're everything to me, absolutely fucking everything," he leaned in to take a lick of her sweet nectar and was rewarded with a breathy moan of his name from the woman he loved.

He would never get enough of this; tasting her, giving her pleasure. She writhed above him, her hands brushing through his hair and his name a sweet mantra from her lips. He felt her building and was about to move his fingers to bring her closer to the edge when he was pulled from between her thighs and soft hands moved down his chest to his belt, desperately undoing it. He couldn't believe he'd nearly fucked this up today.

"I need you inside me," she breathed, pulling him out from his pants and moving back until she could lay down on the couch, her head on the arm rest. She'd always wanted to have sex with him here. They'd defiled pretty much everything else except this couch and she wanted to rectify that immediately. She wondered if one day they would have defiled every inch of the palace. Sure, there were a lot of rooms but the amount they went at it, they probably could within a month if they were left on their own.

He lay between her open thighs after kicking off his pants and she ripped open the buttons of his shirt, desperate for skin to skin contact.

"Slow down baby, we've got as long as we need," Christian whispered as she tugged his shirt from his body, throwing it behind them.

"Don't want to wait," she breathed, reaching between them to grab his rock hard member, "fuck me," she demanded and he did, pushing into her inch by inch so she could feel everything; every ridge, vein and pulse. It never failed to amaze her how strong their connection was. She could sense when he entered a room without even turning around; she could sense how close he was to her but it was almost electric when he was inside her.

"God baby, don't ever let me ruin this, don't ever let me lose you, I couldn't bare it," Christian's breathless voice said as he started to pump slowly in and out of her. This was his favourite place, inside her as she wrapped around him like a warm blanket, her hands clawing his back and her whimpers in his ear.

"Never, I love you," she scratched her nails down his back leaving deep marks as he thrust into her at a quicker pace. "Oh... fuck, Christian!" she cried out in pleasure. He went harder and faster with every thrust, the need to remind himself that she was still his, despite them arguing, at the forefront of his mind. He felt her start to squeeze around him but didn't stop his relentless pace.

"That's it baby, come for me," he snarled. She let go moments later, her back arching off the couch and her head rolling back as she moaned out his name. He watched her with rapt attention; sensed every movement from the curve of her neck to her toes curling in pleasure against his thigh. He loved watching the effect he had on her, she was looking up at him with clear blue sated eyes, a small smile on her face, her cheeks flushed from her orgasm.

"I love you, Christian," she said, and that was all it took for him to explode, flooding her walls with his release and then collapsing on top of her. She brushed her hands down his sweat covered back feeling the strong muscles contracting as he breathed in and out, relaxing into her hold.

"Mmm, I think we've well and truly christened this couch now," she whispered into his ear, suck the lobe into her mouth sending a fresh flood of heat through his body. He chuckled and nodded, grabbing the throw blanket from the back of the couch and putting it over them. She cuddled against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head and listening to her breathing evening out as she fell asleep on him.

The relief that he got to sleep with her tonight instead of sleeping alone with her mad at him was all he could think about. He wouldn't have slept at all tonight, he'd have just been clawing the walls to try and get to Ana. He lifted her fingers to his lips and kissed each one. One day I'll put a ring on her finger he thought. One day very soon and I will get a yes.

* * *

 **A/N - Hi everyone! hope you enjoyed the chapter - what did you think? we have three chapters left - the engagement, the royal wedding and the epilogue. If anyone has any ideas for the wedding please feel free to message me.**


	20. Chapter 20

Three weeks later...

"Christian, fuck," Ana moaning, gripping at his hair as he suckled on her breasts, biting the skin gently with his teeth and licking the valley between them with his tongue - his magical, orgasmic tongue. It was a Saturday morning and they'd decided to stay at the palace for the night, so after a lovely dinner with Grace and Carrick, they're retired to bed where Christian, like a man possessed had taken her in every way he could. She'd woken up to his lips on her and his solid weight covering her body, his erection hard against her bare skin.

"Are you sore, baby?" Christian asked. He'd been thorough and rough the night before, he'd taken her in every way he could and given her too many orgasms to count. And she'd begged for more loving the dark side of him as much as she loved the soft and gentle side. She'd moaned and screamed as he fucked her, the headboard denting the wall with every thrust until they were a sweaty heap of exhausted limbs.

"No,"she shook her head. She was sore but not too sore for more of him, she'd never not want him inside her. His fingers moved between her legs and then he slid two inside her, stretching her walls and making her moan. His thumb brushed against her sensitive bundle of nerves as his fingers moved inside her making her arch her back and whimper.

"Does that feel good?" he asked, licking her neck and brushing his other hand over the stiff peaks on her chest. She whimpered again in response as he sped up his pace. He loved the effect he had on her. She was so responsive to him. Ana's hands moved to his back, her nails scratching his skin as she squeezed her inner muscles around his thick fingers feeling herself building to an explosive orgasm.

"Answer me," he growled and she bucked her hips in response, her whole body pricking with excitement at his tone.

"Yes," she moaned. "Yes, Christian... it feels so good," her breathing was off and she knew she was leaving marks on his back from her nails but she was too lost in the pleasure he was bringing her to care.

"Do you love me?" he whispered against her breaths, sucking one nipple into his mouth and then releasing it with a 'pop' to move onto the other one. His warm mouth felt incredible on her aching breasts and her eyes closed in pleasure, her mouth dropping open and her hands moving from his back to his hair, gripping it to keep him and his wicked mouth in place.

"You know I do," she moaned, her hips moving in time with his relentless fingers. The sensations were overtaking her every thought but she could still answer him.

"Then tell me," he spat. "Tell me you love me," he bit down on her left peak and her body arched off the bed as she incoherently repeated her love for him over and over again.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, Christian," he moved his kisses up her body again to kiss her lips slowly and passionately. It simmered the fire that had been burning between them and brought Ana back down to earth if only for a moment. He pulled back before she could deepen the kiss and blue eyes popped open to be met with glittering gray ones.

"How long will you love me for?" he asked, staring at her intently. She'd come to learn that dark Christian needed to possess her. He needed to claim her and his favourite way to do that was to ask her to say that words or tell him how much she loved him. Today, he'd chosen the latter.

"Forever, I love you so much it hurts and I always will," she moaned as he moved his fingers faster, curling them slightly so he could hit the spot inside her that he knew would make her scream his name so loud the cooks downstairs in the kitchen would hear her. "I don't ever want to be without you, you mean everything to me," she whispered and he stilled for a moment, a tremor running through him before he started pumping his fingers inside her again. Her words sent a wave of contentment through him. It still amazed him that he meant something to this incredible woman and she made him feel so cherished. He relished every single time she told him she loved him or that he meant the world to her. It was an intimacy he'd never experienced before but loved all the same.

"Do you know how much I think about you, Anastasia? You're on my mind every second of everyday. All I think about is the next time I'll get to kiss your lips and devour you. I get hard all the time just from thinking of your pouty lips and how wet you get for me. You're my whole fucking life," he said. Her breath hitched at his words and it was enough to send her over the edge, moaning his name and scratching his back like she loved to do. She layed panting for a moment, enjoying the feeling of her boyfriend places kisses on her neck and stroking his hands down her arms in an effort to sooth her.

"You're my whole life too, Christian. I love you," she whispered when she was calm again.

"I love you too," he grinned a boyish smile that made her heart melt and her lungs gasp for breath. She rolled them so that he was underneath her and kissed his chest, resting her hands either side of his head.

"My turn," she said, licking her lips before descending down his body to take his large erection into her mouth. She loved doing this for him - loved the sounds he made as she sucked and licked him. His hand moved to the top of her head, curling into her hair so that he could control her movements.

"Fuck, baby, your mouth should be illegal," he moaned, "take me into the back of your throat," he demanded, his hand on her head pushing down slightly until she gagged. He was so big. He started to fuck her mouth as her throat relaxed and she looked up at him with innocent blue eyes.

"That's it baby," he growled, "take me further, fucking suck me," she did as she was told, sucking him harder and squeezing in her hands what she couldn't fit in her mouth as he moved his hips, trying to get as much of his cock in her mouth as possible.

Her eyes were his undoing; that and her fingernails digging into his thigh and her tongue flicking over the ridge on the underside of his penis which made him moan like a whore and he came in copious amounts down her throat before flopping back onto the bed, watching her as she straddled him, wiping her mouth with a dainty hand - a 'cat got the cream' look on her beautiful face.

"You look so smug right now," he chuckled and she smirked, laying her hands of his chest to feel his rapid heartbeat slowly calming under her touch as he recovered from the pleasure she'd just given him.

"I like doing that for you," she licked her lips, "I love how you taste," she said biting her lip and he groaned and pulled her down to him so she was laying on his chest and he could kiss her lips. She rocked against him until he was hard again and then he pushed inside her for round one of the morning.

They were flopped on their backs panting after round four, Ana's hair was spread out like a fan and her neck was covered with love bites. He moved next to her and she immediately turned her head towards him to see his handsome face smiling at her.

"No more," she groaned, stroking her fingers down the side of his face, "I can't feel my legs," Christian chuckled at her words.

"I know baby, I have plans for us though," Christian smiled taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips to kiss her knuckles.

"Do these plans involve me and sex because I might have to cancel them for us, you've really done a number of my body this morning babe," Ana groaned, closing her eyes in exhaustion for a moment before opening them again to looking into beautiful grey ones. Christian shook his head with a grin. "Do we have to leave bed?" Ana asked. He nodded.

"Fine, you're lucky I love you," she groaned, hopping out of bed, "I'm using the shower first, don't even think about coming in after me to 'help' me wash because I literally think you might have caused some serious damage to my body and I need to recover," he laughed loudly, watching her hobble to the en-suite with a sense of pride booming inside him.

As soon as he heard the door shut and the shower start to run he opened the drawer next to his bed and pulled a box from the very back under a set of handkerchiefs. The ring box. Today was going to be the day he would ask Anastasia Steele to marry him. He had it all planned out. His father knew that he was planning on proposing today and had helped him with the plans but he'd only told his mother yesterday morning when they were at breakfast. Ana was at work and his father was in his office leaving the two of them alone.

"I have something I need to tell you," Christian said sitting down, "please leave us," he said to the various members of staff who were stood waiting for instruction. They left and Grace turned expectedly towards her son.

"What do you need to tell me?" she asked.

"I'm asking Ana to marry me tomorrow," Christian breathed. Ana and his mother had been getting on a lot better the last months or so but he was still wary of her reaction to him marrying her. At the start she'd been so set against Ana becoming a royal and he was fearful that she still felt the same and would fight him on his desire to marry the girl he loved. Of course he'd fight for Ana and he knew he would win, but he still wanted his mother's blessing all the same. Grace gulped.

"Do you know if that's what she wants?" she asked. After speaking to Ana and warning her, she hoped that she'd given her enough time to come to a decision about whether this life was the one she wanted to lead. Her son didn't understand but she hoped Ana knew what she was getting herself into.

"I know that she loves me and I know that I need her in my life," Christian replied slightly taken aback by the question.

"I could never question her love for you Christian, the way she looks at you is enough proof of that but this is a lot to ask of her," Grace said gesturing around the room to the Royal symbols and decoration. "She'll never lead a normal life after this, she'll have all of the royal responsibilities that you were born with,"

"I know mother, but I can't live without her. Dad and I have already said that she can still do her writing for the paper from the palace and she can come on royal trips with me, I know that she wants to do that. I want to show her the world," Christian said.

"I'm sure she'll say yes son," Grace smiled sadly, "just promise me one thing," she said.

"Anything," Christian replied.

"Always make sure that she's happy and never forget to tell her you love her. Appreciate the sacrifices she's making for you," Christian raised his eyebrows at his mother's words. Clearly there was a deeper meaning there, possible something to do with her marriage to his father. He didn't want to ask her now, no man wanted to hear about the issues in his parents marriage but he knew that Ana and himself would never be liked that. He'd never take her for granted and always tell her and show her just how much he loved and appreciated her.

"I will always love and appreciate Ana and I'll make it my life's mission to keep her happy," Christian said seriously, taking his mother's hand in his own and receiving a smile in return. He'd make a brilliant king one day, she knew it.

"Christian, where are we going?" Ana's voice shouting from the bathroom and brought his mind back into the room and he put the ring on the side for a moment while he pulled on his pants and then put it in his pocket. After his initial fears of rejection had dissipated, he'd had some time to think about how he wanted to propose. Part of him had wanted to do a grand gesture. Maybe take her away and make a huge fuss with candles, music and wine but after thinking about it, he realised that Ana wouldn't want that. She liked simplicity, she liked gestures from the heart so he'd put a plan in place to do just that.

"Not far baby," Christian called back. He pulled on a white shirt and picked up the clothing that Ana had practically ripped from his body last night in her desperation to get him naked and in bed with her, chucking it down the washing shoot. He knew that the launderers would probably raise their eyebrows at his tattered shirt but he couldn't bring himself to care. There was a knock on the bedroom door and he went to answer it knowing it would be Taylor.

"Everything is ready Your Highness," Taylor said. Christian nodded, Taylor knew the plan and had helped to get things set up for him. It hadn't taken much to set things up but Christian wanted everything to be perfect.

"We'll begin phase one in a few minutes," Christian said and Taylor left to head downstairs again.

"Babe? is this alright for where we're going?" Ana asked coming out of the dressing room.

Christian's mouth dropped open. There were no words to describe her beauty. She was wearing a blue summer dress that showed off her shapely legs and her hair had been dried and formed into waves rolling over her shoulders. He didn't know whether to worship at her feet or take her in his arms but decided on the latter.

"You are perfect Ana, absolutely perfect," he said, walking towards her and wrapping his arms around her waist. She looked into his eyes and saw so much happiness and love but also a slightly flicker of nerves and she wondered what he could be nervous about. She could read him like a book and knew something was wrong but she also didn't want to cause an argument. She knew he'd tell her eventually and he seemed in a good mood so she decided not to question it and simply ran her hands over his muscular arms through his dress shirt. "Do you know how happy you make me?" he asked, touching her lips with his softly. She shook her head innocently and he smiled at her.

"You make me feel like the happiest man on the planet," he said and she smiled at him.

"You make me happy too, happier than I've ever been," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him, "and I love you more than anything,"

"I love you too Ana, so much," he said with conviction, "now come on baby. I have something to show you," he took her hand and they headed downstairs. Breakfast had been brought to them early this morning between rounds two and three so they skipped the kitchen and Christian lead them straight outside to the gardens - Ana's favourite place in the palace - besides their bed. She loved picking flowers and going on walks down here when Christian had royal duties to perform. The scenery was incredible and the smell of the flowers mixed with the fresh air only added to its beauty.

"It's such a beautiful day," Ana grinned, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"It is," Christian agreed, the ring box digging into his thigh as he fiddled with it, "Ana?" they stopped and she turned to face him.

"Yes?" she asked sweetly, a soft smile on her face as she looked at the man she loved.

"Do you trust me?" she furrowed her brows.

"Of course I do," she replied, "Why? What's the matter? Are you okay?"

"Nothing baby, I'm fine. I need you to do something for me though," Christian said, trying to hide the nerves from his voice. It was one thing planning and imagining the proposal and quite another actually doing it and putting his plan into action.

"Anything," Ana replied.

"Turn around for me and close your eyes," he instructed, "count to five and then open them and turn back around, okay?" she nodded with a raised eyebrow but did as he asked, turning around and closing her eyes.

She knew he must be up to something but she trusted him explicitly. She counted to five slowly in her head before popping her eyes open, she turned around slowly and gasped. Her eyes filled with tears as she glanced at the man who made her heart beat kneeling on one knee, holding a beautiful ring in his hand and gazing at her with so much love. She raised her hand to her mouth, tears spilling down her cheeks as he started to speak.

"Ana, sweetheart, how do I even begin to explain what you mean to me? You've done so much for me in the short time we've known each other. You'd made me a better man, you saved me - in all the ways a person can be saved and I can never thank you enough for that. I love you so much it scares me, I need you so much it overpowers me. You are simply, everything to me. You are my sunrise and my sunset, my days end and begin with you. I always ask too much of you baby, I know I do," he smirked, "but I promise that I will always try to make you happy, I'll tell you I love you every single day, I'll always make time for you and our children even when that day comes that I do take the throne. I want to have you by my side as my partner, my love, my equal - always. I love you and will continue to love you forever," he took a deep breath, a tear spilling down his cheek as he prepared himself to say the final words, "Ana, my love, will you marry me?"

She was down on her knees with her arms thrown around him, sobbing into his shoulder before he could even blink and he held her tightly gaining strength from her. She clung to him like he was her lifeline and he stroked her back, kissing her temple softly. He loved having her in his arms.

"Sorry to rush you baby, but I kind of need an answer," he teased knowing exactly what her actions meant.

"Yes," she mumbled against his shirt before pulling herself from him, a beaming smile on her face. His heart stopped beating at her words, their effect on him astounding, "yes, I'll marry you, yes I'll spend my life with you, I love you and I can't wait to be your wife," she whispered. His throat closed up and tears sprung to his eyes at her words. He brushed his fingers down her face.

"No expectations Ana, this doesn't change anything. You can still write, you can still have your freedom," Christian said seriously and she giggled leaning in to kiss him.

"Christian, I'd happily be cooped up in this palace forever as long as I was with you," she said, running her fingers through his hair and kissing him for the first time since his proposal. It was then that she heard clapping and realised that they weren't alone. She turned to find Kate, Ethan, Carrick and Grace walking towards them.

"You invited my friends to the palace?" Ana asked excitedly.

"Yes, I'd do anything to make you happy and I know you miss spending time with them, plus Kate practically forced me to invite her," Christian rolled her eyes and Ana giggled remembering how Kate and Christian came into contact two weeks ago.

 _"Jesus Christ," Ana moaned, running her fingers through her boyfriends hair as he licked her. She sat on the edge of the couch, one hand digging into the cushion keeping her balanced as her shirtless prince devoured her. He was being slow; methodical, making sure to taste and pleasure every inch of her. He moved two fingers inside her to add to her torture and she moaned his name loudly. They were so engrossed in each other that they didn't hear the sound of heels coming up the drive or the sound of a female voice talking to the secret service. They did however hear the door swing open and then close and heels clicking across the flooring._

 _"Ana!" a familiar voice called._

 _"Shit," Christian cursed, trying to move out from between her legs but it was too late. The flat was small and Kate Kavanagh was already in the sitting room before they could warn her. She gasped, eyes wide as she caught the scene before her and Ana flushed red with embarrassment as her best friend burst into hysterical laughter._

 _"Kate!" Ana shouted, "will you turn around a minute," her friend did as she was told still laughing and Ana looked at Christian expecting him to be pissed off but instead, she saw him trying not to laugh as well. She scowled pushing her dress back down over her hips and standing up when Christian moved back. Kate turned back around and Ana's scowl deepened when she noticed her friends mouth practically water at the sight of her shirtless boyfriend._

 _"Your Highness, pleasure to meet you," Kate said, nodding respectfully, trying not to start laughing again._

 _"You must be Kate, please call me Christian," he said, reaching out to shake her hand - the one that hadn't just been pleasuring her best friend. "If you ladies don't mind, I'm going to go and put on a shirt," he said, before heading into Ana's room._

 _"Ana, I'm so sorry," Kate said unable to hold in her laughter any longer._

 _"You always just walk in," Ana rolled her eyes._

 _"I didn't expect you to be doing THAT on that couch," Kate said, "but to be fair, if I had a boyfriend who looked like he does without a shirt, I would too,"_

 _"Kate!" Ana exclaimed._

 _"And I remember you telling me how good he is in bed... godly is the word you used I think so I shouldn't really be surprised," her friend mused._

 _"Kate, shut up!" Ana said mortified and hoping Christian hadn't heard that. She didn't need him to know that she'd told her friend how good he was in bed. "What did you come here for?"_

 _"I just came to borrow your laptop but now, I want to stay for a while and speak to your prince," she grinned._

Her friends broke Ana from her musing and Kate hugged her tightly and then went to congratulate her fiancé. Ethan was next and he pulled her into a hug too much to Christian's annoyance. He hadn't met Ethan yet, but Kate had told him when he'd come to visit her and tell her about the surprise proposal that his relationship with Ana was like a sibling relationship - Kate left out the fact that Ethan was head over heels for his girlfriend. Ana took Christians hand knowing how jealous he got at anyone touching her.

"Yours," she whispered.

"Mine," he ran his thumb over the ring that would remain a permanent feature marking her as his own.

"Welcome to the family, Anastasia," Carrick grinned hugging Ana tightly, "I couldn't think of anyone more perfect for my son than you," he said with a smile.

"Thank you, Carrick," Ana smiled before turning to Grace who was eying her warily. Ana opened her arms and Grace smiled softly, giving her a hug.

"I think you made the right decision Ana," she whispered and Ana let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding at her words. Grace's blessing meant the world.

"Thank you Grace," Ana said happily.

The staff were invited for drinks out in the garden and a buffet was prepared. Ana happily chatted with her friends, sat on her fiancé's lap where he was holding her tightly. She was wary about being so affectionate with him in public but when she saw Grace and Carrick cuddling on the other side of the table, she relaxed and wrapped her arms around her husband to be.

"Ana, Christian," Kate said breaking the couple from their moment, "Ethan had brought his camera so he could take a picture for the announcement to the paper. We thought you two would want to announce it on your own so Ana can take the picture into work with her and word the engagement however she wants to," she explained.

"That's a great idea, thank you Kate," Christian smiled.

"Give us one moment Ethan," Ana said, as her friend pulled his camera out of his bag. She turned to her fiancé and smiled, moving her hand to stroke his cheek.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Hello future wifey," he grinned back.

"I love you," she whispered

"I love you too Ana," Christian replied with a smile.

"Today has been perfect, thank you for everything," she whispered, running her fingers through his hair. "I couldn't have asked for a more perfect proposal,"

"I'd do anything for you Ana," Christian said and he meant it, anything she needed he'd always make sure to give her. She leaned down to kiss him softly and then stood up, holding out her hand for him to take.

"Where do you want us Ethan?" Ana asked, leaning her head on Christian shoulder and smiling when he wrapped his arms around her.

"By the tree should be perfect," Ethan watched with disappointment as Ana giggled at something Christian had said and kissed him. He wished that he was the one marrying her but at the end of the day, he wanted her to be happy more than anything and Christian did seem to make her happy.

The couple stood in front of the tree, his arm around her shoulder and hers around his waist, one on his chest to show off her ring and wide smile on their faces. They looked happy and no one could deny that they weren't made for each other. Ethan took the picture and sent it to Ana to do what she wanted. The next day Ana sent the picture to the new Royal editor and her good friend Ros and by that evening the story was headline news everywhere.

 _'The future King and his Queen'_

* * *

 **A/N - short and sweet :) next up is the wedding, a few people have sent me suggestions regarding the wedding itself and the dress Ana is going to wear. I have decided on a dress from snoopylover60 and Greetree12's suggestions (thank you both) and I will put the link on my profile when the wedding chapter goes up for anyone who would like to see it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	21. The Royal Wedding

_Six months later…_

 _'...That's right folks, the sun is shining, the crowds are gathering in their thousands outside the cathedral and palace, over a hundred million people are expected to watch live on their television sets from more than twenty countries - it's the day we've all been waiting for. Today, Prince Trevelyan will be marrying his fiancé, Anastasia Rose Steele, the nation's sweetheart, and we couldn't be more excited.'_

The TV reported blared out as Ana stared at the screen in shock.

"Over a hundred million people!?" she shouted, turning to look at her best friend, nerves evident in her eyes.

She was overwhelmed. She watched as pictures of her and Christian flashed across the screen detailing their romance - one of them holding hands, a few pictures of them laughing with each other, there was even one where his hand was in the back pocket of her jeans copping a feel and another from Paris of them standing on the balcony barely clothed but happy. Ana sighed watching the photos and then broke out into a beaming grin as she saw pictures of the man she loved walking out of the palace this morning. He was dressed simply, clearly not in his suit yet.

"Ana, stop mooning over your husband to be and let's get your dress on," Kate said, rolling her eyes jokingly but Ana was in a trance watching the man she loved with all of her heart and soul - the love of her life, the reason for her very happiness - her Christian walking out of the palace and getting into the Royal car with a smile on his face. God he was handsome.

She couldn't believe that she was lucky enough to marry him today. He was her dream come true, her happily ever after and she couldn't wait to walk down the aisle and say 'I do' to him. To completely belong to him mind, body and soul forever.

"You really have it bad don't you," Kate said going to turn off the television to bring Ana back into the room. She laughed when Ana frowned at her for cutting her viewing time short.

"What?" she shrugged shyly, "I like to watch him." Kate smiled at her friend. She knew that Ana and Christian were meant to be together, they had a love that nobody could ever deny. They were obsessed with each other - she knew that much - and although she sometimes thought what they had was a little too intense, it was obvious that they were soul mates.

"Ana, you'll see him soon but if you don't get into this dress soon you're going to be late and Christian might think you've stood him up!" Kate laughed making Ana smile. As if she'd ever stand Christian up, if anything she was worried she was going to come to early because of her excitement and run down the aisle to be in his arms rather than walk down it but she knew her dad would stop her from doing something like that - her dad and the hundreds of cameras that will be watching and analysing her every move for the whole world to see.

"It's all going to be perfect, just think - all those people will be watching you marry the man you love," Kate continued.

"I don't want that many people to watch us get married," Ana said nervously, "I just want it to be Christian and I," Kate smiled sadly at Ana's words..

"I know Ana, but that's the perk of you marrying a prince," she shrugged sheepishly, "just think though, by the end of the day, you'll be Christian's wife," Kate said knowing it would cheer her friend up and Ana smiled at the thought. That was the reward she couldn't wait to have - she could cope with the camera's, the crowds, the nerves as long as she had Christian by her side.

"Christians wife," Ana said dreamily and Kate rolled her eyes.

"God you two make me sick," she laughed, "right now, let's get you into this very expensive dress."

The dress was simply stunning. It was made of white silk with floral appliqués and it was strapless. The fabric was a snug fit showing off her curves and she felt beautiful when she had it on - she felt worthy of marrying her prince when she was wearing the dress and that was all that mattered. She knew it was the perfect dress as soon as she'd seen the options given to her by the Royal tailor. The tailor gave her tons of designs and fabrics to go over saying she could mix and match to create the perfect dress. Grace, Kate and herself had gone through each design and the materials until they found the perfect combination. Kate had actually cried when the dress came and they saw how beautiful it was. If the world was going to watch her get married - then she'd do it in style. She wanted to wow Christian when she walking down the aisle and make him feel proud to have her on his arm for the rest of his life.

Ana did secretly wished her mother was there for her big day. They hadn't spoke in years - in fact, Ana didn't even have her number anymore but it would have been nice. She knew that Ray had tried to get into contact with her and that Christian would have found her somehow if she'd have asked him but she chose not to.

It was probably for the best - she could imagine her mother turning up and stressing her out about everything and somehow ruining the day. She wouldn't allow anyone to ruin today - it was all about celebrating the love between her and Christian and therefor, her mother was too much of a risk anyway. Even still, as much as Ana loved Kate, she did have a fleeting wish for her mother to be helping her into her dress, telling her she looked beautiful in her dress.

There was a knock on the door and Kate went to answer it while Ana touched up her hair. It had been non stop since she'd woken up at the heavily guarded hotel room. So many stylists had been in and out that Ana's head had started to spin. The last ten minutes had been the first time she'd had a moment alone with Kate all morning. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She was nervous - very nervous but she was getting married today and she finally, for the first time since she'd met the love of her life, felt like Royalty.

"Annie, secret service keep telling me we need to go, are you nearly ready?" Ray asked walking into the room once Kate opened the door before he stopping in his tracks, his mouth in a thin line and his eyes turning glassy with emotion.

Ana had never seen her father cry, he'd been close a few times but he'd never actually cried in front of her but right now, he looked like he could burst into tears at any moment. She walked over to where he was stood by the door in his tuxedo looking handsome as ever and smiled at him nervously. She knew it was going to be hard today for him to give her away to another man - she was still his little Annie in his eyes - but she could see how proud he was of her and that made her feel like her heart could burst as any moment.

"Hi daddy," Ana smiled happily.

"Ana," he breathed, "you look beautiful sweetheart, I'm speechless."

"Thank you," she said, trying to bite back the tears that were threatening to spill over her cheeks.

"Christian is a lucky man," Ray said, his voice a hoarse whisper as he looked at his beautiful daughter on her wedding day.

"I'm lucky too," Ana smiled thinking about Christian. She wondered what he was doing right now. She knew that he had to get to Westminster Abbey a little earlier and that over a hundred secret service were going with him to monitor the media and all of the cameras as well as the guests.

The 'wedding' had been live on TV for an hour already, just a montage of the guests slowly taking their seats and the huge place starting to fill up, she watched for a little while flicking between that and the news. Christian had been trying to reassure her yesterday morning when she left his bed but she knew he was worried. He just wanted the day to be perfect and for her to be happy. The latter was his main concern but she'd told him time after time that as long as he was waiting for her at the end of the long aisle, she would be more than happy.

"We have to get going in a minute honey, the streets are filled with thousands of people, you wouldn't believe it. The whole hotel is swamped as well but there's enough secret service down there to keep everyone at bay. They said that no one will be getting any pictures of you until you pull up outside the Abbey with Kate and I," Ray said and Ana nodded, looking at her best friend who had a smile of her face.

"I can't believe you're getting married today Ana," Kate grinned.

"I know!"

"To a Prince!" Kate exclaimed and Ana giggled.

It didn't matter how many times Kate had met Christian, she still couldn't get over the fact that he was the future king. She'd asked him probably a thousand questions about the royal family and to his credit, her sweet husband to be had answered every one of them to the best of his ability - even ones he didn't have a clue about such as how much is the Royal crown worth? Ana had slapped her friends arm at that question but Christian had only laughed and told her it was priceless.

Ray chuckled at Kate's excitement and then looked back at his daughter with proud eyes. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked or how happy she was.

"Are you ready honey?" he asked. Ana nodded with a smile. Yes she was ready to marry the love of her life in front of a million strangers. She was ready to hold his hand and looking into his beautiful eyes full of love for her. She was ready to say I do, kiss him and become a princess.

"I'm ready dad," she said with conviction.

The car ride was long and Ana's nerves built the further they went. The streets were full of people, cheering and waving British flags. The excitement for the wedding was evident. Ana had expected a lot of people, but not nearly this many. The millions of people watching at home didn't bother her as much because she couldn't actually see them. The streets were full and the car couldn't barely move - even with the police horses parting the way and the secret service flagging them on either side. Citizens and the press were desperate to get pictures of Ana and she was that her father and Kate were sat either side of her to make her feel protected.

"That's a lot of people," Kate murmured looking out of the front window of the car seeing the crowds looking in awe at the car going past.

They were surrounded on all sides. Ana gulped, her stomach a bubbling mess of nerves. She saw several signs saying 'Welcome to the family Princess Anastasia' and she couldn't help but smile a little but as the car screeched to a halt to allow police officers to move rebelling people to move out of the way and back behind the barriers, her nerves rose again.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Ray asked, putting his arm around his daughter after seeing the pensive look on her face.

She'd been incredibly brave so far not allowing the massive media influx to intimidate her but watching it on the television this morning and seeing it in real life were two completely different things. There had been so much anticipation and excitement about the wedding that had been slowly building since the announcement of the couple's engagement. What would Ana's dress look like? Who would design it? What would she have her hair like? There was speculation about who her bridesmaids would be - she'd picked Kate, Ros and Mia.

There were questions about whether the couple would say the traditional vows as the monarchy had done for centuries or whether they'd write their own vows. Even Ray didn't know the answer to this question but one time when he was having a beer with Christian he'd mentioned something about 'telling the world in his own words how much he loved his wife to be' so Ray assumed they had.

Today was going to be incredibly hard for him. It would always be hard for a father to watch his only daughter marry another man but he knew she would be in good hands. Over the last few months Ray had spent more and more time with his future son in law and the more time he spent with him, the more he liked him. It was obvious how much he loved his daughter - in fact, Ray would even go as far as to say that he was borderline obsessed but Ray had always promised himself that he'd only let Ana marry a man who he was sure would look after her and make her happy and Christian would do that.

She was so in love with him she couldn't even see straight; when he walked into a room her eyes lit up and he noticed their constant need for contact and Ray was sure that his future son in law would love and take care of her for the rest of his life. Ray had done his job - he'd cared for Ana and looked after her all of her life and it was going to be hard for another man to take over that job but Christian was the best of men and he'd always be around if she ever needed him.

"I'm fine, dad, just a little nervous. I didn't expect so many people," Ana said.

Ray was surprised himself, he knew there would be crowds but he hadn't anticipated this level of anticipation. You could hear the crowds and shouts of excitement from outside the car and could see flashes of cameras every few seconds of paparazzi dying to get a glimpse of the Royal bride in her dress. Ana wished Christian was here. She adored her dad and her best friend but no one could calm her down and reassure her like him. He'd put his strong arms around her and give her a mind blowing, toe curling kiss that would leave her tingling making her forget about her nerves. Or he'd give her his wicked grin before proceeding to do outrageous things to her body that would make her forget everything but him and the things he could do to her.

She couldn't wait to see him - she'd have to stop herself from running to him as soon as they arrived at the Abbey. It hadn't even been twenty-four hours since she'd last seen him but she missed him like crazy. They'd called each other last night while she was in the hotel and that had assuaged her longing for him for a little while but she still didn't feel right unless she was with him.

She wondered what he was doing right now. He was probably sitting in the front of the Abbey with the rest of the guests waiting for her to arrive. Mia was meeting them at the church with Ros because she only managed to fly in late last night from France and the secret service didn't think it was safe with the media leak about which hotel Ana was staying in for her to come and visit. She was looking forward to seeing her as well. She was almost positive that her eccentric future sister in law had been winding up her brother all morning with her excitement. While Ana was trying her dress on, Mia had been texting her brother hints or just saying 'She looks beautiful, she'd going to knock you off your feet' to which he replied 'she knocks me off my feet every time I see her, but nice try Mia'.

They turned down the long road before the Abbey where Ana was to be married and if she thought the crowds had been big and loud before, they were enormous now. Parted by rowes on either side with railings to keep the people from coming too near the cars as they travelled were thousands more people. Some had sleeping bags with them or fold out chairs showing they'd been there over night to get a good spot to see the bride to be. Some were carrying union Jacks and waving them at the car, others were cheering and shouting things like 'good luck' to her. Kate grabbed Ana's hand in hers and turned to look at her very nervous friend.

"Don't worry, Steele, you look beautiful and today is going to be perfect," she reassured her and Ana nodded.

They travelled further and further down the road until they were right in front of the huge building. Ana had been there for the practice run of the wedding a few days before but with the crowds and the Royal guards outside it seemed so much more real than it had when they did a trial run.

There were secret service on the door and two walked over to the car. The crowd stilled as first Ray and then Ana stepped out of the car - and then there was a frenzy. People were shouting her name and cheering - flashes came from every angle and direction and she could hear every click as pictures of her were snapped. She turned to smile at the crowd like Christian had told her to and waved causing a tremor of delight amongst the observant. There were cameras and news crew with large fluffy microphones everywhere recording live as she started to walk towards the Abbey flagged by guards and holding her father's arm with her best friend at her side.

"It's a pleasure to meet you madam," a short lady dressed all in back with the clerical collar around her neck said with a smile, "I'm reverend Emily Burton, I will be conducting the service today,"

"Nice to meet you," Ana smiled.

"The rest of your party are waiting upstairs, we are due to begin in ten minutes," reverend Emily told her.

"Thank you," Ana said as the reverend bowed her head before walking away. She supposed that she had to get used to people bowed before her but it was still very strange. She only had a few hours left of being an ordinary citizen and then she'd transform into Royalty.

She followed two secret service officers with her dad and Kate following close behind up a back flight of stairs so the cameras wouldn't see her. There were cameras and people everywhere but no one was allowed anywhere other than on the ground floor where the actually wedding was to be held. Ana looked towards the closed door of the main reception area. She could see the very end of the red carpet and gulped knowing that was where she was going to be walking very soon. She wondered if her fiancé was standing at the altar waiting for her yet - she certainly couldn't wait to see him.

The secret service stopped at a door and knocked before being called to enter. They opened the door and allowed Ana, Ray and Kate into the room. Ana was immediately hit by a wave of brunette hair and excitement that she knew to be Mia. She wrapped her arms around her and laughed at her excitement - she was always so hyper.

"Ana!" Mia shouted pulled back, "you look absolutely beautiful," she said in awe, "my brother isn't going to know what hit him, in fact - he might even cry and Christian never cries," Mia said.

Ana smiled shyly. She knew she was probably going to get emotional; she'd made sure that the make up artist this morning made her face make up as waterproof as possible so that she didn't look like a blubbering panda on television but if Christian cried, that would break her. She'd never seen him cry, he'd been upset before of course like when she first met him, but he'd never actually cried. At this point, all she'd have to do was look at him in his suit waiting to marry her and she'd probably burst into happy tears.

"Thank you Mia, how is he?" Ana asked, worried about how her fiancé was handling everything. He'd been here for a couple of hours now making sure everything was perfect but she hadn't seen a glimpse of him yet apart from on the television before having left the hotel before he arrived in the venue. She'd seen a glimpse of the King talking inside the Abbey but she'd yet to catch a glimpse of her grey eyed prince.

"He can't wait to see you. He told me to tell you he loved you with all his heart and that he missed you last night ... oh and that he knows you'll look gorgeous but has someone ready to catch him if he faints at the sight of your beauty," Ana blushed. She was so used to staying in his bed or sleeping with him in hers that she barely slept a wink last night - of course the excitement and nervousness for today also played a factor but she found that she couldn't sleep without him anymore.

It wasn't just sleeping with him - or on him - that she missed though, she also missed the intimacy. They needed each other like they needed air and had so much sex anywhere and everywhere that the number of people who had walked in on them during the act could be counted on two hands. She loved it though - she loved the connection they shared and she loved him and making love was her favourite way to show him.

Part of her excitement was for tonight. As much as she couldn't wait to marry her gorgeous prince, she also couldn't wait to be in bed with him tonight, writhing under his naked body as he showed her in kisses and delicate touches. She'd imagine him calling her his wife and hoped that maybe possessive dark Christian would come out to play tonight since she would finally be completely his in every way.

She shook her head to clear her very inappropriate thoughts and looked around the room to see Lady Grace Grey looking stunning in a blue dress with a match blue feather bow hat and bag. Then there was Ros who was wearing the same pastel pink dress as Mia and Kate. The three of them looked stunning and she couldn't have wished for better bridesmaids or better friends. They'd made everything about the wedding so manageable and she couldn't have done it without them.

"How long do we have?" Ana asked before there was a knock at the door. Ray went to answer it and nodded at the guard who had knocked.

"It's time everyone," he said, walking over to his daughter and offering her his arm. She clutched it tightly trying to gain strength from one of the two men she loved knowing she'd see the other one very soon. Ray and Ana allowed everyone else to go in front of them and Ana received a good luck from everyone, Grace was the last to walk past them. She grabbed Ana's free hand in hers and squeezed it.

"I'm sorry we got off to a bad start but I'm so glad I didn't scare you aware. You're a blessing to this family and I'm pretty sure my son thinks you're an angel," she smiled.

"Thank you, Grace," Ana pulled her in for a hug with her free hand trying not to get watery eyed at her future mother in laws words. Grace went off to join her husband who was now stood at the doorway to the abbey and the three bridesmaids were at the bottom of the stairs. Everyone including the secret service guards and cameras turned to watch as Ana came down the main staircase on her father's arm. There were gasps heard from outside as people turned in live and saw the beautiful bride on the big screen walking down to the double doors.

"You look so gorgeous Annie," Ray whispered and Ana squeezed his arm, her lip already trembling.

"Thank you daddy," she whispered. It meant so much to her that he was walking her down the aisle and she was so grateful to have him in her life. He was an amazing man.

She took a deep breath when they reached the bottom and tried to ignore the flashes and the cameras zooming in on her. She knew that any moment the familiar wedding anthem would be played by the orchestra and the doors would open, a long red carpet leading her to the love of her life. She had practiced this walk once before when they had done the practice run of the wedding ceremony and had been surprised at how long it actually was. Her heart raced faster and breath hitched as she heard the violins begin in synchronisation and her dad rested his hand over hers that was squeezing his arm tightly.

"You're alright Annie, just think - Christian is waiting for you," Ray whispered and Ana couldn't help but smile at that fact. Two Royal guards in full uniform opened the doors and five thousand pairs of eyes turned to look at her. Mouths dropped open, there were one or two gasps held over the music and everyone stood as Ana and Ray followed the bridesmaids into the Abbey.

Ana looked around for a moment but then her eyes spotted Christian and everything else blurred into the background. He was wearing his full Royal uniform and Ana had never seen him look so handsome. She'd always wanted to see him wear it - she'd seen photos of course but they didn't do his justice. She couldn't wait to tear him out of it tonight piece by piece. God, the wedding night couldn't come quick enough. Her tears started flowing before she even reached him as she watched the smile grow on his face and his eyes widen as he took in her beauty. She wanted to run down the aisle and jump into his arms but she just about stopped herself.

Christian looked around as he heard the familiar music. He'd seen his mother come and sat next to his father a few moments before and she'd whispered to him that Ana was here and that she looked beautiful but nothing could have prepared him for the sight of Ana in her wedding dress. He'd always thought she was the most stunning creature on earth whether she was naked as the day she was born or dressed to the nines but today, she was indescribable - she was a thing of his dreams and he felt his knees becoming weak.

What had he done right in a previous life to enable this beautiful woman to fall in love with him? What did he ever do to seem worthy of her? - whatever it was he'd thank God everyday for giving him the chance to have her on his arm. He was the luckiest bastard on the planet and he knew it. Everyone loved Ana, the world was in awe of her; every man wanted her, every woman wanted to be like her but he was the man who got to marry her and have her as his own. He was the man who would get to wake up to her every morning and fall asleep wrapped in her arms every night forever.

They couldn't take their eyes off each other as they got closer. Ana's sea blue eyes filled with tears that started to fell down her cheeks as she looked at the man she adored waiting for her with a soft smile and cloudy eyes. Ana ignored the gasps and the smiles from the audience of strangers as she walked towards her love but one person caught her eye. Her mother. She was sat on the third row wearing a hat with tears in her eyes and a camera in her hands.

"Mum?" Ana gasped, trying not to let her surprise falter her walk. What was she doing here? why hadn't she come and been there for her daughter this morning?

"She arrived this morning, I knew you two didn't get along and haven't spoken in a while but she's still your mother and I thought you might want her here," Ray explained.

"I do, I'm glad she's here, I'm just surprised," Ana whispered back to her father. She smiled at her mother on the way past as saw her mouth the word 'beautiful'. She made a mental note to find her mother after the ceremony and take Christian to meet her. She was grateful that she'd come.

She was feet away from her man now, she could count the amount of steps it would take for her to reach him and the beaming smile on his face caused a similar one to erupt on hers through her tears. They couldn't take their eyes off each other like they were in a trace - blue to gray, heart to heart. When they reached him Ray bowed and reached over to shake Christians hand. He patted him on the shoulder and winked.

"Look after my girl," he said quietly.

"You know I will," Christian replied seriously, squeezing Ray's hand tightly and nodding at him before turning to his gorgeous bride who he loved with everything he was. She was smiling at him, her eyes twinkling with tears and she simply astounded him. He took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips, kissing her knuckles and smirked as he saw her shiver. He wanted to kiss her lips but he knew he'd get to do that sooner or later. The effect he had on her even when they were being watched by millions of people was a huge turn on. He kept hold of her hand, squeezing it as they stood before the priest.

"We are here today..." the priest started but Christian and Ana zoned out of everything except each other. Their eyes were locked telling each other everything they needed to know though their expressions. 'I love you' 'You look so beautiful' 'this is the happiest day of my life'.

There were numerous hymns sung and readings. The King and Lady Grace did one each. Mia did one as well and Ray also did one as well as some of the other professional church speakers. Then it was time for the vows.

"The couple have chosen write their own vows rather than do the traditional ones for this special occasion to express their love for each other. Prince Trevelyan, if you would like to read yours first," the reverend said and Christian smiled, taking both of Ana's hands in each of his. He'd been told he had to keep his vows short and sweet for timing. He'd been angry at that. If he wasn't royalty they could have had a small wedding and he could have said whatever he wanted but everything was doing to the millisecond timing wise. If he could he'd ramble on for hours about how she'd saved him and changed his life but he'd had to cut his speech down. Her eyes had been teary since the start but as soon as he started to speak, she couldn't help them streaming down her face, a happy smile still on her lips as she watched him with so much love.

"Ana, where do I even begin to express what I feel for you," he started, his eyes latched onto hers never wanting to let go. His hands were shaking in hers and she held them firm in her own, "I love you, but even those three words don't describe how I feel for you. I adore you, Ana. You're everything to me and I never thought I'd ever get to be this happy. You've changed my life so much and I can never thank you enough for everything you've done for me. I promise to always try to make you and our family we create together happy. I will support and comfort you for as long as we both shall live and show my love for you every single day until death do us apart. Thank you for loving me always, everything I have and am is yours and I will thank the lord every day that you found me and fell in love with me. I will love you so fiercely Ana..." his lip trembled and his heart pounded in his chest.

She was a blubbering mess by this point and he brought her hands to his lips again to bring him comfort and enable him to finish his vows. The audience was silent as they watched the couple who were so clearly in love, "I will love you so fiercely that you will never go a second without feeling it. I will love you so fiercely and I will never let you go. My love, my Ana, my princess, my more," Ana knew her even her waterproof mascara was probably running now with the amount of tears she was shedding but she didn't care. It took everything in her not to jump into his arms and kiss him so hard she'd never let him go.

"Anastasia, would you like to read your vows now?" the reverend asked. She nodded and giggled at Christian, taking one of her hands from his to wipe under her own so she could see his eyes. They were her weakness and her strength and she needed the strength from him now. She wasn't aware of the world watching as she entwined their fingers again and looked up at him. They were the only people in the room - their hearts beating as one as the love they had for each other surrounded them in a warm blanket.

"Christian, my Prince," she smiled and he grinned back, moving his thumb to wipe a stray tear that was slipping down her cheek. It was so silent that someone would be able to hear a pin drop and the cameras zoomed in to capture the tender moment between the two. "I think I loved you from the second I saw you. I think I fell in love with you on the spot and gave my heart to you then and there, I just didn't know it for a while. You're the man of my dreams, the love of my life and as long as I have you I will always be happy. I will love you forever and show my love to you everyday." She blushed and he caught the double meaning of her words and smirked slightly, "I promise to be love you, honour you and cherish you for as long as we live. You're my everything Christian and I love you. I'm so thankful that we found each other even though I know we were always destined to and I thank god every day that he brought me to you, my love," her voice cracked on the last two words and she nearly broke down when she saw a single tear trickle down his cheek.

Her strong Prince was crying and she moved her hand to his face, stroking along his cheek to remove the trace. There wasn't a dry eye in the Abbey and it was clear to everyone the palpable love the couple had for each other. Rings were placed on shaky hands and then they were clasped together - bound for life.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the revered announced with a smile, "you may kiss the bride."

Christian cupped her face and leaned down to give his wife a long, passionate kiss. They ignored the cheers and applause from the audience both inside and outside the Abbey lost in their own happy little bubble. After a very inappropriate amount of time the couple pulled back, two pairs of beaming eyes watching each other. They were married.

"Husband," Ana grinned.

"Wife," Christian wiggled his eyebrows, "God, Ana, you look so beautiful. I'll be doing a lot more than kissing you when we get out of here - you're all mine now, my perfect, adorable, naughty wife." Christian whispered in her ear. She remembered they were still on camera so didn't react but her body certainly did - aching for him to do his dirty command to her right now in front of everyone.

"What do we do now?" Ana whispered as everyone continued to clap. She had no idea what they did after this part - they hadn't practiced what happened after the kiss largely because one kiss wasn't enough for Christian and Ana and they very nearly ended up giving the rehearsal team a very affectionate show.

"Now, my lovely, beautiful wife," Christian smiled, "we smile and wave, get in a car to do some more waving and smiling. Go back to the palace and stand on the balcony to the greet the grand people of the nation. We dance a little, cut some cake and then Anastasia, I will chain you to my bed and we won't be leaving it or wearing any clothes for the rest of our lives," he whispered the last bit and she shivered.

"For the rest of our lives huh? We might need to wear clothes and leave bed at some point you know?" she said, but he only chucked and shook his head beaming from ear to ear. She went to reply but before she could, the King and her father heading over to them.

"That was beautiful you two, truly beautiful," Carrick said shaking Christians hand and then pulling Ana into a hug, "welcome to the family, Ana, although, Grace and I have considered you as much for a while now anyway," he smiled.

"Thank you, Carrick," she grinned. She noticed her dad wiping away tears and threw her arms around his neck. He chucked and hugged her back tightly.

"I'm not crying, Annie, I have something in my eye," her father said, putting on a serious face and she burst into giggles.

"It's ok daddy, I won't tell anyone," she said.

"I'm so proud of you sweetheart, you were brilliant up there" he replied, "you two take care of each other,"

"We will," Ana smiled, pulled out of her father's arms and turning to see Mia and Grace hugging Christian. After hugging all of their family, Christian and Ana intertwined their fingers to walk back up the Abbey aisle as husband and wife as the crowd continued to cheer them. The doors to the Abbey were opened and they were greeted by cheers from the thousands outside of the building as well. The atmosphere was electric.

The couple smiled and waved for the crowd for a few moments before being helped onto a golden carriage led by horses with Royal emblems covering the side. They were joined by Grace and Carrick who sat opposite them and then the doors were closed. Kate, Ray, Mia and all the other guests who had been invited back to the palace were going by car.

"Are you alright, baby?" Christian asked, putting his arm around her as the horses started to move. The need to touch her was all he could think of. He couldn't wait until he could have her all to himself later tonight. He couldn't help but wonder what she was wearing under that stunning white dress - was she wearing a lace set or was it stockings and a garter belt? The thought made his mouth water and made his pants tight. He wanted to brush his hands along her inner thigh and have a feel of what she was wearing to put him on until tonight but they weren't alone.

"Oh, Christian, I'm more than alright, today was perfect," Ana grinned turned to cuddle up against him despite his parents sitting opposite them. "I love you so much, I'm so happy you're my husband,"

"I love you too wifey," Christian grinned a toothy smile and his wife laughed.

"I thought your vows were beautiful," Grace said smiling at the happy couple, "I was surprised that you wrote your own but it was truly moving,"

"The traditional vows didn't do my feelings for my beautiful wife justice," Christian explained while playing with his wife's ring and Ana nodded. She'd been the one to ask if they could write their own vows and Christian had immediately agreed. She wanted something personal in the service that was just about them. Their wedding was being viewed and shared all over the world but she didn't want that to take away from the personal feelings behind why they were getting married. She wasn't just becoming a member of the Royal family as was seen by the public, she was also marrying the man who had taken her heart as his possession and would never give it back to her - not that she wanted him to.

He turned to look at his wife and she was smiling at him with so much love in her eyes that he couldn't help but kiss her. He pulled her to him and pecked her lips softly, not wanting to put on a show in front of his parents but his little wife had other ideas and grabbed his face, deepening the kiss slightly. Carrick coughed as though to remind them that they had company and the pair pulled apart. Ana's cheeks were flushed and Christian laughed, stroking her cheek with his thumb. Being in the carriage had distracted them from the outside world but as they reached the palace, Ana looked out of the window to see a huge crowd. It was as though everyone who was outside the Abbey had followed them down the road. They were shouting and singing the national anthem with huge banners and flags.

"Wow," Ana whispered.

"We'll give them a wave from the balcony," Carrick said, "that's kind of a tradition now." Carrick's parents had done it on their wedding day and then Carrick and Grace did it on theirs. It had now become a Royal obligation. Frankly all Christian wanted to do was pick up his wife and lock her in their bedroom for the rest of the evening. She'd moved in a few months ago - she had been spending virtually all her time there and still paying rent on her flat. Christian didn't pressure her but did hint that maybe she should just move in since she would be after the wedding anyway. Ana was hesitant at first but after talking to Grace and Carrick as well as Kate about it she decided that maybe it was a good idea and had her stuff moved in within a week. Christian was over the moon - he got to see her beautiful face every morning and night and her things were scattered all over his room making it feel so much more homely.

The carriage and the cars following it pulled through the gates where the secret service were stopping anyone from entering. The carriage doors were opened and the foursome were helped out. The crowd grew louder and the flashes of photographers went wild as they waved before heading inside. The shouting of reporters could be heard amongst the chaos and trumpets from the procession of Royal guards.

"Come on baby, let's get this over with so I can have you to myself," Christian whispered to his wife once they were inside. They greeted Kate, Mia, Ray and Ana was surprised to see that her mother had come with them. Ethan had also joined the party by this point and some of the other guests. They all headed up to the top floor lead by Royal guards.

"Nervous baby?" Christian asked as they entered the hallway leading to the balcony. The doors were closed by the view showed just how many people had come to try and get a glimpse of them. The whole mile long road was filled with people and flags.

"A little but this is the start of the rest of our life together," Ana grinning earning a smile and a quick kiss from her husband.

"It sure is, I love you," he smiled as they came to a stop at the doors. The volume of the noise outside raised showing that they could see the couple through the glass.

"I love you too, and you look so handsome in your suit," Ana said leaning into whisper in his ear, "you don't know how many times I've fantasised about you stripping out of this, maybe putting on a bit of a show for me before I put on a show for you," Christian groaned and Ana giggled.

"You're killing me Ana, I can't head out there with a hard on," she continued to giggle as the doors were opened and they headed outside, she squeezed Christians hand as the crowds roared. The people looked like colourful ants below them and when Ana pointed this out to Christian he laughed. Grace, Mia and Carrick were waving one side and Kate, Ray and Ana's mother were waving on the other side. Christian and Ana stood in the middle beaming with happiness. After a few minutes of waving the crowd began to chant 'Kiss, Kiss, Kiss' directed at the couple.

"What should we do?" Ana whispered to her husband, biting her lip.

"I think we should give the people what they want, plus it's been at least ten minutes since I've kissed you - that's far too long in my book." Christian smirked, taking her face in his hands and stroking his fingers along her smooth skin. The second his lips touched hers the roar of the crowd turned into a chaotic sound of cheering, whooping and hollering. Wary of the increase in sound, Christian kept the kiss short and gentle but when he pulled back, he kept his hands on his wife's face.

"I love you," he said seriously, looking into glittering blue orbs. She held the hand that still touched her cheeks in hers and leaned over to kiss his wrist.

"I love you too, so much it hurts," she smiled.

After a few more minutes of waving to placate the crowd, the party headed back into the palace and down to where the ballroom had been set up. The guests were already seated. There were only around fifty people who had been invited to the after party and Ana knew at least ten of them so she felt a little more at ease. The guests stood up and clapped as the happy couple entered the room and Christian was immediately pulled into conversation with the Prime minister. Ana stayed for a moment or two not wanting to leave her husband's side but when she saw her mother sat on her own at a table looking at her, she quickly excused herself and walked over to her.

"Hi mum," she smiled nervously, "thanks for coming," she sat down next to her mother who also looked nervous.

"Ana, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that we haven't spoken, I'm sorry that I was so distant and rude. I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you when you've needed your mother. Can you ever forgive me?" Carla asked looking close to tears.

"Forget about it mum, I forgive you. I'm just so glad you came," Ana smiled, "it means a lot to me," it really did mean a lot to her. It wouldn't have felt right not to have her mother there on her wedding day.

"I should have been there from the start, I should have been here for you these last few years..." Carla started to ramble but Ana didn't want to get into the ins and outs of what their relationship had been like. Today was the happiest day of her life and she wasn't about to have their conversation now.

"Can we just move on, you're here and that's all that matters," Ana smiled, taking her mother's hand.

"Of course, I can't believe you married a Prince today Ana, Britain's most eligible bachelor." Carla giggled. "You'll have to give me some pointers," Ana laughed.

"Well I don't really have any. He just sort of walked into mine and now I'm stuck with him," Ana teased and started to laugh when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Stuck with me huh?" Christian said with mock dismay, "and here was me thinking you loved me," Ana stood up and turned around to greet her husband with a kiss and wrapped her arms around his waist to lean against his muscular chest. He smelled like heaven and she couldn't help breathing in his delicious scent. He put his arms around her and held her close.

"Mum, this is my husband Christian. Baby, this is my mother, Carla," Ana said introducing the pair. Carla looking like a school girl with a crush and Ana rolled her eyes. She knew her husband was gorgeous but for goodness sake - if she kept her mouth open for too long it would get stuck like that.

"Gosh you're even more handsome in person," Carla breathed and Ana groaned.

"Mum!" she said incredulously but her husband only laughed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Christian said leaning over to take her hand. He kissed it and Carla nearly melted to the floor on the spot. Ana looked up at Christian who had a confused expression on his face at her mothers behaviour and giggled.

"Come on you, I want to dance with my husband," Ana said, "I'll come and talk to you again later mum," Ana lead her husband away from her mother by the hand and pulled him onto the empty dance floor. Music was playing in the background and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her close, his hand coming to rest low on her back - lower than was appropriate for company - and his forehead rested against hers.

"Your mum seems... friendly," Christian said and Ana scoffed.

"You can say that again, I thought she was going to pounce on you at one point," Ana said and Christian chuckled.

"Have you enjoyed today baby?" he asked.

"It's been perfect, absolutely perfect. I love you so much and I'm so happy right now," she said, pulling back and stroking his face. "I don't think I will ever stop smiling," her words reflected the beaming smile that hadn't left her face since she'd said 'I do' - in fact, her smile hadn't left her face since she first met him.

"I love you too and I'm pretty sure I'm the happiest man on this earth right now," he smirked, "but do you know what would make me just a little bit happier?"

"What?" she asked, stroking his cheeks and looking into his eyes.

"If I was inside you," he breathed. Ana gulped, his words sending heat through every pore in her body. How did he make her feel like the room was on fire with just a few words.

"Come on baby, I've shared you for too long today and I am desperate to see what you have hiding under this dress," Christian grinned wickedly pulling her off the dancefloor.

They said their goodbyes going around to every guest and thanking them for coming. Ana told her mum she'd see her tomorrow after finding out she'd been given a guest room and told Kate they'd have a catch up. When she reached Ethan she saw that he was looking down.

"Are you ok?" she asked coming up to him and patting his shoulder. Christian was saying goodbye to Carla who was practically throwing herself at him and wasn't paying attention.

"Are you happy Ana - with him I mean?" he asked.

"I couldn't be happier Ethan, I love him, I adore him," Ana answered truthfully. She didn't want to hurt her friend but she also couldn't lie to him. Ethan nodded with disappointment written all over his face.

"Okay, all I want is for you to be happy Ana," he said. Ana pulled him into a hug.

She could feel Christian's eyes burning holes into the back of her head but she need to reassure herself and Ethan that they were still friends despite the fact that he liked her a little more than that. She'd known for a while and Kate had told her numerous times but now Ana was thinking that Ethan might actually be in love with her.

"I got a job but I'm still living with Kate most of the time so I'll see you around won't I?" he asked.

"I don't know where we're going on our honeymoon or for how long but let me know when you're back and the three of us will meet up or have some of Kate's awful cooking," Ana giggled. She knew that her husband wasn't going to be very happy about that but she knew that Ethan was harmless.

She left him and walked back over to said husband who was watching her from across the room. She couldn't read the expression on his face but she could tell he wasn't happy. She went to speak to Grace and Carrick for a moment and then Mia, bidding them all goodnight before reaching her hand out towards the love of her life. He took it but remained silent.

"What's wrong?" she asked quickly as they left the ballroom mindful of the royal guards and secret service.

"You should have seen the look on Ethan's face when you hugged him. He practically came in his pants. I swear to god I am going to be fighting off men for the rest of my life," Christian said, angrily and Ana rolled her eyes. She said nothing until they reached their room and locked the door.

"Christian, Ethan is my friend. He has been for years. Yes, he may like me as more than that but he isn't harmful and he certainly isn't a threat to you. No one will ever be a threat to you. I couldn't be more yours if I tried. You're my husband, you're the only man who is ever going to be allowed to touch me or be inside me for the rest of our lives. You are going to be the father of my children, you are going to be the man I grow old with - no one else. So why are you sulking on our wedding night about Ethan giving me a hug when you should be ravaging me by now," Ana said with mock indignation and Christian smirked.

"You're very right my love," he said walking towards her slowly, "no more talk about anything other than me, you and our wedding night from now on." He grabbed her waist and moved his face towards hers like he was going to kiss her. Ana shut her eyes and waiting for his heavenly lips to touch hers like she craved but the feeling of his soft lips crashing into hers never came. She opened her eyes only to be spun around to face the door. Strong arms came around her and those same lips touched the side of her neck.

"I think I said something about wanting to know what was under this dress," he mumbled against her skin.

"Well why don't you take it off and find out," Ana said cheekily and her husband grinned against her neck before nibbling her ear. His fingers brushed along her ribs and she shivered at the feeling. Skilled hands found the zip at the back of her body and pulled it down slowly, fingers brushing against every newly uncovered inch of skin and she moaned at the feeling - every nerve ending so Intune with his touch.

"Impatient are we Mrs Grey?" her husband hummed and she giggled at the sound of her name.

"I'm Duchess Grey aren't I or Princess? I should really have googled the ins and outs of marrying you," Ana giggled and Christian smirked.

"In our bedroom, you're Mrs Grey, my wife," he grinned parting the back of her dress so that it slid from her body. It was his turn to moan and he felt himself growing harder and harder by the second. She was wearing all white - white bra and lacy thong with a white garter belt and stockings. She looked like an innocent virgin and his mind went to a very dark place as he thought of all the things he wanted to do to his bride.

"Turn around," he choked needing to see what she looked like from the front. She complied and he had to move back a little and inch his hand down to palm himself through his slacks to relieve the throbbing - he needed her so badly. Her eyes widened as he touched himself in front of her. She licked her lips, wandering hands ready to rip off his uniform and take him there and then but he stopped her before she could.

"Wait, I need to take a mental snapshot of how you look right now," he groaned, still rubbing himself, "I think this visual is going to feature in my dreams for many years to come baby,"

"Let me touch you," she whimpered, her eyes still glued to his hand.

"Get over here then," he growled and she flew to him, her hands going into his hair and their lips crashing together. His hands clawed at her behind, gripping the two globes of muscle as his tongue battled with hers. Her hands reached down to unbutton his jacket before sliding it from his shoulders and unknotting his tie. She pulled it free and then started working on his shirt. He pulled back from their kiss and caught her hands before they could undo too many buttons.

"Go and get on the bed baby," he requested but she shook her head.

"I want to undress my husband," she said.

"Ana I need to be inside you in a second or I'm going to explode," she loved how desperate he was for her. She'd worn lingerie for him before of course but never all white and never all of the items together. She battled with his belt as he worked to free the buttons of his shirt and unzipped him letting his trousers fall to the floor before pulling down the band of his boxers. His enormous erection sprang free and he was unbelievably hard. She saw the precum leaking out of the tip of his shaft and couldn't help herself from having a quick taste of her husband. Before he could stop her she had her lips around him, sucking him hard.

"Ana fuck, I'm close and I don't want to come in your mouth," he whimpered, trying to resist the exquisite torture she was performing on him. He squeezed his eyes shut allowed her to suck and lick his painfully hard member until he was right at the edge. He ripped his shirt off sending the remaining buttons pinging across the room and scooped his wife up from the floor quickly depositing her on the bed. He was ravenous - his mouth seemed to be everywhere.

He ripped her bra off throwing it across the room and attacked her breasts, cupping one in one hand and sucking and nibbling the other. He was leaving his mark all over her skin and she loved it. This mixture of pleasure and pain had her toes curling and her already saturated heat became even wetter. He pulling her legs apart roughly until he could kneel between them and get a view of her entire body. From the rise and fall of her chest to the puddle in her knickers calling out for his attention. She was every man's wet dream and she was all his.

He took one stocking covered leg in his hands and kissed up the length of it keeping eye contact with her the entire time.

"These are new Mrs Grey," Christian whispered hoarsely, unhooking one stocking and pulling it slowly down her leg to reveal freshly waxed, sun kissed skin.

"I thought you'd like them," Ana bit her lip.

"Oh baby, I more than like them," he grinned salaciously before pulling the second stocking down with his teeth. She moaned as his eyes fixated on where she was aching for him.

"Would you look at that," he said, moving closer to the thin material concealing her heat from his gaze, "you're so wet. Fuck, seeing how drenched you get for me is such a turn on baby, look at you," he brushed against the wet thong touching her clit lightly and making her back arch, "and so responsive," he groaned hoarsely. He pulled on either side of her thong and slowly pulled it down her legs until she was completely bare before him.

"You're a dream, I must be dreaming," Christian moaned raking his eyes up and down her body over and over again and she giggled at his reaction to her.

"No baby," she grinned moving on of her feet to his shoulder and wrapping the other around his waist so he was tangled in her limbs, "it's not a dream. I'm all yours, until death do us apart."

"My beautiful wife," he whispered, his fingers brushed across her stomach. She smiled and sat up on her hands to look at him.

"My handsome husband," she smiled beckoning him to come to her. He did as she asked, lying on top of her between her parted thighs - chest to chest and nose to nose. The desperation from before had simmered and they gazed into each other's eyes for a moment.

"I love you," he whispered, nudging her nose with his.

"I love you to - oh fuck," she moaned as he pushed into her slowly allowing her to savour the feeling of every ridge and vein imprinting on her walls. The feeling was exquisite. Had it really been less than 36 hours since he was last inside her? It felt like it had been a lifetime. He panted as he pushed on until he was balls deep inside his wife until he was drowning in her.

"Mine," he growled.

"Yes, yours ... forever," she whimpered in response as he started to move slowly within her.

All of her calls for him to move faster and harder were disobey - he just moved deeper until she could feel him in her throat. He wanted to savour this first time being inside his wife on their wedding night and before long her calls for him to go faster were replaced by calls of his name.

Their lips met fiercely - hands touching every piece of skin they could reach and she felt herself coming closer and closer to the edge of what she knew was going to be a mind-blowing orgasm.

It had been building since this morning when she saw him on the television and with one last brush of his thumb against her swollen clit she fell into euphoria, screaming his name into the empty room and clawing at his back. Liquid gushed out of her spilling onto the sheets and onto Christian's torso. It was powerful and she squeezed so hard on his member that he couldn't hold on any longer and came in thick spurts deep inside her before collapsing on her frame. They lay together as their breathing calmed - sweaty bodies intertwined and their eyes closed as reality came down on them in full force. They were finally married and could do this everyday for the rest of their lives.

"I can't believe that's just happened," Ana sighed relaxing under Christian's embrace.

"It's not like it's the first time baby," he said and Ana blushed remembering how Christian sometimes made it his mission to make her so stimulated that as soon as he entered her body she drowned the sheets or his face. "I've wanted to do that all day, I don't know how I survived seeing you in your dress." Christian mumbled against her breasts admiring the artwork his mouth had left on them.

"Me too, in fact," Ana said grabbing his face in her hands and moving his lips to hers, "I kind of want to do it again," he growled and attacked her neck with kisses and so began round two of the rest of their lives. They slept that night cuddled together under the covers as they did every night knowing that everything would be alright as long as they had each other.

* * *

 **A/N - So I did actually write this chapter before the Royal Wedding between Prince Harry and Meghan but I wanted to watch it first to see how they did it and wow it was incredible. We had a street party here in the UK and watched it on the big screen and the whole day was magical - Meghan looked stunning in her dress.** **If you want to see the dress I chose for Ana it is on my profile.** **There are obviously some differences between this chapter and the actual Royal Wedding e.g. the vows and the kiss in the ceremony but I hope I did Ana and Christian's Royal wedding justice and I hope you've enjoyed the story, thank you for all of your support all the way through. The epilogue should be up sometime next week!**


	22. epilogue

Epilogue

Four years later

"Teddy, come back here!" Ana sighed in frustration. Her husband was out having a meeting with his father and the Swedish Royal family and due back any minute. She had been invited along but her morning sickness was bad this morning.

Her husband had told her that he'd cancel so he could stay at home with her but she didn't want him to do that. They tended to do everything together as a family - all Royal duties and tours were done as a family of three but on this one occasion she had to pass. They found out that Ana was three months pregnant with their newest addition to the Royal family a month or so back but hadn't announced it to the public yet. When Ana first got pregnant with Teddy, there had been even more excitement than there had been for the wedding and 'bump watch' was a daily segment in the news.

"I've got him Ana," Gail, their housekeeper and nanny said walking into the room and putting the giggling toddler on the couch - the same one from Ana's flat. They had too many memories on that couch to get rid of it so after the wedding, when the couple had moved into their Castle as Duke and Duchess, it was the finishing touch to their living area.

The castle was a lot smaller and more homely than the palace. Ana didn't know what she'd do without Gail - she truly was a saint. They'd recruited her and Taylor as their main staff members with Sawyer as the permanent head guard on duty and of course, they were still always surrounded by royal guards but it wasn't nearly as bad here as it was at the palace.

Ana scooped her three year old son up in her arms and tickled him until he let out a peel of giggles. She heard the door open downstairs and the sounds of male voices downstairs and she smiled when she saw her husband and Taylor walk into the room. Taylor went off to the security quarters of the castle and Christian headed straight for his wife and son.

"Hello little man," he said as Teddy reached for him, clearly wanting his father at this moment in time.

Whenever Teddy was in Christians arms she was always taken aback by how alike they looked. Teddy was Christian's twin from his head of copper curls to his big grey eyes. God she loved them - her boys. Christian was the best father to Teddy and true to his word, he was always around for both of them. He made sure to take them with him everywhere he went and always made sure to show his love for them both. He kissed his son as he held him in his arms and Teddy relaxed, putting his arms around his daddy's neck before pulling back to look up at his father with a little grin on his face.

"Daddy!?" Teddy giggled and Ana and Christian smiled at their energetic toddler.

"Yes, son?"

"Wanna show you what Mr Sawyer taught me," Teddy said pulling back and beaming at his father. Sawyer was very stoic and didn't say much to anyone however Teddy had taken and instant liking to him and they sometimes played together during the day.

"What is it Teddy?" Ana asked slightly concerned. The last time Sawyer had taught Teddy something, Gail almost ended up getting knocked over by a 'karate kick'.

"Dis mummy," Teddy giggled before swiftly kicking his father in the crotch before anyone could do anything to stop him. Christian fell to the ground writhing in pain and Ana crouched next to him.

"Teddy, that was naughty!" Ana reprimanded, "are you alright baby?" she asked stroking her husbands arm as he held where his son had kicked him. Christian moaned in pain in response to the question. Teddy's little face scrunched up and tears filled grey eyes that replicated his father's.

"I sorry daddy," he said softly. Christian had rolled over onto his back now and finally managed to get the pain under control. He looked at his wife who was staring down at his in concern stroking his chest and then over to his son who was crying and wringing his hands.

"It... it's okay son, just don't hit daddy there in future," He managed to breath before moving to stand up and holding his arms out for his son who came bolting towards him.

"Has he had his nap yet?" Christian asked, stroking his sons back as he clung to him. Ana shook her head.

"No not yet, I was going to put him to bed in a second," Ana explained.

"I'll do it baby, and then when I get back we can have some mummy and daddy time," he winked.

How did he still make her feel like a giddy school girl four years into their marriage? They had a child together and another one the way but their connection was still so strong and her love for him grew every single day. She expected the excitement to wain a little but even that had increased and they were having even more sex now than before they were married - and that was a lot. She was happy, she was so incredibly happy and she loved her life. She was so glad she'd walked past the alleyway that day after meeting with Kate - she was so glad they'd found each other.

Her handsome hubby came downstairs a moment later without their son and he had a soft smile on his face as he took her in.

"I swear you get more beautiful every time I see you," he said coming to sit next to her on their couch. She blushed, still shy when taking his compliments.

"I love you," she said with a grin, "how are your balls?" she asked reaching across to massage him through his pants. He groaned and laid his head back against the sofa as his wife touched him.

She moved to unzip his pants and started to reach inside to touch him properly when there was a loud bang upstairs. Christian sighed - he'd hoped he'd get a little time with his wife now after a tiring day but of course, they never got a moment to themselves.

"Sore, I'm going to have a word with Sawyer, I might even kick him in the nuts to see how he likes it," Christian said making his wife giggle and cuddle up to him resting her head on his shoulder.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Dull and boring but it got so much better when I walked through the door," he smiled. "How are you and my daughter today?"

They'd found out their having a little girl last week and were both over the moon. Christian couldn't keep his hands off her small bump - he couldn't keep his hands off her anyway but when she was pregnant his hand tended to gravitate towards her stomach even when they were in public. He couldn't cup her bump out in public yet due to them not having announced it but he still found himself itching to do so when they were being photographed opening a hospital or meeting with people in other countries on tour.

"She's been moving around a lot, she got excited when you came in and she heard your voice." Ana smiled loving the look of pride that came onto his face whenever Ana mentioned one of his children.

"Was it just my little angel who got excited or did mummy get excited too when she heard daddy's voice?" Christian asked, his tone deep and sexy. Ana shivered.

He could still affect her so easily even after all this time and the pregnancy hormones increased her desire for him tenfold. All he had to do was look at her with those grey eyes and she'd be ready to spread her legs for him wherever they were. Ana nodded and bit her lip making him smirk.

"Good, because all I've been able to think about since leaving this morning was getting you naked and underneath me," Christian said, running his finger tip down her cheek and grinning salaciously when he saw her close her eyes. "Do you even know how much I think about you Anastasia? I've sat in a meeting all morning trying not to get distracted by the thought of you but it never works. You always distract me. I wonder what you're doing, I wonder what you and Teddy are up to at home. I thought about what we did last night - how insatiable you get when your pregnant and how lucky I am to have you. I thought about how hard you sucked my dick when I got home yesterday and how you tasted when I returned the favour. I thought about how your eyes rolled back and your lips parted when we made love in our bed last night." Ana moaned at his words as he verbally seduced her. She loved the fact that he was still as obsessed with her as he had been at the start. She loved this man so much.

"I'm so wet Christian," she whimpered and he licked his lips.

"Come to bed baby, Gail can watch out for Teddy," he picked her up and walked her up the stairs to their bedroom. The great thing about living in the castle was that there secret service were all outside rather than inside. Only Taylor, Gail and Ana and Teddy's personal guard Sawyer were allowed in their home unless there was an emergency. Christian attacked his wife's neck as he continued walking breathing heavily as he got more and more aroused. He pushed her up against their door, rocking his hips against her.

"Fuck I need you, I always need you Ana," he whispered.

"I need you too, so much," Ana moaned dragging her nails down his back as her husband continued to lay kisses all over her neck. His hand finally moved from where it was groping her backside to the handle of their bedroom door and he threw it open before gently placing her on their four poster bed. She grabbed for him straight away, pulling him on top of her and tugging off his suit jacket.

"As much as I love seeing you in a suit, I wish it was easier to get off," Ana whimpered, tugging on his tie while he pushed up the maternity dress she was wearing. She had tons of beautiful ball dresses and summer frocks for when they were to other countries but she couldn't wear them at the moment. Christian had brought home a ton of loose fitting maternity dresses when she was pregnant with Teddy and they'd been so much more comfortable for her so she was just re-wearing them with their daughter.

"I love you in these tight fitting dresses, everyone can see your bump and know that you're all mine - my wife, my baby," Christian growled. He was still as jealous and possessive as ever and she relished in it. He tugged her dress up and she lifted her arms at his command so he could throw it across the room leaving her in just a bra and no knickers. He looked up at her, his eyes dark and questioning.

"I anticipated you coming home all horny," Ana said giggling. The truth was, he came over everyday horny whether she'd been with him all day or not. They were both insatiable when it came to each other.

"Good thinking love," Christian chuckled moving from on top of his wife and standing up so he could take off his clothes.

She sat up so she sat on the edge of the bed, her face level with his belly button and unbuckled his belt while he worked on his shirt buttons. She then unzipped her and pulled his pants and boxers down enough to allow him to spring free. She licked her lips unable to resist giving her husband a kiss and leaned forward to wrap her lips around the tip of his member making said husband groan above her.

"God, Ana, your mouth feels incredible," he moaned, his fingers lacing through her hair. She loved how he tasted and bringing him pleasure. She continued to suck on his hard dick until she felt his large hands reaching down to gently pulled her away.

"I don't want to come in your mouth baby, at least not yet. I want to be inside you," he growled, pushing her back onto the bed and climbing on top of her once more. He undid her bra and threw it across the room so he could feast his eyes on her heaving breasts. They got bigger with each pregnancy and he couldn't love her body more if he tried. He spent most of his day thinking about suckling on her mouth-watering boobs and enacted his dreams when he got home to her and they were alone.

"Fuck me," she whimpered, opening her legs wide and rubbing herself against him to entice him. He of course didn't need any encouragement but did want to tease his lovely wife just a little. He continued to kiss her chest, gobbling her breasts like they were his last meal.

"Tell me you love me," he asked between kisses to her skin.

"I love you, I love you more than anything," she moaned, eyes slammed shut and head rolling against the comforter as she got lost in the sensations his lips were creating.

"Tell me your mine," he groaned, letting her breast drop from his mouth and looking up at her with needy grey eyes.

"You know I am. I have and will always be yours." Ana said reaching down to stroke his face. Christian felt his unborn baby move underneath him and chuckled.

"It's okay princess, Daddy will put your mummy out of her misery soon," Ana giggled and slapped his shoulder.

"You shouldn't be saying things like that to our daughter," she mock reprimanded him and he winked at her before moving up her body a little so they were face to face. He leaned down to kiss her softly and without warning, pushed inside her making his wife gasp out in surprise. He pushed into her harder and faster as her moans got louder and louder until her muscles clenched around him so hard it felt like a fist was grabbing him and he came with her. They lay together catching their breaths for a moment when they heard some commotion from down the hall.

"Teddy come back here!" they heard Gail shout and their little tot giggled before a door slammed. The couple started to laugh - their son was going to be trouble when he got older. They got up and dressed again. They were going to dinner later with some important guests but that wasn't for a number of hours so they dressed comfortably and entwined their hands as they headed downstairs to see what all the noise was.

"Gail?" Christian called and a moment later, a very flustered Gail came out of nowhere holding Teddy at arms length as though he stank. She unloaded him in Christian's arms and the little boy was giggling.

"What has he done?" Ana asked curiously looking over her son.

"I put an air freshener down the toilet and Master Theodore here decided that he had to knock it off and then played in the toilet water with it. I found him literally on the edge with his hands and feet in it," Gail grimaced and both Ana and Christian tried to hold back the laughed that was dying to break out. They knew they had to reprimand him so Ana went to stand in front of him as he sat in her husband's arms.

"Teddy, that was naughty, we don't play in the toilet," it was ironic. They were trying to start his toilet training but he hadn't gone in the toilet yet despite encouragement and a lesson on 'how to wee like a big boy' by his father he still hadn't gone - but he had gone swimming in the toilet bowl now. Her little boys face fell and her heart melted. He looked so much like Christian when he was sad.

"Sowwy," he said, his lips trembling and Christian rolled his eyes when his wife immediately caved and grabbed him out of his arms to cuddle him close. His son sure had them both wrapped around his little finger but they wouldn't have it any other way. He smiled as his wife rocked his son in her arms, her eyes meeting his as she did so and her free hand going to her stomach - he was the luckiest man on earth.

Five years later

Carrick Trevelyan Grey's death hadn't come as a shock to anyone. In the six months before his health had deteriorated quickly so much so that he had become bed ridden. It had affected Christian badly - not only the fact that his father was ill but the fact that the media were talking nonstop about the fact he would be becoming King soon instead of giving his father a chance. The day he'd died Christian and Ana had been at the Palace to see his parents. They were sat with their children - seven year old Teddy, five year old Phoebe and two year old Elliot when he'd said his last goodbyes.

"You'll make a great King son and I'll be looking down so proudly," were the last words to leave the Kings mouth before he let death overcome him. Grace hadn't said a word. She wiped away her tears and left the room without speaking to anyone. Ana knew she should follow her but she wanted to stay with her husband and children so silently asked Mia, who was distraught that she'd lost her father, to go and find her.

Mia did as Ana said leaving the small family alone. The kids were quiet. Teddy was sat on the side of his grandfathers bed crying, Phoebe and Elliot were in their fathers lap also upset - well Phoebe was upset because of her grandfather, Elliot probably didn't really know what was going on but didn't like everyone around him being upset. Ana looked at her husband and saw his bottom lip trembling and tears in his eyes. He needed her. She would talk to the kids later - first she needed to comfort her husband.

"Teddy, will you take your brother and sister down to see Mr Taylor? I will be down soon sweet boy, okay?" Ana asked and her son nodded. She kissed his head as he walked past her and took his brother from Christians lap.

Ana encouraged Phoebe to get down to and eventually she slid off her father's lap. She would need to have a long chat with them later - she wasn't sure how much either of them knew about what had just happened. She assumed Teddy knew that death was forever but Phoebe didn't know. Their three children left the room and Ana turning to her husband. He looked at her with watery grey eyes for a moment before throwing his arms around her and sobbing into her neck allowing himself to grieve. She whispered comforting words in his ear and ran her hands through his hair. She was feeling emotional herself - her father in law who she adored breathing his last and her strong husband breaking down in her arms was enough to set her off but she needed to be brave for him.

"I ... I can't do it Ana, I can't be King," Christian sobbed and she held him tighter.

"You can baby," Ana whispered, kissing his neck,"You'll always have me and our babies to support you. You're going to be the best king that ever lived and make your father proud. We all love you so much - I love you so much and I believe in you more than anything," Ana looked over to where her father in law lay still and sighed knowing that they needed to get out of here.

"Let's go on a walk in the gardens?" Ana asked. This always calmed him when he was troubled. They'd sit near the tree where Christian proposed and hold each other - talking until their problems were no longer relevant. She loved her husband so much and it was killing her that he was hurting. He nodded subtly against her neck and she took his hand.

The gardens were still as beautiful as they had ever been - the sun was shining and the grass was freshly mowed. The birds were chirping in the sky and the spring flowers were in full bloom. Ana walked her husband over to their favourite spot - underneath the tree and sat down first, motioning for him to lie against her. When he did as she asked, she wrapped her arms around his chest and placed her chin on his shoulder. She wanted him to feel wrapped in her love and comforted in this distressing time.

"I'm scared baby," he whispered and she brushed her hands along his chest to show she was listening to him, "I've always been so grateful that my dad was still in charge and years ago the transition from Prince to King wouldn't have bothered me but now - I have a loving wife and our babies to think about. I like how I can come home to you in the evening safe in the knowledge that my father will be finishing up any loose ends. I love our life in our castle - the palace won't feel like home. I love our life now Ana and everything is going to change and I hate it. I don't want to be King," her strong husband whispered, his voice hoarse and she held him as tightly as she could.

"No matter what happens there are some things in your life that will never change. My love for you will never change, my devotion to you will never change, your children's love and devotion won't change either. Yes, you will have extra responsibilities and we'll have to move but as long as we're together, does it really matter? I will always support you Christian and I will always be by your side. You are going to make your father proud, my love," Ana said and Christian turning his head slightly to look at her. Her eyes were always his undoing - orbs of powdery blue that showed her love in just a look.

"You always know what to say," he smiled softly and she brushed her thumbs under his eyes before leaning down to kiss his lips.

Carrick's funeral happened the week after and he was given a huge ceremony. Christian was sworn in as King with a coronation with his family and the nation watching on proudly. Just as Ana told him he would he did his father and his country proud as King. Anything life threw at him he overcame with the love of his wife and family.

One night they were sat in the gardens with their friends and family. Gail and Taylor had come over with them from the castle and had joined them outside along with Kate, Ray, Carla and Grace. The kids were in bed and Christian was holding his wife in his lap as she chatted with Kate animatedly. He had his hand resting on the bump that housed their fourth child and was staring into space when Ana had turned in his arms to look at him.

"Are you alright?" she asked, stroking her hand across his cheek and looking at him with worried blue eyes. She'd noticed how quiet he had been all night.

"I'm starting to realise something. Dad never got to do things like this. He devoted his life to the monarchy and never had any time for his family. I'm the luckiest man in the world to get to do both," Christian said and Ana smiled. "You saved me in so many ways Ana. Not just the night we met and I can't thank you enough for loving me," he said sincerely and she leaned down to kiss him.

"I will always love you, my King," she smiled, moving her hand to cover his, "until death do us part."

* * *

 **A/N - And … that's a wrap. Thank you for reading and reviewing this story and for all of your lovely messages and support along the way. I've loved writing this story and as some of you have requested I may do a few one shots at some point in the future but for now, this is complete. I hope you enjoyed this last chapter :)**


End file.
